La Última Batalla ¿El Amor Sobrevive?
by cinyineth92
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo para una de las parejas más hermosas y estables del manga y anime Usuagui (Serena) Mamoru (Darien). Acompáñalos en esta nueva aventura a cargo del destino y el apoyo de todos sus amigos y compañeros de lucha, no sé la pierdan, es una historia que hará llorrar, reir y explotar tu cabeza con tantos sentimientos.
1. Una vida normal comienza

**La Última Batalla. ¿El Amor Sobrevive?**

 **Capítulo 1 Una vida normal comienza**

Después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, Serena Tsukino, continuó con su vida normal, al terminar su preparación decidió estudiar el diseño de Modas, quería ser una diseñadora. , una dulce y aguda Voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Serena Adivina quién soy? Mientras tapamos sus ojos para que no descubriera al joven

-Darién por favor sé que eres tú.

-Está bien si soy yo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Sencillo porque reconocía esa voz donde quiera que vaya, que nunca más que ella, que le quitó la vida, dijo que le plantaba un beso en los labios, un Darién, quien quedo sorprendido por la confesión de Serena.

Fue necesario separar por falta de aire sin embargo, ambos quedaron contemplando su reflejo en los ojos de su ser amado, como prueba de su amor.

\- Serena quiero felicitarte por tu entusiasmo y empeño, lograrás superar la preparación, además en una semana es tu graduación.

-Darién, gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, sé que fue muy difícil para ti tolerar mi inmadurez, y mis celos.

-Serena no digas eso, lo que dice es millas de veces y como eres ... dijo mientras la abrazaba y observaba a los ojos.

-¡Darién te amo!

Aquella hermosa pareja se sentían tan felices que no lograban comprender que dentro de poco un enemigo aparecía en sus vidas para cambiar la historia, además de alterar el futuro posible de Tokio de Cristal.

Al otro lado de la Vía Láctea una luz con aureola oscura Contemplar con malicia el azul planeta azul, conocido como Tierra esperando lograr el lugar de este lugar Bello, celaba y anhelaba contemplar el paisaje de ese lugar además de aquella Luna que un tiempo atrás Nublo las ambiciones de su pueblo y fue desterrado a la oscuridad y desolado del planeta Uisk, donde por años han durado, con la esperanza de venganza de los guerreros y reyes de la Luna.

\- Mi Señora Blactrix, el Rey Aharón, solicite su presencia en Palacio.

-Ya me informaste lo que debías retírate a Sacerdote, me estorbas- respondió con arrogancia.

\- (Mi Señora Blactrix, es tan hermosa, refinada y fuerte, espero algún día ser bella con ella, así de refinada) Pensó sacerdotal.

-Me envío a llamar mi padre. Dijo la joven mientras hacía una referencia.

-Hija Mía, nuestra Venganza se hizo realidad, dentro de muy poco los guardias lograron revivir a mi querida Reina. Tu madre Azaría, quien cayó preso de un sueño profundo por culpa del hechizo de la Reina de la Luna - Dijo mientras Golpeaba su centro con el suelo.

-¡Calma Padre mío! ellos pagarán todo el daño que nos hicieron; También estoy seguro de que mi madre debe extrañar su libertad. ¡Nunca voy a perdonarles tanto daño! Esos miserables Seres de la Luna, Y para eso primero nos adueñamos de aquel planeta que nos vigilaban tanto como Luna de Plata.

-Tienes razón Hija Mía, ellos lo pagarán todo, diciendo que el Rey Aharón comenzó a reír maléficamente mientras la bella Princesa Blactrix, Sonreí al contemplar con odio el planeta Tierra.

-En la Tierra las chicas se encontraron juntas en el salón de Onces celebrando su finalización en la preparación y realizando planos para la graduación.

-¿Serena, qué ha pensado en estudiar ?, interrumpe Lita

-Lita, Pues todavía no me decido -Respondió Serena quien toma un Batido de Fresa- Me Gusta mucho Diseños de Moda, pero también diseño Gráfico, No sé qué hacer? -Considerable confundida -Chicas que me aconsejan.

-Escucha Serena somos tus amigas y guardianas del Milenio de Plata, pero no podemos decirte qué debes hacer, esa decisión es tuya- Respondió Amy con una sonrisa - recuerda que la decisión que tomes te apoyaremos siempre

-Pues me gusta por Negocios Internacionales, quiero viajar por todo el mundo y conocer muchos lugares además de tener mi propia empresa de Turismo.

-¡Uy Rei veo que sueñas en lo grande! - dijo asombrada Lita.

-Claro ese es mi sueño, quiero ser independiente y vivir mi vida al máximo, y tú Lita ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Pues chicas, saben que mi sueño más grande es una chef muy conocida, y tengo mi propia Floristería- añadida con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Si Lita es cierto ese es tu sueño! Es sencillo pero hermoso, el mío es convertirme en cantarte que lo estudie Música y producción quiero ser famosa e internacional que todo el mundo escuche mi Voz. Dijo Mina con ojos soñadores. -¿Amy que piensas hacer?

-¡Pues, pues quiero ser una Neurocirujana! como mi mamá- Sonrió- además quiero estudiar Ingeniería Computacional, quiero aplicar esos conocimientos a favor de la medicina.

-Serena por cierto, ¿Darién como va con su tesis de Grado?

-Rei, tú sabes que él es muy juicioso con eso. Además, ya casi terminaste, su pensamiento es terminar la tesis y empezaba su especialización en Cardiología, ya sabes que es solo el comienzo, él planea ser un cardiólogo reconocido, creo que lo está haciendo muy bien. hospital donde realiza su práctica todos lo conocen y le tienen mucho respeto.

-Derién es un hombre muy responsable con sus metas, espero que no te quedes atrás Serena.

-¿Qué quieres decir Rei? - dijo furiosa la Rubia.

-No te hagas la Tonta, tú sabes a qué me refiero, nada de tonterías y niñerías, dijo mientras sacaba la lengua en señal de burla.

Lo que desagrada una pelea entre Serena y Rei, mientras que las chicas reían contemplando lo bien que se trata y lo quieren, sin sospechar que una nueva batalla se aproxima.


	2. Los Preparativos de Graduación

Capítulo 2 Los Preparativos de Graduación

En una galaxia muy lejana los nuevos enemigos esperaban una oportunidad para acabar con aquella felicidad que acompañaba el planeta Azul, conocido como Tierra, debido a que estaban totalmente seguros que los habitantes de la Luna habían renacido en este planeta como Terrícolas y necesitaban cobrar venganza por el destierro de hace años atrás.

-Padre Mío, todavía no entiendo ¿por qué motivo no podemos atacar y arrasar con ese miserable planeta?- preguntó enojada Blactrix - A caso ¿qué estamos esperando? – reprochó

-¡Tranquila mi Querida Blactrix!- dijo apoyando sus mano en los hombros descubiertos de la Joven Princesa - No te desesperes ya muy pronto conquistaremos ese planeta tan primitivo y patético.

-¡Señor! Interrumpió un guardia.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?- gritó Aharón - No vez que me encuentro en una audiencia con mi hija.

-¡Es un Idiota merece la muerte!... reprochó Blactrix

-¡No, por favor mi Querida Princesa!-suplicó de rodillas el guardia.

-¡Muy bien que sea la última Vez! que interrumpes- reprochó el Rey- ¡Ahora habla, de una vez!

-La Reina Azaría, clama su presencia en la torre del palacio, Occidental, mi Señor- Dijo mientras realizaba una reverencia a sus amos.

-¡Perfecto inútil!- gritó- si eso es todo, retírese- ordenó

-¡Si señor como usted ordene!- dijo saliendo del lugar.

\- Hija Mía, vamos estoy seguro que a tu madre le encantará verte también.

\- Como digas padre- respondió ella con melancolía.

Mientras tanto en la Tierra una joven pareja deambula por las calles mientras conversan entre sí

-¿Darién estas seguro de esto?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Serena?

\- Bueno tú conoces a mi padre, no creo que esté de acuerdo en que asistas conmigo a mi baile de Graduación, además es muy celoso- explicó ella dulcemente

\- Pues mi vida, creo que tu padre debe hacerse a la idea de que este contigo, porque por nada en el mundo voy a permitir que me aparten de ti. Te amo serena- dijo mientras sujetaba sus manos y besaba sus dulces labios.

-Darién te Amo mucho, y tienes razón Papá debe comprender que soy una mujer adulta y que tú eres mi novio y mi futuro.

\- Bien ya está decidido, vamos a contarle la noticia a tu familia mi amor.

-Si mi vida como tú digas.

\- ¡Hola Serena, Darién!- Grito Mina quien caminaba por las calle viendo a la joven pareja.

-¿Mina como estas?

-Bien Darién, gracias por preguntar; Por cierto Serena fui a tu casa, a Buscarte. Sin embargo, Mamá Ikuko dijo que ya habías salido. Por lo Visto no Recuerdas lo que acordamos.

\- Serena solamente sonreirá con una gota de sudor al estilo anime, mientras recordaba mentalmente lo acordado con Mina donde le indicaba que pasará a buscarla para comprar lo de la graduación.

-¿Serena que pasa?, lo olvidaste, ¡Cierto! Dijo mientras los ojitos se aguaban.

\- Perdóname Mina es que no lo tenía muy presente y pues acepte una cita con mi querido Darién.

-Serena como puedes decirme eso- dijo ofendida Mina - Que cruel eres- Reprochó.

\- No te pongas triste Mina- Agregó la Rubia en una Sonrisa- Ya se, vamos los tres y compramos lo que hace falta- propuso la Serena

\- ¿Serena, estas segura de eso?

-Claro Mina además tenemos la opinión de Darién. Dijo mientras miraba a Darién.

\- Pues chicas, creo que es mejor que vallan ustedes dos solas, y realicen lo que deben hacer- Propuso Darién - Iré a averiguar una novedad que solicite hace mucho tiempo en el Banco Central. Dijo mientras le Guiñaba el ojo a Mina.

-Pero Darién, como puedes preferir un Banco que estar conmigo tu novia. Dijo llorando.

-Vamos princesa no exageres, la cita lo podemos repetir, además se lo debes a Mina, recuerda ya lo habías acordado.

-¡Si Serena, Darién tiene razón! – Afirmó seriamente Mina- vamos juntas y luego sales con Darién.

\- Creo que no tengo de otra.

-Bien Chicas tengan cuidado, nos vemos en la noche. Serena iré a cenar para hablar con tus padres, Te amo mi princesa. Dijo mientras se despedida con un casto beso en la frente de la rubia.

-Oye amiga veo que Darién ha cambiado bastante contigo- dijo pensativa Mina

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó perpleja la Rubia- Mina no comprendo.

-Serena tú no dejarás nunca de ser una chica distraída.

-Vamos Mina dime que ocurre.

-Sabes olvídalo, y vamos a conseguir un lindo vestido para nuestra fiesta- Sonrió y empezó a Correr con la intensión de motivar a Serena para que la alcanzará.

\- ¿Oye Rei, en tu escuela que van a hacer de graduación?

-Pues Amy, en el instituto solamente se realiza la ceremonia de entrega de los diplomas y actas, como es un instituto de mujeres no van a realizar ninguna fiesta de graduación- respondió con tristeza Rei.

\- Y porque no vienes a nuestra escuela para la fiesta- Propuso Amy con una sonrisa, mientras recogía las hojas secas de los árboles del templo- Además según información del Director van a traer una banda muy famosa, para ambientar el baile.

\- ¡Amy, eso es genial!- exclamó en un gritó Rei, mientras la escoba caia al suelo- Pero ¿cómo puedo ingresar, si no soy estudiante de ese lugar?

-No te preocupes por eso. Puedo ayudarte ¡ten toma!

-Amy, estoy es un carnet estudiantil, ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?

-Digamos que lo aprendí a hacer en mi clase de informática- respondió con malicia la intelectual.

-Bien, Iré- afirmó Rei con una sonrisa - Tal vez allí, consiga ver chicos muy guapos, y quizás el amor de mi vida- pensó.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que llego la noche, Serena se encontraba en su habitación observando el bello vestido Seda color Rosado, que había comprado en compañía de Mina, además se encontraba en la decisión de elegir un nuevo peinado quería realmente sorprender a Darién en la fiesta, en eso suena la puerta de su habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?  
-Serena soy yo, mamá.  
\- Mamá pasa, dime ¿qué ocurre?

-Serena es el vestido que elegiste, es muy hermoso.

-Si mamá ¿te gusta?

-Claro es muy lindo, Serás una hermosa princesa en el Baile.

-Gracias mamá, la verdad es que quiero verme bien, porque Darién me acompañará en la fiesta.

-Sí eso ya me lo imaginaba, menos mal que le dijiste, porque estoy segura que papá hubiese enviado a Samy para cuidarte, ya sabes como es.

-Sí, es muy celoso, pero creo que juzga mal a Darién, debe darle una oportunidad de conocerlo.

-En eso tienes razón hija- Dijo mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

\- ¡Madre!, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No te preocupes Serena estoy bien- respondió con calma- Solo que todavía no me hago a la idea que ya seas una mujer, y que estés a punto de graduarte- Agregó con una sonrisa- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos te irás de la casa y me quedaré sin mi bebita.

-¡Mamá no digas eso!- sonrió abrazando a Ikuko- Tu sabes que no importa cuantos años tenga siempre serás mi mamita linda y seré tu bebita. Además eres la mejor mamá del mundo por ti logre muchas metas y haz estado a mi lado, por eso te adoro Mamá. Dijo mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-Serena también te amo mucho, hija mía, y quiero darte algo más para tu ceremonia.

-No es necesario mamá, ya me has dado todo lo que necesito.

-Pues no, acepto un No, como respuesta- Exclamó enojada- Toma este collar me lo entregó tu abuela cuando me iba a graduar tiene el símbolo de la Luna creciente y una estrella en el medio con un pequeño diamante. Ahora quiero que lo lleves tú.- Sonrió- Hija has ganado el derecho a llevarlo contigo por el empeño en tus estudios. Agregó en un abrazó Ikuko- Solo quiero que me prometas, Serena que la carrera que escojas te llevará a tus sueños y nunca perderás la esperanza de luchar por ellos- Por más oscuro que veas el camino en la vida, siempre sonríe, ¡Te adoro Hija mía!

-Mami gracias por todo y te prometo que la cuidaré bien y principalmente elegiré mi destino por mí misma.

-Eso espero hija, ahora arréglate, o piensas recibir a si a Darién- Dijo Ikuko saliendo de la Habitación- Estoy preparando pollo con Champiñones tu favorito- Exclamó desde el pasillo Ikuko- Creo que hoy es el día en que papá debe aceptar a Darién, después de todo ya es como de la familia.

-Si mama tienes razón, además ya no debe tardar en llegar mi querido Darién-Respondió Serena observando a su Mamá.


	3. Los Celos de Papá Kenji

Los Celos de Papá Kenji

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo hasta el timbre de la puerta sonó, Serena inmediatamente fue abrir, pues estaba segura de que era su querido Darién.

-Serena, Buenas Noches- sonrió el pelinegro- ¡Estas hermosa princesa!, traje estas flores espero te gusten.

-Darién, muchas gracias por este detalle, dijo mientras se aproximaba a besar los labios del joven pero una aguda voz a sus espaldas interrumpió el momento.

-¡Buenas Noches, Señor!- saludó Kenji con enojo- Es algo tarde para visitar a mi Hija, lo mejor que sea mañana su reunión- afirmó seriamente.

-¡Papá por favor!- suspiro resignada la rubia- Ya te había dicho que Darién venia cenar hoy con nosotros. Mamá dijo que no había problema- Afirmó Seriamente Serena.

-¡Pues no estaba enterado!, lo siento Conejita- Dijo tiernamente Kenji, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Serena y mirada con soberbia y desprecio a Darien.

-¡Kenji, deja de mentir ayer te comenté eso!- reprochó Ikuko haciendo su aparición en un lindo y sencillo vestido azul.

-¡Mamá tal vez estaba distraído!- respondió calmadamente Kenji- Con el nivel de trabajo que he tenido esta semana en la empresa tal vez y no preste mucha atención, ¡perdón mi amor!- A lo que Ikuko solo respondió con un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¡Darién bienvenido!, sigue por favor.

-¡Muchas Gracias Sra. Ikuko!, es usted tan amable como siempre

-Darién algo que si te voy a pedir- recriminó Ikuko seriamente- No me vuelvas a decir Señora- afirmó seriamente- Me haces sentir muy vieja, ¡Soy una mamá muy joven y bella!

 **Eres un alma perdida**

 **Y no encuentras tu posada**

 **Pero el destino trazó tu camino**

 **Con una mala jugada**

Al decir esto, todos quedaron con una gota de sudor al estilo de anime, mientras Darién solo sonreía.

-Hola Cuñado, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Samy, veo que has crecido mucho, ¿cómo te va en el colegio?

-Pues Bien gracias por preguntar.

 **Se robaron tu inocencia**

 **(Se robaron tu alma pura)**

 **No conoces de ternura**

 **(Dónde estás)**

 **Y cambiaste tu sonrisa**

 **(Se marchó con tanta prisa)**

 **Por una mirada oscura**

-Oye Darién dame tu saco y lo coloco en el armario mientras servimos la cena, dijo Serena dándole una dulce sonrisa, a lo que el Joven respondió entregando su abrigo.

-Bueno ya está todo listo por favor pasen al comedor, enseguida sirvo. Grito Mamá Ikuko desde la cocina- ¡Serena Ven, ayúdame a llevar la Cena a la comedor!.

-Voy Mamá, Samy por favor ayúdame con el saco de Darién.

-Está bien trae aquí, inútil- respondió rebeldemente Samy mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermana.

Se encontraban en el comedor cenando. El ambiente era algo pesado se podía cortar la tensión del lugar como si fuera cuchillo en mantequilla, en eso papá Kenji, interrumpe diciendo:

-Darién así es que te llamas ¿cierto?

-¡Si Señor!

\- Dime ¿a qué te dedicas?, ¿qué haces para vivir?, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija? ¿A caso no eres algo mayor para ella?

-¡Papá por favor!- interrumpió Serena preocupada por Darién debido a que su papá parecía la fiscalía en un interrogatorio- ¡Deja que Darién responda alguna pregunta, al menos!

 **Y ahora te vas**

 **En busca de la venganza**

 **Contra aquél que se burló de tu confianza**

 **Y que pague en sangre fría**

 **Decepciones de una vida**

 **Maltratada sin piedad y sin razón**

-¡No te preocupes Serena, no me molesta!- respondió Tranquilamente Darién-Puedo contestar sin problema.

-¡Perfecto, porque si usted está saliendo con mi princesa!, necesito comprobar que eres un Hombre correcto- Afirmó seriamente Kenji- Igualmente Darién debe ser capaz de responder por ella sin ninguna necesidad- Serena no solamente es mi hija, ella es mi más preciado tesoro, y no puedo permitir que nada malo suceda.

-¡No se angustie Sr. Tsukino, ella es lo que más amo en esta vida!- respondió Darien seguro- En cuanto a mi trabajo soy Médico General, en el Hospital de Tokio- agregó seriamente- En el momento estoy terminando mi especialización en Cardiología, en la Universidad Central.

-Tengo claro que usted es un hombre dedicado, eso me gusta, y dime ¿cuál es tu propósito con mi Hija?

-Pues Sr. Solo quiero hacerla feliz, y con el permiso de ustedes en un futuro quiero que sea la mujer que acompañe mi camino.- sonrió dulcemente mientras sujetaba la mano de Serena- Lo que más deseo es estar a su lado.

-¡Creo que por ahora, solamente puedo aprobar esta absurda relación!- aclaró seriamente soltando el agarre de la joven pareja- Serena aún es muy joven para casarse, además debe estudiar y ser toda una profesional.

 **Y ahora te vas en busca de la venganza**

 **Por traiciones, por mentiras**

 **Y por todas esas trampas**

 **Y A cobrar los intereses**

 **De todas aquellas veces**

 **Que lloraste inconsolable sin amor**

-¡Claro que sí, Señor Tsukino!- agregó seriamente- Uno de mis entereses es verla convertida en una dama muy exitosa y profesional. Igualmente Serena es una mujer muy valiente, Hermosa y Solidaria, estoy seguro que logrará lo que prometa en la vida, además de contar con mi apoyo.

Al otro lado de la Ciudad, Rei se encontraba contemplando la flama en el fuego sagrado del Templo Hikawa; Mientras Nicolás observaba con dulzura a la mujer que le robaba sus miradas en silencio esperando una oportunidad de valor para confesar sus sentimientos.

-¡No, eso no puede ser!- Gritó preocupada Rei- ¿Qué es esta oscura presencia,? Dios Mío será que nunca dejaremos de pelear- suspiro tristemente la pelinegra.

\- ¿Señorita Rei que ocurre? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó agustiado Nicolás llegando al lado de ella.

-¡Ahh Nicolás, perdona te molesté con mi grito!- dijo tiernamente Rei-¡No te preocupes!- sonrió- Estoy algo cansada y veo sombras extrañas en el fuego sagrado- afirmó con dulzura- Será mejor que vaya a descansar es algo tarde.

-¡Claro Señorita Rei no se preocupe ahora mismo le preparo el baño, para que pueda usarlo!- afirmo Nicolás con la cara sonrojada.

 **Eres un angel durmiente**

 **Pero tu alma no descansa**

 **En tu aura transparente**

 **Vive la desesperanza**

 **Se robaron tu inocencia**

 **(Se robaron tu alma pura)**

 **No conoces de ternura**

 **(Dónde estás)**

 **Y cambiaste tu sonrisa**

 **(Se marchó con tanta prisa)**

 **Por una mirada oscura**

-¡Gracias Nicolás! Eres un excelente ayudante del Templo- respondió tiernamente.- Mi abuelito hizo bien en elegirte, a tu lado me siento segura- agregó mientras le sonreía haciendo que el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas recorriera su cuerpo.

En la Galaxia Maldita, los planes de los crueles Zaints se iban ejecutando poco a poco. Dando lugar a un dialogo de batalla entre los Soberanos del lugar.

-¡Padre esto es una excelente idea!- sonrió siniestramente Blactrix - Esos imbéciles no se darán cuenta que los atacó.

-¡Si hija Mía!- afirmó entre risas el Rey Aharón- Tu madre además de ser una mujer hermosa es muy inteligente.

-¿Acaso lo dudaron en algún momento?- respondió una voz sensual a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Madre! nada de eso- afirmó sorprendida- solo es increíble tu idea.- ¿cómo se te ocurrió camuflar a algunos Devils entre los Humanos?

 **Y ahora te vas**

 **En busca de la venganza**

 **Contra aquél que se burló de tu confianza**

 **Y que pague en sangre fría**

 **Decepciones de una vida**

 **Maltratada sin piedad y sin razón**

-Es sencillo, los Devils, son criaturas nocturnas y sin sentimientos- afirmó seriamente- Además no tienen aura maligna no pueden ser detectados fácilmente, son leales y efectivos en sus misiones- agregó- Es cuestión de tiempo que atrapen a todos los seres humanos que protege esa Princesita de pacotilla, para hacerla pagar poco a poco el enorme encierro que pase en esa oscura y fría prisión de Hielo, y ustedes en este desolado y maldito planeta.

-¡Mamá te admiro eres una mujer muy fuerte y segura!- dijo Blactrix-Espero algún día parecerme a ti.

 **Porque se robaron tu inocencia**

 **Porque se robaron tu alma pura**

 **Pero tu venganza pronto llegará**

-No te preocupes lo serás, recuerda que por tus venas corre mi sangre y la de tu padre- Aseguró abrazando a su hija- Tu destino es ser la princesa de la Luna, así como yo ser la reina de ese lugar- afirmó observando a su hija a los ojos- Derecho que me fue arrebatado por mi estúpido padre al preferir a esa maga de Serenity, quien descansa en paz ahora, sin embargo su familia pagará toda la Humillación que recibimos.

 **Y ahora te vas en busca de la venganza**

 **Por traiciones, por mentiras**

 **Y por todas esas trampas**

 **Y A cobrar los intereses**

 **De todas aquellas veces**

 **Que lloraste inconsolable sin amor**


	4. La fiesta de Graduacción

**La Fiesta de Graduación**

La mañana siguiente un rayo de sol ingresaba por la ventana iluminando unos sedosos y largo cabellos rubios, mientras una chica se quejaba en la cama por la luz queriendo dormir aún más.

-¡Serena ya es tarde Levántate!- gritó mamá Ikuko.

\- ¡Vamos Serena levántate! dijo una gatita Negra mientras jalaba la cobija que cubría a su rubia ama.

-¡Ya oí Luna!-respondió envolviéndose en la manta Serena- Déjame dormir 5 minutos más, por favor- suplicó en un susurro.

-¡No nada de eso!- regañó Luna- Recuerda que hoy es tu noche de Graduación debes organizar todo, además quedaste de ir con las chicas al salón de Belleza para que las organicen.

-¡Es cierto Luna!- Exclamó con emoción y alegría, mientras se levanta con mucho entusiasmo de la cama haciendo caer al suelo a Luna por el estruendo del momento.

-¡Serena nunca vas a cambiar!- dijo Luna resignada.

Al otro lado de la Ciudad en el Templo Hikawa, una joven doncella organizaba todo mientras pensaba en aquellas extrañas visiones.

-¡Bueno creo que ya es hora de organizar todo!- afirmó Rei-Espero que esas extrañas visiones que he tenido los últimos días solo sean engaños de mi subconsciente. ¡Deseo que esta paz perdure!-Exclamó mientras organizaba su habitación. Minutos después unos pequeños golpes la hicieron reaccionar.

-¡Adelante Nicolás! ¿Qué Quieres?

-Bueno señorita Rei, no quería molestar solo quería avisarle que ya está listo el baño

-Gracias Nicolás por tu ayuda, discúlpame no quise hablarte así solo es que…- dijo Rei confundida.

-No tiene que disculparse Señorita Rei- dijo dulcemente Nicolás- Comprendo usted se encuentra nerviosa por su graduación es algo normal.

-¡Si Nicolás tienes razón!- afirmó con una sonrisa- Debe ser eso, asintió mientras volvía a sonreír algo que colocó muy nervioso al Joven.

En un punto de la Galaxia los crueles Zaints preparaban el ataque para invadir el planeta Tierra y apoderarse del Cristal Sagrado de Plata, así como destruir a los herederos del reino lunar.

-¡Bien padre! ¿Qué esperamos para atacar?- Dijo furiosa Blactrix

-¡Querida Hija no te desesperes! debemos esperar a que los Devils cumplan con su propósito que es Robar energía además las puertas de la Oscuridad aún no han sido abiertas para poder llevar a cabo el plan de tu madre.

-¡Pero Padre, esto ya es absurdo!- exclamó furiosa- Debemos acabar con todos ellos. Grito con ira mientras su corona caía contra el suelo.

-¡Blactrix Ya basta!- dijo molesta la Reina Azaría, mientras ingresaba a la sala de reunión.

-Pero Madre, esto no es justo mientras nosotros estamos aquí en la nada- reprochó- ¡Mientras ellos viven felices!- dijo mientras señalaba a la Tierra proyectada en la esfera del destino.

-¡Hija Mía, mi bella Hija, debes calmarte en este momento!- dijo dulcemente- El plan se encuentra en curso y muy pronto destruiremos por completo este maldito Mundo y yo me convertiré en la Futura Gobernante, la Gran Reina Azaría- agregó una enorme carcajada.

En la Tierra las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa esperando a Serena para salir al Salón de Belleza y empezar con el arreglo para su fiesta de Graduación.

-¡Oigan no creen que Serena ya se demoró bastante!- dijo inocentemente Lita

-¡Es absurdo, seguir esperando a esa Torpe!- exclamó furiosa la Temperamental.

-¡Rei, no te enojes! que te parece si la esperamos 5 minutos más- Dijo sonriente Mina.

-¡Si Rei, Mina tiene razón! tal vez se le presentó algún imprevisto, indicó la Intelectual.

\- Chicas aún es temprano y tenemos tiempo para acudir al Salón de Belleza, confirmo Lita.

En ese momento mientras se encontraban dialogando a lo lejos una joven corría desesperada para llegar a su destino, sin darse cuenta piso en falso e iba directo a estrellarse contra el piso. En ese momento un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes venía caminando distraído y cayó al suelo mientras una joven de cabellos dorados como el sol caía sobre él.

-¡Óyeme pero quien te crees!- gritó furioso -¿Es que no te fijas por dónde vas? Cabeza de Alcornoque-Preguntó Furioso el Joven mientras sobaba suavemente su frente donde había sido golpeado, por culpa de la Rubia torpe.

-Discúlpame no fue mi intención es que venía muy rápido y tropecé con algo y pues perdí el equilibrio- respondió Serena haciendo una reverencia en señal de vergüenza- Además no tienes ningún derecho a ser tan grosero con una linda joven como Yo- Agregó mientras sonreía.

-Bueno tras de que me caes encima como un costal de papas, ahora debo disculparme contigo- Reprochó con enojo, mientras la miraba fijamente de abajo hacia arriba, sin embargo al contemplar aquellos bellos ojos azules como el cielo, se estremeció y solamente sonrió ofreciendo su mano a la doncella para que ella se levantará del suelo, Serena levantó el rostro y se topó con unos hermosos ojos color verde como el mismo prado en Primavera, donde por un momento se perdió y contemplo el atardecer, un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus delicadas mejillas.

-¿Bueno Preciosa, dime a dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

-Bueno, pues, pues iba a encontrarme con mis amigas- respondió sonriente la Rubia- Para organizar todo para la fiesta de esta noche

-¡Ya veo entonces vas a una fiesta!- se quedó pensativo por un momento y luego indicó - con razón la velocidad, sin embargo Cabeza de Alce creo que debes tener algo más de cuidado cuando corres a esa velocidad dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Gracias por tu consejo, Grosero. Dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar echando chispas por el incidente.

El Joven la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se desvanecía con el atardecer por las calles, en serio que esa chica es muy infantil, aunque debo admitir que muy hermosa, y sus manos son tal delicadas y suaves.

Serena mientras caminaba al templo pensaba en aquel extraño incidente con ese joven.

-¡No entiendo a este chico! Es un grosero, no tenía derecho a hablarme así, ya verá si me lo vuelvo a encontrar me las pagara- sentenció con enojo la Rubia.

-¡Cabeza de Bombón!-Exclamó sonriente Haruka- ¿A quien le darás su merecido?

-Vamos Haruka no seas irrespetuosa con la Princesa.

-¡Haruka, Michiru!- exclamó sorprendida Serena-¿chicas qué hacen aquí? No me digan que aparecerá un nuevo enemigo.

-pues verás Serena vinimos a Tu fiesta de Graduación o acaso pensaste que te abandonaríamos- respondió dulcemente Michiru en una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas, cual sea el motivo, me alegra que estén aquí, dijo mientras las abrazaba- aquel gesto de ternura hicieron sonrojar a las chicas del Sistema Solar exterior.

-Princesa no me han contado ¿a quien le vas a cobrar?- Dijo en tono serio Haruka.

-Pues verás chicas, es que hace poco- Dijo Serena sin embargo al ver el reloj que tenía en su mano dijo- Luego les cuento debo darme prisa las chicas me matarán por llegar tarde.

-¡Oye Cabeza de Bombón espera!- gritó Haruka, pero Serena no alcanzo a escucharla porque ya iba lejos

\- Veo que nuestra querida Princesa no va a cambiar, Nunca a pesar de los años sigue siendo como una niña.

-Si Michiru, tienes razón, Esa Inocencia es su mejor cualidad- dijo Haruka abrazando a su compañera.

-¡Bueno no pienso esperar más a esa irresponsable!- Gritó enojada Rei- Así que me voy ya es muy tarde- afrimó

\- Creo que Rei tiene razón, ya es muy tarde debemos irnos- Indico Amy.

-¡Pues ni modo ya esperamos mucho! lo siento Serena.-Dijo Mina cabizbaja.

-¡Chicas, alto por favor esperen!- Gritó Serena desde los escalones del Templo.

-¡Serena!-Exclamaron en coro las chicas.

-¿Serena quién diablos te crees? para hacernos esto- reprochó enojada Rei.

-Vamos Rei, lo importante es que ya llego, es mejor irnos en lugar de pelear- afirmó Amy.

-¡Esta bien, vamos entonces!

Mientras en el Salón de Belleza las chicas eran arregladas para su gran noche, en medio de risas y suspiros. En el Departamento de Darién, un joven de cabellos negros como la noche observaba con ternura una cajita de Terciopelo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno ya es la hora de partir, esta noche debe ser grandiosa para mi bella Princesa, dijo mientras sonreía.

En la casa Tsukino todo era un caos…

-¡Serena ya es hora!- exclamó Ikuko - Debes darte prisa no demora en llegar Darién a buscarte. Gritó Mamá Ikuko desde el pasillo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, mamá Ikuko fue abrir y se encontró con un ramo de rosas Rojas.

-¡Hola Darién! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Sra. Tsukino. ¿Y serena?

-¡Mejor pasa Darién! Porque ella aún se demora un poco.

-¿Cómo así?

\- verás Darién, se está terminando de arreglar, respuesta que provoco una sonrisa en él, dame las rosas las colocaré un florero para que no se marchiten y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Bueno que le vamos a hacer, ella es así, pensó Darién.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Darién?

-No Señora Ikuko-respuesta que desató enojo en la dulce Señora-Perdón Mamá Ikuko Estaba pensando en que vamos a llegar algo tarde.

-Si tienes razón déjame ver que ocurrió con ella- afirmó al dirigirse al cuarto de su hija.

En ese momento una bella joven venia bajando las escaleras, con un hermoso y largo vestido en seda color rosado Amatista y el cabello recogido hacia el lado izquierdo un bello adorno color plateado sujetando su largo cabello que caída como cascada hacia un lado, sus pies estaban calzados por unas bellas zapatillas de cristal con tacón de 4 cm. Darién al verla se quedó pasmado por la enorme belleza de su amada, mientras ella bajaba lentamente las escaleras, él inmediatamente se dirigió a su lado para ofrecer su mano como apoyo mientras con su mirada observaba cada detalle en su Adorada.

 _ **Sabes no pido nada mas**_

 _ **Que estar entre tus brazos**_

 _ **Y huir de todo el mal**_

 _ **Que a todo he renunciado**_

 _ **Por estar junto a ti**_

-¡Serena te vez muy hermosa!- sonrió- ¡Jamás imagine verte así de bella!- palabras que hicieron sonrojar a la rubia.

-¡Gracias Darién! eres muy amable por acompañarme- Dijo con algo de vergüenza, y las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- afirmó él con una sonrisa- Igualmente tú eres mi mundo Serena-Dijo mientras se sujetaba a la joven a punto de darle un beso.

 _ **Sabes no dejo de pensar**_

 _ **Que estoy enamorado**_

 _ **Te quiero confesar**_

 _ **Que soy solo un esclavo**_

 _ **Que no sabe vivir sin ti**_

-¡Qué pena interrumpir!- exclamó Ikuko- Quiero tomarles una foto de recuerdo. Dijo Mamá haciendo separar a la bella pareja.

-Bueno sonrían, ¡ya está!- dijo con gran alegría y melancolía al mismo tiempo una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-¡Mamá no llores, estaré bien! Darién me acompañará- dijo mientras señalaba al joven.

-¡Si mamá Ikuko! No se preocupe cuidare de ella con mi propia vida si es necesario dijo con seguridad el joven, mientras Ikuko solamente asentía.

Mientras se dirigían a la puerta para abordar el auto de Darién se encontraron con Papá Kenji, quien se disponía a abrir la puerta, tal fue su sorpresa al ver a su bella Hija.

 _ **Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser**_

 _ **Encendiste la luz**_

 _ **Me llenaste de fe**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo busque**_

 _ **Pero al fin te encontré**_

 _ **Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

-¡Serena, te vez muy linda! ¡Hija estoy muy orgulloso de Ti! Al fin lograste graduarte. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias papá! Tú siempre me apoyaste en todo.

-Bueno Darién, cuídala mucho esta noche estas a cargo de su seguridad- Dijo mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

 _ **Como aguja en un pajar**_

 _ **Te busque sin cesar**_

 _ **Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre**_

 _ **Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

-¡Pierda Cuidado Señor! Como afirme a su esposa anteriormente cuidare de ella con mi propia Vida.

-¡Lo sé muchacho!, sin embargo cuídala, es muy difícil para mí dejarla Ir- dijo melancólicamente Kenji- Soy consciente que ella estará bien a tu lado, cuando tengas hijos entenderás la preocupación que me aflige.

-No se preocupe lo comprendo y vuelvo afirmarle que ella estará bien.

 _ **Sabes te quiero confesar**_

 _ **Que te encuentro irresistible**_

 _ **No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible**_

 _ **Por quedarme cerca de ti**_

La joven pareja se digirió al auto de Darién, para comenzar a disfrutar de una maravillosa Noche donde él esperaba dar el siguiente paso para afianzar su relación.

 _ **Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser**_

 _ **Encendiste la luz**_

 _ **Me llenaste de fe**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo busque**_

 _ **Pero al fin te encontré**_

 _ **Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

 _ **Como aguja en un pajar**_

 _ **Te busque sin cesar**_

 _ **Como huella en el mar**_

 _ **Tan difícil de hallar**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo busque**_

 _ **Pero al fin te encontré**_

 _ **Tan perfecta como te imagine**_

 _ **Sabes no pido nada mas**_

 _ **Que estar entre tus brazos..**_


	5. El Resplandor de una Estrella

**El Resplandor de una Estrella**

La joven pareja se digirió al auto de Darién, para comenzar a disfrutar de una maravillosa Noche donde él esperaba dar el siguiente paso para afianzar su relación.

-¡Vamos Darién enciende el auto! Mo me estabas acosando por la demora, creo que las chicas se van a molestar por no llegar a tiempo- Dijo Serena mientras contemplaba los bellos ojos de él.

-¡En estos momentos eso es lo que menos me importa!-ella lo miro extrañada- ¡solo quiero seguir contemplándote!- dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro, mi querida Serena eres lo más hermoso que tengo, eres la mujer de mi vida y en este instante quisiera secuestraste y no dejarte ir nunca- Mientras se miraban frente a frente, él sujetó de los hombros de la rubia y le dio un dulce y apasionado beso.

-¡Darién, me gustaría complacerte e irnos muy lejos!- suspiró- En este momento no podemos hacerlo, recuerda que debo acompañar a mis amigas- agregó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Está bien! pero quiero que me prometas que después de esta noche serás completamente mía, no estoy dispuesto a seguir compartiéndote con nadie- sentenció con voz seductora

-Señor Chiba, quien lo escuchara pensaría que está celoso.

-¡Pues no te lo niego! me muero de celos de solo pensar que algún hombre te robe de mi lado me aterra esa idea.

-Mi Príncipe, no tienes razón para pensar eso, recuerda que te amo más que a propia vida- Dijo acariciando su rosto y dándole un dulce beso.

En la Fiesta, Amy y Mina esperan con ansias a la joven pareja, preguntándose entre sí, ¿cómo será el vestido Serena?, ya que ella no quiso que la acompañaran a buscarlo para darles una sorpresa.

-¡Oiga ustedes!, piensan quedarse allí esperándolos. Lo mejor es que entremos.

-Rei, ¿cómo estás? Veo que viniste con Nicolás- Dijo Mina mientras le daba un codazo a su amiga.

-Rei, Nicolás que alegría verlos, déjenme decirles que hacen una linda pareja- agregó Amy, sin observar el rubor de su amiga temperamental.

-Amy, pero que cosas dices, solo vine a acompañar a la señorita Rei, como el maestro me lo solicitó-Dijo Nicolás avergonzado.

-¡Así que solo lo haces por cumplir con un deber!- reprochó desilusionada Rei - ¡Será mejor que te vayas Nicolás! ¡yo misma puedo regresar sola a casa! - afirmó al mismo tiempo que procedió a ingresar a la recepción de la fiesta.

\- ¡Señorita Rei espéreme!- gritó Nicolás mientras corría detrás de ella.

-Esos dos no van a cambiar.

-Si lástima que Rei no sea capaz de reconocer su amor por Nicolás, porque considero que ellos son la pareja perfecta-Dijo Mina con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras idea un plan para ayudar a aclarar los sentimientos de su amiga Rei.

-¿Hola Chicas, cómo están?

-¡serena! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? ¿Dónde dejaste a Darién?- Dijo Mina mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Mina no la molestes, será mejor que entres o nuestros acompañantes se van a aburrir de esperarnos.

-¡chicas! ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes?, espero que sean muy guapos, claro ninguno es más guapo que...

-si ya sabemos tu queridísimo Darién-Dijeron en Coro las chicas.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Lita y Rei?. No las veo- preguntó observando el lugar.

\- Verás Lita está adentro con Andrew Bailando, y Rei acaba de llegar con Nicolás.

-Entonces es mejor que entremos- sugirió la Diosa del Amor.

-¡si claro, ingresen ustedes chicas! Esperaré a Darién, para ingresar juntos.

-¿Dónde está Darién?- pregunta Amy observando el lugar

\- Se encuentra estacionando el auto.

-Está bien, pero no te demores mucho, e ingresaron a la recepción.

-Espero que Darién no se demore mucho- exhaló, sin embargo sintió una presencia en sus espalda, volteando lentamente encontrándose con un chico.

-¡Hola Cabeza de Alce!

-¡Uyy esa Voz!- dijo con frustración la rubia- Oye cuantas veces debo decirte que mi Nombre es Serena, no cabeza de Alce-afirmó alzando la voz.

-Oye pero no te enojes conmigo, solo quería saludarte- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Pues que forma de saludar tan grosera.

-Por cierto que haces aquí en la puerta, porque no ingresas- se quedó cayó un momento mientras observa la hermosa figura de la Rubia- sino tienes pareja, te puedo acompañar, no quiero que ese lindo vestido se desperdicie si no tienes con quien bailar- Sonrió mientras organizaba un mechón de cabello rubio en la Oreja de ella.

-¡Eres un patán!- dijo Serena, deshaciendo el gesto del joven- Para su información espero a mi novio, ¡así que adiós!- dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose del joven.

-¡No importa, no soy celoso! Además hoy estás Muy linda- Gritó- (aunque se ve más adorable se enoja) pensó observando el lugar por donde había desaparecido la rubia.

-¡Pero ese idiota! ¿quién se cree?- Exclama furiosa Serena.

\- Espero que ese idiota de quien hablas no sea Yo- Dijo Darién detrás de ella.

\- ¡Darién!- exclamó sorprendida mientras lo abrazaba

\- ¿Serena, estás bien?- ella asintió- Dime ¿Qué ocurrió mi princesa?

-no te preocupes amor, es solo un cosa sin importancia.

-¿Estas seguras? Porque según lo que escuche estabas muy irritada con alguien, dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Sí, Estoy asegura!, además nada ni nadie dañara esta bella noche, si me encuentro a tu lado- afirmó al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y colocaba a disposición sus labios en la espera de un dulce beso por su amado príncipe, quien comprendió la indirecta y corrió a saciar su sed con la dulce miel de su boca

En la fiesta, las chicas se divertían, mientras bailaban al compás de la música, hasta Rei se encontraba abrazada a Nicolás, al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en el momento, de repente un hombre bajo y barrigón con un expenso bigote, se acerca al micrófono diciendo:

-¡Señoritas y Jóvenes, esta noche esperamos que la disfruten al máximo!- gritó alegremente-Recuerden nominar a sus futuros rey y reina del baile antes del cierre de votaciones que es a la media noche- sugirió con entusiasmo- A las 00:00 horas observarán una linda sorpresa para celebrar la graduación de todos.

Amy mientras estaba sujetada por Richard de su cintura, pensaba ¿cuál sería la sorpresa? y a ¿quién nominar para ser los reyes de la noche? Richard al verla tan pensativa no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Amy, qué sucede?

-Ehh, si no te preocupes Richard, solo pensaba ¿cuál será la sorpresa?

-Pues si quieres puedo intentar revisar el futuro para averiguar ¿cuál es?

-No. ¡Déjalo así!- susurró al oído del joven-será mejor la sorpresa.

-Está bien, como tú digas, y prosiguió a bailar a su lado, mientras disfrutaba de su compañía y aroma, pensando si en esta ocasión sería capaz de confesar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Serena ingresa a la recepción sujetada del brazo de Darién, mientras observaba maravillada la organización del lugar, la decoración la música todo era perfecto se sentía en un sueño al estar allí con su amado.

-Serena, pensé que tenía que rescatarte de Darién, dijo Lita quien llegaba con Andrew para encontrase con sus amigos, mientras Darién solo se limitaba a reír por las ocurrencias de Lita.

-Vamos Lita no seas mala, ¡déjala que se divierta! Además estoy seguro que mi hermano no la lastimaría- Dijo mientras la sujetaba por la espalda e invitaba a bailar nuevamente, ella solo asintió y se dirigió con Andrew dejando a la pareja a solas.

Darién como todo un príncipe, toma la mano de su novia y con una voz dulce y seductora dijo:

-Princesa Serena, me concedería esta pieza.

-Claro que sí mi amado príncipe Darién- sonrió sujetando la mano del joven, recordando aquellos bailes con su amado Príncipe Endymion

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, donde iniciaron su baile mientras los demás observaban maravillados a la bella pareja en medio del salón, quienes solamente disfrutaban del momento.

Lentamente las horas y minutos fueron pasando hasta que llegaron las 11:50 pm. En ese momento las Sailor Scout, se preguntaban ¿cuál sería la dichosa sorpresa?, sin embargo el destino nuevamente colocaría a prueba de futuro de los reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

-¡Chicas ya casi son las 12:00! - Dijo Mina entusiasmada, mientras era sujetaba por los hombros por Yaiden, quien era su acompañante.

-¡Ya cálmate, Mina, y deja de gritar! que nos dejaras sordas- reclamó furiosa Rei.

-¡Chicas Miren es el Director Méndez!- afrimó Amy señalando la tarima.

-Jóvenes, es hora de anunciar la sorpresa que todos han esperado.

-Sí, hable director ¿Cuál es?- Dijo una joven desde la multitud que se aglomero frente a la tarima.

-Calma señorita, primero daré el nombre de los soberanos de la fiesta.

-¡No Director! Eso no se vale. Primero la sorpresa, se escuchó una voz de protesta desde la pista.

-¡Entonces, no diré nada, si siguen con esa actitud!- regañó el Señor-Definitivamente esta es la generación de Graduados más rebeldes del instituto- Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor que recorría su frente.

\- ¡Por favor Director diga lo debe decir! ¡No sea cruel! -Dijo Mina, en el rincón del pasillo escondida detrás de Yaiden.

En el último rincón del salón tras la tarima, tres jóvenes conversaban entre sí viendo a la joven con gracia, en especial uno de ellos que al llegar no le apartaba la mirada.

-¡Vaya esa chica! No cambiaría ni con el pasar del tiempo- dijo uno de los chicos misteriosos mientras se acercaban poco a poco al escenario.

-Está bien por petición de la señorita Aino, rebelaré los nombres de los soberanos de la fiesta, quienes son: Maxiliano Fontana, quien es el Rey Y Serena Tsukino nuestra Reina, por favor pasen a la plataforma a recibir su corona.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee! Dijo Rei histérica quien no podía creer que Serena Ganara la corona.

-Vamos Serena que esperas debes subir no puedes dejar esperando al Rey- Dijo Amy muy animada por su amiga, quien ese momento se encontraba en shock por la noticia, ya que ella nunca participo en eventos del instituto.

-¿Serena mi amor estas bien? – preguntó Darién quien la sujetaba de los hombros para que ella no se desmayara.

-¡Ehh! Si gracias Darién, estas seguro que debo subir- dijo en un susurro- mientras pensaba no recuerdo haberme postulado para esto- al mismo tiempo dijo algo enojada, seguro fueron ustedes quienes lo hicieron y comenzó a señalar a las chicas mientras las miraba con odio.

-¡Ya Serena mejor sube! - sugirió Lita- sino los esfuerzos de Mina no servirán si renuncias a la corona. Agregó, al instante que Mina le coloca su mano sobre su boca por imprudente.

-¡Así que fuiste tú! ¿En qué diablos pensaste Mina Aino? No pienso exhibirme así. Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y abrazaba a Darién.

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia del listón- ¡si estás hermosa! Además las chicas y yo solo queríamos que te sintieras como una reina, ya que después de esto seguiremos caminos separados - dijo mientras la sujetaba del brazo, haciendo carita de Borrego tierno.

Mientras en el Escenario el Joven Maxiliano, esperaba impaciente a su Reina sin sospechar la sorpresa que el destino tenía preparada, nuevamente se escuchó por el micrófono la voz del Director invitando a la Srta. Tsukino, a subir y reclamar su corona.

-¡Anda Serena!, debes ir las chicas lo hicieron por ti -Dijo Darién mientras la miraba a los ojos dándole seguridad- ¡recuerda que estaré aquí esperándote!

-ah Darién, gracias por tu apoyo, lo haré.

-Bueno dada la circunstancia como la Srta. Tsukino, parece ser que no se encuentra debemos entregar la corona a la siguiente persona con la votación más alta, quien es...

\- Un momento Director, ¡ella se encuentra aquí! - Dijo Rei con entusiasmo.

Serena algo apenada y cabizbaja, era coronada por el Director mientras sus amigas le daban amino a levantar la frente y tomar el micrófono.

-Jóvenes les presento a sus reyes el Joven Maximiliano Fontana Y Señorita Serena Tsukino- anunció mientras los invitaban a hablar al público, en ese instante las miradas de los jóvenes se cruzaron y Maxiliano comprendió que era la misma chica que hace tan solo unas horas había molestado en la recepción del baile, solo se limitó a sonreírle y guiñarle el ojo como signo de paz, Serena por su parte solamente lo ignoro y tomo el micrófono diciendo:

-Muchas Gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron para ganar este linda corona, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, dijo con alegría la Rubia, en ese momento Maximiliano tomo la mano de Serena, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Darién y uno de los chicos misteriosos.

-Serena creo lo mejor es iniciar el baile para ellos en señal de agradecimiento y le invito a Bailar. Mientras ella solo podía observar a lo lejos como Darién quería matarlo por su atrevimiento al tocar a su bella princesa, simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ambos se dirigieron a la pista y se disponían a bailar. Pero en ese momento el Director toma nuevamente el Micrófono y dice:

-Antes de empezar el Baile quiero rebelar la otra sorpresa, así que con ustedes el grupo de Moda los Three Lights.

-En ese momento Ingresaron Yaten, Taiky y Seiya, quienes comenzaron a cantar el éxito Busco tu amor, en agradecimiento con sus fans, mientras las chicas miraban desde el rincón sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

 **Busco tu amor**

 **Dulce sonrisa que**

 **Brilla en la eternidad**

 **Bello lucero que**

 **Siempre me hace feliz**

 **Eres mi más grande tesoro**

 **(Eterna luz estrella)**

-¡Yaten volvió!- Exclamó Mina mientras veía a Amy quien se encontraba en Shock observando a Taiky.

 **Aquel día fatal no te pude cuidar**

 **Y ahora mis lagrimas**

 **Tengo que controlar**

 **Solamente queda el dolor**

 **(Nunca te olvido niña)**

-Lita veo que tus amigas son unas fans muy leales a ese grupo, debido a que no le pierden el paso- Dijo con algo de Enojo Andrew, al observa a la Lita contemplando a Taiky.

-¡Ehh!, si algo, mmm- respondió sorprendida- Además de somos fans somos amigos, y estamos felices de verlos nuevamente- agregó con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Busco tu amor (cristal del universo)**

 **Busco tu amor (quiero secar tu llanto)**

 **Busco tu amor (de verdad)**

 **Ven que yo te quiero abrazar**

Darién por su parte no podía dejar perder detalle de su novia, mientras baila con ese imbécil, se moría de celos mientras contemplaba como ese hombre la acerba a su cuerpo para bailar más juntos la canción de los Kou.

-¡Oye Cabeza de Alcornoque!- exclamó en un susurró- creo que debes relajarte un poco más, al menos demuestra que sabes bailar.

-¡Déjame en paz!, no entiendo ¿por qué preciso debo estar bailando contigo en este momento? Además ya dije que mi nombre es Serena.

\- Esta Bien Serena no te enojes conmigo- suplicó-aunque no me lo creas, estoy feliz porque después de todo me encuentro bailando con una mujer muy bella. (Así ella no me corresponda como quiero)- pensó

-Pero que estás diciendo, si hace poco me dijiste que me odiabas y solo me molestas ahora dices que soy bonita, si es un juego tuyo déjame decirte que no voy a caer en ese truco.

 **Tu aroma es lo que busco (te busco a ti)**

 **Con mi voz un día te alcanzare (busco a ti)**

 **Dime en donde estas amor ( princesa) princesa vuelve**

-¡Serena espera no te vayas! Al menos déjame bailar la última pieza contigo, comprendo que deseas estar con tus amigas y novio- dijo en un susurro dulcemente- Te confieso algo aquí, a mi lado solo te molestaba porque me gustas, pero sé que no soy correspondido así que no te molestaré más - Dijo mientras le extendía la mano.

-Será la última pieza no quiero que Darién te haga puré por molestar a su futura esposa-Dijo mientras reía.

\- ¡Lo aseguro, será la última!- afirmó

 **Contéstame (hazlo por mi)**

 **Ven por favor (hazlo por mi)**

 **Contéstame (ven junto a mi)**

 **Ten compasión (te lo pido)**

Darién no soportaba más la situación necesitaba sentir a Serena a su lado, y no estaba de acuerdo que ese chico estuviera cerca de ella, así que fue abriéndose paso entre las parejas que danzaban hasta estar cerca de su amada, toco el hombro para interrumpir el baile de los Reyes del baile.

-¡Darién! Dijo ella muy alegre al verlo e inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos dejando a un abatido Maximiliano en medio de la pista.

-¿Serena qué tanto hablabas con ese sujeto? preguntó celosamente- te hizo algo, porque si es así me las pagara- amenazó

-¡Cálmate mi amor!, solo fue amable conmigo y nada más- sonrió mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente - Solo tengo ojos para ti, te Amo- afirmó en una enorme sonrisa.

 **Busco tu amor**

 **Busco tu amor**

 **Busco tu amor**

 **Busco tu amor**

Darién se disponía a darle un Beso, pero es interrumpido por Mina quien trae a rastras a Un joven de Cabello negro con el rostro apuntado al suelo.

-¡Perdón la interrupción! – exclamó emocionada la Rubia-Serena alguien quiere saludarte-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Darién muy serio mirando al joven que sujetaba Mina.

-¿Seiya eres tú? ¿Cuándo regresaste?- Dijo en tono dulce Serena, mientras lo abrazaba.

-¡Hola Bombón! te vez tan linda como siempre-Dijo él correspondiéndole al abrazo.

-Hola Seiya, ¿qué haces aquí?- Dijo con seriedad Darién mientras deshacía el abrazo de los chicos sujetando a Serena por la Cintura.

-¡Hola Darién, solo regrese!- respondió sin interés Seiya- porque extrañe mucho a Bombón- pensó- Bombón es una de mejores amigas, por eso quise verla nuevamente.

-¡También te extrañe mucho!- exclamó en una sonrisa Serena- Que alegría verte de nuevo. ¿Dónde están Taiky y Yaten? ¡Quiero saludarlos!- preguntó serena con una enorme sonrisa.

 **Vengo buscándote**

 **Cruzando el cielo azul**

 **Vengo pidiéndole**

 **A cada estrella fugaz**

 **Que me lleve pronto a tu lado**

 **Diciendo luz de estrellas**

-¡Se encuentran allá!- dijo mientras señalaba la mesa dónde estaban los chicos, enseguida Serena salió al encuentro con todos, dejando en la pista de baile a dos rivales que se miran desafiantes, la tensión era tan alta y el silencio se apoderaba de los dos hasta que Darién rompió el hielo diciendo:

-Ahora si quiero que me expliques ¿que haces aquí?- reclamó Darién Furioso.

 **He madurado ya**

 **No lo pude evitar**

 **Y he descubierto que**

 **Mis recuerdos no están**

 **Eres pieza clave de mí**

 **(Ven a mi lado niña)**

-¡Primero a mí no me hablas así!- Desafió Seiya- Me importa un pepino que seas el Príncipe de este planeta, y la verdad regrese por ella. ¡Porque no quiero verla sufrir!- Afirmo con seriedad

 **Busco tu amor (tu semilla platiada)**

 **Busco tu amor (se la ha llevado el rio)**

 **Busco tu amor (desesperación)**

 **La corriente nos separo**

 **Tu aroma es lo que busco (te busco a ti)**

 **Con mis voz un día te alcanzare (busco ati)**

 **Dime en donde estas amor (princesa)**

 **Princesa vuelve**

-¡Para que lo sepas Kou! ella no sufre es muy feliz a mi lado- respondió Darién con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces eso lo veremos!- Retó Seiya- porque no pienso dejarte las cosas fáciles en esta ocasión.

-¡Mira Kou, si eres estrella o no!- afirmó- eso no me interesa, pero te exijo que expreses de Serena por su nombre y no por ese estúpido apodo- reprochó- Recuerda que hablas de mi Novia y futura esposa.

\- ¡Para siempre será Bombón! ¡Así está casada contigo!-Dijo mirando desafiante.

\- ¡Darién, Seiya vengan no se queden allí!- gritó Serena desde la Mesa- estamos aquí esperándolos.

\- ¡Kou esta conversación queda pendiente!- amenazó Darién.

-cuando quieres Chiba ¡no tengo miedo!- retó Seiya en una sonrisa- Ya vamos Bombón- Gritó como respuesta.

 **Contéstame (hazlo por mi)**

 **Ven por favor (hazlo por mi)**

 **Contéstame (ven junto a mi)**

 **Ten compasión (te lo pido), ten compasión (te lo pido), ten compasión (te lo pido)**


	6. Una Rivalidad Marcada

**Una Rivalidad Marcada**

Al llegar a la mesa, Darién sujeto a Serena de su Cintura mientras le daba un apasionado Beso en sus labios.

-¡Oigan tortolos! No coman pan delante de los pobres- Gritó Mina emocionada, mientras reía, acción que hizo sonrojar a la pareja.

\- ¡Tú que dices Mina!- exclamó Yaiden sorprendido- llevo insistiendo toda la noche sobre nuestra relación y evades el tema- reclamó al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba del brazo.

-¡Vamos Yaiden!- sonrió ella con emoción- ¡No te enojes! Tal vez debes ser más insistente- agregó tiernamente hecho que ruborizó al joven Yaiden. Acción que no paso desapercibida por Yaten, quien en ese momento sintió una enorme necesidad de Salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Bueno chicos! ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse en la Tierra?- Preguntó Amy con dulzura.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Amy?- Cuestionó intrigado Andrew.

Todos miraron a Amy con cara de sorpresa y angustia por la imprudencia que había dicho

-Pues mi amor lo que quiso decir Amy es, ¿cuánto tiempo se van a quedar en este país?- agregó Lita rápidamente- Lo que pasa es que anda un poco distraída por la compañía de Richard.

Amy y Richard, se quedaron viendo por un momento, mientras sonreían y se sonrojaban por la vergüenza. Taiky quien observaba la reacción de los dos sintió una tristeza infinita.

-¡Pues para responderle a Amy!- afirmó Seiya- En el momento tenemos una gira por todo Japón. En Tokio se realizarán cinco conciertos para nuestro retorno musical- dijo con prepotencia mientras observa con amor a Serena, quien escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

\- Lo primero es promocionar la banda y volverla al éxito- agregó Taiky con una sonrisa.

-Pero Taiky, creo que eso no es necesario- Exclamó Rei sonriente- ¿quién no conoce los Three Lights?- preguntó en burla, gesto que contagiado por los demás a excepción de Darién y Seiya, quienes continuaban con su lucha interna para no perder el control y terminar a golpes.

-¡Ya es algo tarde, debemos irnos Serena!- afirmó en tono serio Darién.

-¡Sí tienes razón Darién!- Segundó ella - Debemos irnos- agregó con una sonrisa.

-¡Es cierto no había visto el reloj!- exclamó Andrew observando la hora en su reloj en la muñeca- ¡Vamos Lita te llevaré a Casa!- afirmó mientras abrazaba a Rita por los hombros.

-¡Bombón espera! – Gritó Seiya, mientras se acercaba a Serena, quien ya se encuentra en la salida del lugar.

-¡Si Seiya dime!- respondió ella dulcemente.

-Quería preguntarte- Agregó tiernamente- si vas a ir a nuestro concierto de lanzamiento- dijo mientras le sujetaba las manos en tono de súplica, al mismo tiempo que Darién apretaba sus puños en señal de desagrado.

-¡Claro Seiya!- Sonrió Serena- No me lo perdería, por nada del mundo. Además recuerda que somos grandes Amigos- afirmó inocentemente en una sonrisa.

\- ¡Entonces allá nos vemos!- Aseguró con una enorme sonrisa- Tengo preparada una linda sorpresa- Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡sí! ¿Qué sorpresa? ¿Por qué si no es…?…..

-¡Serena debemos irnos!- interrumpió celosamente Darién y Sujetándola por el brazo mientras la alejaba del lado de Seiya.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó- Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana- Dijo mientras sonreía a todos y salía del lugar del brazo de Darién.

-¡Seiya creo que esa actitud tuya molesto mucho a Darién!- Dijo Rei.

-¡La verdad no me interesa lo que él diga, o piensa!- afirmó enérgicamente- ¡Vine por mi Bombón y no pienso irme sin ella!- Diciendo esto salió del lugar, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su terquedad.

-¡Seiya es un tonto! ¡No va a cambiar!- exclamó Taiky, mientras corría detrás de su hermano. ¡Chicos disculpemos! ¡Nos retiramos! ¡Adiós!- gritó alcanzando a Seiya.

-¡Nos vemos después!- sonrió Yaten.

Al mismo tiempo todos se fueron para se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras la fiesta de graduación se daba por terminada. Al mismo tiempo en las calles de Tokio, un auto convertible rojo conducía rápidamente; En el Darién sujetaba con fuerza al volante, recordando el descaro de Seiya con su princesa. En un ambiente tenso Serena solamente podía escuchar el sonido del ruido del motor con cada aceleración que realizaba Darién, decidió romper el silencio diciendo:

-¿Darién te encuentras bien? Te observo algo tenso.

Darién detuvo el auto y sujeto las manos de serena mientras desabrochaban el cinturón de seguridad en su cintura y dijo:

-¡Serena estoy bien! -por unos minutos guardo silencio y nuevamente pronunció, Serena respóndeme por favor algo a lo que ella asintió- ¿Que pasó entre tú y Seiya Kou?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Darién?- preguntó ella confundida- No comprendo esa preguntan- dijo con inocencia la Rubia, mientras le sujetaba la manos a Darién.

-¡Bueno pues! Serena solo quiero saber, si ustedes dos entablaron algo más que una amistad- dijo algo serio y con la voz entrecortada, mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de su amada.

-¿Darién no sé qué estás pensando?- afirmó ella- Sin embargo debo decirte que tú eres el único chico que me interesa- Sonrió- Además te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-¡Serena Te amo! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! - Dijo en susurro mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella. Al contemplar sus dulces labios, se abalanzo en un apasionado beso, cerrando la promesa de amor que manifestaba su alma.

En la noche un auto alumbraba las calles solitarias de la Ciudad, mientras una joven pareja, se tomaba de las manos, al llegar al hogar de Serena. Darién como todo un caballero, abrió la puerta para que su princesa, lograra salir de vehículo, aunque en ese momento sus intenciones eran no dejarla ir.

-¡Princesa hemos llegado!- sonrió-Espero hallas pasado una linda noche- Dijo mientras sujetaba su rostro y miraba fijamente esos bellos orbes azules.

-¡Claro que sí! Mi amado Príncipe, ya que tuve el placer de compartir contigo y mis amigos- Respondió Serena al mismo tiempo que dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¡Serena Te Amo! ¡No puedo separarme de ti!- agregó mientras la sujetaba por su cintura y besa la comisura de sus labios.

-Darién no pienses eso, porque no tengo planeado separarme de ti-Sonrió-¡Te amo Darién! Besó sus labios con pasión- ¡Ahora que termine la preparatoria, elegiré mi carrera profesional, para ser una mujer muy exitosa - dijo en tono serio.

-¿Qué piensas sobre eso mi amor?

-¡En el momento no lo sé!- Dijo Serena angustiada, Darién solo la miraba pensativo- ¡Tal vez sea Psicología o Diseño Gráfico!

\- ¿Psicología, Diseño Gráfico?- preguntó perplejo- ¡La carrera que elijas será la adecuada! Estoy seguro que serás feliz una parte- Serena lo miro con el Ceño fruncido-Porque la otra parte me corresponde a mi como tu acompañante.

-¡Darién Te amo!

Después de las demostraciones de cariño la pareja se despidió con rumbo a su casa. Al llegar a su apartamento, Darién no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en su bella musa de cabellos dorados como el sol y ojos azules como el mar, luego de cuatro años de novios entendía que debía dar el primer paso en su relación. Amaba Serena con toda su alma, sin embargo, era consiente que aún ella es muy joven para pensar en matrimonio. Pero una parte de su ser, quería secuestrarla, hacerla sentirla como mujer, despertar a su lado todas las mañanas y ser lo último en contemplar en las noches. Después de mucho meditarlo, decidió hablar con Kenji Tsukino, para solicitar la mano de su bella princesa.

Los días pasaron con normalidad, mientras Darién se encontraba en la Clínica Central de Tokio atendiendo a sus pacientes. Mientras las chicas se reunieron en el Templo para organizar y seleccionar las posibles postulaciones para las universidades.

-¿Bien Serena Ya decidiste que vas a estudiar?

\- Veras Amy, aún me encuentro meditando entre Psicología y Diseño Gráfico.

-¡Anda Serena, ya solo tenemos tres días!- Exclamó Rei- Las inscripciones a los exámenes de admisión en la Universidad de Tokio, Cerrarán pronto.

-Chicas lo importante, aquí es aclarar todas las dudas, recuerden que esta carrera dependerá de nuestro futuro- Dijo Lita con emoción.

-¡Sí!- gritó Mina- ¡Por este motivo, la gran Mina Aino Diosa del Amor, seré una famosa Actriz!- exclamó emocionada- voy a estudiar artes Escénicas y Dramáticas- Agregó en una sonrisa con seguridad.

-¡Vamos Mina no exageres!- dijo Amy - Recuerda todas cumpliremos nuestros sueños- Enfatizo.

-¡En eso tienes razón Amy!- Dijo Taiky desde las escaleras del templo, gestó que hizo voltear a las chicas para observar al apuesto joven.

-¡Hola Chicas!- saludó Yaten con una sonrisa.

-¡Yaten, Taiky!- Exclamaron en coro las chicas - ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Lita mientras ellos se acercaba a los jóvenes.

-¡En realidad veníamos a colocar una plegaria al Templo!- aseguró Seiya desde la copa de un árbol- ¡El concierto de mañana debe ser todo un éxito! – agregó mientras se abalanzaba con gracia y elegancia sobre las chicas, haciendo suspirar a más de una.

-¡Seiya Eres un excelente acróbata!-Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Bombón que alegría verte!- Exclamó emocionado Seiya- Debo admitir que marque a tu casa para invitarte a salir; Sin embargo tu mamá respondió que no estabas- Serena solo sonreía, mientras Seiya seguía hablando.

-Lo que pasa es que esta semana estaba revisado a detalladamente los folletos de las universidades que tengo en mente- Respondió ella seguramente- ¡También fui con Darién! a otras universidades para conocer el plan de estudio.

-¡Ya veo!- Exclamó- En fin Bombón recuerda que tienes un compromiso conmigo- aseguró Seiya- ¡Mañana es el lanzamiento de Three Lights en la Ciudad! será un maravilloso concierto.

-¡Ya lo sé Seiya!- exclamó La Rubia-No tienes ¿por qué preocuparte? ¡Todos estaremos allí! ¿Cierto chicas? – Preguntó ella mientras sonreía a las chicas.

-¡Claro es no me lo pierdo!- Dijo emocionada Mina, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Yaten.- ¿Por cierto podemos llevar acompañantes? Pregunto mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

-¡Mina! - Reprendieron todos.

-¿Que dije ahora?- Preguntó inocentemente- Solo quería saber si puedo llevar a mi amigo Yaiden- afirmó- ¡Anda Taiky dique sí por favor!- suplicó con ojos tiernos- ¡Vamos Yaten tú también di que sí!- dijo mientras los sujetaba a ambos de los brazos y zarandeaba.

\- ¡Esta bien Mina! como tú quieras, lleva a tu torpe amigo- dijo enojado Yaten.

-¡Un momento Yaten!-exclamó Mina Enojada

\- Me parece o eso se escuchó como un hombre celoso, o me equivoco- Dijo Taiky pensativo mientras miraba a Yaten, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Vamos Taiky, que estás diciendo! – Reprochó Yaten enojado- ¡Mina no me interesa para nada!- Aseguró- ¡solo que no entiendo que ve en ese Torpe!

-¡Un segundo Yaten!- gritó Mina- ¡No hables mal de Yaiden!- gritó- ¡Él es un excelente hombre!- aseguró-Además no tengo ¿por qué anclarte nada de nada?. Y si salgo con él o con quien quiera es mi problema- Gritó Furiosa Mina.

-¡Ya chicos cálmense!- exclamó Amy intentando tranquilizar el ambiente- Tal vez, Yaten solo se preocupa por ti- Afirmó mientras apartaba a los dos chicos quienes se miraban con ganas de matarse.

-En ese caso, chicas todas pueden llevar a sus acompañantes- Dijo Taiky Seriamente.

\- ¡Invitaré a Andrew!- exclamó Lita- estoy segura que querrá ir conmigo.

-Lita deberías darle algo de espacio para sus cosas- afirmó Rei- Puedes volverte una novia intensa.

\- ¡Rei no digas nada!- enfrentó Lita

\- ¡porque estoy segura que vas a llevar a Nicolás contigo! No se separan un segundo- afirmó Serena mientras se reía, haciendo sonrojar a la temperamental.

-¿Bombón vas a llevar a Darién cierto? – preguntó Seiya cabizbajo.

-¡Seiya creo que en esta ocasión! Eso no es posible porque él se encuentra en su guardia nocturna.

-¿A qué te refieres Bombón?- preguntó perplejo- ¡Anda puedes confiar en mí!- Dijo mientras le sujetaba las manos con delicadeza y la miraba a los ojos con ternura- ¿A caso terminaste con él?

\- ¡No. Es eso Seiya! - Afirmó ella- Sigo con Darién es solo que él está en su horario nocturno esta semana en el Hospital y no me puede acompañar.

-¡Tranquila Bombón!, ¡Estaré Yo!

Así pasaron las horas hasta que llego la noche del concierto. A la mañana siguiente, Darién se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para salir al Hospital y realizar su Guardia nocturna. Antes decidió ir a visitar a su novia y luego de descansar un poco. Cuando iba saliendo del lugar, tuvo la mejor visión que podía esperar, ya que en frente de su puerta se encontraba su adorado torbellino Dorado con una bolsa en su mano derecha y con dulce sonrisa.

-¡Hola Darién! ¡Vine a verte!

-¡Serena que alegría!- Saludó él en un abrazo- Pensaba irte a visitar antes de cumplir mi turno nocturno.

-¡Bueno entonces me adelante!- Sonrió ella.

\- ¡sí!- respondió - ¡Me alegra que lo hayas hecho!- Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? ¿Tal vez a desayunar?

-¡Claro me encantaría! – Sin embargo puedo cocinar algo para ti ya que estamos en tu departamento- afirmó señalando el paquete en su mano derecha.

-¡Está bien!- sonrió- como diga la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

\- ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- Preguntó feliz Serena- pensaba en hacer _Chirashizushi_ o espagueti con salsa Blanca. ¿Qué opinas?

-¡Creo que ambas opciones me gustan!- Dijo mientras sujetaba la cintura de Serena, quien se encontraba dando la espalda en ese momento- ¡Pero antes quiero un postre!- Dijo sensualmente, mientras besaba su cuello, con delicadeza y pasión. Serena al sentir el rose de los labios de él sobre su cuello no pudo evitar sentir muchas extrañas emociones que recorrían su cuerpo y embriagaban su ser, se giró en sí misma para quedar frente a esos bellos ojos azules que hipnotizaban su alma, y con una voz dulce pero sensual dijo:

-¿Qué postre desea el Doctor Chiba?-Preguntó seductoramente mientras con sus manos sujetaba los botones de la camisa de Darién y hacia cirulos con la yema de sus dedos.

-¡No sé, tal vez algo de ti!- Afirmó él con voz ronca- ¡Tu dulce olor a rosas me embriaga Serena! ¡Te amo tanto y te necesito! Necesito sentir tu piel, tu calor-Diciendo esto se encaminaron a la habitación de Darién, mientras ella era llevada en brazos al lugar por él.


	7. La Mágica Primera Vez

**La Mágica Primera Vez**

En aquella habitación se encontraba una pareja devorándose apasionadamente entre sí. Poco a poco Darién tomó la boca de Serena en un beso ardiente de deseo. Sujetó fuertemente a la rubia entre sus brazos; Al mismo tiempo que sus labios se movían sobre ella con desespero. Pero él no quería solo un beso. Deseaba sentir la piel y calor de su cuerpo. Al terminar la batalla de sus lenguas y recobrar el aliento Serena excitada dijo: ¡Darién por favor se amable conmigo!

-Serena-Gimió él enterrando su cara en el espacio formado entre el cuello de ella y su hombro - ¡sabes cómo he pensado en ti! - susurró en una voz ronca- Todo este tiempo, queriéndote sentir así- sonrió- ¡Jamás te lastimaría! ¡Princesa!, ¡Te Amo! - agregó dejando un camino de suaves y finos besos en el cuello de Ella.

-¡Darién, Te Amo! - dijo débilmente- ¡Quiero ser una contigo mi príncipe! - palabras que hicieron sonreír sensualmente al moreno.

\- ¡Tu olor a rosas, me envuelve! - Añadió pasando la lengua por la piel del hombro de ella- ¡Sabes a fresas! - exclamó sensualmente.

-¡Darién! - gimió Serena al sentir el toque de él sobre su piel.

-¡Esta noche quiero quemarme en tu piel! -afirmó Darién, después de morder la orilla del oído de Ella. Gesto que hizo estremecer a la rubia y lanzar un pequeño gemido de placer- ¡Justo como ese sonido! ¡Deseo escuchar, esta Noche! - sonrió sensualmente -Quiero escuchar ¿qué deseas Serena? - dijo dejando entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la rubia. Serena solo sintió una fuerte presión en su vientre señal de la potente erección de él.

-Da ... Darién-Gimió la Rubia tratando de apartarse de él. Algo que él aprovechó para recostar a Serena sobre la cama y acoplar el espacio entre las piernas y las caderas de ella.

-¡Princesa! Me encanta escuchar mi nombre en tus labios, me encanta y siempre tenerte a mi lado.

-¡Darién! ¿Qué haces? - preguntó sorprendida por el atrevimiento de él.

-¡Mi dulce Princesa! Quiero observar tu hermoso cuerpo-aclaró en una sensual sonrisa.

-¡Darién! Mmm ... Estoy nerviosa- exclamó ella angustiada. Sin embargo, él cobijo el cuerpo de ella indicando seguridad y protección.

-¿Princesa realmente deseas Hacerlo conmigo? - indagó observando a la chica tendida sobre su cama cubriendo su cuerpo con sus manos.

-¡Darién! - respondió e hizo una corta pausa mientras se sentaba en la cama para observar el cuerpo de él- ¡Te Amo! - exclamó avergonzada- Pero no sé ¿Qué debo hacer? - pronunció preocupada.

-¡Mi inocente princesa! - pronunció besando delicadamente los labios de ella- ¡Tranquila solo déjate llevar! - sonrió -¡Prometo no hacer nada que no te guste o lastime! - afirmó dulcemente.

En cuestión de minutos Darién se encontraba besando el cuello de Serena. Quien correspondió a cada una de las caricias de él. Darién comenzó a estimular los pechos de la rubia, ejerciendo presión sobre las aureolas rosadas y pezones de ella. Serena no lograba comprender como un simple toque generaba esos espasmos tan fuertes en su cuerpo. Darién tenía la necesidad de probar esas blancas montañas.

-¡Dar .. ien! - exclamó excitada. Al sentir los labios de Él sobre sus pechos - ¡Por favor Darién! - Suplicó con ojos soñadores y lentamente bajaba el pantalón de él. Ya no eran suficientes las caricias, ella necesitaba más.

-¡Serena! ¡Princesa! - Gimió estimulando el clítoris de la rubia sobre la tela mojada de sus bragas. -¡Estas tan húmeda! ¡Eres tan deliciosa!- Exclamó en una voz ronca. La Rubia al sentir los dedos de su amado sobre su intimidad solo gemidos de placer invadían sus labios.

-¡Serena! - llamó él sensualmente- ¡Haré algo más!- Susurró estrechando el cuerpo de la rubia contra él. Lentamente los dedos del Moreno se posicionaron sobre esa última prenda, que cubría el cuerpo de ella. Serena intentó cubrir su anatomía, sin embargo, Darien no tenía intenciones de permitir aquel gesto - ¡Por favor, déjame contemplarte! - exclamó- ¡Mi dulce princesa!- agregó en un suspiro, al mismo tiempo, que uno de sus dedos traviesos, jugaba en la cavidad virginal de ella.

-¡Dar .. ien! - pronunció excitada.

-¡Serena, estás muy mojada! - exclamo excitado. Ella solo asintió, en señal de afirmación- ¿Quieres que continúe? - Preguntó

-¡Sí, por favor! - respondió débilmente -Darién continuó su trabajo hasta que un fuerte espasmo indicó que ella se encontraba lista para él.

-¡Dios esto es maravilloso! - exclamó en un grito ahogado Serena- ¡Darién eres injusto! - reprochó.

¿Por qué dices eso princesa? - preguntó perplejo él.

-La única desnuda aquí ¡soy yo! - respondió ella sensualmente.

-¡Eso lo puedo solucionar! - afirmó Darién en una sonrisa quitando su bóxer y dejando al descubierto su virilidad en alto.

-¡Darién es enorme! - exclamó sorprendida.

-¡No te preocupes seré cuidadoso! - pronunció dulcemente - ¡Serena Te amo! - Añadido sobre ella.

En ese momento sus intimidades se unieron causando la ruptura de la barrera virginal de Serena. Quien en ese momento dejó rodar unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Princesa te encuentras bien? - Preguntó angustiado, ella solo asintió - ¡Tranquila pronto pasará el dolor! - aseguró al besar los labios de ella. Quien se aferraba a él por su espalda.

-¿Se siente bien? - preguntó al oído de ella. Ella dio su consentimiento para iniciar el movimiento de las caderas dando inicio a la danza del amor. Para generar mayor seguridad del acto sexual Serena envolvió el cuerpo de Darién con sus piernas.

-¡Mi amor no puedo más! – Gimió exhausta -¡En cualquier momento puedo llegar! - él solo sonrió-

-¡Serena mi vida! ¡Lleguemos juntos! - afirmó entre embestidas fuertes. Ambos llenos de placer, fueron alcanzados por un orgasmo arrasador. Quedando abrazados bajo las Sabanas testigos de su entrega de amor.

\- ¡Esto fue maravillo princesa! - exclamó en una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que salía de ella. -¿Tienes frió? - preguntó, y ella asintió - Entonces cubrió ambos cuerpos con las mantas y lentamente ambos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando ella despertó, sintió una leve presión sobre su cintura. Era su príncipe quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. En una voz susurrante Serena dijo:

\- ¡Mi príncipe! Creo que debemos irnos- dijo en una caricia al negro cabello de él.

-¡Por favor cinco minutos más! - exclamó entre sueños- ¡Princesa! quiero tenerte así siempre- dijo medio dormido.

-¡Vamos mi vida! El doctor Chiba debe salir a laborar-pronunció Ella entre risas y besos.

-¡Serena te amo! - dijo él besando los labios de ella.

Un acogedor silencio invadió el lugar. La pareja se contemplaba entre sí; Sin embargo Darién añadió seriamente:

-¡Serena! - llamó - ¡Lo que acabo de suceder es increíble! - afirmó - Quiero pedirte algo muy importante - Palabras que provocaron incertidumbre en la Rubia al ver la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de Él. Por un momento Serena pensó: ¿Será que hice algo mal? O ¿tal vez está arrepentido? Peor aún creyó que Darién se iría de su lado al obtener lo que deseaba. Hasta que una cálida mano sobre su rostro, disipó todas sus dudas.

-¡Serena mi amor! ¿Estás bien no te lastime? Ella solo negó con la cabeza, luego de una sincera sonrisa.

-Mi amor agradezco tanto permitirme ser el primer hombre en tu vida- dijo con orgullo Darién -Por este motivo quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa- agregó una cajita de terciopelo roja sobre las manos ella- ¡Ábrela es para ti! - Ella abrió el singular obsequio observando en su interior un anillo de compromiso en oro blanco, con un cuarzo rosado, y destellos de diamantes incrustados sobre las orillas del anillo.

-¡Darién es muy hermoso! - exclamó entre lágrimas

-¿Princesa no estás feliz? ¡No llores, por favor! Si quieres podemos buscar otro anillo que te guste más, yo…- suplicó Darién sujetando el rostro de ella.

\- ¡Darién! – Interrumpió Ella -¡Sí quiero ser tu esposa! - respondió segura en un abrazo y apasionado beso.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! - dijo Darién al colocar con delicadeza el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de ella -¡Mañana hablaremos con tus padres! - agregó seriamente y luego dulcemente un beso y acaricia en el cuello de ella despertaron sensaciones de pasión sobre los cuerpos de ambos amantes, cerrando con ella la propuesta de amor de esa noche.


	8. Un concierto Arruinado

**Un concierto Arruinado**

En la Galaxia Necrosiak, el Planeta Uisk, se encontraban Los Devils esperando órdenes para acatar la ciudad de Tokio y dar inicio al plan de venganza de la Reina Azaría.

-¡Señores es hora de empezar!-decretó el Rey Aharón en un gritó- Capturen toda la energía posible para instalar un pilar Oscuro, en el centro de Tokio.

-¡Como ordene su majestad!- Respondió un espectro con ojos inyectados en sangre- ¡comenzaremos con lo acordado!- ordenó a sus cómplices- Espero que el pago sea el acordado- reclamó amenazantemente.

-¡Silencio Akuma!- Gritó el Rey-Al terminar su labor, ¡tendrán lo acordado!-afirmó –pueden consumir todas las almas y cuerpos humanos que deseen- sonrió- Esos patéticos humanos no me interesan- reclamó

-¡Perfecto su alteza!, ¡Así será!- Akuma hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

-¿Padre que sucede?-preguntó Blactrix llegando al lugar-Observo enojo en tu rostro.

-¡Tranquila Querida!- sonrió- Esas criaturas no sé si son completamente de confianza-afirmó pensativo- Me irritan sus actitudes, aun no comprendo porque tu madre confía tanto en ellas.

-¡Es sencillo Querido!- respondió Azaría sonriente- Los Devils son excelentes en su trabajo.

-¡Si tú lo dices mi amor!- Dijo mientras sujetaba la mano y besaba la base en señal de respeto y obediencia.

\- ¡Blactrix, hija!- llamó Azaría- ¡Es hora de empezar con el show!- exclamó sonriente- Esos malditos pagaran por todo- agregó en una sonora carcajada.

-¡Si Madre!, ¡Así será!- Segundó Blactrix.

En la Tierra, ubicados en el teatro Kabuki, los hermanos Kou integrantes del grupo Three Lights, organizaban sus últimos acordes, antes de su presentación.

-¡Seiya!- pronunció Taiky- ¿Cuál es el misterio para esta noche?- Pregunto intrigado.

-¡Si! Seiya- indagó Yaten con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tienes planeado? Porque el arreglo en la guitarra- indagó sorprendido- Es la reaparición de la banda, sin embargo no entiendo tu actitud- afirmó pensativo- Parece como si fueras a declarar alguna ley.

-¡Chicos calma!- respondió en una sonrisa- Todo lo sabrán en el tiempo correcto y adecuado- volvió a sonreír con misterio- Por ahora solo diré que quedaran todos sorprendidos- dijo al dibujar una sonrisa pícara sobre sus labios.

-¡Solo espero que tu sorpresa no sea ninguna idiotez, Seiya!- aclaró Taiky en una mirada seria.

En el Templo Hikawa las chicas se encontraban felices por la noticia que había revelado Serena.

-¡Serena!-Gritó emocionada Mina-¡Esto es genial!- agregó al sujetar el anillo de compromiso de la Serena.

-¡Mina cálmate!- Dijo Amy- ¡Te dará algo! ¡Respira un momento!

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- preguntó enérgicamente la Rubia- ¡No vez ella y él!- exclamó con ojos soñadores-Dios no sé qué decir… - agregó pensativa.

-¡si serás tonta!- Reprendió Rei- Solamente debemos felicitar a Serena- Agregó sonriente la temperamental.

-¡Eso es cierto!- exclamó sonriente Lita- No esperaba menos de Ti Rei.

-¡Pensé que te enojarais conmigo!- exclamó inocentemente Serena.

\- ¡Serena tonta!- gritó Rei- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- preguntó enojada.

-¡Empezaron de nuevo!- Exclamó Lita- ¡Esas dos no tienen remedio!- agregó sonriendo al observa a ese par de amigas sacándose la lengua entre sí como señal infantil.

En el Hospital Central de Tokio Darién se encontraba recordando aquel maravilloso momento de entrega de amor entre él y su amada princesa. Una picra sonrisa asomo por su rostro al recordar tan mágica entrega de amor, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de su consultorio lo saco del trance donde se encontraba.

-¿Chiba podemos pasar? - Dijo con voz seria Haruka.

-¡Vamos Haruka!- Llamó sonriente Michiru- ¡Deja la seriedad por un momento!- sonrió- Hola Darién- saludo la Peliceleste.

-¡Adelante señoritas!- sonrió él- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- preguntó- No me digan que vienen por una cita médica- dijo sonriente- Porque las observo muy sanas- afirmó en carcajadas, acto que hizo sonrojar a las bellas mujeres.

-¡Chiba!- llamó seria Haruka- No vinimos a perder el tiempo- aclaró- ¡Tenemos un tema muy importante por aclarar!- afirmó Haruka, palabras que causaron preocupación en el Moreno.

-¿Qué pasa Michiru?- Indagó angustiado- ¿Por qué esa cara de angustia? En este momento el planeta se encuentra en Paz- aclaró- ¿O existe acaso otro peligro?

-¡Escuché su alteza!- respondió seriamente Michiru-¡El espejo ha hablado!- Exclamó-¡Indica que ocurrirá una desgracia muy pronto!- afirmó pensativa- Por ahora no tengo claro- hizo una corta pausa- ¿Cuál es la tragedia? O ¿Quiénes son los enemigos?- agregó- Sin embargo nuestro deber es garantizar la protección y seguridad de nuestra princesa Serena y el futuro de Tokio de Cristal.

-¡Es cierto Príncipe!- prenunció Haruka- ¡La princesa Serena corre peligro!- Afirmó- El viento se siente demasiado frio, y el ambiente del planeta es cada día más tenso y violento.- Dijo seriamente- Es como si los enemigos, están más cerca de lo que pensamos- explicó

-¡Comprendo chicas!- respondió Darién- ¡Debemos proteger este lugar como nuestro hogar! y principalmente a Serena- agregó pensativo- Por el momento preparemos todo para la batalla y cuidemos juntos de Serenity -expresó en una sonrisa- Quiero aprovechar para invitarlas a mi boda.

-¿Boda? – Articuló sorprendida Haruka- No me digas Chiba que te vas a casar con alguien que no sea Cabeza de Bombón- Exigió - ¡Porque si es así!- gritó-¡Te arrepentirás!- agregó al sujetar el cuello de la camisa de Darién en señal de desafío.

-¡Haruka Déjalo!- Sermoneó Michiru- que termine de comentar que ocurre- agregó en una sonrisa.

Darién fue relatando poco a poco los detalles y mientras las Outer Senshi resolvían con asombro las noticias del moreno y sonreían felices porque el futuro Tokio de Cristal ya no era tan lejano.

En las escaleras del Templo las Sailor Scout observaban con expectación el cielo estrellado, pensando en aquel concierto de reencuentro con sus amigos los Three Lights.

-¡Preciosas es hora de irnos!- exclamó Yaiden llegando al lugar. Mientras Richard saluda con la mano a todos.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Mina sonriente- ¡Pensé por un momento que teníamos que ir solas!

-¡Mina!- reprendieron todas.

-¡Claro que no preciosa!- Sonrió tiernamente Yaiden- ¡Eso nunca!, ¡primero tú, segundo tú y siempre tú!- agregó en una caricia al rostro de Mina.

-¡Yaiden, siempre sabes que decirme para verme feliz!

-¡Claro!- dijo- ¡Por eso me amas!-sonrió pícaramente después de alojar un pequeño beso en los labios de la rubia.

-¡Lamento interrumpir!- dijo Lita- Pero debemos irnos.

-¡Ahh Lita!, ¡no seas cruel!- Anunció Mina

-¡Mejor vámonos chicas!- sugirió Amy.

-¡Vamos señorita Rei!-dijo Nicolás tomando delicadamente el brazo de ella, quien solo asintió y se dejó llevar por el castaño.

\- ¡Esperen!- Gritó Andrew llegando al lugar- También voy- Afirmó al recuperar el aliento.

-¡Mi amor!- exclamó sorprendida Lita- ¿Qué haces aquí?- indagó-Pensé que hoy atendías la cafetería- agregó al correr al lado del joven Rubio.

-¡Eso sí, que no!- explicó-¡No tengo intenciones de dejarte ir sola Lita!- respondió- ¡No quiero perderte!- palabras tiernas que fueron atendidas en un beso de la Guerrera del Rayo.

-¡Andrew no seas dramático!- Dijo Serena en una sonrisa- ¡Lita viene con nosotros!

-¡Lo tengo claro Serena!- respondió- ¡Ella es mi vida!- Sonrió-Además prometí a Darién cuidar de ti.

-¡Ya se me hacía raro tanta amabilidad y amor!- pronunció Rei con sarcasmo.

Todos se dijeron al Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space. Al llegar al lugar quedaron maravillados por la decoración y la cantidad de gente en las gradas; Sin embargo al ser amigos de los cantantes lograron acceder al área VIP para disfrutar del espectáculo.

-¡Bombón!- exclamó sonriente Seiya- que alegría verte- dijo al abrazar a la rubia.

-¡Hola Seiya!- expresaron todos a coro. Haciendo sonrojar al joven cantante.

-¿Chicos cómo están?- Saludo cordialmente Taiky que se acercaba acompañado de Yaten. Quien en ese momento quería matar a Yaiden por sujetar la cintura de Mina.

-¡Taiky, Yaten!- Saludó Amy en una sonrisa- ¡Todos están muy elegantes!- agregó.

-¡Gracias Amy!- respondió Taiky- ¡Estas muy linda!- añadió avergonzado- perdón lo que quise decir es- pensó un momento- Todos están sorprendentes- sonrió- Díganme que les parece el área VIP es de su agrado.

-¡Claro Taiky!- respondió Yaiden- ¡Gracias es muy cómoda! Genera un espacio para la privacidad para todos- dijo sonriente.

-¡Esa es la idea!-Pronunció Taiky, al mismo tiempo que Yaten solo observaba con odio a su contrincante por el comentario

-¿Yaten estas bien?- preguntó Mina angustiada- ¡Estás algo tenso!- agregó.

-¡No Mina, ideas tuyas!- respondió con sarcasmo- ¡Estoy bien! Solamente ansioso con el concierto.

-¡No tienes! ¿Por qué estarlo?- expresó ella en una cálida sonrisa-¡Todo saldrá bien! ¡Los Three Lights son lo máximo!- volvió a sonreír.

-¡Gracias!- Respondió avergonzado.

-¡Chicas por ahora nos retiramos!- pronunció Seiya- ¡Nos veremos en unos minutos Bombón!- Agregó en una coqueta sonrisa.

-¡Claro Seiya!- exclamó emocionada serena-¡Muchos éxitos chicos!

-¡Ese Seiya!- pensó Andrew- No pierde una oportunidad, creo que hice lo correcto en venir, como me solicitó Darién.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente mientras el concierto avanzaba con normalidad. No solo se escuchaba la voz del grupo música, sino los gritos incontrolables de las admiradoras del grupo Three Lights.

En el hospital Darién seguía meditando lo hablado con Haruka Y Michiru, la idea de una tragedia sobre su princesa era algo que aterraba su mente y tranquilidad. Él estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la seguridad de ella. Por el momento concertó no mencionarle nada a Serena para no angustiarla, además ella debía seguir con los planes de la boda, deseaba que ese evento fuera perfecto. Un golpe sobre la puerta del consultorio borro sus pensamientos.

-¿Doctor Chiba puedo pasar?- Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado

\- ¡Doctor Aoyama, adelante!- respondió el Moreno- ¿En qué puedo colaborarle colega?- Indagó.

-¿Darién puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó

\- Alberto dime.

-Tengo entendido que esta semana, ambos realizaremos la guardia nocturna en el hospital- explicó- Necesito cambiar mi turno con el tuyo por el día de mañana.

-¡No comprendo Alberto!- respondió Darién.

-¡Es muy sencillo!- pronunció- Hoy realizaré tu turno Darién y mañana tú harás el mío- aclaró-Lo que ocurre es que mañana en la noche tengo la cena de aniversario con mi esposa. ¡No puedo fallarle o es capaz de matarme!- sonrió- Tu entiendes colega por lo del embarazo se encuentra muy sensible- reveló

-¡Comprendo colega!- dijo el Moreno- Sin embargo no existe inconveniente en el hospital por realizar este cambio.

-¡No te preocupe Darién!- dijo- ¡Ya aclaré todo con el director! Quien me informó consultarlo contigo.

-¡siendo así!- sonrió- ¡No hay problema!- exclamó- Entonces contextualizo contigo las novedades que en la gaveta B encontrarás cuatro expedientes que estaba estudiando sobre casos en particulares de Angiosarcoma.

-¡Vete sin preocupaciones Darién!-respondió Alberto- ¡Me hare cargo del tema!

-¡Perfecto Amigo!- respondió Darién.

-¡Gracias!

Con el acuerdo realizado con su colega; Darién dirigió su rumbo al departamento donde horas antes estuvo acompañado de su adorada Serena. Sin embargo algo cambio su decisión debido a que al abrir la compuerta del auto, se encontró con un boleto para el concierto de los Three Lights. Tal vez Serena había osado dejarlo allí, con el objetivo que él fuera con ella. Entonces fijo su camino al Tokyo Metropolitan Art Space donde seguramente ella estaría muy sorprendida por su llegada.

En el lugar todo era un caos, el espacio del concierto estaba atestado, pensó que sería difícil localizarla entre tanta gente; Sin embargo algo en la tarima llamo su atención. En ese lugar se encontraba ella y sus amigas y al lado de los cantantes, poco a poco abrió paso por el lugar para quedar cerca de su el concierto Seiya terminaba la última canción de la noche y luego toma el micrófono y se dispuso a hablar.

-¡Sé que había dicho que era la última canción de la noche!- pronunció- Sin embargo esta última pieza- hizo una corta pausa- ¡Quiero dedicarla a la mujer que me inspira día a día!- explicó en medio de gritos realizados por sus fans- Por favor reciban con un aplauso a Serena- Expresó mientras la tomaba del brazo de la rubia al centro del escenario, ella por su parte se encontraba en shock por el repentino anuncio de Seiya.

-¡Bombón te dije que iba a ser una sorpresa!- exclamó sonriente- Es por eso que quiero pedirte aquí- rio- Delante de mi fans que sea muy esposa- añadió al sujetar la mano izquierda de ella y colocar una argolla de compromiso. Darién no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban, se repetía mentalmente que era una broma; Sin embargo Serena permanecía en silencio, con la mirada perdida. Seiya aprovecho ese momento para dar un apasionado Beso en los labios de la Guerrera de la Luna frente a todos

-¡Serena!- llamó Darién enojado-Exijo una explicación- Reclamó- ¿Qué Diablos sucede Princesa?- indagó alterado al observar con odio la escena de los dos enamorados.

-¡Chiba!- llamó Seiya triunfante- ¿Piensas qué significa?- preguntó con sarcasmo- ¡Sencillo!, ¡Bombón me eligió a mí!- Explicó- ¡Ella me ama y tú no puedes interferir en esto!- afirmó.

-¡Serena!- gritó- ¿Es eso es cierto?- preguntó perturbado- Habla por favor, necesito que me digas la verdad- suplicó, mientras ella permanecía en silencio.

-¡Mi amor no tienes que responder nada!- Enfrentó Seiya, abrazando a Serena para apártala de Darién- ¡Chiba retirarte de este lugar!- ordenó- ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!.

-¡No pienso ir a ningún lado!- reprochó-exijo una explicación Serena- gritó al sujetar el cuerpo de la rubia para que ella exclamará la verdad. Sin embargo algo que Nadie tenía conocimiento es que Seiya antes de iniciar el concierto había drogado a Serena mediante un jugo.

-¡Suéltala Chiba!- Gritó Seiya- Estas lastimando a Bombón, ella no tiene que aclarar nada- afirmó rescatando a Serena de los brazos de Darién.

\- ¡Mejor cállate Seiya!- Enfrentó Darién golpeando con su puño el rostro de Seiya. Los admiradores al ver golpeado su ídolo empezaron a subir al escenario para que protegerlo y amenazaron a Darién esperando él desalojara el lugar. Serena quien había permanecido en silencio empezó a articular palabra diciendo:

-¿Quién diablos te crees Idiota?- Enfrentó en un gritó- Porque golpeaste a mi amado Seiya- increpó con ira - ¡Mejor largarte! ¡Eres una bestia! ¡Vete Darién!-Dijo histérica, mientras abrazaba a Seiya, quién se encontraba en el suelo por el anterior golpe recibido.

-¿Serena, que te pasa?- preguntó confuso Darién- No entiendo nada… yo te…

-¡Cállate Chiba!- interrumpió Seiya- ¡vete ya la escucharte! ¡Ella no quiere verte nunca más!- Dijo en una sonrisa.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil!- recriminó Darién- ¡Esto es entre ella y yo!-Dijo mientras sujetaba el cuello de Seiya.

-¡Darién, suéltalo!- Clamó aterrada Serena- ¡Por favor déjalo!- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos la rubia- ¡Sé que no eres un asesino! ¡Por favor renuncia!- agregó mientras miraba con odio a Darién. Quien se encontraba perdido por el comportamiento de su princesa al igual que los amigos de ambos están tan extrañados por ella.

-¡Vamos hermano!- pronunció tranquilamente Andrew- ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí!- explicó- ¡Te llevo a casa!- Añadió separando a Seiya y Darién.

-¡Andrew de aquí no voy!- vociferó irritado- Demando una explicación- hizó una corta pausa- agregó ¡Ella no puede hacerme esto! ¡No puede!, Su comportamiento es de una … Una sonora Cachetada se escuchó en el lugar.

\- ¡Darién no te permito!- expresó Lita- Esa expresión Serena ella es una dama.

-¡Ella no es una dama!, ¡Es una insensata!- pronunció- ¡No. Aquí el único insensato soy yo!- recriminó – ¡Esas palabras de amor!, ¡esas promesas todo fue una vil mentira Serena!- Reclamó

-¡No te prometí nada Darién!- respondió en un grito- ¡Entiéndelo Darién! ¡No te amo. Amo a Seiya!

-¡Serena!- gritó Rei Sorprendida- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Rei solo dijo la verdad!- reconoció- ¡Me casaré con Seiya, Gústele a quien le guste!- afirmó con soberbia.- ¡Si ustedes fueran más amigas me apoyarían para ser feliz!- recriminó dirigiéndose a Seiya para ayudarlo a levantar del suelo debido a que Darién lo había arrojado después de soltar su cuello. Dio una mirada a todos en el lugar con odio y desapareció con Seiya.

-¡Serena! ¡Tonta regresa!- Exclamó Rei.

-¡No entendiendo nada!- exclamó con desgracia Yaiden-Pensé que ella se iba a casar era con él- agregó señalando a Darién y Serena.

-¡Tampoco comprendo nada! -dijo Amy preocupada- Pero algo raro está pasando aquí- afirmó

-¡En eso tienes razón!- exclamó Taiky- Yaten viiste la mirada de Seiya estaba como poseído.

-¡Taiky!- llamó Yaten- Algo se adueñó de Seiya y Serena, Siento una energía maligna en el lugar.

-¡Por ahora debemos averiguar!- afirmó Taiky.

-¡Por mi averigüen lo que quieran!- profirió Darién - ¡No pienso buscar a nadie!, ¡Ella Se fue con él! ¡Es una preocupad y falsa!- expresó con cólera, inmediatamente otra fuerte cachetada impacto sobre su rostro.

-¡Darién podrás ser un príncipe y todo!- Gritó Rei- Sin embargo No te permito que hables mal de Serena- Agregó seriamente- Ella siempre te amado, acaso ya olvidaste todas las veces que arriesgo su vida por protegerte a ti y este planeta- reprochó- Serena nunca dio esperanzas a Seiya sobre sus sentimientos. Ella siempre fue muy sincera con él- informó- ¡Escúchame bien Darién!, ¡Ella rechazó a Seiya, cuando habías desaparecido por tus estudios a Estados Unidos! ¡A caso ella te reprochó algo por tu viaje!- Darién negó con la cabeza- ¡Entonces Idiota aquí algo ocurre!, averiguaremos que ocurre contigo o sin ti- sentenció dejando el lugar seguida por Nicolás.

-¡Chicas no sé ¿qué pensar?! – Pronunció Darién entre lágrimas- ¡Serena es mi mundo!

-¡Hermano tranquilo!- dijo Andrew- ¡Descubriremos que ocurre!- afirmó- Por ahora confía su amor Darién, es la única Garantía que tienes- Dijo calmadamente el rubio.


	9. El Regreso de Sailor Moon

**El Regreso de Sailor Moon**

Había transcurrido tres días donde Darién y las chicas se encontraban meditando en el Templo Hikawa todo lo ocurrido en el concierto de los There Lights y el comportamiento de Serena y Seiya. Quienes se mostraban en los periódicos y noticias como el próximo matrimonio del ambiente del espectáculo.

\- ¡Darién cálmate!- dijo Lita- ¡Estoy segura que esto se solucionará!- sonrió con tranquilidad- Recuerda que Serena te Ama es a ti.

\- ¿Tal vez, eso ya no es cierto?- indagó desesperado- Lita si ella dejó de amarme por él- explicó- No puedo continuar así- expuso- En cada periódico aparecen ellos con una sonrisa de amor. ¡Esto día a día me duele más y más!

-¡Apacigua tu corazón Darién!- dijo Amy- ¡No es cierto, pensar así!-afirmó- conozco a Serena desde hace mucho tiempo, para asegurarte que ¡ella te ama más que a su propia vida!- aclaró.

La disertación por intentar tranquilizar los sentimientos de Darién sobre la situación de Serena continuaba. AL mismo tiempo dos jóvenes ingresan al Templo observando con dolor y tristeza los lamentos del Príncipe Endymion.

\- ¡Darién!- Saludó Michiru- ¡Cómo estás?- indagó preocupada al observar el estado del próximo Rey de Tokio.

-¡Michiru, Haruka!- saludó Mina- ¿Cuándo llegaron chicas?

-¡Hola preciosas!-Saludó Haruka sensualmente.

\- Hace poco llegamos, y nos enteramos de las malas noticias.

-También pueden comprender lo extraño de esta situación- Dijo Lita.

-¡Chiba!- Llamó Haruka- ¿Qué diablos esperar? ¿A caso no la amas?- reprendió Seriamente.

-¡Haruka, por favor!- desafió Rei- No es momento para reclamos- regaño.

-¡Haruka!- dijo Michiru- ¡Ellas tienen razón!- adicionó- Lo importante es aclarar la situación debemos saber que ocurre con la Princesa Serena.

-¡Pero Michiru!- Desafió Haruka- Porque este Idiota no comprende…- hizo una corta pausa- ¡Chiba no cedas tu lugar!, o piensas abandonar Tokio de Cristal- Recriminó prudentemente.

-¡Cállate Haruka!- Pronunció Amy-¡No sabes nada!- Increpó- Gesto que sorprendió a todas e incluso al derrotado Darién- ¡Mira Haruka, Darién ha intentado hablar con Serena!- Explicó- Pero ella siempre evade el tema. A nosotras también nos aleja cada vez que intentamos hablar de su relación con Darién.

-Su excusa siempre es - interrumpió Rei- Que ella solamente es feliz con Seiya- explicó con melancolía.

-Entonces es cierto, ¡El Maldito de Kou se salió con la suya!- afirmó con enojo la castaña.

-¡Eso no es cierto Haruka!- interrumpió Mina -Hablando con Yaten, me informó que su hermano está muy extraño- hizo una pausa- Seiya casi no duerme y sale muy tarde demorando horas en la calle y regresa agotado a tal punto de quedar dormido.

-¡Debemos averiguar que sucede!- Dijo Lita mientras pensaba en la forma de investigar la reacción de Ambos jóvenes.

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, transcurriendo dos semanas desde el compromiso anunciado de Serena Tsukino y el cantante del momento Seiya Kou. Como todas las noches, Darién, iba a la casa de su amada princesa para contemplar en silencio la silueta de ella por la ventana de la habitación de la Rubia. Luego de unos minutos depositaba en la entrada de la casa Tsukino un ramo de rosas Rojas, en señal de amor. Sin embargo una noche mientras estaba dejando las flores; Darién fue sorprendido por Serena quien salía a disfrutar un poco del aire del lugar.

 **Como aquel que llora, como aquel que sufre sus penas**

 **Como aquel que grita y aunque alguien lo escucha no llega**

 **Como el desahuciado que tan solo espera que llegue la muerte**

 **Como aquel que cuenta todo lo que sufre y nadie lo consuela.**

-¡Darién!- Exclamó sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Serena!- respondió estupefacto-¡pensé que estabas dormida!. Solo quería.. Pero fue interrumpido por ella.

 **Y así estoy yooo porque no, te tengooo,**

 **Sufriendo estoy porque no Te tengoooo.**

 **No puedo estar sin ti, no puedo ya seguir sin tu amor sin tus besos**

 **Quiero volver a sentir tu aroma y tu piel de mujer, quiero volver**

 **A tener tus besos hasta enloquecer**.

-¡Escucha Darién!-Dijo – ¡Ya sé que eres tú!- Afirmó- Él que todas las noches me deja rosas. ¡Pero entiende ya no te amo!- explicó ella con melancolía-Seiya es la persona que elegí para mí, ¡Con él me voy a casar!

-¡Princesa, por Dios!- pronunció-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- preguntó angustiado- ¿por qué lastimas mi amor?

 **Solo en mi silencio, solo recordarte, siempre a cada instante, miro**

 **Tu retrato y más me confundo solo puedo amarte**

 **No sería el mismo si ya no te tengo, si ya no me quieres**

 **Seguiré rodando triste por las calles sin quien me consuele.**

-¡No deseo lastimarte Darién!- Afirmó ella- ¡Tú eres un excelente ser humano, y deseo que seas feliz al lado de otra mujer!- reveló- ¡Olvídate de mí! Por favor!- suplicó dejando el lugar; Sin embargo Darién retuvo su huida sujetando el brazo de ella.

-¡Serena, no puedo complacerte!- Alegó seriamente- ¡No pidas Locuras!, ¡mi vida eres tú Serena!- pronunció en un apasionado beso cargado de dolor y soledad-¡Te Amo Serena Tsukino!, ¡Así pidas que me aleje de ti! ¡Nunca lo haré!- agregó observando los ojos azules cristalinos de ella.

 **Quiero estar junto a ti para así compartir, cada segundo de tu vida**

 **Quiero volver a sentir tu aroma tu piel de mujer; quiero volver**

 **A tener tus besos hasta enloquecer.**

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ¿por qué tiempla mi cuerpo al toque de Darién? ¿Por qué sus labios son familiares para mí?- miles de dudas se proyectaban en la mente de Serena- En un vistazo ella escucha una voz débil en su interior gritando: ¡Tú no amas a Seiya! ¡Darién es el único para ti!

 **No te tengo amor, no tengo mi vida cambio, de tu amor**

En ese instante un ruido ensordecedor a sus espaldas deshacía el abrazo entre Serena y Darién. Era Seiya quien golpeaba con rabia el parabrisas de su auto, al observar la escena de amor entre los reyes de Tokio. Serena inmediatamente soltó el agarre de Darién y corrió donde Seiya para aclarar las cosas. Pero él no podía dejar de apartar la mirada hacia el pelinegro como si quisiera matarlo en ese momento.

-¡Seiya, permite explicarte!-Dijo débilmente Serena- ¡Es un malentendido!- agregó en lágrimas.

-¡Cállate Serena!- gritó Seiya- ¡No eres más que una Cualquiera!- agregó con una bofetada contra ella enviándola al suelo.

-¡Cómo te atreviste Kou!- Desafió Darién soltando un golpe sobre el estómago de Seiya enviándolo a tierra -¡No te lo perdonaré!-Afirmó con enojo Darién quien corrió a auxiliar a Serena.

-¡Seiya, amor!- llamó Serena dulcemente- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, ¿Por qué estás así?- preguntó horrorizada.

En el templo, las chicas se encontraban reunidas intentando localizar el mal que controlaba la mente de Seiya y Serena. En un momento el espejo de Michiru, empezó a brillar y vibrar anunciando un peligro. Rei sintió una pulsada en su pecho.

-¡Chicas!- pronunció preocupad Rei- Algo ocurre debemos ir a donde Serena,-Explicó.

-¡Haruka!- llamó Michiru-¡La princesa nos necesita!, ¡Debemos luchar! El enemigo intenta adueñarse de ella- sentenció.

Con estas palabras todas se transformaron y salieron de inmediato a la casa de Serena.

-¡Chiba no puedo comprender!- hizo una corta pausa-¿Cómo sigues arrastrándote por esta estúpida?- Seiya miró con desprecio a Serena quien se encontraba en shock por el comportamiento de él.

\- ¡Cállate Kou!- Gritó Darién- ¡Prepárate porque no tendré piedad alguna!- sentenció-¡No pienso alejarme de ella!- Vocifero transformado en Tuxedo Mask-¡Jamás te perdonaré ese golpe a Serena!

-¿Qué sentirás al saber que tu amor el que tanto profesas?- indagó firmemente Seiya-¡Ese amor fue quebrado por ella misma!- añadió en tono de burla.

-¿A qué te refieras?- enfrentó-¡Habla!- ordenó- Di la mentira vas a intentar.

-¡Preciosa!- Llamó Seiya-¡Cuéntale a tu dulce príncipe, que fuiste mi mujer!- exclamó triunfante- ¡Dile como gozaste en placer cuando te hacia mía!

-¡Serena. Eso es cierto!- exclamó confuso Darién- ¡No puede ser verdad!. ¡Dime por favor que no es cierto! – agregó sujetando los hombros de la rubia quien tenía cubierto su rostro en lágrimas y permanecía en silencio.

-¡Das lastima Chiba!- Agregó triunfante Seiya- ¡Ella fue mía!, ¡Disfruto estar en mis brazos!- afirmó- Serena mencionó mi nombre al llegar el clímax. Pude sentir su pequeño cuerpo junto al mío. Ella es muy deliciosa e insaciable.

-¡Ya basta!, ¡cállate no quiero oír!- clamó Darién- ¡Princesa dime la Verdad! Serena, ¡Necesito escuchar de tus labios que es mentira!

-¡Darién yo….

-¡Serena mi amor!- interrumpió Seiya- Perdona mi comportamiento. No fue mi intensión. No soporto verte cerca de él. Entiende Querida, ¡Darién solamente quiere aprovecharse de ti! ¡Ven mi amor! ¡Ven junto a mí!- dijo extendiendo su mano frente a ella.

-¡Seiya, Darién!- pronunció débilmente-No sé ¿qué ocurre?- agregó pensativa en medio de un mar de dudas. Ella no tenía claro si era mejor salir corriendo al lado de Seiya o continuar con el apoyo de Darién. Pero su supuesto amor por Seiya era más fuerte que soltó el agarre de Darién, para sujetar la mano de Seiya. Pero una fleja en llamas apareció estropeando su camino.

-¡Vamos engendro revélate!- ordenó Sailor Marts – ¡Tú no eres Seiya!- afirmó seriamente- ¿quién diablos eres? Reclamó.

-¡Serena apártate de él!- Gritó Sailor Urano- ¡Darién aleja a Serena de aquí!

-¡Sailor Scouts!- exclamó apresada, por Darién-¿Qué están diciendo?- gritó- ¡Él es mi amado Seiya!- desafió- Observen bien. ¡Es él Seiya Kou!- dijo señalando al joven cantante.

-¡No Serena!- Sailor Mercury - ¡Escúchanos no es él!- añadió tomando por los hombros a la rubia para que entrará en razón.

-¡Serena mi amor!- llamó dulcemente Seiya- ¡Tus amigas intentan sepáranos nuevamente!- afirmó- ¡Ven conmigo mi amor!, ¡Tú y yo siempre juntos! ¡Te amo más que nadie!

-¡Silencio!- interrumpió Tuxedo Mask - ¡No sé quién eres!- certificó firmemente- pero no permitiré que toques a Serena.

-¡Acaso lo olvidaste!- vociferó-¡Ella fue mía!, ¡estuvo en mis brazos! ¡Puedo tocar todo su blanco cuerpo las veces que desee!- aseguró-Las chicas escuchaban asombradas las palabras de Seiya.

-¡No me interesa!- increpó Tuxedo Mask - ¡Si es cierto o no!- Ella no se irá contigo Seiya.

-¡Mejor largarte Kou!- Desafió Sailor Uranos-La princesa se quedará con nosotros.

\- ¡No me hagan reír!- retó Seiya- ¡Ella más que nadie desea estar a mi lado!- diciendo esto transformó su cuerpo en Sailor Star Fighter, y lanzo su ataque contra las chicas.

-¿Chicas se encuentran bien?- preguntó Sailor Venus.

-¡Debemos proteger a los príncipes!- Dijo Sailor Júpiter levantándose del suelo.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Es nuestro deber protegerlos!- pronunció Sailor Neptune.

Poco a poco las Sailor Scouts fueron levantándose y formando una especie de Barrera de protección para Serena y Darién. Sin embargo los ataques de Sailor Star Fighter, era fuertes y certeros.

-¡Ya me canse del jueguito!- reclamó- ¡Serena mi amor!, ven conmigo ¡te necesito Te amo!-Dijo en tono dulce y sonoro para hipnotizar a la rubia. Quien empezó a reaccionar bajo el hechizo de Seiya.

-¡Serena no lo escuches!- Gritó Tuxedo Mask-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Ese no es Seiya, entiende!- Añadió sujetando a Serena entre su pecho y brazos.

-¡Serena mi amor! ¡Ellos quieren alejarte de mí!- alegó- ¡Ven querida! ¡Comprende no puedo estar sin ti!

-¡Cállate Maldito!- Gritó Lita lanzando su ataque Hojas de Roble- ¡Muéstrate de una vez!- Exigió enojada Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Huyan de aquí estúpidas!-Sonrió- ¡Ese poder insignificante no puede hacerme nada!- Alejo lanzando un ataque, que dejo a las Sailor Scout en el suelo inconscientes.

-¡Chicas!, ¡chicas!- Llamó Serena angustiada. Lentamente ella fue acercándose a Rei- ¡Sailor Marts!- Vociferó sujetando el cuerpo de la guerrera de Fuego al mismo tiempo que sacudió a la chica con lágrimas sobre su rostro esperando reacción alguna de la Sailor.

-¡Serena no llores!- respondió débilmente Marts-¡Tú tienes a Darién!- sonrió- ¡Él te ama, Serena recuérdalo!- aseguró Rei- ¡Vamos a protegerlos a ambos sobre cualquier enemigo!- explicó levantándose del suelo y recobrando su energía.

-¡Salior Marts!- pronunció Sorprendida- ¿Qué haces? ¡Estás muy débil!- Dijo Serena, sujetando a la guerrera.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!, ¡Sailor Marts!- exclamó sarcásticamente Seiya- ¡Me sorprende tu firmeza, Sin embargo morirás!-Explicó-¡Serena despídete de ella!- sonrió- ¡Muere Sailor Marts!- Gritó lanzando su ataque Laser de Estrella Fugaz Recargado, contra ella. Rei alejó a Serena hacia el suelo evitando que ella recibiera el ataque del Enemigo.

-¡Rei. Reiiii!- un Grito desgarrador se escuchó en el lugar. Serena corrió en apoyo a Sailor Marts. Quien se encontraba inconsciente en el terreno del ataque.

-¡Maldito Mostro!- exclamó con enojo Sailor Jupiters- ¡No puedes ser Seiya! ¡Estoy convencida de eso!- aclaró ¡Te destruiré Espectro!, ¡Así sacrifiqué mi vida!-Dijo

-¡Lita no espera!- Gritó serena Desorientada- ¡Estás muy débil!, ¡Déjame pelear a tu lado!- Explicó en lágrimas- ¡Él no es Seiya!- afirmó Señalando a la Estrella- ¡Quién eres? ¡Descúbrete Cobarde!- ordenó austeramente.

-¡Serena mi amor que estás diciendo!- Corrigió Seiya en una Sonrisa-¡Perfecto todas ustedes morirán aquí!- exclamó enviando una fuerte descarga eléctrica sobre las Guerreras, con el fin de robar sus energías.

-¡Chicas!, ¡Chicas Noooooooo!- Exclamó desconsolada Serena- Mientras Darién cubría el cuerpo de la Rubia evitando el ataque enviado por Seiya.

-¡Mi amor ahora si podemos estar juntos!- Aseveró- ¡Ellas ya no son un impedimento para nuestro amor! ¡Ven junto a mí!

-¡Aléjate de mí!- reprochó Serena-¡No te acerques! ¡No pienso escucharte!- Desafió con ira- ¿Quién eres? ¡No puedes ser Seiya!- afirmó- ¡Él jamás haría algo así!-Agregó señalando a las chicas sobre el suelo.

-¡Ese caso!- sonrió con cinismo-¡Mi Querida Princesa!- volvió a Sonreír- ¡Soy Akuma, el espectro de la Ilusión Maldita!- aseguró sujetando el cuerpo de la Rubia. Luego intentó un beso forzado, sin embargo una rosa interrumpió el acto.

-¡Serena apártate de él!-Gritó Darién.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!- Llamó Akuma. Serena corrió a los brazos del guerrero de antifaz. Quien intentaba proteger a la Chica detrás de su espalda-¡Lo Único bueno de esto es: Hoy podré acabar contigo!- Afirmó- ¡Sailor Moon será Mía, Si acabo con su amado Tuxedo Mask! ¡Será más sencillo ubicar a esa poderosa Guerrera!

-¡Eso nunca!- desafió- ¡Antes de acercarte a ella!-Hizo una pausa- ¡Pasarás sobre mi cadáver!- Gritó alejando a Serena para garantizar su protección.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!- Llamó afligida Serena- ¡Debemos alejarnos!- propuso- ¡Estás muy frágil! ¡Recibiste muchos golpes por protegerme- rogó desesperada.

-¡Serena, debes irte!- Respondió dulcemente-¡Estaré bien! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ahora huye rápido!- Agregó seriamente.

-¿Por qué haces esto por mí?- Indagó sorprendida ella.

-¡Sencillamente porque te Amo!- Respondió austeramente besando los labios de la Rubia.

-¡Que novedad!- Exclamó irónicamente- ¡Ese amor, será tú perdición Tuxedo Mak! ¡Si las Sailor Scout no lograron acabar conmigo!- sonrió-¡Piensas que puedes hacerlo tú!

-¡Al menos debo intentarlo! ¿No crees?-Desafió el Enmascarado, Dando incio el combate entre ambos.

La pelea fue muy frustrante para Darién, porque Sailor Star Fighter es muy fuerte. Todos sus ataques eran desviados por la estrella; Sin embargo no podía perder la esperanza. Serena contemplaba con horror la lucha, no podía moverse permanecía estática por la actitud de Seiya.

-¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡Eres un gran guerrero!- Carcajeó- ¡Déjame felicitarte, aunque el juego es muy aburrido!- exclamó- ¡Estoy harto! ¡Si ella no será mía!- gritó señalando a Serena- ¡No permitiré que sea de alguien más!- vociferó enviando un ataque directo a la Rubia para acabar con su vida. Darién al observar el hecho reaccionó a tiempo intersectando el ataque y recibiendo el impacto cayendo al suelo. Serena corrió a socorrerle.

-¡Oh no Tuxedo Mask resiste!- suplicó lacrimosamente.

-¡Serena, no llores!- llamó débilmente- ¡Lo importante es que tú estés bien!- Agregó perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Tuxedo Mask! ¡No!- Gritó- ¡Reacciona por favor! ¡No te mueras! ¡Reacciona!- rogó Serena.

-¡Se me paso la mano!- exclamó sarcásticamente Seiya-¡Pensaba divertirme más con él!- Hizo una pausa- ¡No resistió el ataque!- Sonrió- ¡No te preocupes, por ese imbécil! ¡Ahora podemos estar juntos, sin ningún obstáculos!- Afirmó

-¡Cállate! ¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar!- Reprochó Serena-¡Nunca lo haré! ¿Cómo pudiste lastimar a mi Amado Darién?-Enfrentó tomando su broche de transformación y convirtiéndose en Eternal Sailor Moon para atacar a su enemigo.

-¡Esto sí, no lo esperaba!- Expresó Sorprendido- ¡Así tú eras Sailor Moon!- Aseguró-¡Ahora mi hechizo fue roto acabaré contigo!- sonrió siniestramente- ¡Maldita Princesa de la Luna! ¡Pelearemos en serio! – dijo saliendo del cuerpo de Sailor Star Fighter. Quien cayó inconsciente en el momento.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!- ordenó- ¿Por qué usaste el cuerpo de mi Amigo?

-¡Princesa eres una estúpida!- respondió- Ese imbécil- dijo señalando el cuerpo de Seiya- ¡Solo fue un recipiente!- explicó- Necesitaba acércame a ti. ¡En este lugar morirás Sailor Moon!- afirmó-¡O debo decir princesa Serenity!- Reveló- ¡El gran Akuma Acabará con la leyenda de Sailor Moon!- dijo.


	10. La Batalla Esperada

**La Batalla Esperada**

\- ¡Así que eres el nuevo enemigo!, ¡piensas acabar conmigo!- desafió- ¡No será nada fácil!- Dijo Sailor Moon sujetando con determinación su cetro de poder.

-¡Que ingenua eres princesita!- respondió Akuma sonriente-¡Eres igual que tu padre. El rey Philip!- Exclamó con rencor.

-¿Qué conoce usted de mi padre? ¿Qué relación tuvo con él?- Indagó sorprendida la Guerrera.

-¡Una linda historia, y su cruel final!- sonrió- ¡Sin embargo déjame eliminar a los estorbos!- dijo colocando su mano en frente para invocar una bola de energía morada con el fin de atacar a las Sailor Scout. Serena inmediatamente reacción y bloqueo el impacto creando un campo de protección para sus amigas.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjalas en paz a ellas!- ordenó- ¡si quieres acabar conmigo!- Enfrentó con rencor- ¡Entonces hazlo!- Reclamó- ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver en la batalla!-

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!, ¡la princesita tiene valor!- Exclamó en burla-¡Igual que tu madre Serenity, intentas resolver todo por ti misma!- Dijo con antipatía -Eres tan bondadosa Sailor Moon- hizo una pausa- ¡Me repurgas maldita!- gritó.

-¡Cállate!-Grito furiosa, mientras atacaba al enemigo, sin embargo el Demonio esquivo el impacto contraatacando con una fuerte corriente eléctrica. Arremetió hacia Sailor Moon, haciendo que gritara de dolor, por el fuerte impacto. Fue con ese mismo sufrimiento que despertó a Tuxedo Mask, quien poco a poco iba detallando los movimientos de la palea que se realizaba en el aire; donde observaba a su amada Sailor Moon acorralada por ese Demonio.

-¡Sailor Moon, después de muchos años tendrás el honor de ser asesinada por mí!- Aseguró victorioso- ¡Yo el Gran y poderoso Akuma!- Resaltó con orgullo-¡Me encaré que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa!-Exclamó- ¡Morirás igual que tu padre!- Afirmó sujetando el cuello de la rubia en un intento de asfixiarla.

-¡Serena! -Grito Darién desesperado al observar la horrible escena.

Akuma reía escandalosamente al apretar el cuello de la Princesa de la Luna; Sin embargo un golpe certero dio en su espalda haciendo soltar a Sailor Moon. Quien cayó al suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo Tuxedo Mask intervino salvando a la Guerrera.

-¿Quién Diablos es?- Preguntó confuso- ¡Muestreasen Cobardes!-Gritó el Demonio adolorido.

Se escuchó una dulce melodía en el fondo. Al mismo tiempo que una voces hablaban, somos las estrellas que viajan por la galaxia para combatir las injusticias y la maldad, el momento de hora ha llegado, las Sailor Star Light han llegado.

-¡Soy Sailor Start Healer!- Reveló Yaten en su traje de guerrero.

-¡Soy Sailor Start Market!- Añadió Taiky con rencor.

-¡Acabaremos contigo!- afirmaron en coro.

\- ¡A caso ustedes pretender rescatar a la dulce princesa!- respondió en burla- ¡No son nada!, ¡ni siquiera alcanzan a ser basura!- Desafió con desprecio.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Sailor Urano – ¡Nosotras También Defendernos a Sailor Moon!- Afirmó recobrando el aliento, al mismo las Sailor Scout se levantaban del suelo.

-¡Si es una novedad, Las Sailor Basura, Han Regresado!- Exclamó en un insulto-¡Por ahora prologare el momento de su muerte!- Dijo Lentamente al desaparecer por un portal hacia otra dimensión- ¡Muy pronto sabrán de mí!- sonrió- ¡Lo peor está por empezar! ¡Nunca dejo un trabajo sin terminar! – Afirmó- ¡Su querida Princesa Morirá!- Agregó evaporándose.

Las chicas observaron que el enemigo había huido, corrieron al lado de Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, para verificar el estado de salud de los futuros Reyes de Tokio de Cristal.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!- Exclamó angustiada Sailor Mercury -¿Serena se encuentra Bien?- preguntó inquieta. Él solamente abrazaba a Serena quien había perdido su transformación de Sailor Moon.

-¡Darién por favor habla!- dijo Rei quien sujetando las muñecas de Serena en señal de Desespero- ¿Ella está bien? ¿Cierto?- Agregó.

-¡Serena, Despierta!- Clamó Lita angustiada

-¡Darién por favor di algo!- Suplicó Mina llorando

-¡Chicas ella está bien!- Respondió Darién-¡Solo perdió el conocimiento!- afirmó en una sonrisa-Lo mejor es dejarla descansar. Agotó casi toda su energía en la batalla- añadió acariciando el cabello de Serena.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios!- Exclamó aliviada Michiru- ¡Si algo ocurriera con la princesa no me perdonaría nunca!-Afirmó en una Sonrisa.

-¡Chiba!- Llamó Haruka-¿Estás seguro que se encuentra bien?-Indagó la castaña- ¡Observo muy pálida a Cabeza de Bombón!- certificó.

-¡No se preocupen. Estará bien!- Respondió Darién con calma- ¡Recuerden que ella es fuerte!

Al otro lado de la calle Yaten y Taiky, intentaban hacer reaccionar a Seiya. Quien había recibido bastante daño por culpa de la posesión de Akuma y la batalla con la Sailor Scouts.

-¡Hermano, por favor despierta!- Suplicó Taiky en lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que lo sacudía con fuerza de los hombros. Yaten por su parte observaba con ira el estado de su hermano. En un momento de furia, camino hacia donde se encontraban las chicas y dijo.

-¡Apártate Darién!- Gritó- ¡Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas!- afirmó seriamente sosteniendo una esfera de energía azul en su mano derecha.

-¡Yaten. Estas diciendo! - Preguntó Mina sorprendida, por el comportamiento del joven cabello plateado.

-¡No Mina! – Enfrentó-¡Esta vez no hay otra opción!- hizo una corta pausa-¡Serena debe morir!- exclamó-¡No pienso permitir que siga lastimando más a Seiya! – añadió mirando con resentimiento a la rubia.

\- ¡Yaten, entiendo cómo te sientes!-dijo Mina- ¡Sin embargo no puedo permitir que lastimes a Serena!- Aseguró- ¡Ella no tiene culpa con lo ocurrido a...

-¡Claro que tiene toda la culpa!- Interrumpió Yaten- ¡Serena ilusionó a Seiya, jugo con él! - Expuso seriamente- ¡Pensé que ella lo amaba!- dijo con lágrimas de frustración- ¡Taiky y yo creímos en ese amor! ¡No pienso perdonárselo! ¡Ella no merece vivir!- Aclaró dignamente.

-¡Yaten por Dios que dices!-dijo Rei- ¡Serena es inocente! Solamente fue usada por el enemigo igual que Seiya.

-¡No me interesa Rei!- Interrumpió Yaten- ¡Ella No puede vivir así! Porque mi hermano terminara perdiendo la vida por su culpa.

-¡Yaten!- Llamó Amy-¡Lo primero que debemos hacer es llevar a Seiya a la clínica!- sugirió- Es necesario confirmar su estado de salud. Además comprende Serena es nuestra amiga. Nosotras al igual que ustedes sabíamos que ella nunca podrá amar a Seiya, porque su corazón pertenece a Darién- Afirmó gravemente- o es que acaso olvidaste que tú mismo dijiste que el comportamiento de los dos era muy extraño- Añadió.

-¡Yaten!- Llamó Taiky- ¡Amy tiene razón!- Apoyo seriamente- ¡Por ahora nuestro hermano necesita atención medica!

-¡Está bien Taiky!- dijo- ¡Iremos al hospital!- Añadió con dolor mirando a Darién y las chicas-¡Queda totalmente prohibido que Serena Tsukino!- Ordenó- ¡Se acerque a Seiya porque no respondo por mis actos!- sentenció

-¡Yaten Kou! – Dijo Haruka- Nuestra Princesa no se acercará a ese Kou.- añadió.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Ustedes encárguense que así sea! - Amenazó Taiky, desapareciendo del lugar con sus hermanos.

Luego de esa pelea pasaron 5 días en los que las chicas se habían reunido en el Templo junto a Darién pensando en descubrir la identidad del nuevo enemigo, además del motivo que tenían para destruir a Serena.

-¡Serena! ¿Estas segura?- Indagó Amy- Ese demonio hablo de tu padre el Rey Philip y la Reina Serenity.Serena se encontraba tan pensativa que no escucho la pregunta de Amy. Sentía tanta culpa por lo ocurrido con Seiya, quería correr a buscarlo ofrecerle disculpas. Sin embargo no podía debido a que sus hermanos no permitían verlo. Aunque ella era feliz al saber que Seiya se encontraba recuperándose.

-¡Serena!- grito Rei, Interrumpiendo su meditación -¡Por favor concéntrate Amy está hablando!- ordenó

-¡Lo siento Amy!- añadió en disculpa la Rubia.

-¡Serena escucha!- Dijo Mina preocupa- ¡Te sientes culpable por lo ocurrido con Seiya!- Serena asintió- ¡Entiende ambos fueron manipulados, por el enemigo!- Afirmó- ¡No puedes afligirte por eso! – Sugirió -¡Lo más importante es que él está recuperándose!- Expuso tiernamente.

-¡Es cierto Serena!- Dijo Darién-¡Seiya estará bien! ¿Lo amas mucho por eso la angustia?- indagó melancólico- ¡Ten calma, Seiya se recobrará!- añadió con dolor.

\- ¡Darién!- llamó dulcemente Serna- ¡Es cierto que estoy preocupada por Seiya!- Afirmó- ¡Porque quiero mucho a Seiya!-Dijo tiernamente. Darién no pudo evitar bajar la mirada debido a las palabras de amor de la Rubia hacia el cantante- ¡Seiya es mi amigo!- dijo seriamente- ¡Sin embargo Darién recuerda que te amo solamente a ti!- expresó dando una tierna sonrisa a su amado Moreno.

-¡Serena!- exclamó asombrado- ¿Tú sabes quién soy?-preguntó confuso .Ella hizo una cara confundida por la pregunta- Bueno Serena a lo que me refiero es:- explicó pausamente- ¡Recuerdas Quienes somos juntos!- expuso temeroso.

-¡Darién!- exclamó sorprendida- ¿Cómo piensas que me voy a olvidar de nosotros?- Reprochó en un tierno puchero- ¡Si eres el hombre de mi vida!- Añadió en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Serena!- Exclamó feliz Darién- ¡Sufrí tanto al no estar junto a ti!-agregó con un beso en la frente de la Rubia.

-¡Discúlpame mi amor por todo!- Respondió ella - ¡Las chicas, explicaron los sucesos!- expuso en un abrazo-¡Perdón por lo que ocurrió!, ¡Solamente una gran amistad es mi cariño por Seiya!- afirmó- ¡Nunca dudes de mi amor!- Reveló con ojos románticos.

-¡Serena!- Exclamó Darién en un dulce beso, contra los labios de la Rubia. Sin importan la burla de las Sailor Scout.

-¡Lamento interrumpir!- Dijo seriamente Haruka- ¡Es necesario averiguar que ocurre con el planeta Tierra!- afirmó- Igualmente ¿por qué los enemigos son invisibles? para nosotros- dijo – ¡Su aura de batalla no es detectable!- Añadió con enojo.

-¡Estos enemigos no tienen ninguna presencia!-habló Rei pensativa- ¡Es difícil localizarlo la fuente de su poder!- agregó reflexivamente.

-¡Sin embargo Los Devils, siguen robando la energía! – Resaltó Mina- cuando vamos a atacar siempre escapan.

\- ¡En algunas ocasiones derrotamos unos cuantos! – Dijo Lita- ¡Sin embargo aparecen el doble de los eliminados!- Expuso.

-¡Los Devils intentan atacar cuando menos lo esperamos!- Reveló Michiru- Lo más preocupante es que ambicionan acabar con la Princesa Serena- Agregó.

-¡Tranquilas chicas! – Dijo Serena - ¡Estaré bien!- afirmó en una cálida Sonrisa- Por el momento, es primordial derrotar a los enemigos- Aseguró.

-¡Sí! Respondieron todos en coro.

Luego de unas Horas Darién y Serena estaban conviviendo en el Departamento del moreno. Quien había realizado una cena especial en honor a su princesa, para celebrar que estaban juntos nuevamente.

-¡Darién!- Llamó Serena- ¡Quisiera disculparme contigo!- agregó con tristeza- No sabía ¿qué hacía en ese momento?- Explicó- ¡No amo a Seiya!-afirmó- La propuesta de Boda fue producto de esa manipulación- Expuso abrazando al Moreno.

-¡Ya lo sé mi princesa!- respondió Darién acariciando el rubio cabello de ella-¡Sin embargo es difícil asimilar las cosas!- aclaró con melancolía- ¡Serena es arduo entender las palabras de Seiya!- Dijo con temor.

-¿A qué te refieres Darién?- preguntó la Rubia angustiada.

-¡No es nada!- respondió con desinterés-¡Mejor vamos a cenar!- sugirió- Hoy prepare espagueti con salsa napolitana- dijo sonriente-¡Es tu plato favorito!- Añadió deshaciendo el abrazo para dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡No Darién!- una respuesta negativa de Serena, devolvió las pisadas del Moreno - Por favor dime ¿Qué está pasando?- Enfrentó- ¡Necesito saber la verdad!- afirmó seriamente- ¡Aun no recupero todos mis recuerdos!- explicó- Además Mis padres jamás se enteraron que estaba con Seiya. Cuando preguntan por el tema de la Boda, siempre dicen que tú eres el hombre indicado para mí.

-¡Serena!- Dijo él-Eso es debido a que Luna y Artemis hechizaron a tus padreas- explicó- La finalidad era implantar en sus memorias que los preparativos de la boda que estabas realizando correspondían a nuestra unión- aclaró- Por eso ellos siempre observaban a Darién Chiba en lugar de Seiya Kou.

-¡Entiendo eso!- Añadió Serena- Pero explícame que ocurrió con Seiya, ¿Por qué No permites que te toque? ¿A caso ya no deseas estar mi lado? – Preguntó entre lamentos - ¡Darién ya no me amas! – afirmó con dolor. Darién, contemplo el dolor en las lágrimas de su princesa y con dulzura limpio su rostro y beso sus labios.

-¡Serena mi amor!- respondió en un abrazo-¡Sabes que te amo! ¡Más que a mi propia vida!- Afirmó con una sonrisa- Nunca pienses algo así- agregó- Ambos tenemos un futuro juntos.

-¿Entonces Darién?- reprendió con dolor Serena- Dime ¿Por qué cuando me besas y deseo continuar? Tú simplemente me evitas. –Afirmó- ¿Es que no me deseas como Mujer?- indagó confundida- ¡Entiende que necesito sentir tu piel Darién!

\- ¡No. Es eso princesa!-Respondió él- ¡Te deseo más que a nada o nadie! pero…

-¿Pero qué Darién?- Indagó enojada - ¡Por favor habla!- Ordenó- Quizás no soy suficiente mujer para ti.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- Regaño él- ¡Tú eres una mujer muy hermosa, delicada Y Soñadora!

-¡Ya no puedo soportar más!- mostró con malestar - La angustia me lastima. No tener claro ¿qué hice? cuando no era yo misma.- explicó con inseguridad

-¡Serena. Te amo!- Respondió en un Abrazó- ¡No quiero herirte más!- afirmó- ¡No eras tú. En ese momento!

-¡No Darién!- Grito ella enojada- ¡Dime la verdad!- ordenó- ¡Las chicas tampoco quieren contarme nada de lo ocurrido!- expuso.

-¡No puedo decírtelo!- respondió en un gritó-¡Es muy difícil para mí!- afirmó-Mejor Cenemos se enfría- sugirió.

-¡No Darién!- reclamó ella- ¡Si no me dices la verdad pensaré que ya no me amas!

-¡Serena no puedo!- expuso con temor- ¡En verdad no alcanzo a hacerlo!

-¡Ya basta Darién!- gritó- ¡Si me amas. Dime la verdad!- retó seriamente

-¡Serena! lo que ocurrió es – respondió apretando los puños y comprimiendo el ceño- ¡Fuiste Suya! ¡Seiya hizo el amor contigo!- Grito Darién en un llanto de desesperación.

-¡Que dijiste!- Exclamó sorprendida-¡No!, ¡Eso no puede ser!- agregó sujetando con fuerza su vestido.

-¡Princesa!- citó angustiado- ¡Tranquilízate! Todo estará bien.

-¡Darién nada está bien!- dijo con dolor- ¡Yo te engañe!- afirmó en lágrimas- ¡Engañe nuestro amor!- reveló en ira - ¡Otro hombre destruyo tu huella en mi piel!

-¡Serena! Superaremos juntos esta prueba- afirmó en un abrazo.

-¡Darién me siento sucia!- reveló con ineptitud -¡Soy una mala mujer! – Exclamó-¡No merezco ser tu esposa!- Afirmó- Ahora comprendo porque no querías hacerme el amor- añadió en lágrimas.

-¡Serena!- Dijo en llanto-¡No digas eso!- Regaño- ¡Eres el amor de vida!- Afirmó- perdonaré ese hecho, ¡porque no era tu verdadero yo!- expuso.

-¡No Darién! ¡No puedo perdonarme a mí misma!- exclamó- ¡Te fallé!- increpó saliendo del departamento a toda prisa. Dejando a un joven desconcertado y angustiado. Inmediatamente Darién salió a buscarla sin embarga ella no estaba por ningún lado. Serena bajo velozmente la escaleras, estaba desesperada no podía aceptar esa realidad. Su falla era un dolor difícil de tolerar.

Serena se encontraba sumergida en un mal de dudas, si tan solo logrará recobrar completamente la memoria descubriría si esa realidad informada por Darién era cierta. Miles de pensamientos de impotencia e ira pasaban por su mente, poco a poco llegó al parque número 10 con la miraba baja, y el ánimo derrotado, repitiendo mentalmente una a una las palabras de Darién.

-¡Cabeza de Bombón!- saludó Haruka sorprendida

\- ¿Serena estás bien? – preguntó Michiru.

-¡Haruka, Michiru!- saludo melancólica- ¿Chicas cómo están?- preguntó en una falsa sonrisa.

-¡Eso deseo saber Serena!- exclamó preocupa Michiru- Linda no te van bien esas lagrimas- dijo ofreciendo su pañuelo a la triste rubia.

-¡Gracias!-respondió Serena recibiendo el Pañuelo.

-¿Serena te encuentras mejor?- preguntó nuevamente Michiru. A lo que la Rubia asintió- Ahora Si linda dime ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así?

-¡Estoy bien chicas!- respondió en un gesto de dolor- ¡No es Nada! ¡Debo irme, es algo tarde!- afirmó deprimida.

-¡Pero cabeza de Bombón!- Rechazó Haruka- ¡Apenas son las 05:00 de la tarde!, dime que ocurre por favor- suplicó acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de la triste rubia.

-¡Haruka! – Exclamó en llanto Serena al abrazar a la Sailor del Viento- ¡Yo le falle!, ¡le falle!- repitió con dolor- ¡Lastime a Darién! ¡Lo hice soy una mala mujer! - sollozo- ¡Nunca podré perdonar mi falta!-Aclaró Serena mientras las chicas solo observaban entre sí sin comprender nada.

\- ¡Serena vamos a tomar algo!- Sugirió Michiru en una sonrisa- Tal vez así puedas platicarnos que sucede- Añadió. Mientras Serena solo asintió en respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo Darién continuaba desesperado buscando a su amada. Había llamado a Rei, Lita, Amy y Mina, quienes confirmaron que no la había visto en el día de hoy, sin embargo prometieron ayudarlo a buscarla.

-¡Ese imbécil de Kou!- Exclamó con enojo Haruka golpeando la mesa con su puño- ¿cómo se atreve?- añadió con ira- ¡Ahora si voy a acabar con él!- dijo

-¡Haruka!- llamó Michiru-¿Qué estás diciendo?- reprendió Michiru.

-¡Michiru!- exclamó -¡Kou merece eso!- afirmó- Debe sufrir por el daño que causo a cabeza de Bombón.

-¡No Haruka! ¡No lo hagas!- dijo Serena con lágrimas brotando por todo su rostro- ¡Entiende Seiya no tuvo la culpa!- afirmó- ¡Fue Akuma quien utilizó su cuerpo y energía!- explicó- ¡Aquí la culpable soy yo!- hizo una pausa- ¡por fallarle a Darién!- añadió derrotada.

-Algo es cierto- Dijo dulcemente Michiru- Serena recuerda que tú tampoco tuviste la culpa- Añadió tiernamente-¡Seiya y Tú fueron víctimas del hechizo de Akuma!- agregó sujetando las manos de la rubia en señal de apoyo.

-¡Darién, nunca podrá perdonarme esto!- exclamó con desesperación.

-¡Calma cabeza de Bombón! ¡Chiba te ama!- dijo Haruka suavemente -¡Es hora de aclarar todo con él!- afirmó en una sonrisa.

-¡Tal vez tengas razón Haruka!- respondió Serena confundida-Sin embargo, tengo miedo. No quiero alejarme de Darién.

-¡Linda no pienses eso!- dijo Michiru acariciando el rostro de Serena- Estoy segura que el príncipe escuchara todo lo que debas decir. Lo importante es que ambos se apoyen entre si

En las calles de Tokio Darién continuaba buscando a Serena. En un momento observo a lo lejos a los Hermanos Kou así que decidió Saludar.

-¡Yaten, Taiky!- Dijo -¿cómo está Seiya?

-¡Darién! Respondieron a coro.

\- ¡Seiya se encuentra bien!- afirmó Taiky tranquilamente.

-No es Necesario ser amable. Su alteza- Expreso con sarcasmo Yaten- ¡Muy pronto regresaremos a nuestro planeta! –Afirmó-No quiero ver a Seiya siendo lastimado por Serena.

-¡Yaten no digas idioteces!- reclamo Taiky.

\- ¡Idioteces Taiky!- Reprochó.- Observa aquí la única culpable es Serena Tsukino- exclamó con enojo

-¡Yaten!-Llamó Darién- Entiendo tu lugar; Sin embargo piensa en Serena, por un momento ubícate en su lugar- explicó- En alguna ocasión pensaste que siente ella por estar alejada de un gran amigo como Seiya.

-¡Darién no me interesa escuchar, tus defensas!- Ella no volverá a acercarse a Seiya-Agregó dando la espalda y apartándose del lugar.

-¡Darién discúlpalo!- intervino Taiky- Para Yaten es difícil asimilar las cosas- declaro- Comprendo que Serena y Seiya fueron utilizados por el enemigo- Agregó tristemente-Por favor discúlpame con Serena por la duras palabras que manifesté el día de la batalla contra Akuma.

-¡Gracias Taiky!- respondió Darién- Estoy seguro que Serena será feliz por saber que piensas eso- añadió en un apretón de manos como señal de respeto y afecto.

La noche llego a la ciudad, Serena continuaba vagando por las calles en busca de una respuesta a sus dudas. Para la rubia era primordial conocer la verdad cuando no era consciente de su cuerpo. Una idea cruzo por su mente y sin pensarlo llego al apartamento de los Hermanos Kou. Enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, era una realidad. Llamo a la puerta de los cantantes, el timbre sonó tres veces nadie respondió pensó regresar después. Cuando se disponía a hacerlo la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando la silueta de un joven con cabello largo y negro.

-¡Seiya! – Exclamó sorprendida-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Bombón! – Saludo sonriente el joven-¡Viniste a visitarme!- Exclamó eufórico- ¡Llegué a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí!- reprochó

-¡Eso nunca eres muy importante para mí!- Respondió ella sonriente- Eres mi mejor amigo Seiya. Te quiero mucho- Agregó.

-¡Entiendo Bombón!- Dijo Seiya bajando su rostro para ocultar el dolor de su corazón al escuchar las palabras mejor amigo. Con un gesto invito a seguir a Serena. Ella ingreso.

-¡Bien Bombón! ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Ella solo asintió. Seiya ofreció jugo de Manzana. Serena comenzó tomar lentamente la bebida; Mientras miradas ansiosas y un incómodo silencio inundaba el lugar

-¡Seiya!- llamó Serena- ¡Necesito preguntarte algo urgente!- exclamó seriamente- una Sombra no permite mi tranquilidad.

-¡Claro Bombón!- respondió- ¿Dime que preocupa tu corazón?- añadió-¡Puedes contar conmigo siempre! ¡Para eso estoy a aquí!

-¡Seiya! Recuerdas ¿Que paso cuando Akuma tenía control sobre ti?- Indagó esperanzada.

-¡Bombón tengo muy pocos recuerdos!- respondió- ¡Lo único claro es la aquella propuesta de matrimonio!- expuso- Aunque no comprendo ¿por qué motivo hice eso?- agregó pensativo- Solo tenía pensado dedicarte una nueva canción que compuse- aclaró.

-¡Seiya, eso es todo lo que recuerdas!- exclamó angustiada-¡por favor te lo ruego Intenta hacer algo más de memoria!-suplicó en llanto la rubia.

-¡Bombón! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado- ¡No llores! ¡Dime acaso hice algo malo cuando no era yo! – Adicionó apenado - ¡No es agradable verte así!

-¡Es que no solo fuiste tú!- exclamó desesperada- ¡Yo también falle! Lastime nuestra amistad y a Darién ¡Soy una tonta!- Gritó bajando su rostro

-¡No comprendo Bombón! – Expresó Seiya confundido observando los ojos de Serena.

-¡Te juro que no sabía lo que hacía!- expresó en los brazos de Seiya.- ¡Seiya es que tú y yo!- pronunció al Oído del joven- ¡Bueno lo que paso fue que!- añadió avergonzada- ¡Dios no sé cómo decir esto!- reveló

-¡Bombón dilo de una vez! – Suplicó Seiya deshaciendo el abrazo- ¡Que cosa es tan grave! ¡Que no puedes decirme!- Exclamó indeciso.

-¡Seiya!- llamó- ¡Nosotros estuvimos juntos! ¡Hicimos el amor!- Grito deshonrada.

-¡Queeeeeeeee!- Pronunció en un gritó Seiya- ¿Por qué razón no recuerdo eso?- reprochó- ¡Bombón perdóname!- suplicó en una mirada cristalina mientras lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y rostro.

-¡Seiya Perdóname a mí!- expuso ella en un abrazo- No quise lastimarte.

-¡Serena, lo mejor es no volvernos a ver!- Exclamó seriamente – Es necesario ubicar distancia entre ambos- expresó con dolor.

\- ¡Que estás diciendo Seiya!- interrumpió ella-

-¡Serena juro que te amo más que a mi propia vida!- reveló- sin embargo hubiese preferido que eso pasara por decisión de ambos. No por culpa de un maldito hechizo- Añadió entre lágrimas-¡Te amo Bombón!- gritó- Comprendo que no puedes amarme, porque tú corazón es de Darién- explicó- ¡Quiero que seas feliz con él!- Añadió- ¡Por favor Bombón vete! ¡No regreses nunca más!- Suplicó tomando del brazo a Serena y en un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta del departamento retirando con ello a su amado tormento Rubio.

-¡Seiya Abre!- suplicó en un gritó Serena- ¡Por favor escúchame! No me importa lo que ocurrió- Añadió con determinación- Eres mi amigo. ¡Por favor abre, te lo ruego!- Aseguró golpeando la puerta; Sin embargo, nadie respondió. Al otro lado de la puerta Seiya paseaba por su apartamento como un león enjaulado. Su corazón desgarrado solo lloraba por impotencia y rencor, debido a su decisión de alejarse de Serena. En un ataque de nervios tomo las cosas de los muebles y arrojo todo al suelo para desahogar su ira.

Así los días fueron pasando. Después del incidente Seiya y Serena no volvieron a verse. Siempre inventaban excusas para evitar sus encuentros. Darién preocupado por el melancólico comportamiento de Serena decidió hablar con Seiya. No era posible soportar más el dolor de su princesa.

-Un momento-respondió Seiya desde su Departamento- ¿Quién diablos será a esta hora?- pensó. El timbre volvió a sonar regresándolo a la realidad, abrió la puerta y frente a él se encontraba Darién.

-¡Seiya!- Saludó- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Chiba! ¿Dime qué necesitas?- preguntó abriendo paso al moreno, para ingresar a su hogar.

-¡Lo que debo decir es muy importante!- afirmó seriamente- ¡Por favor no interrumpas!

-¡Habla soy todo oídos!- respondió

\- Primero que nada quiero ofrecerte mi gratitud. Por cuidar de Serena durante mi ausencia- reconoció Darién

\- ¡Adoro a Bom.. Perdón Serena!- expresó- Es un gestó que volvería a hacer- aseguró.

\- Lo segundo que quiero decir es-hizo una pausa- Por favor no alejes a Serena de tu lado. No niegues tu amistad con ella- reveló- ¡Serena sufre mucho sin ti! Para ella es muy difícil no poder contar su amigo- agregó- Entiendo lo ocurrido. Ustedes solamente fueron utilizados por el enemigo.

-¡Darién yo!...- interrumpió Seiya.

-Déjame terminar por favor- ordenó.

\- Aun no puedo evitar ponerme celoso contra ti- reconoció- Sin embargo Seiya Kou es una parte fundamental en la vida de Serena Tsukino.

-¡No sé qué opinar sobre eso!- dijo sorprendió Seiya.

-¡Así que ofrezco mi amistad!- afirmó Darién- Perdono lo ocurrido entre ambos. Además deseo hacer feliz a Serena. Ella es el amor de mi vida y es tu mejor amiga- Añadió con una sonrisa-Es por eso que suplico pienses mejor las cosas. Ustedes son grandes amigos. Recuerda eres su mejor amigo- Informó- Ahora debo retirarme Seiya, sin embargo prométeme que analizarás los sucesos.

Mientras Darién salía del apartamento Seiya meditaba lo ocurrido. Poco a poco fue descubriendo su error. Al siguiente día visito a Serena aclaro las cosas con ella y continuaron siendo los grandes amigos que eran antes.

Así pasaron dos meses, las chicas organizaron un día de campo para celebrar la amistad de Serena y Seiya. Todos estaban reunidos en la casa Campestre de Haruka. Serena y Darién caminaban juntos al lado del lago. Darién tenía la esperanza de recuperar a su princesa. Seiya observaba con dulzura la escena, al fin comprendía que ella era feliz al lado de Darién y eso lo hacía feliz a él. Entonces siento una calor en su interior que lo hizo sonreír, Michiru al observarlo solo sonrió mientras Haruka no podía apartar la mirada de él, era como si de un momento a otro Seiya Kou fuera parte en su vida, la chica de cabellos aguamarina noto la mirada perdida de Haruka.

-¡Vamos Haruka!- Llamó Michiru- ¿Por qué no acompañas a Seiya?- indagó sonriente- ¡Llévale ese pedazo de torta!-sugirió- ¡Tal vez acepte compartirlo contigo!

-¡Michiru, no estoy para juegos!- reclamó.

\- ¡No puedes engañarme Haruka Tenou!- afirmó triunfante- Dices odiar a Seiya cuando es todo lo contrario. ¡Él te gusta! – Informó - ¡Es hora de dejar el juego atrás! Tú debes ser nuevamente feliz.

-¡Michiru por favor no sigas!- suplicó sonrojada- Recuerda él ama a Cabeza de Bombón.

-¡No estoy tan segura de eso! – Añadió- porque mejor no preguntas por ti misma- Insinuó- ¡Tal vez la respuesta te sorprenda! Anda ve con él.

-¡Basta Michiru!- Grito Haruka -¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡Déjame en paz!- Vociferó.

-¡Tenou, puedes dejar de hacer tanto ruido!- Reprendió Seiya. Haruka solo frunció el ceño por culpa del cantante.

-¡Déjame en paz Kou!- Desafió- ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera!-Afirmó mirando frente a los ojos de Seiya.

Seiya a contemplar los bellos orbes de la rubia, sintió una sensación extraña en su interior así que sin apartar la mirada agregó:

-¡Tenou porque siempre eres tan problemática!, ¡eres una amargada!-Expresó con enojo- Solo Michiru puede soportarte.

-¡Seiya!- reprendió Serena- ¡Discúlpate con Haruka!, eso fue muy grosero.

-¡Pero Bombón!-hizo una pausa- ¡Ella logra saca siempre lo peor de mí!- informó- Además es la verdad Haruka Tenou es una testaruda y amargada.

-¡Seiya!- Sermoneó Taiky con la mirada.

-Quien diría-Sonrió pícaramente Mina- Al observarlos así, parecen novios en una discusión- agregó- ¡Sera que ambos se gustan!- dijo. Comentario que sonrojo a ambos guerreros.

-¡Mina Mejor cállate!- reprendieron los dos.

Las horas pasaron y con ellos los días. Un día Seiya se encontraba en su habitación pensando sobre los bellos ojos turquesas de Haruka. No podía comprender porque esa mujer orgullosa y amargada estaba en sus pensamientos. Para Haruka ocurría algo similar Seiya despertaba sensaciones en su interior que creía perdidas.

Una Tarde, los chicos citaron una reunión en el templo, para discutir sobre las acciones de ataque contra el enemigo. Quienes misteriosamente habían dejado de atacar la Tierra, sin embargo ellos conocían muy bien que no podían estar tranquilos porque seguramente estaban trazando un plan para arremeter contra el planeta. Esa misma tarde el enemigo ataco la ciudad todos corrieron a defender el lugar.

Al llegar al sitio encontraron múltiples demonios absorbiendo las energías de las personas. Las Sailor Scout empezaron el ataque. Los enemigos eran numeroso, bajan filas enteras de demonios con sus poderes. En su defensa estaban unidos Tuxedo Mask y las Sailor Star Lights.

En un descuido el enemigo acorralo a Sailor Uranus, Para acabar con ella. Tal vez era el final pensó la Guerrera del Viento. Haruka sonrió al observar cómo era agredida, Sin embargo tenía un plan en mente.

-¡Sailor Uranus Huye!- exclamo Sailor Neptune quien corría a socorrer a su compañera.

-¡No vengas Neptune!- ordenó Uranus- ¡Tu deber es proteger a la Princesa!- resaltó -Me encargaré de ellos.

Las chicas observaban en silencio como Haruka se defendía sola. Debido a la cantidad de enemigos en el lugar no podían ayudarla.

\- ¡Vengan por mí!- Grito enérgicamente Uranus- ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Qué esperan?- desafió lanzando su ataque.

Los enemigos se abalanzaban sobre ella. Haruka apenas lograba defenderse; Pero un golpe sobre su vientre, hizo perder la defensa de la Guerrera cayendo al suelo, las chicas horrorizadas observan todo.

-¡Mirad Princesa Serena!- dijo un demonio-¡Hoy perderás a una de tus queridas Sailors!- afirmó- ¡Aprenderás lo que es el dolor! ¡Tengu acaba con ella!- ordenó- Dale el tiro de gracia.

-¡No Sailor Uranus! -Gritó Sailor Moon.

Sailor Uranus no podía reaccionar. Había recibido muchos golpes y se encontraba muy débil. Haruka esperaba su muerte. El demonio ataco, ella cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto algo que nunca llegó. Luego un fuerte sonido se escuchó en el lugar. Frente a ella se encontraba Sailor Star Fighter, quien había recibido el ataque. Seiya cayó al suelo y ella corrió a socorrerlo, no podía creer que era lo que había pretendido él con ese acto.

Haruka sujetó en sus brazos y colocó el cuerpo de Seiya con delicadeza sobre sus piernas- ¡Sailor Star Fighter!- llamó angustiada ¡Eres un idiota!- gritó- ¿por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó con unas gruesas lagrimas sobre su rostro, hasta que su llanto cayó en la cara de Seiya quién había perdido su transformación.

Con una tenue voz Seiya pronuncio- ¡Tenou!, lo importante es: estas bien y me alegro- Sonrió dulcemente- ¡Te vez muy bella!- pronunció en un guiño, acariciando el rostro de la Sailor. Haruka sonrió con sonrojo- ¡Ten presente que él único que puede acabar contigo! ¡Soy yo!- afirmó Eufórico.

-¡vaya! ¡Vaya! Princesa que creo que tu Sailor vivirá un poco más, sin embargo no será por mucho tiempo- Que esperas Demonio Tengu Mátalos a los dos.

\- ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!- Grito Serena y enviando su ataque Tengu, distracción que aprovecho el otro Demonio para atacarla. El impacto fue tan fuerte que ella cayó en picada al suelo, Tuxedo Mask corrió a atraparla, al mismo tiempo el ataque enviado por Serena fue esquivado por Tengu, quien agredió a la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo, sin embargo antes de que lograra lanzar su ataque final un fuerte golpe lo derribo y acabo con él.

Al observar la muerte de su hermano el demonio Karasu, pregunto: - ¿quién está ahí? ¿Hare pagar la muerte de mi hermano Tengu?- afirmó con rencor y dolor.

-¡Veo que lo apreciabas mucho!-Dijo Sailor Plu.

-¡Entonces te enviaremos con él!- Exclamó Sailor Saturn elevando su hoz, en un ataque eliminando al demonio Karasu. Al observar las bajas de sus dos comandantes los enemigos que quedaban se alejaron del lugar inmediatamente.

Minutos después las chicas corrieron a reencontrarse con Sailor Plu y Sailor Saturn, quienes las recibieron con un caluroso abrazo, luego se acercaron a los príncipes para otorgar su apoyo y protección.

-¡Serena despierta!- Llamo Darién angustiado.

-¡Su majestad no se preocupe!- Dijo Hotaru

Transmitiendo un poco de su energía a Serena -La princesa estará bien, ella solo necesita descansar un poco- Agregó en una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sailor Saturn.

-¡No tiene porque decirlo!- Respondió-Recuerde su alteza es mi deber protegerlos. Ahora ayudaré a Sailor Star Fighter, quien está muy lastimado- Añadió en una sonrisa para socorrer a su compañero de batallas.

-¿Haruka te encuentras bien?- pregunto Michiru examinando el cuerpo de la rubia para encontrar alguna fractura. Pero solo observo leves rasguños sobre ella.

-¡Tranquila Michiru!- Respondió- Kou me protegió- agregó en una mueca a su protector quien se encontraba inconsciente por el momento, siendo atendido por Hotaru. Seiya fue recuperando el conocimiento.

-¡Chicas! Están bien que alegría-Exclamó en Alegría Mina.

\- ¡Kou eres un idiota!- recriminó Haruka -como se te ocurre haber hecho eso- agregó enojada- ¡Querías acaso morir!

-¡No te enojes Tenou!-respondió Seiya-Deberías darme las gracias por salvarte no crees- dijo guiñando su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Seiya!- intervino Mina- ¡Haruka no se ha despegado de tu lado!- Sonrió- Hasta puedo asegurarte que se preocupó por ti- Dijo pícaramente-¿No es así Haruka?- Indagó en una sonrisa pícara golpeando el costado derecho de Haruka con su codo.

-¡Mina!-Reprendieron todos.

-¡Y ahora que dije! - exclamó confundida Mina.

-Mejor déjemelos solos- sugirió Michiru- Ellos deben hablar.

\- ¡Es cierto iré a ver a Serena!- Dijo Amy.

-Te acompaño Amy, espérame- respondió Taiky.

Las chicas se apartaron de la pareja. Sin embargo desde lejos observaban aquel dúo de enemigos que siempre peleaban entre sí, como se veían en ese momento con ojos de ternura y amor entre ellos.

\- Chicas creo que allí- señalando a la pareja- Cupido llego- Afirmó- Esos dos terminaran juntos.

-Mina que cosas dices- dijo Lita.

-¡Hasta no ver! ¡No puedo creer!- dijo Yaten.

-Por algo dicen que del odio al amor existe un solo paso- agregó Setsuna sonriente.

-¡Mamá Set! – Intervino Hotaru-Eso quiere decir que papá Haruka se ha enamorado del joven Seiya.

\- ¡Mi pequeña Hotaru!- respondió dulcemente Setsuna-Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud.

-Entonces que sucederá con mamá Michiru- exclamó preocupada Hotaru-

-¡Tenou!- pronunció Seiya- ¿Realmente te encuentras bien?

-¡Sí! – Respondió tiernamente- ¿No tenías por qué preocuparte por mí?- afirmó orgullosa- Además todavía no entiendo ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Bueno para serte franco yo tampoco lo sé –Respondió confundido- Simplemente una voz en mi interior dijo que corriera al salvarte- Agregó- Tal vez estoy acostumbrado a tus discusiones- afirmó en una pícara sonrisa- Realmente no quería que nada te pasara Haruka- Agregó dulcemente. Comentario que hizo sonrojar a la guerrera del Viento.

-¡En ese caso muchas gracias Kou!- Pronunció avergonzada Haruka- ¡Tengo una deuda contigo Seiya!- pronunció suavemente en una cálida sonrisa. Gesto que dejo Sorprendido a Seiya por las palabras de la Rubia.


	11. Los Antiguos Reyes Celestiales ¿Y Un be

**Los Antiguos Reyes Celestiales ¿Y Un beso?**

Luego de la batalla contra Akuma el planeta Tierra vivió un tiempo de paz. Los guerreros seguían investigando el escondite del enemigo y un plan que llevarían a cabo para acabar con ellos. Una noche mientras Darién se encontraba en su habitación meditando todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días, observaba por la ventana, pensando en el futuro que aguardaba sobre el Maravilloso Tokio de Cristal cuando de repente los antiguos reyes celestiales aparecieron en el lugar sorprendiéndolo.

-¡Maestro! ¿Qué pena lo está angustiando?- Dijo Zoycite.

 **-** ¡Zoycite, Kunzite, Jadeite Y Nephlite! – Exclamó sorprendido - Por favor no aparezcan así de repente.

-¡Perdón su alteza! No fue nuestra intensión asustarlo - Dijo Nephlite, realizando una reverencia al igual que los otros guardianes celestiales.

-¡Maestro! – llamó Jadeite - ¿Cuál sea el malestar que lo agobia cuenta con nosotros?- Dijo.

-¡Maestro!- Dijo Kunzite -Aunque no contemos con un cuerpo físico- Agregó seriamente-Nuestro querido Maestro Endymion sabe que nuestra energía estará siempre a su lado.

\- ¡Eso lo tengo claro Kunzite!- Respondió Darién- Gracias a todos por su apoyo- Añadió dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sillón de su habitación tomando sus cabellos en señal de frustración.

-¡Maestro! Por su actitud se trata de algo muy grave- Afirmo Zoycite

\- ¡Así es Zoycite! Me conoces bien, viejo amigo.

-¡Maestro! por favor díganos el inconveniente entre todos buscaremos una solución al problema.

\- ¡Jadeite siempre tan positivo!- sonrió- Como quisiera tener esa cualidad- Reveló-En ocasiones desearía pensar igual que tú amigo mío- reconoció- No soy capaz de proteger lo que más me importa. ¡Mi Amada Serenity!- dijo el pelinegro.

-Su alteza por favor confié en nosotros -Dijo Nephlite.

Darién relato lo sucedido a sus guardianes en los últimos días, hasta la anterior batalla donde su querida princesa fue herida, y gracias al apoyo de Sailor Saturn las heridas no fueron de gravedad.

-¡Comprendo majestad!- intervino Kunzite - Sin embargo no gana nada con desesperarse- agregó- Por ahora la princesa Serenity necesita su apoyo.

-¡Maestro!- Interrumpió Jadeite - ¡Kunzite tiene razón! ¡Es necesario pensar con cabeza fría la situación! Entiendo lo frustrante que es para su alteza no poder proteger a su princesa como desea.

-¡Kunzite, Jadeite! – Exclamó Darién- ¿Qué puedo hacer en esta situación? Por primera vez me siento perdido- Reveló angustiado Darién- No sé ¿qué camino debo elegir?

-¡Por fin ha llegado el momento, de su despertar como Rey Endymion!- Exclamó Zoycite.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Zoycite?- Indagó Darién Confundido - No comprendo tus palabras.

-¡Zoycite!- Interrumpió Nephlite- ¿Estás seguro que es lo mejor?- agregó- Nuestro maestro aún es muy joven para controlar ese poder- explicó.

-¡Por supuesto Nephlite!- Afirmó Zoycite – Nuestro momento para proteger al Maestro ha terminado. Es necesario entregar nuestros poderes como Reyes Celestiales a nuestro maestro el príncipe Darién y Futuro Rey Endymion.

-¡Zoycite!- Llamó Darién confundido-Por favor puedes ser más claro. Deja el misterio de lado- ordenó.

-¡Príncipe Endymion! Es momento que elija a sus nuevos reyes celestiales- Respondió Kunzite- Ellos vigilaran su seguridad e igualmente protegerán a su futura esposa la princesa Serenity- explicó- Ese era nuestro deber hace mucho tiempo atrás.

\- ¡Kunzite! ¿Qué pasará con ustedes?- Pregunto Darién.

Un incómodo silencio cubrió la habitación. Ninguno de los Reyes Celestiales sabía cómo explicar lo que iba a ocurrir a su Príncipe. Darién impaciente por una respuesta rompió el silencio diciendo:

-¡Por favor respondan amigos míos!- ordenó Darién- Necesito saber ¿qué ocurrirá con ustedes? Antes de tomar cualquier decisión- aclaró- Suplico por su sinceridad, como siempre lo han hecho.

-Su alteza no es necesario que se preocupe por nosotros- intervino Nephlite- Nuestro destino ya fue escrito hace muchos años atrás, desde el momento que traicionamos su confianza y atacamos su mundo siendo parte Dark Kingdom- Añadió- Ahora lo único importante es su felicidad Maestro.

-¡Darién! – llamó Jadeite-Nephlite está en lo correcto. Nosotros simplemente desapareceremos - Aclaró- Alguien pasará a cumplir nuestra labor a su lado.

-¡No eso no!- Grito Darién- ¡No pienso hacer algo así!

-¡Endymion! Es necesario aceptar las cosas- Afirmó Zoycite -Nosotros ya no formamos parte de este mundo- Expuso - El Rey Etlio, ordenó a sus caballeros los Reyes Celestiales cuidar de usted. Nosotros fallamos es nuestro deber al dejarnos manipular por la Reina Metalia.

-No deseo aceptar ese destino para mis leales Guerreros -Dijo Darién con lágrimas de frustración - ¡No me interesa lo que haya dicho mi padre en su tiempo! No pienso dejarlos ir así. Ustedes son parte de mi familia.

-¡Príncipe! nosotros siempre estaremos con usted- agregó Zoycite- Para nosotros sus Leales Caballeros apreciamos con todo el corazón ese cariño que siente por nosotros; Sin embargo es necesario realizar esa elección. Siempre cuidamos de su alteza como lo hacíamos desde niño. Su éxito en sus deberes reales siempre fue nuestra satisfacción- Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de Darién como una señal de apoyo, respeto y lealtad.

-¡Su alteza, es el momento!- Dijo Nephrite - Debe elegir a sus futuros guardianes pensar en la seguridad de su amada princesa y la suya es algo primordial- Estoy seguro que su elección será la más acertada- Sonrió- Igualmente contará con todo nuestro apoyo desde donde nos encontremos.

-El Rey Etlio, siempre velo por su seguridad, por eso depósito su confianza en nosotros- Dijo Jadeite.

-¡Arriba los ánimos, ya no eres un niño!- exclamó Kunzite- No puedes continuar llorando en cada derrota- Reprochó- Recuerde que con cada batalla tu poder se elevaba- Explicó- Para mí siempre serás como mi hijo al que apoye en todo- Dijo en un abrazó- Ahora es el momento de cumplir con su deber Príncipe Endymion. El Rey siempre apoyo sus decisiones y confió en su juicio; Sin embargo por diversas situaciones del destino murió antes de verlo convertido en el nuevo Rey. Pero estaría orgulloso en conocer el hombre que es actualmente y la Reina Adara, Su madre estaría satisfecha por su crecimiento como hombre y guerrero su alteza.

-¡Kunzite! Viejo amigo gracias por esas palabras- Añadió mirando a los demás- Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por estar a mi lado y protegerme siempre. Es el momento, mi corazón sabe que debo dejarlos ir.

-¡Maestro! Estaremos felices de ayudarlo una última vez -Dijo Jadeite.

-¡Su alteza! ¿Ya tiene en mente a nuestros futuros sucesores?- Indagó sorprendido Kunzite.

-¡Estas en lo correcto Kunzite! – Respondió Endymion.

-¡Darién! hijo mío es el momento de elegir a tus nuevos guerreros para conformar su nueva guardia real. Estoy seguro que tu corazón ya eligió por ti- Dijo dulcemente Kunzite.

Diciendo esto, los antiguos Reyes desaparecieron del lugar; Mientras Darién procesaba lo informado por sus guardianes. La mañana llego convocando a todos los guerreros en el Templo Hikawa para informar las indicaciones de sus antiguos guardianes.

-¿Y Bien Chiba? Estamos todos aquí - Dijo Haruka cruzada de Brazos.

-¡Haruka!- recriminó Michiru.

-¡Príncipe!- intervino Hotaru- Disculpe a Papá Haruka es algo gruñón.

-¡Hotaru!- Regaño Haruka.

\- Comprendo Haruka siempre es así- Revelo Darién - Los he reunido a todos aquí porque es necesario elegir a los nuevos Reyes Celestiales de la Tierra.

-¿Los Reyes Celestiales?- dijo Seiya frotando su mano en su frente en señal de desconocimiento.

-Darién por favor quieres explicarnos de que se trata esto- Dijo Taiky.

-La verdad no entiendo porque nosotros estamos aquí- Dijo Yaten con sarcasmo.

-Chicos dejen hablar a Darién- intervino Serena seriamente- él comunicará todo lo necesario para aclarar sus dudas.

-¡Serena! Con ustedes todo se puede esperar- Interrumpió Andrew- Cada día son más sorpresas- reveló-Como por ejemplo enterarme que la mujer que amo es Sailor Jupiter es algo que un no logro procesar completamente- Dijo asombrado.

-¡Sí! Ya tenía suficiente con la sorpresa que la señorita Rei es Sailor Mars- exclamó Nicolás- Ahora otra sorpresa más.

-¡Nicolás!- reprendió Rei.

-Chicos nos estamos desviando del tema- Dijo Amy.

-¡Gracias Amy!- pronunció Darién- Por favor escuchen con atención, explicaré todo ya que ustedes-añadió señalando a los hombres que serán los próximos guardianes del planeta Tierra.

-¡Seiya! – Llamó Yaten- Dime si estoy loco, pero Darién nos está señalando a nosotros también- agregó al Oído de su hermano.

-¡Chicos guarden silencio!- Dijo Taiky -Por favor escuchemos.

Caída la tarde Darién relato la historia y misión de los Reyes Celestiales, sus deberes y derechos, así como su principal misión cuidar de sus altezas Serenity y Endymion al mismo tiempo que garantizaban la existencia del planeta Tierra.

-¡Un momento Chiba!- Interrumpió Seiya-Espera si comprendí bien tus palabras, estas solicitándonos a todos que seamos tus nuevos lacayos- reveló con enojo.

-¡No Seiya!- respondió Darién- Solo eso serán mis consejeros. Los guardianes del planeta y los cinco elementos Sagrados.

-¡Darién!- Dijo Andrew- Esto si me tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo siempre quise ayudar a Lita en su misión de Guerrera.- Reveló- Ahora que tengo la oportunidad no la dejaré escapar.

-¡Conmigo también puedes contar! – Afirmó Nicolás- Cuidaré de la princesa Serena y el príncipe Endymion, pero principalmente de la Señorita Rei- Expresó Nicolás dándole una tierna sonrisa a su amada.

-¡Gracias chicos! –Expresó Darién-Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes dos.

-¡Darién, no quiero interrumpir!-dijo Taiky- ¿Cómo haremos eso? Nosotros debemos nuestra lealtad a la princesa del Planeta del Fuego.

-¡Sí! ¡Solamente somos estrellas fugaces!- Afirmó Tristemente Seiya- Es por la princesa del planeta de Fuego quien permitió nuestra llegada nuevamente al Planeta Tierra pero no creo que acepte dejarnos ir así de fácil.

-¡Taiky, Yaten y Seiya! – Dijo Darién- Soy consciente de su lealtad hacia la Princesa Kakyuu. Aun no se han preguntado entre ustedes mismos ¿por qué están en este Planeta nuevamente?

-Darién… Yo realmente- Dijo Seiya.

\- ¡Seiya!- Interrumpió Darién- ¡Al comienzo llegaste a este lugar para estar cerca de Serena!- Afirmó- Valoró tu amistad sincera, sin embargo eres consciente de que ella no puede corresponderte de la misma manera que deseas y eso lo entiendes. Aclaró.

-Darién, Bombón yo..

-¡No digas nada Seiya!-Dijo Serena- Todo está perdonado, agradezco tu amistad-Añadió- Estoy segura que ustedes serán de mucha ayuda en esta batalla. Después de todos, somos guerreros que luchamos por proteger este planeta que es nuestro hogar- Agregó- Por eso suplico que acepten la oferta de Darién.

-¡Bombón! sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti- respondió Seiya- ¡Mi dulce Bombón! lo que me solicitas no puedo cumplirlo ahora- Afirmó- Nosotros como Sailor Lights debemos respetar a nuestra Princesa, esa es nuestra ley.

-¡Seiya tiene razón!- Respondió Taiky- Serena no podemos ser parte de los nuevos Reyes Celestiales

-¡Taiky, Seiya! – Dijo Serena- ¡No se disculpen muchachos! Comprendo a la perfección su actitud.

-En ese caso Darién debemos buscar otros candidatos- Dijo Mina.

-¡Mina! - Reprendieron todos en coro.

-Pero que… ahora que dije- Exclamó confundida.

Mientras todos reían por el comentario de Mina, una pequeña luz resplandeciente hizo una aparición, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Michiru.

-Será acaso el enemigo- Respondió Hotaru, en posición de ataque.

-¡Esperen chicas!- Dijo Amy - Debemos esperar ¿qué es? y tomar la mejor estrategia.

-¡Amy está en lo cierto!- Dijo Lita.

La luz fue disminuyendo su intensidad dejando al descubierto a la Princesa Kakyuu del planeta de fuego. Las Sailor Star Lights, realizaron una reverencia al observar a su amada Princesa.

-¡Princesa! Que alegría verla nuevamente- Dijo Yaten.

-Sailor Star Lights, me alegra saber que están bien- Dijo sonriendo Kakyuu.

-¡Princesa!- Dijo Seiya-pensamos que seguía en su retiro Espiritual; Por eso no habíamos regresado al Planeta Kinmoku- Explicó- Solamente esperábamos recibir las órdenes del Rey Ontario para nuestro regreso.

-¡Sailor Fighter!-pronunció- Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes. Ahora salen sin despedirse- reprochó sonriente- Comprendo que la alegría ahoga sus corazón y la tristeza que mostraban en el planeta Kinmoku por estar lejos de esta Linda Tierra.

-¡Princesa! ¿Cómo logro encontrarlos?- Dijo Yaten

-¡Sailor Healer!- Respondió Kakyuu- Siempre eres tan seria, la verdad intuí que estarían aquí en el Planeta Tierra.

-¡Princesa! No debió molestarse en venir a buscarnos- Afirmó Taiky- Simplemente pudo avisarnos que se encontraba de vuelta y enseguida estaríamos de regreso.

-¡Sailor Maker! Es mi impresión o pareces disgustado con mi presencia aquí- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Princesa! Por favor no piense eso- Afirmó Avergonzado- Lo que quería decir es:-Hizo una corta pausa- Nosotros iríamos con usted de inmediato, para ahorrar el viaje de su majestad hasta aquí el planeta Tierra.

-¡Sailor Maker! tenía claro lo que decías- Afirmó- Solo estaba probando su lealtad, mis queridas Sailor Star Lights- Agregó Sonriente - ¡Princesa Serena, príncipe Endymion mis saludos y respetos!- hizo una reverencia- Espero disculpen mi llegada sin avisar a sus dominios- Serena Y Darién se miraban entre si sonrojados.

-¡Princesa Kakyuu! usted será bienvenida a la Tierra- Respondió Serena sonriente.

\- ¡Princesa Fireball!- Saludo Darién con una reverencia- ¡Es un gusto poder conocerla! Déjeme decirle que es una mujer muy elegante y sofisticada- Dijo Darién.

-¡Gracias Príncipe Endymion!-Saludo Sonriente Kakyuu- Debo irme, es momento de organizar todo en el planeta Kinmoku. Sailor Star Lights por favor necesito que tomen la decisión correspondiente.

-¿A qué decisión se refiere su Alteza?- Preguntó confundido Yaten.

\- ¡Sailor Star Lights!- pronunció dulcemente Kakyuu- Ustedes pueden regresar al planeta Kinmoku, solo si eso es lo que realmente desea sus corazones- hizo una pausa- En este planeta son conocidos como Yaten, Taiky y Seiya los integrantes de la Banda Musical los Three Lights, pero en mi planeta son mis más preciadas Guerreras, las Sailor Star Lights, por este motivo yo.

-¡Princesa! ¡No tiene de que preocuparse por eso!- respondió inmediatamente Yaten- Nosotros iremos con usted.

-¡Sailor Healer, por favor no me interrumpas!- regaño- Diré algo muy importante para ustedes mi queridas estrellas.

-Perdone la imprudencia su alteza- Dijo Taiky.

-¡Chicos!- Pronunció-A los tres los adoro y no solo por ser muy guardianes, sino porque son mis amigos- Explicó- Sin embargo quiero que elijan un camino. Si regresan conmigo, quiero verlos felices en su planeta. No quiero observarlos tristes, porque no están aquí en la Tierra.

-¡Princesa!- Dijo Seiya- nosotros la seguiremos siempre a donde vaya.

-¡Seiya!- dijo Dulcemente-Sé que tu corazón se encuentra en este planeta- agregó tomando las manos de Seiya- solo deseo verte feliz, si decides quedarte sabré entender tu decisión. Haruka observo la escena con celos - Por este motivo, quiero que pienses bien las cosas- Expuso-¡Ustedes chicos son especiales para mí! Deben ser felices por eso permito que escojan su destino.

-¡princesa!- Dijeron los hermanos Kou mientras abrazaban a su Soberana.

-Creo que la princesa Kakyuu tiene suerte con esos hombres tan guapos.

-¡Mina! Tus comentarios están fuera de lugar- Reprendió Rei.

-Solo decía- pronunció Mina.

-¡Mejor cállate!- Regaño Amy- ¡No digas idioteces!

-¡Amy que carácter!- exclamó sorprendida Mina- Te falta un novio amiga- sugirió con una picara sonrisa.

-¡Mina!- Gritó la Peliazul.

-¡Chicas! no discutan por favor- dijo Lita tratando de calmarlas.

-¡Princesa Fireball! Queremos consultar algo con usted -Dijo seriamente Darién.

-¡Su alteza! lo escucho- respondió.

Darién relato lo informado a la princesa quien escuchaba atentamente las palabras de él, estudiando los puntos de vista en la solicitud del Gobernante de la Tierra.

-¡Príncipe y Princesa!- interrumpió Kakyuu- ¡Esa oferta solo puede ser decidida por ellos!- Afirmó señalando a los cantantes- si ellos resuelven quedarse en su apoyo así será. Sin embargo ellos perderán sus poderes como Sailor Lights. Conservarán la apariencia de Hombres porque esa es su verdadera Naturaleza.

-¡Princesa! ¿Por qué indica que nuestra verdadera Natura es ser hombres?- Indagó preocupado Taiky.

-Taiky, Yaten y Seiya- mencionó- Ustedes son hombres por naturaleza; Sin embargo para proteger sus poderes como la reencarnación de las bestias Místicas del universo- Expresó- Hace mucho tiempo la Gran Delia, mi amada bisabuela, anunció la llegada de tres seres místicos al planeta Kinmoku como son Seiryu, Byakko y Genbu. Ustedes nacieron en el año de vida de esos animales místicos por eso su fuerza y vitalidad provienen de allí. Taiky tu elemento es el agua y buscas tu alma gemela en ese compuesto. Seiya a ti te represente el Viento, tu velocidad es tu poder y Yaten tu espíritu está ligado al elemento Tierra, por eso eres tan neutral, frio y racional. Sin embargo mi padre Yûki tuvo que esconder ese poder debido al Demonio Yamato. Quien buscaba adueñarse del imperio místico; Sin embargo luego de una lucha sangrienta donde el Rey Yûki, Logró derrotar al terrible Demonio Yamato, Ustedes continuaron como Sailors Star Lights debido a que aún no había aparecido sus dos hermanos místico Suzaku y Kitsune. Quienes se encuentran en este planeta, La Tierra. Es por ese poder que ustedes Seiya, Yaten y Taiky lograron adaptarse a este lugar sin inconvenientes porque este planeta es parte de su esencia vital.

-¡Princesa Kakyuu!- interrumpió Yaten- Es decir que siempre nosotros fuimos Hombres.

-¡Así es Yaten!- Aclaró- Escuchen- mil años atrás el rey Takeshi, mi bisabuelo convirtió su cuerpo en mujeres para salvar el poder en su interior y ganar la guerra contra aquel terrible Demonio. Durante ese tiempo ustedes mis queridos guerreros permanecieron dormidos- mencionó- Sin embargo despertaron después de sentir el poder de sus hermanos Suzaku y Kitsune. Por este motivo ocurrió la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia y la expansión del Caos en el universo. Sus cuerpos quebraron el sello que cubría sus poderes Místicos, por este razón considero que es momento que elijan sus propio destino-Agregó- ¡Disculpen que haya ocultado algo así!- reconoció melancólica- Pero tenía miedo de perder a mis mejores amigos- reveló.

-¡Princesa!- dijo Yaten en un abrazo- Siempre seremos sus amigos.

-¡Bueno por ahora debemos retiramos! – Afirmó Taiky-Nuestra princesa necesita descansar. Prometemos pensar la propuesta de Darién. Además es necesario ubicar a nuestros otros dos hermanos.

-¡Chicos por favor cuídense!- pronunció Serena en una sonrisa despidiendo a los hermanos Kou y la princesa Kakyuu-Darién todo está dicho es mejor que me vaya, es algo tarde y mis padres deben estar angustiados por mi demora- Agregó- ¡Amy y Lita!- llamó- ¿Podemos irnos juntas?

-Lo siento Serena- Respondió Lita- Quede de irme con Andrew- dijo sujetando a Andrew del brazo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Yo tampoco puedo acompañarte- afirmó Amy- acorde de ir con Mina a comprar unas cosas.

-¡Un momento Amy y Mina!- exclamó perpleja Serena- De compras eso no lo puedo creer- Agregó sonriente- Tu Haruka me imagino, te vas con Michiru.

\- ¡Estas en lo cierto, preciosa!- Respondió Haruka- Llevaremos a Hotaru al parque de diversiones con Setsuna.

-¡Creo que debo irme sola!- pensó Serena- ¡Nos vemos luego!- Agregó despidiéndose.

-¡Espera serena!- Dijo Darién- puedo acompañarte.

-Pues… no sé...- Balbuceaba Serena, debido al incidente con Seiya no era capaz de ver a Darién a los ojos y pasar tiempo a solas con él.

-¡Lo siento Serena!-Respondió Darién Sonriente- ¡Te acompañaré así no quieras!- Afirmo seriamente- No acepto un no, como respuesta. Debemos hablar.

-¡Ok, vamos!- respondió ella preocupada.

Darién caminaba con Serena sin pensarlo llegaron al parque número 10. Donde Darién sugirió quedarse un momento allí para dialogar. Serena no quería quedarse; Sin embargo a regañadientes acepto se sentaron en una banca cerca de un gran árbol de cerezas.

-¿Darién tú dirás qué necesitamos hablar? -Indagó ausente Serena sin obsérvalo.

-¡Serena!- dijo tomando las manos de la rubia entre las suyas con mucha ternura. Por favor hasta cuando vas a colocar distancia entre los dos- afirmó angustiado.

-¡No te estoy evitando Darién!- Respondió- Solamente que aún no puedo mirarte a la cara. No soy capaz después de lo…

-¡Serena mi amor!- interrumpió Darién- No estoy recriminando nada de eso ¡Deja de sentirte culpable!- explicó en un abrazo-Por favor Serena entiende el daño que causa estar lejos de ti.- Reveló- ¡Serena te necesito! ¡Te Amo!- Dijo delineando los labios de la rubia con su dedo índice.

-¡Darién, es que yo…!- pronunció triste- Aun no puedo perdonarme, por ello. ¡Defraude tu confianza! ¡Te falle mi amor!

-¡Mírame Serena!- tomo la babilla de ella delicadamente- Para mi eres lo más sagrado y maravilloso que tengo. Te amo demasiado y no pienso perderte- Sin pensarlo dos veces Darién sujeto la cintura de la rubia y beso sus labios con desespero demostrando dulzura, pasión y amor. Serena al comienzo resistió el beso. Pero fue cediendo por el amor de Darién dejándose llevar por el momento. Extrañaba los dulces y carnosos labios de él necesita sentirlo junto a ella.

-¡Serena te Amo!- Pronunció él terminando el beso- ¡Nunca dudes de mí! ¡Tú también me amas! porque tus besos, y cuerpo lo dice a gritos- Afirmó abrazando a la chica.

-¡Darién! perdóname por favor- dijo llorando Serena.

-¡Ven aquí mi amor!- dijo en otro abrazo- No tengo nada que perdonar. ¡Mi princesa me ama y eso es lo único importante!

-¡Darién Te Amo!- pronunció en un beso, al mismo tiempo que un abrazo cubrió sus cuerpos. Así estuvieron por unos minutos, envueltos en medio de un tranquilo silencio.

\- ¡Mi princesa es hora de irnos!-Agregó Darién- ¡Tu padre terminará matándome!- agregó en burla.

-¡Mi padre no es así!- defendió Serena haciendo un tierno puchero.

-¡Solo bromeaba mi vida!- dijo- ¡Te llevaré a casa sana y salva!- añadió.

-¡No quiero ir a casa!- respondió ella.

-Entonces ¿a dónde quiere ir mi princesita?- indagó tiernamente el moreno.

-¡Quiero estar a tu lado!- respondió ella en un abrazo- ¡Déjame quedarme contigo esta noche! ¡Quiero ser tu mujer esta noche!- pronunció en una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Darién sorprendido- No quiero presionarte Serena. Solo quiero verte feliz.

-¡Darién tu eres mi felicidad! – Afirmó ella sonriente-¡Vamos a ser uno juntos!

La pareja ubicó el departamento del Moreno y en aquella habitación se entregaron mutuamente al amor. Después de tantos obstáculos podían darse un espacio para disfrutar de la compañía de ambos.

Habían pasado 5 días desde la aparición de la princesa Kakyuu, los hermanos Kou aún continuaban debatiendo si alojarse en el planeta Tierra para convertirse en los futuros Reyes Celestiales o alejarse con su princesa al Planeta Kinmoku. Seiya se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la opción de Darién cuando un golpe a su puerta lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡Adelante!- respondió Seiya.

-¡Seiya! No quiero molestar. Necesito preguntarte algo.

-Dime Princesa.

-¡Seiya! ¿Aun estás enamorado de la Princesa Serenity?- indagó Kakyuu, sorprendiendo al joven cantante- Necesito que tú medites las cosas. Estoy segura que aquí serás feliz.

-Soy consciente que Bombón no me ama a mí- Afirmó Seiya-Realmente he pensado en irme de este lugar. No creo ser capaz de verla con Darién, aun sabiendo que ellos se aman.

-¿Seiya entonces piensas regresar al planeta Kinmoku?

-Aun no lo sé- respondió- ¡Yaten y Taiky regresarían conmigo también! No deseo eso! Quiero que ellos sean infelices aquí- agregó.

-¡sí! eso también Anhelo- Pronunció Kakyuu-Ustedes están en este planeta porque el destino trazo sus caminos de amor aquí. Tus hermanos aman a las Guerreras Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus.

-¡princesa! ¿Cómo puede usted saber eso?

-¡Es sencillo! porque soy mis guerreros y amigos- pronunció-sin embargo Seiya, tú estás confundido con tus sentimientos.

-¿a qué se refiere su alteza?- preguntó Seiya- No comprendo.

-¡Piensas que amas a Serena!- afirmó- Pero en tu corazón veo dudas Seiya. Estoy segura que te has enamorado de alguien más- agregó -Tu miedo a reconocerlo es por temor a salir lastimado.

-¡Princesa! ¡Usted está equivocada!- afirmó - ¡Amo a Bombón!

-¡Seiya no insistiré más!-Respondió dulcemente- ¡Tú mismo lo descubrirás! Solo espero que cuando lo logres, no dejes escapar ese amor.

Esa misma noche Darién y Serena salieron a disfrutar una película como una linda pareja. En el camino que conducía al cine visualizaron a Mina y Amy tristes.

-¡Serena, Darién! Hola – saludó Mina.

-¡Mina Y Amy! Qué bueno verlas ¿cómo están?- Saludo Serena

-Hola chicas- respondió Darién.

-Bien Serena. Casualidad encontrarte aquí- respondió Mina - Imagino que van en una cita- Agregó.

-¡si Mina estoy en una cita.

-¡Bien por ti amiga!- Exclamó Amy- por fin arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes- dijo con algo de melancolía.

-¿Amy qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás triste?

-¡serena! estoy bien- respondió inmediatamente- He estado algo ocupada con los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

-¿segura Amy? ¡Es eso solamente!

-¡sí! No te preocupes Serena.

-¿Mina te encuentras bien? o estas así por Yaten- Indagó la Rubia.

-¡No Serena!-respondió- ¡Yaten no me importa!- afirmó- él puede irse sin problemas.

-Mina no te creo- añadió Serena- En tus ojos observo que sufres por él.

-¡Serena mi amor!- Llamó Darién, quien se había mantenido al margen en las conversaciones de las chicas-Mejor aplacemos la salida- sugirió- Creo que tus amigas necesitan hablar-dijo sujetando los brazos de la rubia.

-¿Estás seguro Mi cielo?- Indagó angustiada- ¿No te enojas conmigo?

-mi amor, nunca me enojaría contigo- Respondió Darién con un casto beso en los labios de ella- Mejor ve con ellas te necesitan.

-Gracias por comprender-hizo una pausa- Luego de unos minutos Darién se retiraba dejando a las chicas solas.

-Mina, Amy porque no mejor vamos a comer un helado- Sugirió sonriente Serena- Así me comentan que ocurre- Las chicas solo sonrieron e hicieron un gesto de aceptación.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad durante ese tiempo las chicas informaron a Serena que se encontraban muy tristes porque los Chicos se irían y nunca más los volverían a ver.

\- Serena, comprendes porque estamos tan tristes- Afirmó Amy- ¡Ellos se van y quizás nunca los volveremos a ver!

-¡Calma Amy!- dijo dulcemente- porque mejor no organizamos una fiesta de despedida para ellos – sugirió- además chicas pueden aprovechar y decirles lo que sienten por ellos.

-¡Serena acaso estás loca!- Grito Mina avergonzaba- ustedes saben que yo amo a Yaten- Afirmó- Él solo piensa en su princesa y su planeta Kinmoku. Yaten no siente nada por mí. Solamente discute conmigo y haciéndome sentir mal con su actitud- hizo una pausa- Lo mejor es que se vaya y no regrese nunca más.

-¿Amy Piensas lo mismo que Mina?-preguntó- ¿o tal vez quieres arriesgarte con Taiky?

-¡Por Dios Serena!- Exclamó sonrojada- Eso no es posible. ¡Taiky, no cree en el amor como yo!- afirmó- Es una persona metódica y solo interesa cuidar su planeta, al igual que nosotras.

-¡Creo que el problema es que ambas son unas cobardes!- Enfrentó Serena seriamente- No son capaces manifestar lo que sienten por ellos. Temo que se arrepentirán después por no hacerlo. Si Yaten y Taiky se van nunca sabrán el amor que sienten ustedes por ellos.

-¡Tal vez tengas razón Serena!- dijo Amy- Lo más prudente es que ellos no sepan nada de estos sentimientos- aclaró- Ellos se irán del planeta, no es necesario decirles estas tonterías- Añadió.

En otro lugar de la Ciudad de Tokio Seiya, salía a caminar con el fin de distraerse. Simplemente dejo que sus pies avanzaran por si solos. Hasta llegar al parque UENO. En aquel lugar el sol se observaba radiante y hermoso bajo la luz del atardecer. Decidió sentarse en una banca debajo de un árbol de cerezas. Sin pensarlo el destino marcaría nuevamente partida en su vida.

¿Ahora qué voy a ser?- indagó mentalmente Seiya- ¿por qué pienso tanto las cosas?- ¡Si todo está claro!- respondió para sí mismo- Lo más lógico es regresar al planeta Kinmoku, junto a la princesa.-Añadió- ¡Es lo mejor! Sin embargo Bombón ¿Qué pasará contigo?- nuevamente una duda asalto su mente-Será acaso que nunca podré olvidarme de ti.- afirmó como respuesta- ¿Por qué no te saco de mi corazón? ¡Necesito Estar cerca de ti! Soy consciente de que tú serás feliz al lado de Darién. Todos esos recuerdos a tu lado me parten el alma- dijo mentalmente con lágrimas en su rostro.

Aún sigo sin entender ¿por qué motivo protegí a Tenou?- otra duda más-Ahora si debo estar volviéndome loco- hizo una pausa- No quiero que a Haruka sufra- afirmó sorprendido con su conciencia- ¡Ella debe estar bien! ¡Quiero que sea así!-Afirmó en una sonrisa- Acaso estoy interesado en ella. No puede ser eso. Tenou me odia, estoy volviéndome masoquista.- Una sonrisa nuevamente mostro su rostro- Ya no puedo estar sin sus discusiones. ¡Si eso debe ser! ¡Solamente es eso! Ella tiene a Michiru, y es feliz así. ¿Por qué motivo siento la necesidad de proteger a Tenou? Ese maldito día observé una faceta de Tenou que nunca imagine- reveló- Haruka era tan frágil, delicada y desprotegida- Sonriso pensando al pensar en esa mujer- Tenou siempre aparenta ser fuerte, fría e insensible. Pero creo que es una máscara solamente, estoy seguro que existe una Tenou dulce, alegre y delicada que necesita de mi resguardo- Dijo decidido observando el lago del parque.

En la orilla del lago, una bella joven de cabello corto rubio cenizo vestida con un pantalón de lino ajustado al cuerpo en color negro a la altura de la cintura largo hasta sus tobillos, adornada por una camiseta blanca con escote de corazón marcando un estampado de rosas rojas a la altura de su busto y una chaqueta en color rojo encendido manga ¾ con un dobles al codo en color gris claro, calzando unos botines en color marrón. Contemplaba el horizonte intentando descubrir miles de respuestas a los interrogantes de su cabeza. No tenía claro que ocurría en su mente en ese momento, quería correr y desaparecer del planeta Tierra; sin embargo era consiente que debía luchar por proteger a su princesa. No podía abandonar su misión como guerrera. Haruka, intentaba nuevamente descifrar sus emociones, aunque en el fondo sabía que esas emociones solo podían pertenecer a un amor sincero que no era correspondido con la misma intensidad que ella sentía, al cual iba a extrañar día a día cuando él dejará su planeta Tierra.

¿Qué Diablos ocurre conmigo?- preguntó enojada- Acaso no podré olvidar a ese maldito Kou- Afirmó con ira- ¡Él es solo un intruso en este planeta! ¡No siento nada por él!- hizo una pausa mental- solo estoy acostumbrada a sus discusiones sin sentido- dijo para sí misma- ¡No tengo ninguna intensión con Seiya! Debo concentrarme es en mi misión. Michiru, solo está exagerando las cosas- Afirmó Segura- Kou solo salvo mi vida para no hacer sufrir a cabeza de bombón- repitió mentalmente con dolor- ¡Él solamente ama a Serena! ¡Tengo que Olvidarme de él! Mis estúpidos sentimientos no son correspondidos y nunca lo serán.

Los minutos transcurrieron con tranquilidad y cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y sin percatarse que ambos estaban tan cerca y distantes al tiempo. Ninguno sería capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos, unas horas más allí el sol ocultó reveló el momento de regresar a sus hogares.

-¡Por Dios es tarde!- Afirmo Seiya observando la hora en su celular- Debo regresar estarán preocupados por mi ausencia-Informó- Seiya es hora de volver al lugar que perteneces- dijo para sí mismo- ¡Ella estará bien! Bombón ya no necesita de mí, porque todos cuidarán de ella.

Seiya empezó a circular para buscar el camino a su casa; Pero el destino jugaría con aquella pareja de orgullosos enamorados. Seiya no se percató de que una persona también venía a su encuentro. Ambos terminaron encontrándose en el suelo, luego de un duro golpe por el choque de sus cuerpos.

-¡Porque no te fijas por donde vas imbécil!- Reprochó en grito Haruka levantándose del lugar sin observar el rostro de su agresor.

-Disculpe Señorita no fue intencional- respondió Seiya- ¡Venía distraído, discúlpeme!- añadió tomando la mano de la joven para ayudarla a levantar.

-¡No es necesario, su amabilidad!- respondió orgullosa Haruka- ¡Estoy bien!- Afirmó levantando su rostro encontrando unos hermosos ojos azules intensos como la noche- hizo una pausa- Gracias Kou-él solo sonrió.

-¡Tenou, no te reconocí!- respondió Seiya observando a Haruka de pies a cabeza- ¡No eres la misma que distingo! ¡No pareces tú!- Dijo envuelto por la belleza de la joven rubia- ¿Tenou te encuentras bien?-Haruka asintió observándolo- Déjame ayudo no seas terca- dijo ofreciendo su mano- ella acepto y sujeto la mano de Seiya. El contacto entre ellos sintieron una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo- poco a poco ambos se colocaron en pie sin dejar de observasen a los ojos mutuamente.

-Bueno creo que no fue nada grabe- Sonrió dulcemente Seiya- Me alegra saber que estas bien-ella solo se sonrojo por el comentario- ¡Tenou estoy feliz!- exclamó en una pequeña pausa.

Haruka interrumpió diciendo- Imagino estas feliz porque ya pronto se irán de este planeta con su princesa. después de todo solo eran unos intrusos en la Tierra- él solo sonrió por el comentario de ella sin soltar el agarre de las manos entre ellos dos- Por cierto Kou, ya puedes soltarme o es que acaso piensas retenerme por siempre de mi mano derecha.

\- ¡Perdón lo hice sin pensar!- reveló despistado- Quería confirmar que estás bien Tenou- Este comentario hizo sonrojar a la dura guerrera- ¡Tenou, que te vez muy linda vestida de esa forma!- informó sonriente-Así si pareces toda una dama y no un hombre como siempre vistes-Expresó- Tal vez piense en secuestrarte y llevarte conmigo a Kinmoku.

\- ¡Quien te crees para hablarme así!- Dijo con soberbia Haruka.- ¡Kou no eres más que un idiota!- Gritó enojada- No sé porque pierdo mi tiempo con esta tonta conversación- Afirmó deshaciendo el agarre entre las manos- Déjame darte un consejo- hizo una pausa- si esas son tus técnicas de conquistas con las chicas, deberías mejorarlas porque conmigo no funciona- sonrió con arrogancia

\- ¡Gracias Tenou!- respondió con ira Seiya- Puedes ahorrarte el consejo, porque no lo necesito.- Informó- Además quien dijo que estaba intentando conquistarte a tí, según recuerdo estas con Michiru- afirmó con celos cerca del rostro de la rubia mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Gesto que colocó a Haruka nerviosa por la cercanía entre ambos.

-¡Uyy Imbécil!- Vociferó - ¡No dejaré que amargues Mi día Kou!- Grito abandonado el lugar.

-¡Espera Tenou!- dijo sujetando el brazo de ella- porque tan nerviosa Linda. Acaso produzco eso en ti- afirmó en un abrazo

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!- Reprochó-¡Suéltame porque no respondo!- respondió con seguridad a los ojos del cantante. Haruka jamás permitiría que él la intimidará.

-¡Pienso que no son tonterías!- dijo sujetando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Haruka, aferrándola contra él- Para mí tú solo aparentas odiarme, cuando en realidad quieres hacer otra cosa-afirmó.

-¡No me hagas reír!- dijo orgullosa-Según Kou ¿qué es lo que quiero?

-¡Tal vez esto!- dijo inmovilizando los labios de Haruka en un beso apasionado. Haruka en un comienzo resistió al contacto con los labios de Seiya. Pero poco a poco su razón fue cediendo ante el corazón. El beso era tan intenso, ambos exploraban sus bocas como nunca antes pensaron hacerlo. Sin embargo el momento llego a su final por una reacción de Haruka.

-¡Eres un patán!-Grito Haruka pateando la entrepierna de Seiya. Quien cayó arrodillado en el piso.

-¡Soy patán y todo!- Desafió Seiya- ¡Sin embargo te besé Tenou, y tu correspondiste sin problema alguno!- afirmó de pie sujetando a Haruka de los hombros.

-¡Uch Imbécil!- Gritó furia dando otra patada en su entrepierna para que Seiya soltara su cuerpo. Sin embargo Seiya fue más veloz y reacciono por reflejos cubriendo su masculinidad. Movimiento que Haruka aprovecho para huir.

-¡Tenou!- Pronunció Seiya- No puedes huir de mí. -dijo tocando sus labios- ¡Ese beso quemó como el fuego! ¡Eres una mujer ardiente! ¡Voy a descubrir que ocultas!- pensó- ¡Tengo una razón para quedarme aquí! ¡Tenou! -gritó abandonando el lugar.

-¡Maldito Kou!- Exclamó en ira Haruka- Es un tonto esto no se quedará así-Amenazó tocando sus labios- ¡Diablos ese beso fue dinamita!- ¿Qué estoy diciendo?- Se regañó mentalmente- Solo fue un beso robado nada más.


	12. La aparición de la Nueva Guardia Real

**La aparición de la Nueva Guardia Real. ¡Los Guerreros** **Yamabushi están aquí!**

Luego del incidente del beso pasaron unos días, era el momento de tomar una decisión que debía ser comunicarla al príncipe Endymion y la princesa Serenity; por este motivo todos se encontraban reunidos en el patio del Templo Hikawa a la espera de llegada de los Three Lights.

\- ¡Chicas! ¿Qué opinan sobre la elección de los chicos?- preguntó Lita.

-¡No lo sabemos con exactitud!- Respondió Rei- Debemos esperar a que ellos mismos nos comuniquen su elección.

-¡Me encantaría que se quedarán a mi lado!- Exclamó Mina sin darse cuenta. Todos la voltearon a observarla- Perdón lo que quise decir es: - Hizo una pausa- Me encantaría que se queden a nuestro lado para luchar contra el enemigo- Explicó nerviosa.

-¡Vaya! Mina no cambia- exclamo Amy.

-¡Chicas por favor cálmense!- Sugirió Serena- Es mejor esperar la respuesta de los chicos y aceptar sin problemas- Dijo

-¡Eso es lo más sensato!- Apoyo Darién- ¡Chicas analicemos la respuesta de ellos!- respondió.

\- ¡Chiba!- pronunció Haruka- Aun no comprendo ¿Por qué eligió a esos ineptos?- Indagó con enojo.

\- ¡Papá Haruka!- reprendió Hotaru- ¡No hables así de los hermanos Kou!- Añadió haciendo una carcajada espontanea en el grupo.

-¡Si Por favor Haruka!- Apoyo Setsuna- ¡Deja esos odios atrás! Además recuerdo que debes tu vida al joven Seiya- dijo

-¡Yo no pedí que me hiciera eso!- Respondió con orgullo- Eso confirma lo que dije anteriormente ¡son unos ineptos e irresponsables! Y más ese Seiya Kou- Agregó seriamente.

-¡Haruka basta!-Reprendió Michiru- ¡Ahora que recuerdo estabas muy feliz con Seiya sobre tus piernas!- Afirmó en una sonrisa Pícara-Cuidando de él mientras Sailor Saturn, restablecía las fuerzas de Seiya-agregó sonriente. Comentario que hizo sonrojar a Haruka.

\- En mi defensa diré que:- Hizo una pausa- ¡Solo fui amable con él, por salvarme!

-¡Claro como digas! - respondió Michiru

-¡Dejemos el tema así!- Dijo Serena- Miren allí vienen los chicos- agregó señalando la entrada del templo.

-¡Chicos!- exclamaron todas.

-¡Hola a todos!- Saludo Taiky- Lamento la demora estábamos organizando nuestras ideas- explicó.

-¡Hola Chicos! ¡Ya estamos aquí!-dijo Yaten- Observo que nos extrañaron porque están todo aquí-Dijo en tono de broma.

-¡Hola Chicas!- Saludo Seiya sonriente- ¿Bombón, Darién cómo están?- preguntó.

-¡Seiya!- saludo Serena- Chicos, que bueno que llegaron nos tenían a todos con el nudo en el pecho- hizo una pausa- al final me imagino que ya meditaron la propuesta de Darién y nos darán su decisión- Agregó Preocupada.

-¡Tranquila Bombón!- dijo Dulcemente Seiya- Mejor entremos al Templo y diremos nuestra decisión.

-¡Está bien vamos!- dijo Darién. Llegaron a la sala de meditación del Templo donde organizaron un círculo entre todos para iniciar el dialogo sobre la nueva guardia Real.

-¿Chicos cuál es su decisión?- preguntó Darién- Tal vez aceptan ser los nuevos Guerreros del Reino Dorado o tal vez no.

-¡Príncipe Endymion! –Dijo Taiky- Hablamos con la Princesa Kakyuu, después de descubrir nuestras identidades como guerreros místicos. Nosotros decidimos que- hizo una pausa.

-¡Yaten déjate de juegos!- Grito Mina- ¡Responde rápido!- Ordenó.

-¡Mina!- Reprendieron todos.

-Discúlpenla por favor Yaten, Taiky y Seiya- Dijo Lita- Ella es muy impulsiva- explicó sonriente.

-Tranquila Lita-Dijo Taiky- sabemos cómo es Mina

-Entonces chicos ¿Cuál es la decisión?- Preguntó Serena.

-¡Bombón, nosotros hemos decidido aceptar!- Respondió seriamente Seiya- Nosotros seremos parte de los nuevos Reyes Celestiales que protegerán de tu vida y la de Darién, así como este lindo planeta Tierra.

-¿Es en serio Seiya?- preguntó sorprendida Serena- ¡No estás jugando! Esto es muy serio.

-¡No Serena!- respondió Taiky- ¡Seiya dice la verdad! ¡Nosotros apoyaremos esta batalla!- Afirmó- Después de todo el enemigo debe ser derrotado para proteger la galaxia entera- Dijo.

-De esta manera, también ayudaremos a nuestro Planeta- añadió Yaten- Es necesario acabar con las futuras amenazas-Dijo.

-Entonces es hora de que llevemos a cabo la ceremonia para el nombramiento oficial como los nuevos guerreros Dorados- Dijo Darién.

-¡Darién!- intervino Serena-¿Estás seguro que es el momento?- preguntó.

-¡Claro que si princesa!- respondió- Malachite dijo: Es el momento de conocer el poder del Reino Dorado- Afirmó- ¡El período para conocer a mis antiguos Reyes Celestiales es ahora!

-¿Darién como es eso posible?- preguntó Amy sorprendida- Ellos están muertos- Agregó confundida.

-¡No Amy, en eso te equivocas!- respondió Darién- Ellos simplemente no tiene un cuerpo físico para este mundo- explicó- sin embargo aún continúan a mi lado como siempre lo han hecho.

-¡Darién! – Exclamó perpleja Lita- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntó espantada- Es decir que nuevamente veremos a Nephlite, Jadeite, Zoycite y Malachite - dijo.

-¡Así es Lita!- Agregó Darién-Ustedes podrán despedirse de ellos nuevamente.

\- ¡Jadeite! Volveré a verte no puedo creerlo- Pensó Rei- Te acordarás de mí.

\- ¡Malachite! ¡No pensé en volverte a ver!- pensó Mina sorprendida-Quisiera que no fuera una despedida- dijo tenuemente en una lagrima- Fuiste el único que valoro mi amor - pensó con melancolía.

\- ¡Zoycite! ¡Mi único amor!- exclamó mentalmente Amy- No sé qué sentiré al verte nuevamente- Preguntó para si misma- No después de nuestra última batalla- agregó en una reflexión.

-¡Nephlite! Espero que estés bien- pensó Lita- ¡ojala seas feliz!- deseo mentalmente.

-¿Chicas se encuentran bien?- preguntó Serena observando el semblante de preocupación en el rostro de sus amigas.

-¡Si Serena!- respondió Rei- Es algo duro volver a enfrentar nuestro pasado- dijo.

\- ¡Chicas si quieren pueden retirarse!-sugirió Darién- Nosotros organizaremos todo entre mi antigua Guardia Real y los chicos- dijo- Estoy enterado lo doloroso que es para ustedes enfrentar de nuevo su historia.

-¡Te equivocas Darién!- Afirmó Lita e hizo una pausa- ¡Enfrentar nuestro temor es lo mejor!- aclaró sonriente- ¡Estoy segura que ellos también querían que fuera así!

-¡Muy bien!- Respondió Darién- Hablaré con ellos para organizar todo lo correspondiente- Dijo- Al mismo tiempo dio órdenes a Rei para ubicar el espacio correspondiente para el inicio del ritual Dorado.

Darién fue sacando de su pantalón en el bolsillo derecho un pequeño joyero adornado en terciopelo rojo. Donde recibían las piedra sagradas con las almas de sus antiguos Guerreros. Allí mismo deposito los pequeños fragmentos de roca en una mesa adornada con un mantel blanco ubicada en el centro del circulo de la sala de meditación, que había dispuesto Rei para el inicio del ritual. Acto seguido pronunció los cuatro nombres de sus antiguos guardianes. Poco a Poco los antiguos guardianes fueron apareciendo, delatante de ellos. Adornando las preciosas gemas de colores que reposaban sobre aquel blanco mantel. Las Sailor Scouts Inners eran las sorprendidas con esa visualización.

-¡Su alteza nos llamaba!- Dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia.

\- ¡Mis Antiguos Reyes Celestiales!- Exclamó Darién con melancolía- El momento ha llegado, es hora de cumplir su última misión- Dijo con dolor.

-¡sí! Su alteza, como usted ordene- dijo Nephlite Sonriente.

-Por favor antes de abandonar este mundo- suplicó Jadeite-Queremos solicitar una disculpa a vuestra princesa Serena, por lo ocurrido con el Negaverso- expreso avergonzado.

-¡Princesa!- saludo Zoycite- Por favor perdone nuestro errado comportamiento- hizo una pausa- ¡Jamás fue nuestra intensión lastimarla1- dijo.

-¡Nuestra verdadera misión era encontrar a nuestro Maestro!- Explicó Malachite- Sin embargo el Negaverso engañó nuestros corazón y a cargo de la Reina Berly, intentamos destruir este planeta- afirmó melancólico-¡Nosotros Fuimos débiles e insensatos todos vosotros reales! –añadió.

-¡Antiguos y nobles Guerreros!- pronunció Serena- ¡No tengo nada que perdonar! ¡Todos fuimos manipulados por ese ser malvado!- explicó- ¡vosotros siempre cuidaron de mi Amado Endymion!- dijo sonriente- Por eso no albergo ningún rencor hacia ustedes.

-¡Princesa Serenity!- Dijo Nephlite- Ahora comprendo porque el príncipe Endymion se enamoró de ti-afirmó- ¡Si vuestra majestad, es una mujer dulce, solidaria y hermosa!- sonrió- Estoy seguro que ustedes serán grandes reyes.

-¡Entre ambos formarán el maravilloso reino de Tokio de Cristal!- dijo Zoycite- Nuestra futura Neo reina Serenity y Rey Endymion- añadió haciendo una reverencia a la pareja de príncipes.

-¡Eso todavía no podemos asegurarlo!- dijo Darién- Todos lucharemos juntos para lograrlo- dijo.

-¡Puedo estar seguro su alteza!- intervino Kunzite-Tiene a su respaldo grandes guerreros- añadió observando a los jóvenes alrededor de sus dos Príncipes, sin embargo al cruzar la mirada con Mina no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía recordando todo el daño que él causo en el pasado.

-¡Comencemos con el ritual, su alteza!-Exclamó Jadeite- ¿Quiénes son los elegidos para conformar su Guardia Real?- preguntó.

-¡Jadeite! Tienes razón debemos iniciar- Respondió Darién.

-¡Un momento!- interrumpió Serena- Antes de iniciar deseo hablar ustedes antiguos guerreros- pronunció.

-¡Su alteza!- pronunció Nephlite- Digamos que podemos hacer por usted y con mucho gusto lo haremos- dijo.

-¡Chicas! ¡Por favor acérquense!-ordenó Serena a sus amigas: Mina, Lita, Amy Y Rei, quienes tenían los ojos llorosos en ese momento- ¡Chicas pueden despedirse de ellos!- Sugirió.

-¡Sailor scouts!- dijo Kunzite con una Sonrisa- No es momento para llorar- Regaño-Recuerden ahora deben proteger a la princesa y a nuestro Maestro como su deber- Agregó.

-¡Kunzite!- interrumpió Mina angustiada- ¿Que será de ti? ¿Qué pasará después de esto?

-¡Mi amada Sailor Venus!- Saludó Malachite- ¡Estaré bien1- hizo un silencio- Estoy feliz por verte de nuevo- sonrió- ¡Así sea está última vez!- afirmó en lágrimas- Eres aún más bella que en mis recuerdos- Añadió- ¡Perdóname por todo el daño que cause!- expuso.

\- ¡No tengo que perdonarte!- respondió Mina triste- Nuestra Princesa dijo algo cierto ¡No eras tú en ese momento!

-¡Mi Querida Sailor Venus! ¡Nunca me olvidaré de ti!-Afirmó sonriente- ¡Eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida!-dijo entre lágrimas-¡Lo único que lamento es no haberlo dicho antes!- informó-¡Realmente deseaba estar a tu lado siempre Mina! sin embargo el pasado nos separó nuevamente- afirmó patético- ¡Espero que seas feliz con alguien más!- Dijo-Tú mi Amada Venus encantaste mi corazón. ¡Te Amo Sailor Venus! ¡Mi querida Diosa del Amor!- Añadió sujetando la mano derecha de Mina besando con dulzura y delicadeza como muestra de amor eterno. Gesto que hizo sonrojar a Mina, e incómodo a Yaten quien observa a cierta distancia la escena de amor.

-¡Kunzite! ¡También te amé!- reveló Mina- ¡Nunca pensé amar a alguien así como lo hice contigo! Espero logres paz para tu alma- añadió en un dulce beso sobre los labios De Kunzite.

¡Esa Mina nunca va cambiar!- Afirmó en una sonrisa Michiru- Siempre besando a chicos guapos.

-¡Michiru!- reprendió Haruka.

-¡No te enojes solo fue un comentario inocente!- Dijo- Aunque debo decirte Haruka que ellos hacían una linda pareja.

-¡Sailor Mercury!- Saludo Zoycite- Quiero decirte algo que nunca tuve el valor de hacer- hizo una pausa- Ahora que será la última vez que te vea lo haré. Dijo Seriamente

-¡Zoycite!, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-¡Mercury!- pronunció avergonzando- ¡Eres la mujer más fascinante, inteligente y bella que pude conocer!- confesó- ¡Siempre atesoraré nuestros recuerdo juntos!- Afirmó- ¡Fuimos amigos, por mi culpa! No tuve el valor para confesar mis sentimientos; Por este motivo no logre gritar a los cuatro vientos mi amor por ti.

\- ¡Zoycite!- pronunció Amy sonrojada- Simplemente el tiempo no alcanzo para nuestra historia de amor- Explico tiernamente- ¡Fui feliz por haberte conocido, y compartir contigo todos esos bellos momentos!- Afirmó- Aunque existe algo que no puedo perdonarte nunca.

-¡Si entiendo!-pronunció triste- ¡Lastime a tus amigas y a ti! Lo siento Mercury- ella interrumpió Diciendo:- ¡No me refiero a eso! No puedo perdonar que hayas ganado en ese cuestionario en el Libro Celestial, sin darme la revancha.- explicó sonriente.

-¡Mercury! ¡No me lo perdonarás eso!- exclamó sorprendido-¡Tal vez con esto me gane tu perdón!- llevo sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un bella Rosa Azul eléctrico entregándola como gesto de perdón. Amy acepto el detalle con una sonrisa en sus labios-¡Eso no es todo mi querida Mercury!- Dijo generando una lluvia de pétalos de rosas azules que rodearon a Amy. Quien estaba maravillada por el espectáculo. Zoycite tomo valor besando los labios de Amy. Gesto que ella correspondió, cerrando el final de la historia de amor que nunca comenzó entre ellos dos. Taiky, estaban tan perturbado con esa escena, que prefirió salir unos minutos del lugar. Observar como ellos se demostraban su amor era un gesto muy doloroso para él.

-¡Uyy Kou!- Pronunció en burla Haruka- ¡Creo que a tu hermano Taiky!-reveló- No fue agradable la escena de amor entre Mercury y Zoycite.

-¡Tenou!- Recrimino Seiya- ¡Por favor no empieces!- Amenazó.

-¡Nephlite!- Saludo Lita- Toma esto es para ti- dijo dándole una pequeño collar ámbar.

-¡Jupiter!- saludo sonriente Nephlite- ¡Pensé que no llevabas contigo!- exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?-Preguntó sorprendida Lita- Ese collar es un regalo muy especial para mí- afirmó en una sonrisa- Quiero que lo lleves contigo para que te acuerdes de mi- dijo dulcemente.

-¡Mi querida Jupiter!- Dijo en un abrazo-¡Jamás sería capaz de olvidarte!- agregó- Al saber que serás feliz con ese joven, Lita me alegra el corazón- Nephlite Volteo a ver a Andrew- Solo quisiera darte algo más antes que irme- Dijo entregando un sobre donde se encontraba una fotografía de Sailor Jupiter y Nephlite Juntos- Espero no causarte por problemas con tu Novio Lita- Finalizó dulcemente.

-¡Nephlite!- Interrumpió Andrew- Soy consciente que tú fuiste parte del pasado de Lita y eso no lo pienso cambiar- Afirmó- Porque Ella es la mujer de vida con su pasado y todo.

-¡Gracias Andrew por comprender!- Dijo Lita.

\- ¡Andrew!- intervino Nephlite- ¡Por favor cuida de Lita!- Suplicó- Me hubiese encantado hacerlo; sin embargo ya no es posible- afirmó- Andrew, lograste cautivar el corazón de Lita y espero que sean muy felices juntos - añadió dando su mano en señal de afecto y respeto.

-¡De eso no tienes preocuparte Nephlite!- respondió seguro Andrew- ¡Protegeré y amaré con mi vida a Lita!- afirmó abrazando a la guerrera.

\- ¡No esperaba menos de ti!- respondió Nephlite -¡Ella es una gran mujer!

-¡Mars un momento!-Gritó Jadeite.

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió orgullosa Rei-¡No me digas! ¡Piensas pedirme también perdón! - hizo una pausa- ¡Ya te dije no me interesa nada!- afirmó enojada- ¡Lo que vayas a decirme, ya no importa!

-¡Rei eso lo sé!- respondió calmadamente Jadeite- ¡Nunca perdonarás el daño que causé!-Afirmó- Solo quería devolverte esto- dijo entregando un sujetador para el cabello dorado con una orquídea Roja de adorno.

-¿Por qué lo tenías tú?- Preguntó Rei en un reproché.

-¡Era un lindo recuerdo!-respondió- En nuestra última batalla quedó perdido en el suelo- Añadió- Sin embargo es tuyo entonces debe volver con la dueña correspondiente- Sonrió- ¡Gracias por todo vivido en el pasado!- Dijo tiernamente-Lamento mucho el daño causado. Ahora debo iré, así no volveré a lastimar a nadie- Afirmó

-¡Jadeite, espera!- Grito Rei, tomando del brazo de Él- Jadeite voltio y vio envuelto su cuerpo por un fuerte abrazo- ¡Eres y sigues siendo un grandísimo tonto!- exclamó Rei en lágrimas.

-¡Si lo sé!- respondió dulcemente Jadeite, acariciando el negro cabello de Rei- ¡Gracias por cuidar de mi Maestro!- Afirmó-Estoy seguro que en tus manos. ¡El Príncipe Endymion estará bien!- dijo seriamente.

-¡Gracias por confiar en mí!- Pronunció Rei deshaciendo el abrazo- ¡Prometo cuidaré de nuestros Príncipes!

-¡Linda! ¡No tengo duda Alguna!- Informó-Ahora mi querida Sailor Mars quiero que seas feliz- Reveló en una sonrisa- Tal vez puedes comenzar una vida junto él- dijo señalando a Nicolás. Quien desea poder acabar con Jadeite en ese momento por estar tan cerca de su adora Señorita Rei.

-¡Intentaré ser feliz!- Exclamó e hizo una pausa- ¿Estarás bien?

-¡Tranquila Bonita! Seré feliz si tú también lo eres- Afirmó en otro abrazo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Nicolás diciendo- Por favor cuida de Rei- Aclaró-¡Ella es y será muy especial para mí! ¡Igualmente ocurre contigo Nicolás!

\- Así lo hare- Respondió Nicolás firmemente.

Después de la conmovedora despedida entre los guardianes del Milenio de Plata. Darién procedió a dar inicio al ritual Dorado, con el fin de asignar los nuevos poderes a los futuros Reyes Celestiales.

Aquellos encargados para proteger al futuro Rey Y Reina de Tokio de Cristal. Pero los nuevos Guerreros ya no sería conocidos como los Reyes Celestiales, a partir de ese momentos los 5 combatientes tendían el nombre de Comandantes Yamabushi debido a sus habilidades nunca antes vistas por los ojos humanos. Darién, quien se encontraba vestido por su traje de guerra como Príncipe Endymion empuño su espada Dorada para realizar el nombramiento oficinal de su nueva guardia Real en el siguiente orden:

-¡Taiky!- Mencionó- ¡Eres el Yamabushi Seiryu!- afirmó. Al mismo tiempo que las vestiduras de Taiky se convertían en: un pantalón en color negro ajustado al cuerpo, con unas botas del mismo color hasta el inicio de la rodilla decoradas al frente por un dragón en color azul eléctrico. Símbolo de su reencarnación y poder místico. La camisa que cubría el torso del joven cantante, era manga larga con detalles de dos líneas azules a la altura de la muñeca, en su pecho se dibujaba el mismo dragón Azul, igualmente ocurría con sus botas. Adicionalmente tenía 3 botones a cada lado en su chaqueta negra ubicados al frente; Llevaba consigo una capa en azul con reverso en negro, sujetada a sus hombros por dos hombreras azules. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes en color azul oscuro. En su nuevo traje Taiky se veía totalmente diferente; Y su cabello era sujetado por una coleta alta con algunos mechones en sobre su rostro haciéndolo lucir más varonil y sexy.

\- ¡Nicolás!- Mencionó Darién- ¡Eres el Yamabushi Suzaku!- El joven con cabello rebelde castaño integraba el mismo atuendo que Taiky con algunas diferencias notorias como son: En sus botas en color Rojo vino, ubicadas hasta la mitad del musculo Gemelo! En el pecho y las botas se encontraba dibujado un fénix en color rojo encendido con llamas a su alrededor. El cabello castaño de Nicolás era corto hasta la altura de sus hombros con algunos mechones en el rostro. Adicional a su atuendo era integrado con una capa en color Rojo con reverso en negro, sujetada por un par de hombreras Rojas. Los Guantes del Guerrero era color Rojo Vino.

\- ¡Andrew!- Llamó Darién-¡Eres el Yamabushi Kitsune! Su atuendo era muy similar al anterior solo que sus botas eran color verde y la capa con reverso en color verde. En el pecho de Andrew y botas se dibujaba un zorro con nueve colas de fuego. Sus guantes eran negros con detalles en verde oscuro.

\- ¡Yaten!- Llamó Darién-¡Eres el Yamabushi Genbu! Su vestidura tenían los mismos detalles que los anteriores guerreros solo que los adornos eran destacado una serpiente con cuerpo de Tortuga en color negro. Su capa con el mismo color con reverso en naranja oscuro y sus botas eran totalmente negras a excepción de las serpientes dibujadas en naranjas. El cabello recogido en media coleta a la altura de su cuello con unos mechones alrededor de su rostro dejando contemplar sus bellos ojos verdes. Sus guantes en color verde oscuro completaban su atuendo.

\- ¡Por último Seiya!- Mencionó Darién- ¡Eres el Yamabushi Byakko! Su vestuario era muy similar con la diferencia del color blanco que cubría su cuerpo. Además tenía integrado una capa en color gris claro con reverso en color blanco. Sus botas en negro hasta la rodilla. Y guantes en color blanco perlado; En su pecho se dibujaba una tigre en color blanco perlado con franjas en negro y blanco. Su capa era sujetada por unas hombreras en color negro. Su cabello era recocido en un tranza con caída hacia su espalda y sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros.

\- ¡Chicos se ven geniales!-Exclamó emocionada Hotaru-Están muy atractivos- añadió

-¡Es cierto!-Pronunció Mina- ¡Están guapísimos!- dijo.

-¡Gracias!- Respondieron sonrojados todos en coro.

-¡Guerreros Yamabushi!- Mencionó Serio Darién- Cada uno tendrá un Sable Sagrado con el fin de ser utilizado en nombre del bien y la justicia- Explicó.

-¡Perfecto Maestro Endymion!- dijo Andrew, en tono de burla- ¡como ordene!- Añadió en risas.

-¡Andrew, no molestes!- Regañó Darién- Ahora debes lealtad y respeto a tu maestro- explicó Seriamente.

-¡Lo siento hermano!- pronunció avergonzado Andrew- ¡Intentaré acostumbrarme a esto!- expresó.

-¡Muy bien Guerrero!- intervino Serenity- Los sables aquí se llaman Yamashitas Sagrados cada uno de ellos tienen un color especifico que simboliza el poder de cada uno.

\- ¿Que te refieres con eso Serena?- preguntó perplejo Seiya.

-Hace tiempo atrás en el reino Dorado; existió la leyenda de los Guerreros Yamabushi, quien simbolizaban los 5 elementos de la naturaleza y la vida en el planeta Tierra. Aquellos valerosos guerreros juraron proteger con su propia vida el poder de la Luna y la Tierra nuevamente volvió a la vida. Esto ocurre porque ustedes son la nueva guardia Real, además de poseer el poder las bestias místicas como había afirmado la Princesa Fireball. Seiya, Taiky y Yaten, reveló a ustedes a sus dos hermanos Suzaku y Kitsune- afirmó Señalando a Andrew y Nicolás.

-¡Darién!- interrumpió Nicolás perplejo- ¿Cómo es posible que yo sea esa reencarnación?-preguntó- Además jamás estuve relacionado con el fuego- afirmo.

-¡Nicolás y Andrew!- respondió- La respuesta es más fácil de creer- Dijo- Ustedes esperaban a sus dos hermanos para despertar sus verdaderos poder como bestias sagradas- Explicó- Además las Mujeres que aman están relacionadas con el poder de cada uno de ustedes.

-Intentas decir Darién que el rayo de lita y el Fuego de Rei reveló nuestra naturaleza- Exclamó Andrew sorprendido.

-¡Así es Hermano!- afirmó Darién en una sonrisa- Escuchen el poder de proteger a sus seres amados siempre estaba en su interior. Por este motivo los Comandantes Yamabushi volvieron a la vida- Afirmó- Ahora los Yamabushi están clasificados de acuerdo a su color y poder. Por ejemplo el color Rojo representa el Fuego Interno del Planeta tierra. El poder del fuego es liderado por el fénix.

-¡Eso quiere decir!- exclamó Nicolás tomando el sable rojo- ¡El Fénix soy yo, Bestia de fuego!- exclamó asombrado-¡El Guerrero Yamabushi Suzaku está aquí!- afirmó seriamente.

-¡Correcto Nicolás!- respondió Darién- Por favor sujeten sus propios Sables- Dijo-Nadie más que ustedes pueden utilizar ese poder-explicó.

Taiky ubicó el Sable azul- ¡Soy el Dragón Azul Sagrado, Bestia de Agua!- exclamó en un sonrisa-¡El Guerrero Yamabushi Seiryu está aquí!

Yaten tomó el sable negro-¡Soy el Yamabushi Genbu, la Bestia de tierra!- exclamó- ¡Tortuga y Serpiente unidas! simboliza la vegetación del Planeta-¡El Guerrero Yamabushi Genbu está aquí!

Seiya tomó el Sable Blanco-¡Soy el Yamabushi Byakko, la Bestia del hielo y viento!- Exclamó- ¡El Tigre Blanco ruge con furia! -¡El Guerrero Yamabushi Byakko está aquí!

Andrew tomó el Sable Verde-¡Soy el Yamabushi Kitsune, la Bestia del Rayo y Oscuridad!- El Zorro metálico hace su aparición-¡El Guerrero Yamabushi Kitsune está aquí!


	13. Un Inflexible Entrenamiento Inicia

**Un Inflexible Entrenamiento Inicia**

-¡Guerreros Yamabushi!- Mencionó Darién- Cada uno de estos elementos ayudan a aumentar su poder espiritual ¡En compañía del Cristal Dorado y el Cristal de Plata lograremos derrotar a nuestros enemigos!- dijo con Seguridad al mismo tiempo que perdía el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. No obstante antes de tocar el Suelo, el soldado Yamabushi Byakko sujeto el cuerpo inmóvil de Darién evitando el impacto.

-¡Darién!- Pronunció Preocupada Serena acercándose- ¿Mi amor Estás bien?- pregunto sosteniéndolo.

\- ¡Mi Amada Serena!- Dijo él dulcemente- ¡Estoy bien! No te preocupes. Es normal mi agotamiento, Ya que fue necesario otorgar parte de mi energía espiritual para facilitar la transformación de los nuevos Yamabushi- Dijo mirando a Serena en una sonrisa- ¡Byakko!- Llamó mirando a Seiya- Gracias por tu intervención a tiempo. No esperaba menos de tus reflejos- Afirmó débilmente.

-¡Vaya! Gracias Darién- Respondió Seiya con Recelo.

-¡Chicos!- Exclamó Mina sonriente- ¡Que guapos se ven!- aclaró en un gritito- Esos uniformes resaltan toda su masculinidad- Afirmó analizando a los guerreros Yamabushis de pies a cabeza.

-¡MINA!- Gritaron todos en reclamación.

-¡Pero que!- Respondió inocentemente-Solamente dije la verdad- Exclamó- Además estoy feliz porque decidieron unirse a nuestra lucha- dijo en una sonrisa.

-¡Tienes razón Mina!- apoyo Serena- Gracias Chicos, por su apoyo en esta Batalla- sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Bombón! No tienes nada que agradecer. Después de todo haría cualquier cosa por ti- Darién tosió Seriamente interrumpiendo a Seiya- ¡Perdón! quise decir por ustedes- Señalo a Darién y Serena- Majestades- sonrió en una reverencia.

-¡Guerreros Yamabushi! Es hora de iniciar el entrenamiento; Con el fin de lograr controlar los poderes Místicos que cada uno posee- Afirmó seriamente Darién.

-¡Chiba!- Interrumpió Haruka- Es mejor iniciar una estrategia para derrotarlos. No podemos permitir que cumplan sus amenazas por destruir el Planeta Tierra- Afirmó decidida. Además nosotras somos Sailor Senshi y protegeremos a nuestro príncipe y princesa- dijo.

-¡Tranquila Tenou!- Exclamó Seiya- ¡Sabemos quiénes son! No es necesario lucirte con nosotros, porque ahora no estás sola- afirmó sonriente mirando a sus compañeros. Quienes asintieron con la cabeza en señal de apoyo- ¡Tenou! ¡Tranquila todo saldrá bien!

-¡Como quieres Kou!- Dijo orgullosa - Recuerda que Nosotros solamente somos enemigos- Aclaró- ¡Actualmente somos aliados temporales!

-¡Chicos!- dijo Amy- Por favor no empiecen con otra discusión. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en el enemigo.

\- ¡Darién!- Mencionó Taiky- Actualmente es importante descubrir y manipular nuestra verdadera fuerza para ayudar en el campo de batalla-dijo.

\- ¡Tengo un lugar adecuado para su entrenamiento!- dijo Luna.

-¡Luna! ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rei.

-Ese sitio estaba destinado para que las Sailor Inners entrenaran- Respondió Luna- Cada Vez que hablaba de entrenar Serena siempre indicaba alguna excusa-Explico en reproche observando a Serena. Quien solamente reía ingenuamente- El momento ha llegado-hizo una pausa- ¡Es hora de abrir de la Sala Tridimensional!

-¿Luna estas segura de eso?- preguntó inquieto Artemis.

-¡Si Artemis!-Respondió- ¡Estoy segura que la Reina Serenity, no tendría problemas!

-¡Bien Chicos!- Exclamó Artemis –Luna y Yo organizaremos la Sala Tridimensional en dos días estaremos en el Templo Hikawa para llevarlos al lugar de entrenamiento - Dijo.

-¡Esta bien!- dijeron todos.

La reunión había concluido. Serena había decidido acompañar a Darién esa noche en el departamento de él. Llevo a Darién a su recamara, para él descansara unos minutos. Ella al observarlo no pudo evitar formar una pequeña y dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces ideo un plan para cocinar algo delicioso, ya que después de un merecido descanso Darién estaría hambriento.

-¡Bueno será mejor comenzar!- Exclamó sonriente- Prepárale algo delicioso, para mi amado Príncipe- Dijo tomando unas legumbres y vegetales del lugar- "Espero que las clases de Cocina de Lita, hoy estén de mi lado"- pensó positivamente.

Después de casi tres horas todo estaba listo. Serena había preparado un delicioso batido de Fresa en Leche, una taza de café con tostadas en mermelada de Frambuesa. Acompañó todo con un trozo de queso descremado y huevos revueltos, Todo era una obra maestra.

"¡Por fin algo salió bien!- Exclamó mentalmente-Gracias Lita, tu ayuda en esas clases fueron muy provechosas para mí-Dijo- Espero que a mi Darién le agrade la cena" pensó organizando todo en una pequeña bandeja.

En la Habitación Darién había recobrado la conciencia, luego de un merecido descanso. Inspeccionó el lugar intentando localizar a su bella princesa, pese a que no lograba visualizarla en ningún lado, decidió levantarse para buscarla. Aunque en ese momento Serena atravesaba la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida.

\- ¡Hola!- Saludo Sonriente Serena-¡Despertaste Darién!-Exclamó-¡Preparé algo para cenar! –Dijo dejando la bandeja sobre un escritorio que se encontraba en el lugar- ¿Quieres cenar aquí o mejor en el comedor?- pregunto acercándose a él.

-¡No me importa eso, princesa!-Dijo Darién Sonriente. Serena con cara de confusión- Lo que quise decir es la cena es lo de menos- explicó- Lo importante es que tú estás aquí conmigo- dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de Serena invitándola a sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-¡Darién!- Exclamó sorprendida Serena, con la actitud de él- ¡Ya recuperaste tu fuerza!- Dijo sonriente- Pero responde mi pregunta. ¿Dónde quieres… No logro terminar la oración porque Darién beso apasionadamente sus labios.

-Realmente princesa tengo otro tipo de antojo- Revelo él en una voz sensual- ¡Es mejor un delicioso prostre! -Dijo acariciando el cuello de ella.

-¡Darién! Es mejor después ¿no crees?- Dijo débilmente- Comamos primero tengo hambre- Sugirió con cara de súplica.

-¡Está bien princesa!

Entre risas disfrutaron la cena que Serena había preparado. El tiempo paso rápidamente, Serena debía regresar a su hogar. Porque Kenji Tsukino es un padre estricto con el horario familiar.

-¡Darién es muy tarde!- Exclamó Serena observando su reloj- ¡Debo irme mi amor!-Conoces a papá y su comportamiento en situaciones como esta- Afirmó tomando su bolso ubicado en sofá de la sala, deshaciendo el abrazo de Darién.

-¡Serena, Espera!- dijo Darién sujetándola de los hombros y arrinconándola contra la pared.

-¿Que sucede Darién?- Preguntó Sorprendida- ¡Mi vida es tarde, déjame pido un taxi!- Dijo sacando su celular.

-¡Serena no!- Dijo quitándole el celular

\- ¡Darién eso no es gracioso!-respondió Enojada- ¡Devuélvemelo!- Ordenó.

-¡No pienso entregarlo!- afirmó seriamente-Llamaré a tus padres para decirles que no iras a dormir hoy- Serena con cara de confusión observaba al Moreno- ¡Princesa no me mires así!- pronunció avergonzado- ¡No quiero dejarte Ir! ¡Quédate conmigo!-Suplicó con la mirada- ¡Serena necesito sentirte mía!, ¡quiero hacerte el amor!-Expreso con lujuria.

-¡Darién!- dijo sonrojada

-Adoro ese sonrojo- Exclamó acariciando el rostro de Serena- ¡Eres tan más hermosa!- Dijo en un beso.

-¡Darién no es nada divertido!- Regaño ella- Debo irme ya son más de las 10:00 pm- afirmó.

-¡Serena voy a llamarlos de inmediato!- Afirmó desafiante- ¡Esta noche serás mía!- aseguró acariciando el cuerpo de ella.

-¿Qué vas a decirles?- Preguntó en una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues diré…- Respondió pensando- Ya sé ¡hoy tú estarás en casa de Rei! Diremos eso- Explicó Levantando el vestido de ella.

\- ¡Mis padres no son tontos!-Respondió ella impidiendo que las manos traviesas de Darién descubrieran su ropa- Papá llamaría inmediatamente a Rei para confirmar que yo esté allí.

-¡Tal vez Rei acepte ayudarnos con esa mentirita piadosa!- Dijo Darién haciendo cara de perrito.

-¡Darién Chiba!- Exclamó-¡No se supone que tú eres más sensato que yo!- expreso en burla-Quien dice: Las mentiras no son buenas- dijo remedando al moreno- ¡Con cara de cachorro eres un manipulador!- Aclaró- ¡No puedo negarte nada!

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-¡Sí, Sí, Darién!- Dijo emocionada lanzándose a los brazos del moreno.

-¡Entonces llamemos a mis Suegros!

-¡Espera!- gritó arrebatando el celular-¡Déjame llamo yo! Tú llama a Rei y solicita su apoyo- sugirió.

-¡Está bien!

-Hola Mamá ¿cómo estás?- Dijo Serena

-¡Serena! ¡No son horas para llamar tan tarde!- reprendió enojada Ikuko- ¡Tu padre está preocupado! Ya íbamos a llamar a la policía - dijo al otro lado de la línea- colocando el altavoz del teléfono.

-¡Tranquila mamá!- Dijo calmadamente- ¡Dile a papá mis disculpas!- Explicó- El tiempo paso muy rápido hablando con las chicas. Entonces ideamos una pijamada entre todas, puedes decirle a Papá-suplicó.

-¡Serena! ¿Cómo que una pijamada?- Gritó fúrica - ¡Tú sabes que cualquier plan que organices! Antes es necesario consultarlo con tu padre!- Aclaró.

-¡Por favor mamá!- Suplicó-¡Ya no soy una niña soy una mujer madura!- expresó-¡Estaré con las chicas no veo nada malo en eso! Ellas dijeron que… pero fue interrumpida antes de continuar por un fuerte gritó

-¡Serena Tsukino!-vociferó Kenji enojado- ¡En este momento regresas casa!- ordenó autoritario-¡No harás lo que quieras!- exclamó.

-¡Papá por favor Compréndeme!- interrumpió ella dulcemente- ¡Las chicas y yo queremos pasar tiempo juntas-dijo en tono tranquilo.

-¡Serena porque no Consultaste todo primero!- Enunció- Los planes siempre se anuncian con anterioridad- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Lo sé papá! discúlpame por no hacerlo en esta ocasión-Dijo- Fue un plan de último minuto- explicó- Como era algo tarde acordé con las chicas una noche de pijamada para evitar cualquier peligro.

-Pero Serena, es que…

-¡Papi por favor compláceme!- dijo en tono infantil-¡Es un solo capricho, por favor! - suplico.

-¡Está bien!- Dijo no muy convencido- ¡Mañana estarás temprano en casa! o yo mismo voy a buscarte Serena- Amenazó seriamente.

-¡Seguro papito lindo! Así será mañana estaré antes de las 7:00 a.m. en casa- Afirmó sonriente-¡Te quiero Papá!

-Yo también Hija- respondió dulcemente- ¡Cuídate princesa!

-¡Si papi!- respondió- Feliz noche, saludos a todos en casa- dijo colgando la llamada. Mientras Darién observa la conversación entre la rubia y su familiar.

\- ¿señorita Tsukino serás mi dulce compañía esta noche?- pregunto sonriente con algo de malicia.

-¡Si mi amado Doctor Chiba!- respondió ella sensualmente- Esta noche Seré su dulce medicina- afirmó en un apasionado beso.

-¡Déjame hacer esta noche una velada inolvidable!- Afirmó sujetando el cuerpo de Serena en sus brazos con dirección a su habitación.

-¡Darién Te amo! ¡Quiero ser tuya! – Exclamó excitada Serena.

A la mañana siguiente Darién sintió un peso extra en su pecho. Un pequeño cuerpo blanco junto a él. Su querida princesa, dormía tiernamente en su regazo, contemplarla significaba una felicidad infinita para él.

-¡Darién! Es muy bello despertar a tu lado- Exclamó tiernamente- ¡Te amo!

\- ¡Serena Te Amo!- Reveló en un beso- ¡Deseo hacerte muy feliz! ¡Otorgarte todo mi amor! -dijo besando el rostro de ella- Princesa eres mi sueño hecho realidad.

-¡Darién Debo llegar temprano! – Afirmó dulcemente- Si continuas besándome así no llegaré a la hora acordada con Papá.

-¡Princesa tienes razón! Déjame Nos vestimos para poder llevarte a Casa.

-¡Recuerda dejarme a una cuadra antes de casa!-informó Serena desnuda-Porque papá puede vernos. No quiero que tengamos problemas.

-Ok Princesa.

A los pocos minutos ellos llegaron cerca a la casa de Serena. La joven pareja utilizaron un beso de despedida.

-¡Hija llegaste!- Saludo Ikuko- ¡Kenji estaba a punto de salir a buscarte donde Rei!- Informó tranquilamente.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá en ocasiones es algo exagerado! – Dijo sonriendo- Iré a descansar unas horas ¡Estoy algo agotada Mamá!-Informó- Anoche hable mucho con las chicas y vimos detalles para mi boda hasta tarde. Por eso estoy cansada.

-¡Está bien, hija descansa!

-Gracias mamá.

Darién llegaba a su apartamento pensando en su amada princesa. Organizó su ropa y la ducha para disfrutar un merecido baño. Disponía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Darién fue a abrir.

-¡Hola Hermano!- Saludo Andrew ingresando al lugar- Llegamos temprano a molestar -Dijo incomodo por la situación.

-¡Buenos Días, Darién!-Dijeron los chicos en coro.

-¡Holas chicos!- Respondió Darién sarcásticamente- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó avergonzado por su apariencia semidesnuda.

-¡Uy Darién!- Exclamó Andrew sonriente- ¡Serena es toda una vampiresa!- dijo en burla. Debido a su noche de pasión Darién no había observado el moretón en su cuello hasta que su amigo de la infancia fue consciente de ello.

-¡Vaya Bombón! Jamás imagine eso de Ti- Pensó Seiya.

-Por favor si solo vinieron a búrlense de mi- Afirmó Darién Cubriendo su Cuello- ¡Mejor Retírense!

-¡Calma Hermano!- Dijo Andrew- Solo estamos molestándote un poco-

-¡Si Darién!- Apoyo Nicolás- ¡Entonces dúchate Tranquilo! Nosotros esperamos aquí- dijo sentándose en un sofá-Igualmente Luna llamó hoy diciendo que ya tiene todo listo para el entrenamiento - Reveló.

-¿Entrenamiento?- Pronunció desconcertado Darién.

\- ¡Darién! ¿A caso olvidaste el entrenamiento que prometiste?-Reclamo Andrew.

-¡No Andrew!- Respondió inmediatamente Darién-Según recuerdo Luna afirmó que en 2 días Tenía habilitada la Sala tridimensional.

-¡Así es Darién!- Expresó Nicolás- Todo parece indicar que ella y Artemis arreglaron todo, para nosotros antes del tiempo acordado.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces terminaré de organizarme- Afirmó- Ustedes pueden degustar un poco de café recién preparado-dijo señalando la cocina.

Al poco tiempo ellos salieron del departamento de Darién. Hacia el sitio acordado con Luna anteriormente.

-¡Oye Darién!- mencionó Yaten- Luna está algo retrasada.

-Paciencia Yaten- Dijo Taiky-Ella debe estar organizando todo.

-¡Yaten! Tu hermano tiene razón. Esperemos unos minutos más- Dijo Nicolás.

-¡Bueno ni modo!- Exclamó Seiya- Debemos esperar un poco más- dijo Cruzándose de Brazos.

-¡Chicos por cierto!- Dijo Andrew -¿Qué pasó con la Princesa Kakyuu?

-Ella decidió regresar al planeta Kinmoku-Respondió Seiya.

-Siempre estaremos agradecidos con ella- Afirmó Taiky-Ahora nosotros logramos deshacernos de la maldición de las Sailor Star Lights- agregó.

-Ustedes solamente existirán como los hermanos Kou- Afirmó Darién.

-¡Exactamente Darién!-Afirmó Seiya- Somos terrícolas ordinarios-hizo una pausa- bueno no tan ordinarios- sonrió- Somos hombres reales con poder de soldados Yamabushis- confirmó sonriente.

-¡Entonces ahora comprenderán lo que es sufrir como hombres terrícolas!-Exclamó sonriente Nicolás; Ante la mirada de desconcierto de los demás- Ya no serán más mujeres en trajes de Sailor Star Lights – agrego en burla, generando una sonora carcajada general en el grupo.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludó Luna llegando al grupo- Todos están muy animados con el entrenamiento- dijo.

-¡Luna!- exclamaron todos sonrientes.

-Hoy será revelado uno de los secretos del Reino Lunar- Dijo Artemis Seriamente.

-¡Genial!- exclamó Yaten- ¡Otro nuevo misterio lo que faltaba!- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Yaten!- Reprendieron todos.

Al caer el sol; Los Guerreros Yamabushi avanzaron en compañía de los gatos guardianes hacia la famosa Sala Tridimensional Lunar.

-¡Hemos llegado!- dijo Artemis- ¡Espero disfruten el frio del Lugar!- afirmó en una sonrisa.

-¡Luna!- Llamó Nicolás-¿Por qué no avisaste sobre el clima del lugar? – Reprocho en un fuerte estornudo-¡Pescaré un resfriado!

-¡Calma Nicolás!- respondió Tiernamente Luna- ¡ustedes son guerreros poderosos! Conocer todos los ambientes del Planeta es parte de su entrenamiento- Dijo.

\- ¡Luna eres algo cruel! –Dijo Yaten cubriéndose a sí mismo.

La fuerte neblina que cubría el lugar, se despejaba dejando a la vista un enorme puerta blanca con decorados en el marco. Detallando pequeñas imágenes de cristales preciosos y rosas blancas entrelazados. En el centro de la puerta había una imagen de una Luna Creciente en dorado, rodeada de una enredadera de rosas blancas.

-¡Bienvenidos Guerreros Yamabushis!-dijo Luna- Después de la puerta estelar encontrarán la sala de Meditación Dimensional- Explicó-En ese lugar llevarán a cabo su entrenamiento.

-¡Gracias Luna! Por tu ayuda- dijo Darién.

-¡Antes de Ingresar!-Añadió Artemis-Ustedes deben transformasen en los soldados Yamabushi- dijo.

\- ¡Chicos hagámoslo!- dijo emocionado Seiya.

-¡Ven Yamabushi Seiryu!- Grito Taiky- ¡Dragón Azul destruye!- Afirmó entallado con su traje de batalla.

-¡Ven Yamabushi Genbu!- Grito Yaten- ¡Cobra de Tierra ataca!

-¡Ven Yamabushi Suzaku!- Pronunció Nicolás- ¡Alas de Fénix Renace!

-¡Ven Yamabushi Byakko!-Vociferó Seiya- ¡Tigre albino ruge!- Gritó.

-¡Ven Yamabushi Kitsune!-Vociferó Andrew- ¡Zorro de Metal aparece!- Gritó.

-¡Cristal Dorado dame tu poder!-Pronunció Darién convirtiéndose en el príncipe Endymion. Adicional a su acostumbrado atuendo de batalla sobre los hombros de Darién localizaban dos hombreras doradas y en su pecho la imagen del Planeta Tierra. Dentro del centro del planeta se ubicaba una réplica del cristal Dorado.

-¡Bien hecho señores!- dijo Artemis-¡Es hora de ingresar!

Poco a poco fueron ingresando a la sala donde observaron un vacío casi absoluto. Solamente existía una pequeña habitación con seis camas para descansar. Además una enorme alacena ubicada en otra habitación.

-¡Vaya! Este lugar es muy acogedor-dijo con sarcasmo Nicolás.

\- Darién deben tener presente- Exclamó Luna- Si en algún momento la puerta estelar desaparece ustedes no volverán al Planeta Tierra- Explicó

-¿por qué desaparecería la puerta?- Preguntó Andrew.

-Escuchen con atención-Intervino Artemis- En este lugar, el tiempo transcurre totalmente diferente a la Tierra- Informó- Aquí por ejemplo, una Hora- señalo un gran reloj ubicado en centro de la pared- equivale a un minuto en la Tierra.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible?- exclamo Asombrado Seiya.

-La habitación está diseñada para que ustedes entrenen por dos años terrestres-Explicó Luna- Por eso tienen las 6 camas ubicadas en el lugar; además la alacena encontraran comida suficiente para ese tiempo -Dijo.

-Es decir que en la Tierra estos dos años equivalen a 17520 horas, es decir 1051200 Minutos similar a 730 días Terrestres- Afirmó Taiky- Abreviando la conversión, dos años aquí son lo mismo que dos días en la Tierra- Añadió.

-¡Excelente Taiky!- Aclaró Artemis- si después de dos días, ustedes no han abandonada la Sala serán absorbidos por el reloj del lugar, convirtiéndose en polvo estelar -Dijo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si es muy extremo!-Pronunció Seiya Sonriente- Adoro la idea, ser más fuerte para controlar mis poderes- dijo.

\- ¡Mucho Ánimo Guerreros Yamabushi!- dijo Luna esperanzada- Artemis debemos irnos- aclaró abandonando el lugar.

-¡Luna Espera!- Exclamó Endymion.

-¿Sucede algo Darién?-respondió.

-¡No Luna!- respondió- ¡Quisiera pedirte que si algo malo llegará a ocurrir! cuando estamos en este lugar; puedas informármelo inmediatamente por favor- Indicó.

-¡Darién así lo haré!- respondió sonriente- "temo que no puedo venir a avisarte si ocurre una emergencia. Una vez que salga de la Sala no podré ingresar nuevamente hasta cumplir los 2 días del plazo"-Pensó- no te preocupes cuidare de las chicas- Afirmó abandonado el lugar.

Luna Salió de la habitación acompañada por Artemis mientras la puerta de la Sala se cerraba a sus espaldas, dejando en su interior a los Guerreros Yamabushi, quienes iniciarían una dura preparación.

-¡Luna tranquila! Ellos estarán bien. Recuerda que las chicas también deben descubrir sus poderes Griegos- Dijo Artemis.

-¡Sí Artemis!- Aun no comprendo ¿por qué ellos están aquí de nuevo?- preguntó pensativa-según mi memoria ellos fueron desterrados del Milenio de Plata por la traición a la Reina Serenity y al Rey Philip.

-¡Eso es un misterio!-Respondió Artemis- No entiendo como rompieron el sello.

"Por favor Guerreros Yamabushis encuentren el equilibrio adecuado, porque los enemigo son muy poderoso"- pensó Artemis.

En el Templo Hikawa las chicas se encontraban reunidas

-¡Amy!-Dijo Lita- ¿Has tenido suerte con la computadora?

-¡No nada Lita!-Respondió- Intento localizar la ubicación del enemigo. Cada vez desaparece del rastro estudiado anteriormente.

-¡Vaya es muy frustrante! No podemos saber ¿qué están tramando? o ¿dónde van a atacar?

-¡Tranquila Lita!- exclamó Mina- Nosotros debemos estar unidas para derrotar a los enemigos.

-¡Chicas!-mencionó - ¡Nuevamente Los Devils harán un ataque!- Afirmó- Ellos necesitan energía para cumplir su ambición- dijo Rei, al mismo tiempo Serena se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Serena te encuentras bien?-preguntó Amy.

-¡Ehh!-respondió confundida-perdón Amy, ¿Decías algo?

-¡Serena Tonta!- gritó Rei- Concéntrate en lo que estamos hablando-regaño- ¡Por un minuto de deja de pensar en tonterías!- dijo la Temperamental.

-¡Rei, discúlpame!-Respondió pensativa- ¡No era mi intensión! por favor continuemos la reunión- afirmó- ¡No me distraeré más!

"¿Serena, en verdad estarás bien?-Pensó Rei- Normalmente Tú estarías discutiendo conmigo"-Agregó pensativa- Serena dime ¿Qué pensaste sobre el enemigo?

-La verdad aun no comprendo nada ¿Qué relación existe o existió con mis padres? ¿Dónde son conocidos? ¿Por qué quieren cobrar venganza a través de mí?

-¡Serena no te angusties!-Dijo Mina- Nosotras no permitiremos que nada malo ocurra. Después de todo somos tus Guardianas, y debemos protegerte a toda costa- dijo- ¿cierto chicas?

-¡sí!- respondieron todas.

-¡Gracias chicas!-Respondió Serena en una sonrisa-Pero no quiero nada malo para ustedes- dijo seriamente.

-¡Todos estaremos bien!- dijo dulcemente Rei- Por todos formaremos Tokio de Cristal. Solamente Serena, asegúrame que no cometerás alguna idiotez como sacrificio, así sea el último Recurso-Agregó preocupada-Serena entre todos encontraremos la solución al problema sin necesidad de acabar con tu vida entendido- Serena asintió positivamente a la observación de Rei.

-Chicas están muy animadas-Exclamo sonriente Michiru, llegando al lugar en compañía de las demás Sailor Outers.

-¡Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru!- Saludaron todas sorprendidas con la visita.

-¡Hola Cabeza de Bombón!- dijo Haruka frotando la cabeza de la rubia, en una caricia.

-¡Haruka! No molestes a la Princesa- Reprendió risueña Michiru.

-¡Papá Haruka, Mamá Michiru!- Exclamó Hotaru-No comiencen con una discusión por celos- dijo sonriente.

-¡Hotaru!- exclamaron las guerreras de Neptune y Uranus sonrojadas. Mientras Setsuna reía tímidamente.

-Chicas ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Rei.

-porque no creo que sea una visita social- Respondió Lita.

-¡Rei, Lita!- menciono Serena Enojada- Ellas son nuestras amigas y todas somos Sailors. ¡No tienen que ser desconfiadas entre ustedes!- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Así es chicas! Ahora discúlpense con ellas- dijo Amy.

-¡Tranquila Amy!-Dijo tiernamente Michiru-Para ellas es normal ser desconfiadas con nosotras- dijo.

-En fin- Intervino Setsuna-Llegamos al templo porque Luna sito a reunión.

-¡Queee!- Exclamó Mina sorprendida- Luna no se visto desde hace 3 días- respondió.

-¡Luna fue a buscarnos hoy al departamento!-Respondió Seria Haruka-Informando de una reunión urgente en el Templo Hikawa.

\- ¿Ella indicó algo sobre la reunión?- preguntó Serena.

-¡Princesa! Desconocemos la razón- Respondió Hotaru-Intentamos consultar algo pero Luna no respondió nada sobre el tema- Afirmó.

-Lo más conveniente es esperar a Luna para saber que ocurre- dijo Haruka.

Luego una hora, Luna y Artemis llegaron al templo. Donde los gatos comentaron a las chicas sobre la Sala Tridimensional, y el entrenamiento de los guerreros Yamabushi, motivo por el cual los chicos pueden volver a ser visto en dos días.

-¡Eso no lo esperaba!-Expresó Triste Serena-Darién y Yo teníamos otros planes-dijo.

-¡Serena! solo son 2 días- dijo Amy Tranquilamente.

-¡Chicas que tal, si nosotras vamos al parte de diversiones para distraernos un rato!- propuso Mina.

-¡Mina!- Reprendió enojada Luna.

-¡Mina es una gran idea!- Exclamó Lita-Escuche que instalaron una nueva atracción llamada Apocalipsis-Explicó- Tenía pensado conocer ese lugar con Andrew-dijo

-¡Chicas!-Regaño Luna-¿Cómo pueden pensar en diversión en este momento?-Reprochó- Mejor vayan a entrenar para que puedan derrotar al enemigo- Informó la Gata, sin embargo fue ignorada por el grupo de chicas.

-¡Mamá Set!- Llamó Hotaru sonriente-Nosotras también podemos ir al parque ¿cierto?- pregunto con unos ojitos de súplica.

-¡Pequeña Hotaru!-Dijo mimosamente Michiru- También Iremos- Añadió sonriente.

-¡Hotaru!- Llamó Haruka Seriamente-Solo por esta ocasión iremos- respondió acariciando el rostro de la pequeña Guerrera. Hotaru estaba tan feliz por la respuesta que abrazo a su papá Haruka.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas ya estaban ubicadas en la entrada del parque Tokyo Fuji Q Highland.

-¡Serena apúrate!-Dijo Mina emocionada-¡Vamos a subir a la montaña rusa!- exclamó arrastrando a Serena.

-¡Calma Mina!-Dijo Lita, detrás de las rubias- Todas subiremos no es necesario tanta pretensión- Explicó.

-¡Chicas!- Menciono Setsuna aterrada observando la atracción-Realmente yo las espero aquí. Esa atracción no es mi favorita-Afirmó.

-¡Vamos Mamá Set!- Dijo Hotaru sujetándola del brazo-¡Iré contigo!-Añadió en una sonrisa.

-¡Setsuna!-pronunció sonriente Michiru-Estaremos todas juntas. ¡Anímate, no tengas miedo!- Añadió.

-¡Es una gran oportunidad!- exclamó Haruka- No puedes ser cobarde.

-¡Bien Iré! - Dijo resignada Setsuna.

La tarde avanzo entre risas y diversión para las Guerreras. Todas estaban muy unidad. Sin embargo tres chicas del grupo eran más felices que todas juntas. Ellas eran Serena, Mina y Hotaru, quienes disfrutaban de cada atracción como un gran descubrimiento.

-¡Esas Tres!-Dijo Michiru Señalando a Serena, Mina y Hotaru en el carrusel- Tienen mucha energía- exhalo- Estoy agotada. Mis pies están matándome- informó.

-Nunca pensé que fuera tan aplastante un parque de diversiones- Dijo exhausta Rei- Es más difícil que realizar compras.

-No es tan malo- Intervino Setsuna con una sonrisa- ¡Ellas están felices!- dijo observando a las chicas subidas en el Apocalipsis con una sonrisa.

-¡Serena estaba muy angustiada por los enemigos!-Informó Lita- Esta diversión hace feliz a nuestra amiga- expreso sonriente.

-Chicas traeré algo para refrescarnos. ¿Gustan algo?- Dijo Haruka dirigiéndose a la tienda de sodas.

-¡No Haruka! Muchas gracia- Respondieron las Sailor Inners.

-¡Haruka espera!-Dijo Michiru-Voy a acompañarte- Propuso.

Al otro lado del parque un Devils atacaba a las personas del lugar para robar su energía con el fin de instalar un cimiento Oscuro. Un alto campo de poder, fue detectado por el espejo de Michiru. Ella y Haruka se lanzaron al ataque para intersectar al enemigo.

-¡Demonio Ayzen-Myoo!-Gritó Blactrix- ¡Apresúrate con el pilar!- ordeno.

-¡Un momento Mi Señora!- Respondió inmediatamente el Demonio- ¡Ya estará listo! Solo unos pocos minutos más- explicó.

-¡Eres un inútil!-gritó fúrica- Será acaso que yo debo realizar tu trabajo imbécil- Reprochó-¿cómo mi Madre Puede confiar en ustedes los Devils? Si son tan inservibles- Afirmó enfadada.

"Maldita Mocosa, sino no fueras la hija de mi Reina la Señora Azaría. Ahora mismo estarías muerta"- Afirmó mentalmente Ayzen-Myoo - ¡Señorita Blactrix! El pilar oscuro se encentrará listo en 5 minutos- Informó- Con este cimiento solamente faltan 2 más para controlar los cuatro puntos cardinales del planeta Tierra. Destruir el mundo y toda su vida y existencia en él.

-¡Así es Ayzen-Myoo!- Exclamó en una sonrisa- ¡Date prisa!-ordenó- Odio este Planeta. Es un fastidio estar aquí con estos seres tan primitivos e insignificantes.

-¡Si la Tierra es tan primitiva! Espero disfrutes la bienvenida- Exclamó Enfadada Sailor Uranus- ¡Tierra Tiembla!-Grito atacando.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Grito Blactrix, evadiendo el ataque.

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- atacó Sailor Neptune, apuntando al pilar.

\- ¡El pilar!-Exclamó Blactrix cubriendo la columna, con su ataque Ráfaga infernal. Contrataque que destruyo el asalto de Sailor Neptune.

-¡Nos presentaremos!-Dijo Haruka- Formo parte de una nueva era. ¡Soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en acción!- Grito.

-¡Lo mismo digo yo!-Respondió Michiru- Formo parte de una nueva era. ¡Soy Sailor Neptune y entraré en acción!

-¡Entonces llegaron Sailor Inútiles!-Desafió Blactrix- ¡Demonio Ayzen-Myoo Apúrate con ese pilar imbécil!- ordenó- ¡Sailors entrometidas me encargaré de ustedes!- Afirmó.

-¡No lo permitiremos!-Desafió Uranus- Acabaremos con ustedes de inmediato- gritó.

-¡Preparasen tontas! No soy tan flexible como el inútil de Akuma –Afirmó con su ataque Bomba Oscura.

-¡Reflejo Submarino!- Enfrentó Neptune, absorbiendo el ataque del enemigo en su espejo mágico.

La pelea avanzó sin cuartel alguno. Los ataques venían e iban de un lugar a otro. De un momento a otro el pilar empezó a emitir un campo magnético que absorbía la energía de las Sailors, destruyendo a su paso el oxígeno y la naturaleza de ese lugar.

-¡Tierra Tiembla!- Atacó Uranus.

-¡Tumbas de Muerte destruye!- Contratacó Blactrix enviando a Uranus sobre el suelo.

-¡Uranus!- Exclamó angustiada Neptune.

-¡Tranquila linda!-Dijo sarcásticamente Blactrix- ¡Juntas abandonaran sus vidas aquí!-reveló enviando su Fuego oscuro. Sin embargo el ataque de Blactrix fue insertado por Sailor Plu. Produciendo un fuerte estallido en el cielo y revelando a las demás guerreras tras la luz.

-¡Alto ahí malvada!-Expreso Eterna Sailor Moon- ¡No permitiremos que lastimes a nuestras amigas! Soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia- Informó- Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna- dijo.

-¡Perfecto! Otras intrusas han aparecido- hizo una corta pausa y gritó- Morirán todas juntas.

-¡Ni lo pienses vieja Bruja!-Señalo Sailor Saturn.

-¡Cállate!- Gritó Blactrix- ¡Mocosa nadie me falta el respeto!- lanzó su ataque Bomba Oscura, impacto que fue esquivado por el campo de energía de Sailor Saturn

-¡Ríndete, no tienes escapatoria!- dijo Sailor Venus.

-¡Estas rodeada! - dijo Sailor Marts en posición de ataque.

-¡No pienso Huir!-Respondió Blactrix -¡Acabaré con ustedes!

-¡Chicas! ¡Ataquemos todas Juntas! - grito Sailor Júpiter- Ataque de Hojas…

-Un momento Júpiter- Intervino Eterna Sailor Moon.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó perpleja Júpiter.

-¡Chicas!- Mencionó- Esa mujer no es mala- Afirmó pensativa- Siento que la recuerdo de algún lado- agregó.

-¡Eres igual de ingenua como tu Madre, Sailor Moon!-Expreso con Rencor Blactrix-Ustedes los Seres de la Luna siempre quieren buscar bondad en sus enemigos-Añadió.

-¡Cállate Bruja! -reprocho Sailor Uranus.

-¡Princesa Serenity!-Mencionó-¿Quieres conocer mi bondad?-Preguntó sarcásticamente Blactrix- ¡Tercera Dimensión Maldita Absorbe!-Atacó Blactrix. El ataque impresionante creando una onda expansiva hasta Serena hiriendo con ello el Brazo Izquierdo de la Princesa de la Luna.

-¡Serena!- Gritaron todas Sailors.

-¡Princesa Serenity!-Exclamó sonriente- ¡Esa es mi bondad! Mira mi ofenda de amor-Añadió en Posición de ataque.

-¡Vamos hazlo!-Retó Serena- ¡No pienso moverme de este lugar!-Afirmó.

-¡Sailor Moon! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Huye!- Grito angustiada Sailor Marts.

-¡Chicas alejases!-Respondió confiada Serena- ¡Este asunto es entre ella y Yo!- Afirmó- Si ella desea venganza así será.

-¡Pero Princesa Serena! usted puede…

-¡Tranquila Plu!-Respondió Serena-¡Estaré bien!

-¡Esto si es una novedad!-Pronunció con enojo-¡Serenity siempre fuiste la mártir! Por eso Papá estaba siempre de tu lado- Aclaró- Desde niña constantemente eras el centro de atención- hizo una pausa- ¡Te Odio Serenity! ¡Eres egoísta y vanidosa!

-¿Por qué piensas eso de mí?-Preguntó perpleja- ¡Estas equivocada! Nosotras podemos ser amigas ¡Por favor detente, no quiero lastimarte!-dijo Serena

-¡Cállate idiota! Nunca volverá a caer con ese truco.

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo nada ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Silencio! Acabaré contigo Serenity- Afirmó-¡Nunca perdonaré tu engaño Hermana! –Reprocho con ira-Te hiciste pasar por mi amiga, solo para robarme al amor de Él-Aclaró.

\- ¿De quién hablas?-Preguntó Serena- No te conozco. Si cometí algún error puedo remediarlo.

-¡No Serenity!-Respondió- ¡Jamás nunca volveremos a ser amigas! Yo soy Blactrix, la Princesa Oscura del Planeta Uisk-Afirmó- ¡Destruir a todos los seres lunares es mi misión!

\- ¡Blactrix! Escúchame no lastimes a los seres humanos-Dijo calmadamente Serena-Tu pelea es conmigo. Las personas de este planeta son inocentes.

-¡Ellos también pagaran!-Respondió –La tierra debe morir con todos los traidores de la Luna. ¡Dimensión Maldita!- atacó.

\- ¡Blactrix, Detente!-Vociferó Luna llegando-¡Tú no eres así! Recuerda a Mizuki- Revelo Agitada.

"¡Mizuki! Ella no puede ser Mizuki- Dijo mentalmente Serena- Mi Padre dijo Mizuki estaba muerta-Reveló- ¡Dios esto no es cierto! es una pesadilla, Mizuki no sería capaz de esta crueldad" pensó perpleja Serena.

-¡Luna llegaste!-Respondió Blactrix-Nuevamente prefieres a Serenity-Reprochó- ¡Todas ustedes morirán Aquí!

-¡Mizuki Escúchame!-Suplicó Luna- Por favor regresa a quien eres. No te dejes engañar por el enemigo-Aclaró- ¡Tú y Serenity se quieren como hermanas!- Afirmó con ojos llorosos- ¡Mizuki, jamás lastimaría a Nadie!

-¡Luna! Siempre preferiste a Serenity. ¡Pero hoy ambas irán al infierno!

\- Estas siendo manipulada por la Hechicera de Azaría-Informó Luna- ¡Reacciona por favor!- Suplicó.

-¡Luna Cállate!-Gritó- ¡Mi Madre nunca me engañaría! Ustedes Sailors Morirán- Afirmó-¡Demonio Ayzen-Myoo!, Abre el portal al Infierno. Nuestra venganza será cobrada.

-¡Si Señorita Blactrix!- Respondió en una reverencia el Demonio- ¡El portal Yomi será revelado!

En la Puerta Estelar. Darién y los chicos esperaban impacientes tres horas para cumplir el periodo de entrenamiento acordado. Los Guerreros Yamabushi no eran inconscientes del peligro expuesto para las Sailor Senshi.

-¡Darién! Nunca imagine tener este poder- Exclamo alegre Nicolás-Ahora si podré proteger a mi adorada Señorita Rei.

-¡Calma Nicolás!-dijo Darién- Todos concurrimos en poder y energía para derrotar al enemigo- Afirmó.

-¡Darién! Pienso que es aconsejable en este caso descansar un poco- Dijo Taiky.

-¡Sí, Hermano tienes razón!- Apoyo Yaten- Tenemos que reponer nuestra fuerza.

-¡Entonces yo prefiero la cama de arriba! - grito Seiya emocionado Transitando hacia la habitación.

-¡Seiya si llego primero será mía!- dijo Taiky a toda velocidad.

-¡Esos Kou no van a cambiar!- dijo Andrew – ¿Darién por qué no descansas también?-Indagó- Todos debemos recuperar energía. Dentro de poco la puerta se abrirá y volveremos con las chicas.

-¡Lo sé Andrew!- Respondió Darién-El problema es que tengo un presentimiento que no me deja en paz-Explicó-Siento como si serena y las Chicas necesitaran de nosotros. Tal vez exagero, pero no puedo estar tranquilo.

-¡Tranquilo Hermano!- Respondió Andrew - ¡Serena y las chicas están bien!-Afirmó-Recuerda que Luna prometió avisar si algo malo ocurría- Dijo en un pequeño bostezo.

-¡Andrew, aun no logro estar tranquilo!-Añadió Darién-¡Estás agotado! ¡Ve a descansar Hermano!- sugirió- En unos minutos más iré con ustedes.

-¡Está bien Darién!-Dijo abandonando el lugar.

Darién estaba en lo correcto, sin sospechar que el enemigo a enfrentar formaba parte del pasado de Endymion y Serenity. Así mimo aquella historia de amor verdadero de ambos príncipes.


	14. Una Verdad del Milenio de Plata

**Una Verdad del Milenio de Plata**

\- ¡Blactrix!-pronunció Serena-¡No mejor dicho Mizuki! Eres mi amiga- Afirmó sonriente- ¡Estas aquí con vida! pensé que...

-¡Serenity!-Interrumpió Blactrix- Tu eres la culpable de todo. ¡Te Odio Serenity!- recalcó.

\- ¡Mizuki, por favor! No digas eso-Dijo Serena angustiada- No sé ¿Qué ocurrió en el pasado?-hizo una pausa- Por favor recapacita amiga mía. La Mizuki que conocí nunca actuaria así.

-¡Serenity! Eres tan idiota como ellos – afirmó Blactrix sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos desesperadamente - ¿Por qué Serenity? ¿Por qué?-Reclamó melancólicamente-Jamás pensé una traición de tu parte- Dijo con lágrimas en su rostro.

-¡Mizuki, escúchame!-Suplicó Serena angustiada- ¿Qué hizo mi Padre? ¿Por qué nos odias tanto? – Indagó llorando acercándose a Blactrix.

-¡Alto Serenity!- Gritó Blactrix- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte más! No podrás convencerme con esas falsas lagrimas- exclamó observando a todas las Senshi, mientras una cantidad de energía se acumulada en sus manos- ¡Me Voy a Vengar de todos!

-¡Mizuki, no lo hagas!-gritó Serena- No deseo pelear contigo, amiga - dijo entre llanto.

\- ¡Serenity! No me hagas reír- exclamó en burla- ¿Amiga?, Tu y yo no somos nada-Afirmó en ira-¡Tú me abandonaste! ¡Traicionaste mi amistad! ¡Maldito sea el día que conocí a Serenity!

-¡Si eso es lo que piensas!- dijo Serena- ¡Vamos atácame! ¡Termina con este absurdo! ¡No pelearé contra ti!- agregó con determinación, extendiendo sus brazos para recibir el ataque de Blactrix.

\- ¡Bien Sailor Moon!- Respiró fuertemente- ¡Morirás pero antes deseo verte sufrir! ¡Llorarás lágrimas de sangre suplicando por tu muerte!

\- ¡Si eso quieres Mizuki!-Dijo Serena- ¡Haré eso y más! Puedo arrodillarme delante tuyo- Exclamó- Por favor no lastimes a las personas de este planeta. Ellos son inocentes de tu venganza.

-¡Inocentes!- Gritó Blactrix- ¡Mi familia también era Inocente! –Reprochó- ¡Pero para el Rey Philip y su esposa Serenity no fue así! - Hizo una pausa- Mi Familia tuvo que sufrir un destierro a otro planeta sin vida. ¡Serenity! ¡Tuve que crecer sin el amor de una madre!- recalcó-Por decisión de los Reyes del Milenio de Plata ¿Acaso parece justo eso? Serena permanecía perpleja delante de todas aquellas afirmaciones realizadas por su examiga de la infancia.

-¿Cómo te llames?- intervino Haruka- Si es Mizuki y Blactrix, no me interesa en lo absoluto- Afirmó seriamente- No voy a permitir esas expresiones sobre nuestros antiguos Reyes Lunares- recriminó Sailor Uranos.

\- ¡Sailor Inútiles! ¿Qué piensan hacer?-Reprochó con Irá- ¡Ustedes son solo basura! ¡No pueden hacer nada!

\- ¡Vieja Bruja! Acabaremos contigo- Gritó Sailor Saturn amenazando con su guadaña.

-¡Saturn, Urano! – Mencionó Serena-¡Por favor no intervengan!- Reprendió Sailor Moon.

-¡Serena! Estás herida debemos protegerte- Dijo Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Sí Serena! Así tú no quieras- Insistió Sailor Marts.

\- ¡Serena entra en razón!-afirmó Sailor Mercury- ¡Ella no puede ser la misma Mizuki del pasado- dijo Señalando a Blactrix- ¡Mírala por ti misma! Esa mujer es un ser lleno de maldad - Reveló

-¡Debemos derrotarla! Es nuestro deber- Expresó Sailor Venus.

-Además derribaremos los dos pilares- Indicó Sailor Plu.

-Chicas, por favor compréndame, no puedo pelear contra ella- dirigió su mirada a Blactrix- ella es mi amiga al igual que ustedes y no puedo lastimarla.

-Serena, debes dejar de ser tan…

\- ¡Ahora mismo todas Morirán! Bomba Oscura Destruye. El ataque iba dirigido a Sailor Moon; Quien pensaba permanecer en el mismo lugar sin evadir el impacto. Serena pensaba que si ella no existía. La antigua Mizuki volvería; Las Sailor Senshi, intentaron defender a su princesa Serenity; No obstante Serena Bloqueo sus poderes y movimientos. Ella no deseaba ser salvada, estaba dispuesta a morir para proteger el planeta Tierra.

-¡Maldición! No puedo moverme- Gritó Haruka.

-Si la princesa no escapa. ¡Ella morirá!- expuso Hotaru.

-¿Por qué Serena? ¡Eres una tonta!, Dijiste que no harías una idiotez- Reprochó Rei en lágrimas

-¡Serena! Huye por favor- Suplicó Mina angustiada.

El ataque estaba a punto de impactar contra Eterna Sailor Moon. Pero antes Un escudo Dorado bloqueo el ataque, enviando el impacto hacia el cielo donde estalló. Las chicas observaron atentamente el lugar descubriendo el héroe.

-¿Serena estás bien?- Dijo una Voz con preocupación.

-¡Chicas! Están bien- Expresó Yamabushi Seiryu.

-¡Seiryu!- Exclamaron las Senshis.

-La verdadera batalla empezará- Afirmó el Yamabushi Suzaku.

-¡Suzaku! ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo preocupa Marts.

\- ¡Mi querida Marts!-Exclamó sonrojado.

\- Respondiendo a tu preguntan Marts-intervino Yamabushi Genbu- ¡Estamos aquí para ayudar!-Afirmó en una sonrisa.

\- ¿por qué llegan tarde? ¿Qué pretendieron? ¿Hacer alguna entrada dramática? O ¿qué? -Reclamó Venus.

-¡Venus!- Reprendieron todos.

-¡Chicas!- Mencionó Yamabushi Byakko- No comprendo ¿por qué estaban todas estáticas? Mientras Bombón estaba a punto de morir- dijo

-¡Byakko!- Pronunció Uranus- No es momento para explicaciones debemos Derrotar al enemigo.

\- ¡Tienes razón mi querida Tenou!- Dijo en un Giño.

-¡Chicos!- Pronunció Serena sorprendida- No era necesario que ustedes vinieran a resolver este tema- Afirmó nerviosa, cubriendo sus heridas- Yo tengo…

-¡Serena Tonta!- Interrumpió enojada Marts, en una sonora cachetada- ¿Por qué haces idioteces como esas? ¿Qué prendes acaso deseas morir?- reclamó zarandeando a Serena por sus Hombros.

-¡Marts! ¡Ya fue suficiente!- Exclamó Endymion- ¡Serena! tendremos una charla pendiente después - dijo enojado.

-¡Es una novedad! Su majestad el príncipe Endymion llegó al rescate-Exclamo sarcásticamente Blactrix.

-No pienso permitir que destruyas el planeta Tierra- dijo Darién con furia en sus palabras abrazando a serena.

\- Así será más fácil, enviarlos a todos juntos al infierno.

-¡Mizuki!-Intervino Serena- No lo hagas amiga. Recuerda nuestra vida junta. Todos somos amigos- expresó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Cállate Serenity! ¡Hare justicia como hizo tu padre el rey Philip!

\- ¡Mizuki! Yo no puedo pelear contra ti- increpó- Eres mi amiga, no puedo cambiar eso.

-Ahorra tus palabras de consuelo, Sailor Moon no creo nada que venga de ti.

En el Planeta Uisk el Rey Aharón y la Reina Azaria observaban atentamente la batalla realizada en el planeta Tierra desde una bola de cristal.

-¡Querida Azaría!-Pronunció Aharón- ¿Estás segura que Blactrix no desfallecerá por su amistad hacia Serenity?- preguntó.

-¡Blactrix estará bien!-Respondió-El portal casi está abierto; cuando eso suceda nosotros acabaremos con el planeta Tierra. Ocuparemos el lugar que debió ser nuestro legítimamente- Informó- Antes de la llegada al Trono de mi Hermano Philip y su esposa Serenity.

\- Ellos pagaran toda la injusticia sufrida-Afirmó Aharón sonriente.

-Esperemos que el portal sea accesible-Indicó- Las Sailor Scouts, creen que esos dos pilares son reales, cuando no es así-Certificó con malicia-La destrucción del Planeta Tierra está muy cerca, sin que ellas descubran la verdad.

-Mi Reina ¿Qué tienes pensado?-Preguntó Perplejo Aharón

\- Ya lo veras mi amor- respondió Azaría Ingresando Telepáticamente en la mente de su hija Blactrix. Donde informó a Blactrix que desistiera del ataque y regresará al palacio Oscuro.

-¡Maldición! Por ahora prolongaré sus vidas - dijo enojada Blactrix, luego dirigió su mirada a su secuaz- ¡Ayzen Myoo! encárgate de todos-ordenó- ¡Los pilares deben permanecer en pie!

-¡Como ordene Señorita Blactrix!- Dijo el demonio con una cínica sonrisa, transformándose en un mostro con más de 5 metros de altura.

-¡Serenity! – Pronunció Blactrix- ¡Sailor Senshis y Guerreros de Cuarta! disfruten el espectáculo de Ayzen Myoo. ¡Vivirán unos minutos más! Ahora debo irme. Sin embargo si logran sobrevivir tal vez podamos vernos en otra ocasión.

\- ¡Mizuki Espera!- gritó serena- No regreses con ellos. Nosotros ayudaremos a regresar tu conciencia. Recuerda somos…

-¡cállate Serena!-Interrumpió Blactrix-Ya dije que todo lo existido en el pasado, termino por tu culpa- expresó desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Espera Mizuki!- vociferó Serena cayendo de rodillas.

-¡Serena tranquila! Encontraremos a Mizuki- dijo Darién abrazando a la rubia.

-¡Princesa y Príncipe!- Llamó Saturn- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ese Devils!- Dijo. Darién Asintió.

-¡Es hora de comprobar los resultados del entrenamiento!- Dijo con una sonrisa Seiryu.

-¡Ustedes Lindas! –Exclamó Kitsune- Esperen aquí- ordeno bloqueando el paso de las chicas- Deben recuperar su energía.

-Nosotros estaremos a cargo- explicó Genbu.

\- ¡Kitsune quítate!- Empujó Júpiter- ¡Nosotras también lucharemos!

-¡Sailor Júpiter! ¡Sabemos defendernos!- Dijo sonriente- Ustedes están casi sin energía, solo serán un estorbo- Dijo Genbu

\- Nosotros Los Guerreros Yamabushis protegeremos el planeta Tierra - dijo Suzaku.

-¡Nada de eso!-Exclamó altaneramente Marts-¡Nosotras iremos a auxiliar!

-¡En serio son muy tercas chicas!-Expresó Kitsune creando una barrera de contención donde encerró a todas las Sailor Senshis.

\- ¡Kitsune! ¿Déjanos salir?- reclamó Júpiter.

-¡Lo siento Linda! Es por su bienestar- respondió- Terminaremos con esto inmediatamente.

-¡Estos granujas! ¿Quiénes se creen?- señaló Enojada Haruka.

-Solo podemos calmarnos por ahora - dijo Michiru con una dulce sonrisa.

-No tenemos más opción- dijo Setsuna resignada.

-Serena curaré tus heridas- dijo Darién - No sé ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no llego a tiempo? ¿Por qué eres tan imprudente?

-¡Darién estoy bien! Esto no es nada- Respondió incoherencias- Estoy segura que Blactrix o Mizuki no es mala- Afirmó pensativa- Darién debo recuperarla.

-¡Lo sé Serena!-Respondió Darién- Mizuki significa mucho para ti. Sin embargo antes de hacer una locura piensa en mí por favor, no seas tan imprudente- dijo sujetando la mano de ella - ahora enfrentaremos juntos todos los enemigos- suplicó.

-¡Así será Darién!- Respondió Serena acariciando el rostro de él- Vamos a ayudar a las chicos- Sugirió Serena- No comprendo porque encerraron a las chicas si todos podemos colaborar en la derrota del demonio.

-Ellos estarán bien. Ahora debo curarte recuerda- Serena asintió- Fue una excelente decisión de Kitsune. En ocasiones tus amigas son muy tercas.

Mientras tanto los Guerreros Yamabushi se preparaban para dar inicio a una dura batalla dando a conocer sus nuevos poderes.

-Muy bien chicos es hora de demostrar el resultado de nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Seiryu.

-Es hora de que conozcas las Garras del Tigre- dijo en tono arrogante Seiya -apretó sus puños señalando al enemigo.

-¡Oye Seiya! deja de presumir y ataca-dijo con una risita de lado Genbu.

-¡Oigan chicos! no creen que es mejor que todos ataquemos juntos y terminamos antes con este asunto- dijo Seiryu.

-¡No Seiryu!- Respondió Seiya- ¡Eso no sería gracioso!-Dijo alzando una ceja- Además tan poco justo para él- señalo al Monstruo-¡Me hare cargo solo! con mi poder es suficiente, así que no interfieran- lanzo una mirada retadora.

-¡Bien como quieras tigre!- dijo riendo Suzaku-Seiya luego no vengas llorando si parten tus garritas- añadió en burla.

\- ¡Si eso piensas Suzaku! Voy a demostrarte lo contrario-dijo Seiya- Muy bien Devils a pelear, dame tu mejor golpe- exclamó mirando al demonio.

-¡Muchacho presumido! piensas que puedes ganarme tu solo- río con sarcasmo- mejor únete a tus amigos y todos ataquen juntos porque no tendré piedad alguna- dijo Ayzen Myoo.

-¡Realmente no me intimidas!- Reveló Retador Byakko - ¡Mejor utiliza toda tu fuerza!-Dijo atacando.

-¡Chicas!-Pronunció Lita observando el combate- Ese Seiya es un tonto, ¿por qué no acepta la ayuda de los demás?- añadió.

-Lo que ocurre es que Kou siempre será un imbécil engreído por eso no acepta nada de ayuda de nadie- Respondió Uranus- ojala el Demonio patee su enorme ego- dijo.

-¡Haruka como tú digas!- rio Michiru- Después correrás a su lado a socorrerlo- reveló Neptune celosa.

-¡Eso ni pensarlo!- respondió inmediatamente enojada Haruka.

-¡Muchacho orgulloso!- Pronunció Ayzen Myoo – Esta pelea será más interesante- informó alzando su brazo izquierdo concentrando una cantidad de energía- ¡Huracán infernal!- gritó, enviando la energía negra hacia Seiya.

-¡Oye Byakko!- Llamó Suzaku¿seguro que no quieres ayuda? Eso se ve doloroso-dijo.

-¡Nada de eso!-Intrevino Byakko- ¡Yo mismo me hare cargo como lo dije!- dijo esquivando el ataque. Y luego contraatacó- Garras de Hielo- gritó.

La fuerte ventisca enviada por Seiya congelo todo a su paso impactando directamente contra Ayzen Myoo; quien quedo congelado al instante; Sin embargo en cuestión de segundos el demonio se reintegró a la lucha.

\- ¡Seiya deja de jugar!- gritó Seiryu- Acaba con él-respiro hondo- O será que debeo hacerme cargo por ti, hermano.

\- ¡Ni lo pienses Seiryu!-Reto Seiya- ¡Esta pelea es mía!

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Enojado Taiky golpeando con su puño cerrado el suelo- ¿por qué es tan terco Seiya?

-¡Devils! debo felicitarte eres el primero en resistir este ataque- sonrió- pero seré nuevamente flexible- ¡Ciclón de Viento Polar!

El impacto fue brutal, la enorme energía ilumino el lugar donde quedo estrellado el Demonio mientras el sitio era cubierto por un frio polar insoportable.

-¡Byakko! ¿Quieres congelarnos a todos? o ¿Qué?- reclamó enojado Genbu.

-¡Uyy perdón! creo que no medí mi fuerza-sonrió Seiya tímidamente, llevando su mano detrás del cuello.

-¡Ese es el problema! Nunca lo haces- suspiro- Bien tuviste tu oportunidad y no lo hiciste. ¡Ahora yo me hare cargo!- respondió Seiryu.

-¡Calma Taiky! ¡Tranquilo hermano!-Interrumpió Seiya Sonriente- Acabaré con él, solo quise divertirme un poco.

-Entonces apresúrate con esa labor y deja de ser inmaduro- reprendió el Guerrero Dragón.

Mientras los Guerreros Discutían; El Demonio Ayzen Myoo surgía de las profundidades del suelo, lanzando un ataque llamado Aurora Mortal, que consistía en una enorme onda oscura que desintegraba todo a su paso; Sin embargo el Guerrero Tigre contraatacó con su mejor golpe llamado Ráfaga invernal. Que era una fuerte ventisca mezclada de nieve y Rayos. Ambos ataques chocaron y el Devils cayó al suelo inconsciente, mientras su cuerpo era convertido en escarcha, que fue disuelto por el sol; Dando por finalizada la ardua batalla.

Los Demás guerreros corrieron a su encuentro, para felicitar la heroica actuación de Seiya.

-¡Bien Hecho Guerrero Yamabushi Byakko!- Exclamó Taiky apoyando su mano en el hombro de Seiya- pero la próxima deja de ser tan infantil y deja de jugar- Reprendió.

-¡Seiya, Te has vuelto muy fuerte!- dijo Serena en una reverencia- gracias por el apoyo.

-Por favor Bom… Serena no es necesaria la reverencia- Respondió Seiya Avergonzado- Es nuestro deber apoyar en esta lucha. Nosotros somos su Guardia Real.

\- ¡Byakko! debiste ser más rápido que el enemigo- intervino Endymion.

Comentario que genero risas generales en el grupo de Guerreros y Sailors; Rompiendo un poco la preocupación del lugar por los nuevos planes y ataques del enemigo.

Todos disiparon sus transformaciones, volviendo a sus apariencias como Terrícolas. Al mismo tiempo iban de camino hacia el Templo Hikawa, entre risas recordando la pelea anterior. Al llegar al Templo se reunieron en la Sala General donde todos esperaban con ansías las galletas y el té ofrecido por Rei.

-Chicos es momento de descansar un poco- hizo una pausa- además quiero saber todo lo referente a su entrenamiento- dijo Rei.

-Pues que puedo decirte Rei. ¡Fue algo duro!-Reveló Taiky pensativo- Estuvimos allí por dos años, para controlar nuestros nuevos poderes- dijo.

-Un momento, ¿cómo así que dos años? Tengo entendido que solo fueron dos días- dijo sorprendida Mina.

-Bueno Mina, lo que ocurre es que Luna nos llevó a un lugar especial donde el tiempo transcurre más rápido que en el planeta Tierra, por eso fueron dos años- respondió Yaten.

-¡Vaya! Con razón su cabello es más largo- dijo sujetando la coleta castaña de Taiky- Sin embargo ninguno han envejecido en este tiempo- añadió Amy.

\- Nosotros no somos Terrícolas natos como ustedes-Explicó sonrojado Taiky- recuerden somos Kinmokunos. Por eso nuestro nivel de vida es más alto.

-¡Eso es genial!- Exclamó Mina sorprendida- por cierto, ahora si son chicos reales o pueden volver a ser Sailor Star Lights- dijo Mina.

-Mina- reprendieron las chicas.

-ahora ¿qué dije?- hizo una pausa- Solo quería saber si eran solamente hombres.

-Para aclarar las dudas de todas- respiró- ahora solo somos hombres terrícolas que sirven al Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa Serenity- dijo seriamente Yaten.

-Eso quiere decir que no volveremos a ver a Sailor Star Fighter, Healer y Maker- dijo Serena.

-¡Así es Bombón!- Darién tosió- perdón Serena.

-Bueno lo importante es que están de nuestro lado- sonrió- ahora lo principal es descubrir los planes del enemigo- Dijo Setsuna.

\- Aun no comprendo ¿Por qué mi Padre mintió sobre Mizuki?- alzo la mirada con tristeza tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta a su inquietud.

-Tranquila Serena- sujeto su hombro- haremos lo posible por rescatar a tu amiga- dijo Darién.

-Pienso que para descubrir los planes del enemigo, necesitamos conocer la historia de Mizuki y su familia- dijo Andrew.

-La verdad desconozco esa historia-Agregó Lita- Cuando los Reyes Lunas solicitaron nuestro apoyo en la protección de la Princesa Serenity. Ellos nunca mencionaron a Mizuki - Respondió.

-¡Serena!-Pronunció Nicolás- Cuéntanos tu versión para intentar descifrar el plan del enemigo- Dijo. Ella asintió.

Inició el relato Serena mientras todos escuchaban atentamente.

Hace muchos años atrás en el Milenio de Plata. El reino era iluminado por el Sol y sus habitantes se encontraban dichos con la Nueva Reina Serenity, el Rey Philip y la Princesa Serenity.

Una tarde mientras estaba jugando en el castillo. Me encontré con Mizuki, como éramos de la misma edad nos hicimos amigas. Siempre jugábamos juntas; mi madre tenía mucho apreció en Mizuki. Recuerdo una vez nos regalaron a ambas unas pulseras plateados con las fases lunares. Pero mi tía la Princesa Azaría, constantemente decía que nosotras no podíamos seguir siendo amigas porque según ella, yo era una bastarda que había robado todo lo que era suyo.

-¿cómo es eso? ¿Según ella qué le robaste?- preguntó Haruka.

-¡El Cristal de Plata!- Respondió Serena.

-¿Cómo así?- Interrumpió Rei.

-¡Rei! como todas ustedes saben el Cristal de Plata solo puede ser usado por los descendientes de la familia real lunar- hizo una pausa- al ser hija del Rey y Reina, la Joya Sagrada pasaría a mis manos; Sin embargo Azaría, nunca estuvo de acuerdo. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla izquierda al recordar el dolor y el desprecio de su tía, Darién sujeto su mano para ofrecerle el valor necesario para continuar con la historia.

-¿Serena qué paso después de eso?- preguntó angustiada Amy.

-Bueno una noche mi Tía intentó robar el cristal de Plata. Con el fin de adueñarse del poder y ocupar el lugar de mis padres- Reveló Serena melancólica.

-Aún recuerdo como fue capaz de herir a su propio hermano. Mi padre el Rey Philip intentó protegerme de la maldad de Azaría. Cuando mi tía atacó para arrebatarme de mis manos la joya, Mi padre recibió una Puñalada en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Esa mujer es una bruja! ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan ambicioso?- Respondió Michiru.

-Mi madre contó que ella antes no era así. Previamente que la Reina Serenity subiera al trono con mi padre. Mi tía Azaría consideraba a mi madre como su amiga y eran muy unidas. Pero desde ese día ella se volvió cruel, egoísta e injusta, siempre buscaba la forma de desquitar su odio con las personas menos indicadas.

-¡Por Dios!- hizo una pausa- ¿qué sucedió con esa mujer?- preguntó Hotaru.

-¡Debió ser algo horrible!- respondió Amy- para cambiar la personalidad de una persona así.

-¡Chicas!- Intervino Luna- ¡Yo sé cuál fue la razón del cambio!- expreso Seriamente.

-¿Luna a qué te refieres?- preguntó Rei.

-Escuchen, Azaria sería la encargada de proteger el Cristal de Plata desde un principio-Informó- El Rey Philip I, abuelo de Serena había dispuesto de este modo el poder del cristal Lunar; Sin embargo una mañana Azaria desobedeció una orden directa del Rey. Ella debía ubicar un esposo, con quien reinar a su lado. Sin embargo la Princesa Azaría argumentaba que podía hacerse cargo de todo sola. El Rey Philip no estaba de acuerdo y había elegido un candidato llamado William Royals, el hijo del Rey Salomón primer príncipe del Planeta Moa, con quienes tenían excelentes relaciones laborales y diplomáticas. Recuerdo la discusión que ellos tuvieron ese día- exhalo Luna

\- ¡Azaria Hija!- Gritó el Rey Philip – Deja de decir idioteces- reprochó- Tu estarás casada con el príncipe William Royals- Ordenó autoritario- Él será tu único Hombre, Así que acepta de una vez por todas.

-¡Jamás lo haré Padres!- Enfrentó Azaría- Mi corazón ya tiene Dueño y no es William- Reconoció seriamente- Además mi cuerpo pertenece a Aharón- Dijo.

-¡Cállate!- Reprochó Philip, en una cachetada-Mi propia Hija ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¿A caso tus padres no te dimos la mejor educación?- Reclamó zarandeando el cuerpo de Azaría- ¡Contéstame Azaría! Acaso pretendes acabar tu vida por un Hombre Humano.

-Papá me estas lastimando- Respondió.

\- ¡Aharón Fontiel! Ese insignificante Terrícola morirá por su osadía- Reveló en Ira el Rey.

-¡No padre! Por favor no lo hagas- Suplicó en Lágrimas.

\- ¡Basta Azaría de lágrimas!- gritó- Conoces las leyes, Sabes bien que el amor entre un terrícola y un ser lunar está prohibido por los Dioses, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás- Explicó- Ahora debo terminar con esto antes que una desgracia ocurra- Dijo saliendo del lugar.

-¡Papá por favor no lo hagas!- exclamó en dolor Azaría encerrada en la habitación.

-¡Luna!- Interrumpió Mina- ¿Por qué el Rey Philip debía matar a ese terrícola?

-Mina existe una Ley llamada la Maldición de Hefestos.

-¡Maldición de Hefestos!- exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

-Es una condenación a muerte para aquellos amantes que no son propios de una sola nación y pueblo, como ocurrió entre el amor prohibido de un Guardián lunar y un Terrícola esa regla no puede romperse porque el ángel vengativo de Hefestos vendría por ellos- explicó Luna melancólica.

-Luna intentas explicar que ese fue motivo para que Serenity y Endymion no lograron unificar su amor tiempo atrás- dijo Mina.

-¡Así es Mina!-hizo una pausa- Sin embargo ellos transcendieron en el tiempo porque a pesar de esa prohibición, Sus almas están destinadas a estar juntas- Expreso-El mal de esa época quiere destruir todo a su paso. Por esto está iniciando venganza sobre tu familia Serena.

-¡Luna!-Pronunció Darién- No voy a permitir que nada malo ocurra- Afirmó así tenga que pasar por encima de esa Maldición y enfrentar al mismísimo Hefesto. ¡Lo haría por estar al lado de Serena!- Añadió acariciando la mano de ella- Además Serena me ama tanto como yo a ella. Mi corazón solo puede ser de ella- dijo dulcemente.

-¡Darién!- pronunció Serena tímidamente - Te Amo- dijo con un casto beso sobre los labios del Moreno.

-¡Luna! Por favor continua con la historia- Dijo Seiya seriamente.

-¡Perdona Luna mi interrupción!- Respondió Darién abrazando a Serena -solo deseaba dejar mi amor por Serena claro para todos- afirmó en una sonrisa- ¡Luna por favor continua!- la Gata asintió.

Así paso una Semana donde la princesa Azaría permaneció encerrada en su habitación por norma del Rey Philip. En algunas ocasiones muchos sirvientes decían que ella estaba volviéndose loca porque escuchaban a la princesa que hablaba sola en su recamara. Una Noche, mientras realizaba una ronda de seguridad en el castillo escuché una conversación entre la Princesa Azaria y una voz misteriosa.

-¿Qué escuchaste Luna?- preguntó Mina.

-¡Mina!- reprendió Rei- deja de interrumpir.

-Perdón- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-La voz misteriosa ofrecía a Azaria una Salida para unirse con su amado Aharón, aun en contra de su la voluntad del Rey. Después de escuchar atentamente detrás de la puerta, descubrí quien era aquella voz.

\- ¿Quién era? ¡Luna!- preguntó Lita llevando sus manos sobre los labios intentando cubrir su imprudencia- ¡Discúlpame! Luna por la interrupción.

-Tranquila Lita. Respondiendo a tu pregunta la voz pertenecía a la Bruja Elly Kedward.

-¿La Bruja Elly Kedward?- Pronunció Serena angustiada.

-La Bruja Elly Kedward, fue una mujer malvada que hace siglos atrás intentó destruir la Tierra y la Luna, con el fin de adueñarse del poder Lunar, integrado en el Cristal de Plata.

-¡Luna!-Interrumpió Serena- Mi madre termino con esa mala mujer encerrándola en el Cofre Eclíptico.

-¿Cofre Eclíptico?- Dijo Mina.

-El Cofre Eclíptico, era un amuleto destinado para el castigo de los traidores del reino lunar- Respondió Amy- Según estudié fue usado por el Rey Philip con una Mujer llamada Samanta Lasvertks, por su traición hacia el reino el Milenio de Plata. Ella había utilizado los demonios Devils con el fin de destruir el palacio.

-¡Así es Amy! Definitivamente eres la Sailor del Conocimiento- Dijo Luna guiñando un ojo- Samanta Lasvertks era la identidad humana de la Bruja Elly Kedward. Ella contacto a los Devils para robar el Cristal de Plata que era protegido por la Reina Luciana- Afirmó ella era tu abuela Serena.

-¡Vaya! Esta historia es muy interesante pero aun no llegamos a la parte de la venganza-dijo cruzando sus brazos Yaten.

-¡Yaten!- Reprendió Taiky.

-Al final Azaría acepto el pacto con la Bruja Elly Kedward. Con eso La princesa Azaría obtuvo un poder inimaginable para escapar y unirse con Aharón. Después de unos meses, Azaría regresó indicando que se había casado con ese joven y ahora esperaba una Hija producto esa unión. La princesa Azaría reclamaba su trono como dueña del Cristal de Plata con la ayuda de su futura Hija.

-¡Esa mujer estaba loca!- dijo Haruka.

-¡Eso creo Haruka!- exhaló Luna Tristemente- Ella no pensó que su hermano el Rey Philip Junior se haría cargo del Cristal de Plata en compañía de la Reina Serenity, después de su abandono al trono por estar en compañía de joven Aharón. Después de que Azaria Huyera, el abuelo Philip cayó gravemente enfermo y murió. Por este motivo, el Príncipe Philip se había acaso con Serenity, quien en esa época era la Hija de una mujer terrícola y un soldado real Lunar, razón por la cual ella había sido adoptada en el castillo como una sirvienta real y con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una de las damas de compañía de la Reina Luciana, quien había tomado mucho cariño sobre ella al tratarla como su antigua hija Azaria.

Con el paso de los días el Príncipe Philip y Serenity se hicieron muy amigos, y surgió un dulce amor entre ellos. Un día el Príncipe Philip decidió comprometerse y con la joven Serenity. Esa unión conto con el apoyo de la Reina Luciana. Todos en el Palacio éramos muy felices con esa unión debido a que el joven Rey y la Bella Reina gobernaban con justicia, Paz y Amor; Sin embargo todo cambio esa noche en la que Azaría dominada por la envidia y egoísmo intentó acabar con tu madre Serena- hizo una pausa- ella había dado a beber un veneno conocido como el Elixir de la muerte. La posición consistía en destruir lentamente el cuerpo de la víctima y morir ahogado por su propia sangre.

-¡Dios que mujer tan cruel!- Exclamó asustada Lita.

-Azaría creyó que la Reina Serenity, tomó la copa envenenada, después de una Celebración Real, por el Matrimonio de los Nuevos Reyes- Afirmó Luna- Mi Madre Xiosky quien era una mujer muy desconfiada pensó en cambiar el vino real, porque observaba un comportamiento extraño en la princesa Azaría.

-¡Dios Mío!- Exclamo Michiru aterrada.

-Azaría imaginó que su cuñada estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la Muerte. Razón por la cual se aventuró a ingresar en la alcoba real para robar el cristal de Plata sin embargo…

-¡Por Dios Luna!- Exclamó desesperada Mina-Deja el misterio Luna-dijo rodando sus Ojos.

-Azaría tomó el cristal de Plata en sus manos; Sin embargo cuando su piel hizo contacto con la joya, Azaría fue enviada a la dimensión X. Un lugar donde son enviados aquellos injustos, corruptos y envidiosos- afirmó en una lágrima- Por más que La princesa Azaría solicitó ayuda nadie escuchó sus gritos de ayuda. Una Noche la reina Serenity organizaba el Baile Real, para dar a conocer a la Nueva Princesa Serenity, descendiente del Castillo Real- dijo entre lágrimas

-¿Luna estás Bien?- Preguntó Artemis acariciando el rostro de ella- No es necesario seguir con la historia.

-No Artemis debó continuar para que conozcan ¿A qué se enfrentan? Mizuki no es mala pero ella está siendo manipulada por su madre. Nosotras debemos rescatarla- el gato asintió- La Noche del Baile, la Reina Serenity, fue a su alcoba buscando la Medalla Plateada otorgada por su madre Helena antes de morir. Allí descubrió a Azaría, quien salía reflejada en el espejo de su Tocador. La Reina Serenity asustada Gritó desesperadamente; El rey Philip salió en su ayuda revelando la verdad. En el espejo se observaba alma de su hermana consumida por la bruja Elly. Quien observaba con odio a los reyes diciendo: Arrebataré todo lo que ustedes aman, pagaran todos los años encerrados que sufrí- Agregó mirando a la princesa Serena.

-¡Luna! ¿Por qué no recuerdo eso?- Preguntó Serena.

-El rey Philip enfrentó a esa mujer que amenazaba con acabar su felicidad sin embargo la Hechicera fue más astuta que él.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Luna? ¿Qué ocurrió con él?- Preguntó Serena angustiada.

-Serena tu Padre cayó preso del orgullo y Miedo. Ese día enfrentó a Elly, él se volvió frío e insensible, en muchas ocasiones discutía fuertemente con la reina Serenity porque tú eras amiga de la Hija de Azaría, decía él.

\- ¿Te refieres a Mizuki?- Dijo Serena.

\- ¡Así es!- exhaló- El rey Philip pensó que lo mejor era alejarte de esa niña. Por ese motivo, buscó protección y enviando a sus más fieles servidores para buscar pruebas de la traición de su hermana y familia con el propósito de un destierro.

Las pruebas salieron a flote y con ellas, Azaría y su Familia fueron condenados a un exilio. En un comienzo la Reina Serenity se opuso a esa locura; Sin embargo el Rey alegaba diciendo que estaba perdiendo la cordura, ya que su propia Sangre había intentado matarla, y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la Vida de su amada Hija, por un capricho. Así que hizo lo más conveniente acusó a Mizuki de Robo, inventó una trampa donde ella cayó, manipuló todo a su paso y eso fue lo que generó la desconfianza en la Reina Serenity y en ti Serena. Una Tarde creó un Incendio donde Mizuki y su Padre habían muerto. Philip engaño a todos, diciendo que tu amiga había sucumbido en el fuego.

\- ¿Luna qué cosas dices?- exclamó Serena sujetando sus cabellos con fuerza- ¡No puedo creer todo esto! Mi padre no pudo actuar así-dijo con sus ojos cristalinos observando a Luna con angustia queriendo conocer la verdad de esa historia.

-¡Comprendo lo difícil que es para ti Serena!-Dijo dulcemente Luna- Es cierto, cuando tu padre estaba en su lecho de muerte, confesó toda la verdad a la reina Serenity. Ella intentó buscar a Mizuki, Aharón y Azaria pero nunca logro dar con ellos. Tu padre quiso enmendar su error diciendo su localización pero murió antes de soltar palabra alguna llevando consigo el Secreto a su tumba.

-¡Con razón tanto odio!- exclamó Seiya.

-¡Seiya! Mejor cállate- reprendió en un coscorrón Yaten.

-¿Luna Por qué nunca me dijiste esto?- Reclamó Serena con furia- Tu Sabias que ella estaba viva y lo ocultaste todo este tiempo ¿por qué?- Gritó Llorando.

-¡Serena perdóname!-Dijo Luna angustiada- No podía decírtelo Serena-Afirmó- Tu Madre hizo prometer llevar ese secreto a la tumba- Explicó en lágrimas- Después de la muerte de Mizuki, caíste en una fuerte depresión y casi pierdes tu Vida.

-¡Ese no es el hecho Luna!- gritó Serena- Tenía todo el derecho a saber la verdad- hizo una pausa- Tengo que buscarla y tal vez…

-¡Tal vez, esto no estaría pasando!-Interrumpió Luna- Eso piensas Serena- dijo desafiantemente- Escúchame Serena, Mizuki ya no es la niña que conociste. Ella es la reencarnación del Mal. Tu padre informó que ella era el medio para revivir a los Antiguos Dioses Mortales, Plan que tenía pensado usar en tu contra Elly- hizo una pausa- Comprende todo es por tu Seguridad. Él siempre…

-¡Basta Luna!- Gritó- Nunca perdonaré está traición y Odio tener la sangre del Rey Philip Rosse- lloró- ¿Por qué debo llevar esta venganza?

-¡Cálmate Serena!-Dijo Amy- No puedes ser injusta con Luna. Ella solo cumplía con su deber- defendió.

-Amy, ¿cómo puedes pedirme calma?- gritó- No puedo hacerlo conociendo este horrible pasado, por Dios, ¿Luna qué pensabas con esto? ¿A caso querías actuar como él?- preguntó aferrándose a sí misma, mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¡Serena! ¡Reacciona!- Gritó Rei, mientras abocetaba el rostro de la Rubia sujetando de los hombros- ¡Piensa con la cabeza fría!- Afirmó-Luna solo cumplió su obligación lo que menos quería es verte sufrir Serena- Agregó mirando a todos en el lugar- ¡De hecho todos deseamos eso! ¡No soportamos verte en este estado tan lamentable!

-¡Rei tienes razón! Soy un caso perdido, soy igual a mi padre- expreso apretando su puño- No comprendo ¿cómo pudo hacerme algo así? si era mi padre- dijo cayendo al suelo sollozando.

-¡Tranquila Princesa estoy contigo!- dijo Darién apretando el cuerpo de la Rubia contra el suyo- Escucha Serena es duro procesar toda la verdad. Pero quiero que comprendas, siempre estaré aquí para ti-Miro los ojos de ella- Te Amo Serena.

-¡Darién, abrázame fuerte!-Suplicó en lágrimas- Por favor dime que es una horrible pesadilla que mi Padre no puede ser ese hombre, descripto por Luna.

-¡Tranquila Princesa!- dijo sujetando el rostro de ella- Es parte del pasado y todos saldremos a adelante con esto- dijo calmadamente.

-¡Perdóname Luna! No quise reaccionar así- Dijo respirando profundamente- En verdad lamentó mi comportamiento- Expreso- Mi querida Luna ¡tú solo pensabas en mi bienestar! Espero que Mizuki logre perdonarme también por faltar a nuestra amistad- Dijo con tristeza mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda.

-¡Serena Tranquila! Siempre estaré a tu lado. Recuerda no solo eres la princesa Serenity y futura Neo Reina, eres y serás siempre mi Amiga y la niña que prometí cuidar aun a costa de mi vida- dijo Luna mientras se ubicaba en las piernas de la rubia.

-¡Luna! ¡Mi tierna Luna!- Dijo dulcemente-¿Qué haría sin ti?- Agrego aferrando a su pecho a la gatita Negra- Te quiero Mucho Luna.


	15. Sailor Marts un Nuevo Poder

**¡Sailor Marts! un Nuevo poder surge**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella batalla donde el motivo de la Venganza de Azaria, Aharón y su hija Blactrix fue revelado Por Luna. Las Sailor Senshi intentaban continuar con sus vidas mientras realizaban jornadas de investigación para descubrir el paradero de los enemigos.

-¡Chicas!- mencionó Mina- consideran prudente que Serena continúe su amistad con Mizuki. Aun sabiendo del odio que rodea sus vida- agregó.

-¡Mina! también estoy preocupada por Serena- Informó Lita melancólica- Serena ha estado muy deprimida- hizo una pausa- Ayer intenté animarla un poco, preparé un pie de Manzana.

-¡Pie de Manzana!- interrumpió Amy-Su postre favorito.

\- ¡Sí!- Exhaló tristemente Lita- Sin embargo ella indicó que dejara el postre en la mesa porque ahora no tenía apetito.

-Eso es muy extraño. ¡Serena no es así! Todas conocemos como es de glotona con los postres y Dulces- Dijo Tristemente Rei.

-¡Chicas! debemos hacer algo para recuperar a nuestra alegre amiga- dijo Lita.

\- Ya pronto será su cumpleaños- Mencionó Rei- Tal vez una fiesta sorpresa para Serena puede ayudarnos- sugirió.

-¡Tengo un Plan chicas!- dijo emocionada Mina.

En la casa de la familia Tsukino, los Padres de Serena se encontraban extrañados por el comportamiento de su hija mayor. Debido a que ella no quería salir de su habitación y tampoco había recibido las visitas de sus amigas y novio Darién.

-Ikuko, Querida- mencionó Kenji desde su despacho- Alguien está llamando a la puerta.

-¡Ya escuche querido!- Respondió con una sonrisa Ikuko-Un momento por favor- respondió acercándose a la puerta - Hola Darién que gusto verte, por favor sigue- dijo haciéndose a un lado de la entrada.

-¿Cómo esta Señora Ikuko?- respondió él con una sonrisa- espero no molestar a esta hora.

-Tranquilo Darién, eres bienvenido a esta casa- respondió dulcemente- Tal vez contigo Serena logré salir- Añadió preocupada- Ella esta consumida por esa extraña depresión- Informó- por favor Darién, suplico que ayudes a mi niña – añadió.

-Señora Ikuko haré todo lo posible para recuperar a nuestra dulce y sonriente Serena.-respondió melancólico Darién.

-¡Darién! quiero hacerte una pregunta- indicó alanzando una Ceja mientras ubicaba su cuerpo en el sofá de la sala, haciendo ademanes con su mano Derecha invitando a Darién a sentarse a su lado- Necesito conocer el motivo por el cual mi hija se encuentra en ese estado.

\- Lo que ocurre Señora Ikuko, es que Serena está muy deprimida porque una amiga muy cercana a ella se volvió una persona ruin, mezquina y egoísta- Expresó Darién calmadamente- Ella se siente culpable por el cambio de actitud de su amiga.

-¡Ahora comprendo todo! Discúlpame Darién - Expreso Ikuko- Estoy tan angustiada por mi hija- Reveló- En una semana será su cumpleaños y Serena no consiente hacer nada por esa fecha tan especial. Mi esposo ofreció un viaje a las playas de Cancún como familia. Sin embargo ella se negó- Indicó en llanto- Solo deseo que mi pequeña Serena regrese conmigo no quiero verlas más así no lo soporto-dijo sollozando.

-¡Señora Ikuko, tranquila! Serena regresará pronto con nosotros- indicó Darién con dulzura- Por ahora iré a visitarla, tal vez consiga que ella salga de su habitación.

-¡Darién, gracias por cuidar de mi hija!-Dijo Ikuko- Eres un hombre ejemplar.

-¡No es necesario el agradecimiento! Serena es el amor de mi vida- Hizo una Pausa- Solo espero que el Señor Kenji no se enoje conmigo por estar en la habitación de su hija.

-Tranquilo Darién hablaré con Kenji - Dijo guiñando su ojo derecho.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Serena, Darién espero por unos minutos antes de entrar; había llamado a la puerta, sin embargo Serena no había respondido así que decidió ingresar sin su autorización.

-¡Darién!- pronunció Serena sorpresivamente al ver ingresar al pelinegro por la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Serena!- exclamó él recorriendo con su mirada la pobre figura de su adoraba novia- Por Dios, Serena ¿qué ha pasado?- Ella sonrió tímidamente- Mírate estas muy demacrada y delgada. No puedes seguir así- Ella bajo su cabeza evitando el contacto Visual con él, no quería observar la desilusión en el rostro de su amado.

-Darién creo sea la hora y el momento adecuado para una visita-dijo jugando con su dedos- No me siento bien por ahora- respondió secamente.

\- ¡Serena debes recuperarte! no puedo permitir que continúes así-dijo seriamente- Estas muy débil. Tu madre indicó que no quieres comer o salir con las chicas- Hizo una pausa- Escúchame princesa, ¡estoy a tu lado y nunca me alejaré! sabes ¿por qué no lo haré?- Ella observó tiernamente a Darién- Sencillamente porque te Amo, eres la Mujer que quiero a mi lado y debes reponerte- Grito tomándola de los Hombros al mismo tiempo que la sacudía tiernamente - Además debes hacerlo para salvar a Mizuki, debes recuperar tu energía porque lamentándote como ahora no podemos hacer nada entiéndelo.

-Darién que objeto tiene esta lucha- Soltó el agarre del moreno- Si Mizuki es mi enemiga- Lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos- Yo no puedo pelear contra ella. No solo es mi Amiga, es mi prima- Gritó-por favor compréndeme.

\- Mi vida, comprendo lo que sientes pero debes reponerte- La abrazó fuertemente pegándola a su pecho- Serena mi Amor te necesito a mi lado no puedo vivir sin ti; Recuerdas la promesa que hicimos tiempo atrás donde tú y yo seriamos una gran familia- Acaricio su cabello dulcemente - Si te sientes sin fuerzas para luchar utiliza las mías - Hizo una pausa - porque yo estaré apoyándote siempre Serena, Te Amo-terminando lo anterior Darién fundió sus labios en los de su amada transmitiendo todo el amor y el dolor que sentía por ella.

-¡Darién!, yo…- dijo toda sonrojada- También te amo, Sé que estarás a mi lado; Sin embargo necesitaré mucho de tu ayuda para enfrentarme a Mizuki, no quiero lastimarla- Dijo Ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila mi amor siempre estaré y cuidaré de ti – Acaricio su espalda, otorgándole una dulce mirada de amor mientras la abrazaba tiernamente- ¿qué te parece si te llevo a comer un helado?- Añadió con una sexy Sonrisa.

-Me parece una estupenda idea-dijo emocionada- Pero.

-¿pero qué? - Respondió con preocupación.

-Pero antes debo cambiarme- Darién recorrió a su chica con la mirada- No pensarás que salga así en estas fachas.

-Como digas princesa, si quieres puedo ayudarte- sugirió alzando una ceja y en voz ronca, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-¡Darién!- exclamó soltando el agarre - Deja de insinuar esas cosas. Mejor espérame en la Sala, mientras me organizo- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Está bien mi princesa, pero me debes una; Recuerda que llevo dos años sin verte- dijo con una risita picará en sus labios.

-¡Claro mi amor! Prometo compensártelo después, por ahora quiero mi helado de Fresa- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-ok Princesa, te veo abajo.

Mientras tanto en el Centro Comercial Pacela, Las Sailor del Sistema Solar Exterior se encontraban realizando una jornada de compras para la pequeña Hotaru.

-Michiru, estas segura que Hotaru necesita tantas cosas- exclamo Haruka observando las Bolsas que cargaba su amiga.

-Por Dios Haruka- hizo una pausa- La niña necesita esta bella ropa, además agradece que en esta ocasión vine contigo porque estoy segura que si fuera por ti ella estaría vistiendo como una monja.

-Oye Michu, no me digas eso- respondió tristemente la rubia.

-Sabes que es la verdad, a veces eres te comportas tan celosa con Hot que no la dejas crecer libremente. No dejas que tenga amigos, de hecho a todos los chicos que prenden conquistarla siempre salen espantados contigo.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo Michiru- añadió Setsuna.

-Eso no es cierto- reclamó- Yo solo quiero que no intenten aprovecharse de ella, porque es muy joven para pensar en algún noviecito por ahí- Defendió Haruka.

-Mamá Michiru, Papá Haruka, ya dejen de pelear-añadió Hotaru- venimos a distraernos un rato y comprar la linda ropa que todas eligieron para mí- dijo ella tiernamente.

-Perdona pequeña, es que en ocasiones Haruka me estresa- hizo una pausa- pero vamos esa linda tienda, allí encontraremos una hermosa ropa para ti.- Dijo Michiru tomándola del brazo para llevarla hacia la Tienda.

-Bueno será mejor seguirlas- dijo Setsuna, mirando a Haruka.

-Ve tú Setsuna, estaré aquí esperándolas. Quiero descansar un rato, siempre las compras con Michiru son muy agotadoras- exclamó sentándose en una banca cerca a la fuente principal.

-Ok, nos vemos luego.

En ese mismo lugar los hermanos Kou se encontraban en una firma de autógrafos y fotos con sus fans por el nuevo reencuentro y renacimiento del grupo Three Lights.

-Chicos estoy cansado de esto, quiero irme a dormir un rato - refunfuño Seiya a sus hermanos sobándose sus ojos.

-Eso te pasa por estar jugando en el Xbox tan tarde- reprendió Yaten.

-Tranquilos Hermanos, ya casi terminamos- respondió Taiky dulcemente.

-Pues no se ustedes, pero yo me voy estoy harto de estos gritos. Además quiero dormir- Dijo Seiya decidido a levantarse de la silla.

-¡Seiya!, compórtate y regresa a tu lugar- regañó Taiky.

-Está Bien; Sin embargo, debo ir al baño es urgente- dijo dando pequeños brinquitos.

-Por Dios Seiya, nunca vas a cambiar seguirás comportándote como un niño, aun después de los 20 años- Reprendió Yaten.

-Pues perdón, pero saben que aún no puedo controlar bien mi cuerpo; Esto de ser un terrícola- Respondió llevando su mano Derecha hacia su nuca mientras reía.

-Seiya mejor ve rápido antes de que nos pongas en vergüenza- Respondió Yaten.

Fue así como Seiya se logró escapar de sus hermanos y Fans. Pero sabiendo que debía regresar decidió usar su poder de clonación para enviar un reemplazo mientras él descansaba.

-Muy Bien mi querido Yo- posando su mano en el hombro de su clon- Ve a cumplir con tu misión, mientras descanso unos minutos- él Clon asintió saliendo del baño, para reemplazar a Seiya.

-Ahora debo cambiarme para que nadie me reconozca- pensó- Al mismo tiempo que sus vestiduras eran cambiabas por unos Jeans Negros entubados, acompañados por unas zapatillas blancas con rojo, al igual que una camisa leñadora Roja con blanco y negro de cuadros.

-Perfecto nadie puede reconocerme ahora, debo hacer algo con mi cabello- Ya sé- Coloco una gorra hacia atrás de color negra.

Mientras la firma del grupo continuaba, las admiradoras no habían notado el cambio de Seiya. Sin embargo sus hermanos estaban completamente seguros que su hermano había utilizado sus poderes.

-Ese Seiya, es un irresponsable- Susurro Yaten a Taiky.

-¡Sí! Todo por saltarse la firma del grupo, pero me va a escuchar cuando lleguemos a casa- respondió en voz baja Taiky.

Seiya había decidió caminar hasta el departamento para distraerse un poco debido a que el ruido de las admiradores del grupo Three Lights en ocasiones pueden ser agotador. Se dirigía hacia la puerta de salida del centro Comercial cuando a lo lejos observó a una bella rubia sentada en una Banca cerca a la fuente Principal.

-Por Dios no puedo creer que este aquí- ahora si mi querida Tenou me sacaré una espinita que me debes hace mucho- pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Haruka inocente del plan del Joven Kou contra ella seguía disfrutando de la tranquilidad del lugar. Hasta que sintió como un frio recorría su cuerpo y el agua bajaba por su piel, empapando con ello toda su fina ropa.

-Pero que rayos- grito furiosa- ¿Qué paso? Miraba hacia todos lados buscando al responsable de su desgracia.

\- ¡Se lo merecía!- exclamó- pobre Tenou, estas toda mojada- reía Seiya a carcajadas observando a la rubia desorientada buscando al culpable.

-Maldición y ahora ¿qué hago? no puedo quedarme así-pensó Haruka.

\- Tenou me la debías por tantas cosas que me hiciste pasar por querer alejarme de mi dulce bombón- Gritó Seiya saliendo de su escondite.

-¡Así que fuiste tú!- dijo Señalando con odio en la mirada- Claro quien más puede actuar como un niño irresponsable e inmaduro- recorrió la figura del pelinegro con su mirada- Eres un Imbécil- Gritó enojada mientras se acercaba a su enemigo.

-Vamos Tenou no es tan malo. Recuerda que estamos en un centro comercial, puedes comprar más ropa anticuada como la que usas a diario- Dijo riendo cínicamente.

-Mejor Cállate Kou, y si no te gusta mi forma de vestir, pues no me mires y listo- alzó la voz.

-Tenou hasta enojada eres muy graciosa.

-No pienso perder mi valioso tiempo contigo- giro sobre sus talones para alejarse del lugar- Esta me la pagarás luego Idiota- Advirtió ella.

-Pues cuando quieres linda, estaré esperándote- respondió Seiya rápidamente.

Mientras él se alejaba del lugar observó a lo lejos a sus hermanos quienes lo estaban buscando desesperadamente.

-Maldición pensé que no me descubrirían tan rapido- Diablos- exclamó- No me pienso dejar atrapar tan fácil- pensó.

-Ese imbécil de Seiya nunca será un Hombre si continua actuando así- recriminó Taiky.

-Estoy de acuerdo ahora verá lo que le espera cuando lo encontremos porque estoy seguro que en el departamento no se encuentra.- Respondió Yaten.

-Diablos que hago no puedo usar mis poderes o me encontraran más rápido Taiky se ve muy molesto- Pensó.

-Maldito Imbécil como se atreve- Dijo enojada Haruka mientras ingresaba a un Vestier de damas para probar una ropa que había seleccionado de una tienda.

\- Tendré que ingresar a este lugar, ellos no se atreverán a entrar a este lugar- Pensó escabulléndose en la Tienda dirigiéndose al área de Vestieres para ocultarse de sus hermanos. Sin embargo una de las vendedoras lo descubrió en su intrusión, razón por la cual indicó que solo esperaba a su Esposa, quien se encontraba ensayando la ropa que había seleccionado.

-Perfecto Sr. Por aquí se encuentra ella- aclaró la Vendedora.

-Creo que esta Blusa no es de mi talla es demasiado ajustada para mi gusto- pensó Haruka mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo- Srta. Por favor puede traerme una talla más de esta blusa pero en color azul Eléctrico si es tan amable- dijo cortésmente a la asesora.

-como usted desea, en seguida regresó- respondió la empleada.

-Srta. Su esposo se encuentra aquí – dijo una empleada detrás de la espalda de Haruka.

-¿Mi esposo?- respondió volteando observando a Seiya al lado de la joven vendedora.

-Hola Cariño que linda te vez- respondió Seiya acercándose a ella- Por favor no digas nada, solo sígueme la corriente, necesito ocultarme un momento- dijo susurrando al oído de la Rubia- ella reía.

\- Mire Srta. Él no… No logro terminar la frase por Seiya la sujetó de sus cintura y besando apasionadamente sus labios.

-Perdón Srta. Sé que no es el lugar apropiado pero extrañaba mucho a esta bella mujer- dijo sujetando con fuerza a Haruka para abrazarla- ¡Por favor ayúdame!- suplicó a Haruka- si quieres pídeme lo que quieras y te colaboraré- añadió al oído de ella.

-¡Muy bien te ayudaré!- susurro en el oído del joven- Pero a cambio tu pagarás la ropa que elija- dijo lentamente.

-¡Oye Tenou no te aproveches!- respondió tenuemente.

-Bueno entonces- hizo una pausa- ¿qué prefieres? te entrego a tus Hermanos – Seiya Palideció- o ya sé tal vez prefieras que te acuse con las Vendedoras como un ladrón que intentó escabullirse en el lugar- añadió suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Está bien por ahora no tengo más opciones!- suspiro frustrado- Elige lo que quieras mi Amor- Acarició su rostro tiernamente- yo te lo regalaré, porque eres mi vida linda- Gritó a todo pulmón mientras la abrazaba- Ella solo frunció en el ceño leventemente y luego sonrió cínicamente.

\- ¡Siendo Así mi amorcito!- lo abrazó fuertemente añadiendo- Srta. Por favor puede enseñarme los pantalones Armani de la última colección quisiera algo especial para él- guiñándole un ojo a Seiya.

\- Sígueme por aquí Sra.- Señalándole el próximo pasillo a la izquierda- Estoy segura que le gustará la nueva tendencia Verano Fashion, la inspiración del Diseñador.

-¡Perfecto!- chilló ella eufóricamente.

Regresando a la Casa Tsukino Serena observaba su reflejo en el espejo sonriendo recordando las palabras anteriormente dialogadas con Darién.

\- ¡Darién estas seguro que lograste convencer a mi pequeña!- Exclamó Kenji preocupado.

\- ¡pues eso espero!- exhaló- La invité a comer un helado frente al parque de la calle 10.

-Eso es maravilloso. Estoy segura que mi Hija asistirá sin problemas- añadió Ikuko con una sonrisa.

-Oye Darién si la tonta de Serena no quiere ir me puedes llevar- Exclamó Sammy.

-Sammy, deja de molestar a Darién, ellos deben salir como la pareja que son- respondió Ikuko.

Kenji aclaró su garganta por el comentario de su esposa Y añadiendo:

-¡Bueno Darién nada de llegar Tarde!- elevó 8 cuartas su voz- Recuerda que ella es una Srta. de casa.

\- No es necesaria la advertencia Sr. Tsukino – hizo una pequeña pausa- Ella estará bien, solo quiero que se distraiga un momento y olvide la depresión que la invade.

-En ese caso mucha suerte y fortaleza, porque comprendo lo terca que puede llegar a ser mi Hija- Añadió Sonriendo Ikuko.

En eso momento una bella joven interrumpió la conversación otorgando una linda visión angelical y maravillosa a todos los presentes. La rubia llevaba un Vestido color rosa pastel, a la altura del medio muslo con pequeños tabloides al final, con escote en forma de V adornado con una gran moño en su cintura haciendo resaltar una silueta más femenina y tierna dejando al descubierto sus brazos. Adicionalmente, sus pies eran adornados con unas sandalias color plateadas con medio tacón dejando al descubierto sus dedos.

-¡Hija estas preciosa!- Exclamó sonriendo Kenji.

-Hijita que alegría por fin estas aquí. Te Amo- Abrazo Ikuko sonriendo a su pequeña- Darién por favor cuida bien de ella- Añadió dirigiendo una mirada de felicidad al Pelinegro.

\- No se preocupe Ikuko, me encargaré de que ella este bien y sea muy feliz en nuestra salida- hizo una pausa al mismo tiempo que estiraba su mano ofreciéndola a su Novia- Princesa vamos nos espera un delicioso Helado ¿recuerdas?- Sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Claro Darién!- exclamó- Vamos porque quiero un enorme vaso de helado de Vainilla con trocitos de Fresa y un barquillo con salsa de chocolate.

\- Entonces Vamos mi Princesa- respondió Darién, dirigiéndose a la puerta de Salida.

La pareja salió sonrientemente del lugar, mientras los Señores Tsukino observaban desde la entrada a su hija feliz. Volviendo al Centro Comercial con los Hermanos Kou, quienes dialogaban amenamente sobre el paradero de Seiya.

-Taiky estoy harto de esta búsqueda inútil – Exclamó enojada Yaten- Porque mejor no vamos al Departamento estoy seguro que él llegara halla de este modo lo atraparemos por hacernos eso con las fans.

-Está bien tienes razón- exhalo profundamente- eso si Seiya me va conocer. Sí él uso sus poderes para evadir sus responsabilidades con el grupo entonces es hora de conozca el poder del Dragón Azul- dijo firmemente mientras levantaba su puño en alto.

Terminando el dialogo evacuaron el Centro Comercial a la espera de poder cobrar a Seiya su impertinencia. Mientras que el joven Kou se encontraba observando la boutique de ropa impaciente por su Bella "esposa". Al mismo tiempo que pensaba (esto es peor que mis hermanos. No sé porque las mujeres son tan demoradas con las compras). Sin embargo, una dulce voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Sr. Por aquí puede cancelar las prendas de su esposa- dijo amablemente la vendedora.

-Claro Srta. En seguida- miró hacían ambos lados en busca de su esposa- Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?- preguntó extrañado por la falta de su Rubia Oxigenada.

-¿Dónde está quién?- respondió Haruka firmemente mientras lo observaba.

Seiya nunca imaginó que debajo de esos trajes finos y masculinos se ocultaba la sexy figura de una bella mujer. Haruka traía consigo un pantalón color Negro Licrado Brillante que resaltaba maravillosamente la tonicidad de sus piernas gruesas y el contorno de su Trasero, adornado con dos bolsillos a los lados, ubicados en la parte delantera de la Licra sujetado con una cremallera color dolada y dos botones al lado Derecho indicando el cierre de la prenda. Adicionalmente, su atuendo era completado con una linda chamarra en color Rojo, detallada por un cuello amplio en forma de Zip zap integrada con pequeños taches plateados y un bolsillo a cada lado con sus respectivas cremalleras plateadas. Su busto se encontraba expuesto con una blusa color Salmón Claro, acompañada por un escote de corazón ajustada al cuerpo y finamente adornada con piedras preciosas y lentejuelas Rojas, dando un aire de sensualidad, feminidad y belleza, haciendo resaltar el tono blanco de la piel de la Rubia. Sus pies eran cubiertos por dos botines rojos con tacón aguja. Haruka era una envidia para todas las mujes del lugar y la visión de Lujuría a de aquellos hombre presentes; Aquellas Miradas fueron percatadas por Seiya, que lo hicieron responder en una forma que nunca llegó a concebir.

-¡Mi amor! Estas Hermosa- gritó emocionado, mientras sujetaba la cintura de la Rubia- Soy el hombre más afortunado al tenerte a mi lado mi amada Haru- Añadió con una sonrisa cerca al rostro de la joven.

\- Gracias mi amor- respondió con el ceño fruncido levemente por el contacto de él.

-Preciosa deberías optar por este maravilloso look- dijo alegremente- Srta. Quisiera conocer algún vestido para mi hermosa Esposa- añadió mirando a Haruka.

-No mi Vida- respondió ella con enojo- No es necesario, por ahora estoy bien con lo elegido, por favor cancela rápido para ir a Cenar- Dijo dulcemente mientras sujetaba con rudeza la mano izquierda del Joven.

\- Como tú ordenes mi Linda Haru- respondió tenuemente Seiya acariciando su rostro- sin embargo es un desperdicio que no quieras complacerme con un lindo vestido- sonrió- estoy seguro que te verás más radiante que ahora.

En el parque número 10, una joven pareja de enamorados disfrutaban amenamente del ambiente otoñal del lugar; Al escuchar el suave sonido de las hojas naranjas caer sobre el verde césped. Al igual que el tenue sonido del lago iluminado por el inicio del atardecer.

-¡Serena!-susurro dulcemente a su oído- Princesa has pensado en mi propuesta- Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Cuál propuesta?- respondió ella comiendo su helado.

-¡Serena!- Por Dios eres muy despistada- revolvió su cabello frustradamente- Te estaba hablando del nuestro futuro compromiso.

-¿Compromiso?-respondió.

-¡Serena hablo de nuestro matrimonio!- exclamó algo enojado- ella solo rió-puedo saber ¿qué es tan gracioso?.

-Mi amor no te enojes solo quería molestarte un ratico- hizo un puchero- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si he pensado en nuestro compromiso- hizo una pausa- por ahora lo más conveniente es derrotar al enemigo, salvar a Mizuki y después mi amado Darién podemos ser felices juntos.- Sujetó la mano del pelinegro.

-¡Está Bien mi dulce princesa!- exhaló fuertemente- Es solo que no quisiera dejarte ir nunca. No existe un solo momento donde no estés en mi mente, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo te reclama a gritos. Quisiera dormir y despertar a tu lado hasta el final de mis días- agrego besando su rostro.

-Mi vida, tengamos algo de paciencia ya muy pronto realizaremos nuestro sueño- abrazo fuerte al joven mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios.

-¡Serena!-exclamó- No me lo tomes a mal pero con este vestido te vez más hermosa que nunca y de hecho en este momento yo….- Su cara se sonrojo enormemente mientras se quedó callado por miedo al rechazo de su adorada Rubia.

-¿Tu qué?- Preguntó ella observando detalladamente el rostro de Darién- por favor habla que me estas asustando.

-Olvídalo mi amor es una tontería, no me prestes atención- sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza por la vergüenza.

-Ah no Darién dime de una vez que era lo que ibas a decirme- exigió ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Princesa no te enojes. Suplicó.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje?- hizo una pausa- si dejas las cosas a medias- gritó.

-Bien amor te diré- acercándose al oído de la rubia susurro lo siguiente- Quisiera hacerte el amor en este momento. Muero por sentir tu piel bajo la mía e impregnarme con tu aroma, mi dulce princesa de la Luna.

-¡Darién!- exclamó sonrojada- por Dios que cosas dices.

-Por eso no quería decírtelo-Suspiró- Es la verdad quiero hacerme mía luego de 2 años sin ti no crees que te necesitó.

-sabes muy bien que con esa carita no puedo negarte nada- hizo una pausa- que te parece si vamos a consentirnos antes de regresar a mi casa. Sugirió la rubia, alzando una ceja sensualmente. Mensaje que inmediatamente fue captado por Darién quien ayudó a le levantar de la Banca a su amada para llevarla consigo al país del placer, amor y pasión.

En el Centro Comercial, Haruka disfrutaba torturando a Seiya, luego de su nuevo vestuario por cortesía del cantante, decidió utilizar a su "esposo" para cargar con las bolsas mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento para recoger su coche.

-Vamos querido no seas tan lento- sonrió- si no te apresuras te dejo- advirtió con una sonrisa.

-Querida no crees que compraste demasiado- exclamó exhausto.

-Tonterías precioso, solo eres muy flojo- sonrió mientras ingresa a su auto.

-bien ya estamos aquí en tu coche creo que ya puedo irme- exhaló- Gracias Linda por tu ayuda- Guiño un ojo- Pero si me disculpa debo regresar al centro comercial, observe una linda Morena que me sonrió y no pienso desaprovechar su compañía.

-¡Vaya! El rompecorazones ha regresado- exclamó con una sonrisa- No se te olvide querido que somos esposos.

-Pues que recuerde solo fue por tu ayuda. Además Tenou, no crees que por tu nuevo Look me interesaría en un remedo de mujer como tú- Dijo firmemente con una sonrisa.

-Pues querido déjame decirte que si fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra, nunca me fijaría en ti- Gritó ella furiosa- Además solo las niñas tontas y sin cerebro pueden fijarse en algo como tú- Dijo firmemente mientras sujeta la miraba fija en él.

-Pues tal vez tengas razón en algo Tenou, me encantan las mujeres bellas- Observó fijamente a la rubia detallando sus cuervas-pero tú no estás en mis gusto querida- dijo sujetando firmemente la cintura de la Rubia pegándola a su cuerpo- Ella al sentir el contacto del joven no pudo evitar templar.

-Parece ser que a pesar de todo lo que piensas y dices de mi- agarro más fuerte a la rubia- Tiemblas al estar cerca de mí- Mientras desplazaba su rostro en dirección a los labios de la rubia.

-¡No seas idiota!- gritó- Nunca me harás sentir eso- exclamó cerca al rostro del joven- mejor suéltame, en este momento porque no respondo- él simplemente acercaba su rosto hacia ella, en un intento por besarla-Apártate Kou, ni piensas en besarme porque esta vez no será tan fácil- Gritó.

-Pues tú me dices una cosa pero tu cuerpo reclama algo más- exhalo el aroma de ella- Tenou eres como una fiera salvaje, pero que crees me encantan domesticas fieras-sonrió- Mejor suéltame imbécil- gritó- Ni lo pienses en este momento me cobraré el desfalcó de mi Billetera- diciendo esto unió sus labios a la bella rubia quien por unos instantes se resistió al beso, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió con pasión y entrega.

Mientras en el Templo Hikawa, Rei Hino, la bella doncella intentaba descubrir el paradero de los enemigos con la ayuda del fuego sagrado y sus oraciones; En este labor completaba 7 días, Nicolas Kumada, se encontraba angustiado por la salud de la joven, debido a que ella no quería descansar hasta dar con el paradero del enemigo.

-¡Rei!-llamó desde la entrada de la sala- por favor come algo te preparé un rico Curri con Fideos- dijo Sonriente- ella ignoro el llamado- Escucha Rei que te parece descansar por hoy, vamos a cenar te invitó al lugar que quieras- Nuevamente ella no respondió.

-Rei por favor escúchame- dijo Sujetándola de sus hombros- No quiero que te enfermes- La aferro contra él en un fuerte abrazó por la espalda

\- Ella algo sonroja por la cercanía respondió- ¡Nicolas!, no te preocupes estoy bien-Hizo una pausa- si quieres ayudarme puedes traerme un vaso de agua- sonrió.

-Lo haré siempre y cuando me prometas que descansarás por hoy- hizo una pausa- Entiendo que es importante derrotar al enemigo pero comprende mi dulce Rei, no puedo vivir sin ti. Te Amo- acarició el rostro de la bella mujer.

\- Mi amor estaré bien- exhaló- por ahora tu ganas vamos a cenar, creo que me gustaría ir a Yoshinoya- sonrió dulcemente.

-perfecto mi dulce Reina, así será voy por tu abrigo y nos vamos- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

-Mi querido Nicolás, Gracias por tu apoyo.

Luego de unos minutos los dos jóvenes se encontraban cenando en el restaurante Yoshinoya habían solicitado un delicioso banquete acompañado por Udon, Onigiri, Tenpura y Takoyaki. Que iba siendo devorado por el estómago de ambos. Sin embargo en ese momento Rei sintió una presencia maligna.

-¿Que sucede Rei?.

-Nicolás saca a las personas de este lugar siento una oscura presencia, el enemigo está cerca- exclamó ella tomando su cristal de transformación.

-Espera Rei voy contigo- gritó- Ella volteo a verlo y asintió.

Ambos se transformaron en Warrior Yamabushi Suzaku y Sailor Marts, dirigiéndose al lugar donde la presencia se sentía con mayor intensidad.

-Suzaku, es aquí- exclamó Marts, señalando el Tokyo Skytree- Debemos tener cuidado, el enemigo se oculta en este lugar.

-Bien Sailor Marts, así será- sonrió- En este momento los derrotaré por arruinar nuestra velada- Sonrió.

-¡Suzaku!, después hablaremos de eso ahora concentremos en ellos-dijo firmemente ella- debemos buscar una puerta de acceso.

-¡Fuego Sagrado!- gritó Suzaku- ya podemos ingresar preciosa.

\- Suzaku, Siempre es igual contigo- sonrió- vamos.

Mientras tanto en el centro comercial Haruka y Seiya continuaban besándose, hasta que ella sintió la enorme energía del enemigo.

-Seiya sentiste eso- preguntó Haruka separando sus labios del cantante.

-¡Haruka!, como puedes preguntarme algo así- (claro que lo sentí, ese beso fue perfecto- pensó)-por Dios eres Genial- exclamo alegremente- De hecho quisiera repetirlo- Intentó rosar sus labios con ella, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, solo un punta pie en su ingle.

-Habló en serio imbécil, el enemigo está atacando- iré a ayudar, dijo tomando su cristal de transformación.

-¡Diablos!- Exclamó- No puedes ser algo más sutil Tenou. Siempre una salvaje.- gritó sujetando su entrepierna por el dolor.

-No te quejes tanto además te lo mereces recuerda que me besaste sin mi consentimiento- dijo firmemente.

-¡Haruka! ¡Seiya! El enemigo ataque debemos acudir- gritó Michiru llegando con ellos, transformada en Sailor Neptune.

-¡Neptune!, vamos de inmediato- miró hacia ambos lados- un momento ¿dónde está Hotaru y Setsuna?.

-Ellas se adelantaron a la batalla todos ya se encuentran enterados el ataque es el edificio norte Tokyo Skytree. Exclamó Michiru, detallando a su compañera.

-¿Michiru que sucede? ¿Por qué me observas tanto?- respondió ella asustada.

-Es mi impresión o estas algo nerviosa. Tienes corrido el lápiz labial. Además estabas aquí sola con Seiya no me digas que tú y él…

-Neptune, no es momento para tonterías debemos pelear- reclamó interrumpiendo Haruka.

-Oye Seiya porque no vienes ayudarnos- sonrió- claro si la patada de Haruka no te dejo muy débil.

-Claro que no, ella no pega nada fuerte- respondió.

-perfecto entonces en una próxima ocasión Kou no garantizó que logres concebir algún heredero- contraataco Haruka.

-Pues de eso no estaría….

-Ya basta ustedes dos- grito interrumpiendo Neptune- ahora debemos unir fuerzas y luchar así que transfórmense de una vez, después si quieren pueden matarse a golpes- reprendió fulminando con la mirada a los dos.

-Chicas este es el lugar- dijo Seiryu- revisando su minicomputadora.

-Perfecto es hora de atacar- exclamó emocionado Genbu.

-Chicas tenemos que tener cuidado, la torre está protegida por un campo magnético- hizo una pausa- es necesario unir nuestras fuerzas- aseguró Mercury, los demás asintieron.

(Mizuki si estás aquí voy a rescatarte amiga. Te lo Prometo). Pensó Serena observando la torre.

-Chicos un momento no podemos atacar-gritó Mercury.

-¿Que ocurre Amy?-preguntó Mina.

-Observen Rei y Nicolás están en ese lugar, van tras el enemigo ellos solos- exclamo Mercury enseñando la imagen ampliada de su ordenador.

-¡Maldición!, ahora que vamos a hacer- exclamó Genbu.

-Debemos encontrar otra forma de ingresar- aseguró Júpiter.

-tal vez si intentamos con la teletransportación de la Sailor- Sugirió Sailor Moon.

-No es necesario que se desesperen sus amigos morirán. Ese lugar será la tumba de todos ustedes- Reflejo del Diablo surge- grito un Devils a sus espaldas.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Mercury, al mismo tiempo todos quedaron atrapados en unos pequeños espejos.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicos! ¿Están bien?- preguntó Neptune.

-Neptune, Uranus y Byakko tengan cuidado el enemigo es muy poderoso- advirtió Venus.

-Además es muy veloz-secundó Júpiter.

-¿Quién eres maldito?- señalo Seiya- ahora mismo acabaré contigo.

-¡oh! Que novedad Tigre. No pienses que soy igual de sensible que mi hermano Ayzen Myoo, yo soy Ayzen Kensy- el Demonio del espacio Tiempo. Nunca podrán derrotarme- Gritó.

-pues eso lo veremos imbécil- respondió altaneramente Uranus.

-¡Vaya! Para ser una Sailor eres una mujer muy hermosa- hizo una pausa recorriendo el cuerpo de Sailor Uranus- Creo que encontré una bella esposa. Linda hoy serás mía.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Mejor cállate Demonio nunca estaría con alguien como tú- contraatacó- ¡Tierra Tiembla!-gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo logró evadir tu ataque?- preguntó ansiosa Neptune, mientras observaba a todos lados buscando al enemigo.

-¡Neptune cuidado!- advirtió Uranus, pero fue inútil el Demonio la había capturado en un espejo- ¡maldito! Déjala ir- reclamó.

-Tranquila preciosa ella será una linda compañía para nosotros- una sonora carcajada se escuchó- esta noche primor estarás en mi cama- desapareció dejando el sonido de su macabra risa- verás lo que vas a disfrutar- dijo apareciendo detrás de ella sujetándola por el cabello mientras lamia su cuello.

-¡Uranus!-gritó con furia Byakko.

-Tranquilo Tigre para ti también tengo algo de diversión- Sombras de las criptas sumerjan.

Al poco tiempo miles de demonios surgían de las profundidades de la Tierra dispuestos a atacar al joven Guerrero.

-¿Crees que eso podrá detenerme?- retó Seiya al Devils.

-Te crees muy fuerte- carcajeo- espero que puedas defenderte de mis kamikazes Malditos- gritó al mismo tiempo que los demonios contraatacaban a Seiya.

-Rei esto no tiene sentido este lugar es un maldito laberinto- exclamo enojado Suzaku.

-No puedo equivocarme Nicolás. Presiento está horrible fuerza.

-Ok mi querida Marts hacia donde debemos seguir- preguntó Nicolás.

-Espera un segundo- meditó concentrándose- Sin embargo un gritó interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al abrir los ojos observo al Warrior Suzaku siendo sujetado de los pies, manos y cabeza por una planta negra con agujas filosas que apuntaban a las arterias principales del cuerpo.

-¡Suzaku!, resiste en seguida iré por ti- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Temo que no irás a ningún sitio que no sea tu tumba, Linda- dijo una horrible voz siniestra a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó en posición de ataque, tomando un pergamino sagrado.

-Linda yo no haría eso si fueras tú- advirtió- claro a menos que desees verlo muerto- señaló a Suzaku, quien era atravesado con la punta de una espina, cuya finalidad era drenar poco a poco sus poderes.

-¡Nicolás! resiste- gritó- en un momento estaré a tu lado- añadió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Rei no importa que pase conmigo acaba con ella- exclamó de dolor- Recuerda nuestro deber es destruir al enemigo y mantener la paz del Planeta- añadió con una mueca de dolor y frustración.

\- Pero Nicolas yo no…

-Lo sé. Pajarita estaré bien- Respiro agitadamente - Vamos lucha Sailor Marts. Recuerda eres la Sailor Senshi de la Guerrera.

-Está bien lo haré Warrior Suzaku- Sonrió- Demonio conocerás el dolor en carne propia- Saeta Llameante de Marte- gritó- Sin embargo el mostro esquivo su ataque y contraataco-Llamarada del Infierno- Gritó

El impacto fue brutal, Sailor Marts quedo muy mal herida. Su pierna Izquierda se encontraba casi calcinada y escurría sangre sin parar.

-¡Sailor Marts!- gritó- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó angustiado Nicolás.

-Estoy bien Suzaku, solo me descuide- sonrió mientras su respiración era Taquipnea.

-¡Sailor Marts!, definitivamente eres la Sailor del fuego. Veamos si puedes resistir el ciclón Infernal.

(¡Dios mío! si logra impactar una vez contra mí, no tendré salvación. Pero Nicolás no puedo permitir que muera. No eso nunca, antes debe matarme voy a salvarlo, quisiera tener más poder para acabar con este demonio) Pensó.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó Mercury- Observen ese poder es de..

-¡Sailor Marts!- interrumpió Venus.

-¡Rei, resiste!. No pierdas la Fe, recuerda eres la Sailor Senshi del fuego, el misterio y la Pasión- Dijo Serena.

-¡Serena!- buscó con la mirada a su princesa-eres tú ¿dónde estás?- preguntó mentalmente.

-Escucha Sailor Marts, en este momento dependemos de ti. Tú eres la única capaz de salvarnos a todos, no tengas miedo a usar este nuevo poder, después de todo solo soy una cabeza de chorlito.- Dijo Telepáticamente Serena.

-y Bien Sailor Marts, haz decidido rendirte o prefieres la muerte- reclamó el Devils.

-Claro que no piensos rendirme- exhalo- tampoco pienso morir. Porque yo soy Sailor Marts, la Sailor Guardiana del fuego, la pasión y la Guerra- miro desafiante- Y por el poder de mi Planeta Vigilante Marte acabaré contigo- Ráfaga Sagrada de ARES, - acató enviando una holeada de calor, acompañada por remolinos en llamas, que destruyeron todo a su paso derrotando al Devils.

-Noooo madición porqueeeeeeeeeeee- gritó Ayzen Kensy desapareciendo.

Inmediatamente todos cayeron al suelo, debido a que los espejos donde se encontraban presos fueron destruidos, abriendo paso a la libertad de los guerreros.

-¡Vaya! Esto no me lo esperaba- exclamó Seiya- y yo que pensaba en darle su merecido por molestar a mi Esposa.

-Esperen un momento ¿esposa?- preguntó Venus.

-Neptune estas bien- dijo dulcemente Haruka sujetando su rostro.

-Tranquila Uranus solo fueron rasguños- sonrió- creo que descuide mi retaguardia.

-Uranus, te encuentras bien- exclamo Seiya llegando a su encuentro-

-Seiya, gracias por preguntar, también me encuentro bien- dijo sarcásticamente Michiru.

-Perdona Michiru, te encuentras bien- ella asintió- Tenou, estas bien no estas herida- sujetándola de los hombros.

-Tranquilo Kou todavía me tienes para rato- sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Estupendo! Perdona por no protegerte, yo…

-No te preocupes después de todo no es tu deber. Igualmente gracias por preocuparte por mí- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tortolitos, que lindos se ven hacen una hermosa pareja- chillo Mina.

-Ya basta Mina, no malinterpretes Haruka solo fue amable con Seiya es todo- dijo Michiru mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia- Además te recuerdo que ellos dos se odian- dijo guiñando un ojo; Provocando una risa grupal.

-¿Serena estas bien? Estas algo pálida- dijo Lita. Al mismo tiempo Serena se desplomo al suelo, pero fue sujetada a tiempo por Andrew.

-¡Serena!- grito Darién angustiado, mientras la abrazaba.

Telepáticamente Serena informaba a Rei sobre la victoria y todos los sucesos importantes del enemigo.

-Rei lo hiciste nos salvaste a todos, ahora regresa estamos esperando por ti. Sabía que eras la indicada para utilizar el poder de mi tío ARES.

-¿Tú tío? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Este poder solo fue usado por el Príncipe Eric hace muchos años en la batalla Mil destierros en los inicios del Milenio de Plata.

-Así es mi querida Sailor Marts-la abrazó-Tu eres la guardiana de Marte por este motivo Ares mi Tío te entrego este nuevo poder; Ahora tu deber es utilizarlo solo para el bien.

-Comprendo Serena-la Abrazó- Gracias por confiar en mí.

-No tienes que agradecer, por el momento es mejor que regresen porque Darién se está angustiando por la ausencia de mi alma en mi cuerpo; Además necesito que traigas a Nicolás para curar esas heridas. No vemos abajo.

-Ok.

-Darién cálmate ella está bien debe estar algo agotada por la pelea.- Dijo Andrew mientras lo apoyaba en su preocupación.

-Pero y si no despierta que voy a hacer sin ella. Yo no puedo vivir así. Dijo desconsolado.

-Tranquilo mi dulce príncipe eso no va a pasar- dijo Serena sonriendo detrás de él.

-Serena la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estas bien- la observo por todos lados- Estas herida- Ella solo negaba- Gracias a Dios no te paso nada- Añadió besándola apasionadamente.

-Darién creo que ella necesita respirar- sonrió- además requiero tu ayuda con Nicolás- Dijo Rei llegando.

-¿Rei estas bien?- preguntó Amy abrazándola.

-mejor que nunca Amy, ahora soy la guardiana de ARES. Debo velar por cumplir la justicia, la pasión y la Guerra igualitaria- sonrió-Gracias, Serena, sin tu ayuda estaría perdida- dijo mirando a la rubia.

-Alguien me puede explicar no entiendo nada de nada- hizo una pausa- primero Seiya diciendo que Haruka es su esposa, y ahora Rei diciendo que es la guardiana de ARES; Además agradeciéndole a Serena, cuando ella estaba en cautiverio con nosotros- dijo Mina pensativa.

-Buin pues lo del matrimonio me toma por sorpresa, lo demás yo..

-Tranquilos todos le explicaré- dijo Seiya- Mi supuesto matrimonio solo fue una idea para salvarme de mis hermanos porque me escape de una firma de autógrafos y pues Haruka me ayudo a esconderme, por eso invente lo del matrimonio. De que otra forma voy a decir que estoy unido a una arpía como ella- señaló a la rubia-

-Uy imbécil ahora verás- dijo amenazante Haruka, mientras lo correteaba.

-Bueno pienso que esos dos van a terminar juntos- dijo sonriente Michiru, mientras los observa siendo niños nuevamente.

-Tal vez Haruka es la mujer que necesita Seiya para que siente cabeza- apoyo Taiky.

-pues yo solo espero que no acabe muy pronto con él, por el bien de Three Lights- Aseguró Yaten.

Con el paso del tiempo Serena detallo todo lo ocurrido con el nuevo poder de Rei, además explicó su nueva forma de comunicación telepática, razón por la cual se había desmayado anteriormente. Además ofreció disculpas por ocultarle su nuevo poder, argumentando que aún no lograba controlarlo bien por eso está entrenando con Luna.

Todos quedaron complacidos por la explicación de Serena, además estaban más que convencidos que ella era la persona adecuada para reinar el futuro Tokio de Cristal, al lado de Endymion. Por ahora la lucha continua y nuestros Guerreros deben descubrir todos los misterios que existen tras sus nuevos poderes así como la paz necesaria para el Planeta Tierra.


	16. ¡Sailor Mercury! El Conocimiento Su Bat

**¡Sailor Mercury! El Conocimiento Su más Dura Batalla**

Después de la Dura Batalla las chicas continuaron con su Vida. Hoy era el inicio de su primer semestre en la Universidad todas estaban muy emocionadas, por esta nueva etapa por llegar.

-¡Chicas!- exclamó exaltada Mina- pueden creerlo hoy conoceremos chicos guapísimos- Dijo sonriente.

-¡Mina cálmate! puede darte algo- Dijo Amy dulcemente- Además te recuerdo que iremos a estudiar y no plan de Conquista- aclaró Amy.

-Si Mina compórtate- Reprendió Rei - No se supone que tienes a Yaten a tu lado- Agregó con picardía.

-¡Rei! mejor cállate con ese tema- suspiró Mina deprimida – Entre Yaten y yo no puede existir nada, Él es un tonto y un caso perdido.

-¿Mina por qué esa tristeza? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Lita.

-¡Nada!- Exclamó triste- Ese es el problema.

-no entiendo Mina, puedes explicarnos- dijo Dulcemente Serena mientras la abrazaba.

-Bueno lo que ocurre es que Yaten, es muy soberbio y nunca me hace caso; En muchas ocasiones he intentado decirle que lo amo; Pero él siempre evade el tema- indicó en un hondo respiro - Creo que nunca podrá corresponderme como deseo.

-¡Tranquila Mina!- Dijo Lita-Tal vez si aceptas la oportunidad de Rubeth, puedes conseguir ser feliz, Ustedes dos estudiarán Artes Escénicas- Explicó- Es cuestión de Tiempo que entre ambos terminen protagonizando el amor de sus vidas- Agregó con una sonrisa.

-Puede ser cierto Lita- Apoyo Mina Sonriente- Es el momento de olvidar a Yaten- Inhaló- Él nunca estará a mi lado. Además Rub es un hombre genial, dulce, atento y caballeroso, creo que podré ser feliz junto a él.

-Eso sin contar el tiempo que lleva insistiéndote con una oportunidad- Interrumpió Rei.

-Bueno mejor dejemos el Tema de Yaten a un lado y vamos a conocer nuestras facultades donde desarrollaremos nuestro camino Laboral-dijo alegremente Amy.

\- Chicas nos reuniremos después de clases en la cafería principal del edificio Norte- Añadió Mina – Quizás en el recorrido encuentre el amor de mi vida- suspiró con ojitos soñadores, saliendo del lugar.

-¡Mina!- Exclamó Lita- Ella nunca cambiará, primero melancólica y ahora feliz. En serio pienso que a veces está muy loca, nuestra amiga- dijo.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas Clases. Amy, fue la primera en ingresar, emocionada con la escuela de Ciencias, buscando su respectivo Salón de clases. Según su horario a primera hora debía aprender Gerencia Medicinal con el profesor Vega.

Al ingresar al salón 316 se encontró con un rostro conocido, frente a ella se localizaba Richard con una sonrisa, quien corrió a su lado para saludarla.

-¡Amy!- exclamó enérgicamente- Que alegría estudiaremos juntos nuevamente. Esto es genial- dijo abrazándola.

-Hola Richard- dijo tímidamente- No pensé encontrarte por aquí. Creí que te irías nuevamente a Inglaterra con tus padres -Añadió con una sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba y depositaba un casto beso en la mejilla izquierda de Ricard como señal de aprecio.

-Pues la verdad esa era la una opción; Sin embargo no puede hacerlo porque quería estar contigo- hizo una pausa observando a la chica- Amy la verdad es que me gustas mucho- Terminó sujetando su mano derecha depositando un dulce beso.

-Richard yo no sé qué decirte- suspiró asustada- esto me toma por sorpresa; Además yo…

-Si ya lo sé amas a Taiky Kou.- Suspiro frustradamente- Solo quería que lo supieras y me dieras una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón.

-Richard, por ahora seremos amigos y colegas en un futuro, que te parece si estudiamos juntos-sonrió tiernamente-(Dios será complicado apartarme de él, tal vez el consejo de Lita aplique también en mí y pueda olvidar a Taiky con la ayuda de Richard)- pensó

\- Bien, Pero no me daré por vencido, lucharé por ti- dijo firmemente.

Mientras tanto en clase de teatro Mina estudiaba con todos sus compañeros intentando familiarizarse. Algo llamo su atención.

-¿Qué cosa será esto? Es muy brillante y hermoso. (Acaso será un diamante)-pensó, mientras examinaba la piedra.

-¡Hola Mina!-Chillo alegremente Rubeth a sus espaldas- Es bueno verte de Nuevo, mi linda Diosa del Amor-hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¡Ahh hola Rubeth!- saludó- Seremos compañeros nuevamente- exclamó.

-¡Vaya! Pensé por un momento que te alegría- suspiró- Pero creo que me equivoque-sollozó tristemente.

-No digas bobas Rub- abrazó al joven- solo estaba algo distraída por esta bella joya- enseñó el pequeño cuarzo brillante.

-¡Ahh encontraste un Alejandrita rosada!-dijo sonriente- Dice la leyenda que la persona afortunada en descubrir este obsequio natural, logrará conseguir un amor puro, transparente y fiel.

-Eso es increíble espero conseguir la persona indicada- sonrió.

En clase de Negoción Básica Rei, escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones del docente para el próximo trabajo del primer corte.

-¡Profesor este trabajo es bastante extendido!- Inhaló- sugiero que realicemos grupos de tres personas- indicó un alumno.

-Srta. Hinachi, el trabajo es algo muy básico puede ser resuelto de forma individual- respondió el Profesor.

-Pero profesor si es grupal es más rápido, para iniciar con pie derecho el semestre- apoyo otro joven- Lo que ocasionó una pequeña revuelta en el salón de estudio.

Serena observaba atentamente a la docente Masket sobre la teoría de los colores y la armonización con el implemento del Feng Shui. Se encontraba maravillada con la cantidad de colores y formas que pueden garantizar la paz y el amor en un espacio.

Lita por su parte se encontraba inmersa en un mar de sensaciones gastronómicas, pensando y descubriendo nuevos platillos para sorprender a su amado Andrew. En cada momento se maravillaba más y más con los suculentos platos que debía aprender.

En uno de los edificios más elegantes de Tokio unas amigas se encontraban discutiendo arduamente.

-¡Haruka ya basta!- exclamó exaltada- No lo niegues. Lo amas- gritó Michiru.

-Sirena por favor deja de decir esas idioteces- negó firmemente Haruka-No me interesa para nada ese imbécil-exclamó.

-¡Porque eres tan terca!-inhaló- Abre tu corazón ¿A qué le tienes miedo?- acarició su rostro.

-¡Michiru! para ya con este absurdo- exclamó- Él no me interesa, además yo…

-¿Tu qué?-Interrumpió- No me vengas, con que no pueden estar juntos, porque no lo amas- hizo un pausa- ¡Haru! sabes que te apreció mucho- susurró acariciando los rubios cabellos- Para mí eres muy importante- sonrió-Solo quiero que al menos una de las dos sea feliz- aclaró- ¿Por qué motivo no lo aceptas?- indagó.

-Sabes muy bien el motivo Michiru- aseguró- No puedo amar a nadie- inhaló llorando- El amor no existe para mí- sollozó- Solo ha traído desgracias en mi vida - aseguró- Por eso nunca voy a dejarme llevar nuevamente por ese estúpido sentimiento.

-¡Estúpido sentimiento!-exclamó abrazándola- Es el momento de sanar tu corazón. ¡No te cierras al amor! ¡No lo hagas Haruka! Terminarás por arrepentirte más adelante-advirtió.

-Michiru, por favor ya no más- suplicó- Me lastima hablar sobre eso; Después de Hayato, Yo…- Exclamó en Llanto- Soy la única culpable de todo esto- gimió desconsoladamente.

-¡Haruka!-abrazó consolándola- Mi vida, no tienes la culpa de nada, sabes bien que Hayato fue el irresponsable de todo…

-¡No Michiru!-interrumpió gritando- Mi hermano me lo advirtió, tal vez si hubiese hecho caso nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, y Quizás Hayato estaría con nosotros.

-Linda no puedes devolver el tiempo por más que quieras-sonrió- Él se encuentra en un lugar mejor; Además todos éramos muy jóvenes-acarició su espalda- ¡Hiroto fue muy duro contigo! ¡No debió decirte esas cosas tan crueles! ¡Solo estaba dolido!- exclamó.

-¡Nada de lo dijo Hiroto fue mentira!, solo fui la culpable- Exclamó entre llantos desgarradores- Hiroto, Solo dijo la verdad- inhaló- Ahora tú y él no se hablan, todo por mi culpa. ¡Perdóname Sirena!- suplicó abrazándola- Te separé de mi Hermano por mi inmadurez.

-Tranquila Mi Haru- abrazó- No eres culpable, el único responsable es Hiroto, por ser tan orgulloso- exclamó melancólicamente- Tal vez mi destino, no era estar al lado de él, sino al tuyo, apoyándote con tu vida- sonrió- Bonita debemos superar esto. No puedo permitir que tu pasado, arrebate la felicidad de tus brazos Haru- Estrecho en sus brazos a la rubia- Porque mi pequeña eso es Seiya para ti- agrego deshaciendo el abrazo y saliendo del lugar.

Haruka, nunca imagino que su pasado nuevamente volvería atacar su tranquilidad, simplemente no logró descubrir en que momento ese cantantico de Cuarta, llegó a su vida para aferrarse en su corazón y colocar su mundo patas a arriba. Seiya Kou, un joven y prometedor cantante, además de sexy, tierno, alegre y soñador, terminó derribando las murallas que ella misma había alzado sobre su corazón; Un lugar que jamás pensó volver abrir luego de su Trágico pasado. Tal vez era el momento de seguir adelante sin el peso del recuerdo de su amado Hayato Hinachi. El joven que había amado sin medidas y entregado su alma, tiempo atrás. El día que Haruka llevó en la urna de Hayato Hinachi, enterró en ese cofre santo su corazón y sus sentimientos con ese dulce amor, y ahora esos mismos sentimientos reclamaban volver por ese apuesto Cantante.

-¡Dios Mío! ¿Por qué nuevamente vuelve este amor? ¿No basto mi dolor años atrás?- gritó desesperada rompiendo en llanto.

Poco a poco las clases fueron avanzando hasta llegar la hora de salir. Las chicas nuevamente se reencontraron en la cafetería Moon, para platicar de su nueva jornada; Entre risas y anécdotas la tarde fue muy amena, hasta que pronto un fuerte temblor alertó a las Senshi.

Mientras los estudiantes desalojaban el campus universitario las guerreras emprendían el camino hacia el enemigo.

-¡Chicas, transformémonos!- exclamó Lita.

-El enemigo se acerca, puedo percibir un aura poderosa- Gritó Rei.

-(Un momento no es el enemigo)-pensó- Ese energía es familiar- dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

-¿Serena qué quieres decir con eso?- indagó Mina con preocupación.

-Ya lo descubrirás Mina- respondió alegremente.

-¡Algo se acerca!- gritó Rei, al observar el polvo levando por la presencia del enemigo.

Tras una cortina de humo y polvo se localizaba la figura de una bella Mujer con cabellos castaños como el otoño, adornado por un casco espartano dorado; Su rostro era iluminado por dos bellos luceros color turquesa, al igual que unos labios color carmín cubiertos por una bella sonrisa. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, cubierto por una hermosa, y delicada seda color blanca amarada a su hombro Izquierdo con una prensador Dorado; Sujetando su cintura por un cinturón grueso dorado con un escudo al frente donde se detallaban dos lanzas cruzadas que hacia resaltar a un más la sexy silueta griega de aquella joven. Dejando una abertura al lado derecho descubriendo con ello media pierna; Sus pies eran calzados por dos tacones en espiral dorados con pequeñas ramificaciones subiendo a la altura de su rodilla. En su mano Derecha sujetaba un Báculo con una punta en forma de flecha.

-¡Selene, por fin te encuentro!- Exclamó emocionada la joven desconocida, observando a la rubia.

-¡Selene!- repitieron en coro las chicas.

-¡vaya! Creo que Ares no comentó nada sobre mi llegada-indagó- Solo espero que estés preparada porque como sabes esta vez no puedes intervenir para ayudar a tus amigas.

-¡Lo sé Miner!- exclamó Serena- Solo déjame explicarles a las chicas ¿Quién eres? Y ¿cuál es tu misión aquí?- suplicó.

\- Selene adelante no hay problema- dijo Seriamente.

-¡chicas!, ella no es nuestro enemigo- respondió dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué dices Serena?– preguntó Mina- Ella es una mujer muy fuerte; Además no entiendo ¿por qué te llama Selene? Y ¿de dónde la conoces?

-Mina, déjame explicar- hizo una pausa- Ella es la Diosa de la Sabiduría Minerva o Atenea.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeee eso no puede ser!- interrumpió Lita.

-Así es Lita, ella es Miner, mi cuñada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuál cuñada? no entiendo nada- dijo sofocada Amy.

-Chicas dejen de interrumpir a Serena para que pueda explicarnos- reprendió Rei.

-Gracias Rei, por la ayuda-sonrió- Lo que sucede es que hace mucho tiempo Serenity o Selena como es conocida por Minerva, fue la Diosa de la Luna. Por este motivo nació el cristal de plata-meditó- Minerva se enamoró de mi Hermano Helios, ellos tuvieron un romance apasionado desde neones.

-Un momento Serena, tú también acaso eres una Diosa - exclamó con las manos en forma de jarra Rei.

-Rei, de que te sorprendes si aseguré que Ares es mi tío- contestó ella sonriente- Para continuar la historia Selene murió porque fue condenada a ser mortal por haberse enamorado de un humano llamado Endimión.

-Eso quiere decir que tu amor por Darién- hizo una pausa- Es decir Endymion tiene sus inicios desde el origen del universo- argumentó Amy.

-¡Exacto mi querida Amy! por eso eres la Senshi del conocimiento- sonrió guiñando un ojo.

-Un momento y el Milenio de plata- investigo Lita.

-Bueno yo reencarne en la Princesa Serenity, desde ese periodo nosotras nos conocemos; Hace poco fui recuperando mis recuerdos pasados como Diosa Lunar, por este motivo Minerva viene a probar sus fortalezas al igual que lo hizo mi adorable Tío Ares contigo Rei- dijo observando a la temperamental.

-Serena lo que quieres decirnos es que ahora los dioses vienen a enfrentarnos- exclamó aterrada Lita.

-No propiamente eso Júpiter- dijo Minerva con una sonrisa- Mis hermanos y yo hemos decidido probar la fuerza de su cuerpo, alma y corazón para comprobar de este modo, la valentía de sus espíritus y destacar si son merecedoras de los nuevos poderes conocidos como el Despertar Divino.

-¿El despertar Divino?- preguntó-Si ella es la Diosa de la Sabiduría- señaló- Eso quiere decir que es mi prueba- pensó Amy.

-¡Mercury!- llamó- Eres muy analítica e intuitiva, tienes razón- Suspiró- Querida Senshi del planeta Mercurio eres la próxima en la prueba Celestial- hizo una pausa- Hoy enfrentarás tu mayor miedo.

\- Mi mayor miedo- repitió insistentemente.

-Solo puedo advertirte que no tendrás ayuda de tus amigas; La experiencia debe ser superada por ti misma- señaló firmemente.

-Minerva, espera un segundo, déjame explicarle a Amy, tu misión- interrumpió Serena.

-Está bien, Selene, lo permitiré porque mi amor a Helios- sonrió.

Serena poco a poco fue relatando a las chicas que cada una de ellas debía enfrentar una prueba decisiva para obtener un distinto poder y la nueva transformación Griega.

-¡Serena! espera un momento- señaló- si mi prueba ya fue superada porque motivo aun no puedo despertar la guerrera dormida en mi planeta- reprochó Rei.

-Tranquila Rei, lo que ocurre es que para obtener la nueva transformación todas deben superar las misiones, de este modo cada una obtendrá el Cristal Sagrado Griego.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido- meditó- aun no comprendo como tú- señaló- Seas una antigua Diosa- añadió Mina.

-Tranquila Mina eso tampoco lo entendí al principio, luego de un tiempo te acostumbras; Sin embargo aún tengo poderes que despertar en mi interior, los poderes dormidos.

-Serena puedo conocer ¿cuál será la prueba que debo enfrentar?- investigó Amy.

-Amy eso no te lo puedo contestar solo Ella- señaló-puede decírtelo, ¡no te preocupes estoy segura que lo harás bien! confió en ti Sailor Mercury- sonrió mientras la abrazaba.

-Gracias Serena, espero no fallarte- respondió ella.

-¡Selene, tus amigas se encuentran listas!- exclamó eufóricamente Minerva.

-¡Así es Miner!- gritó entusiasmada Serena.

-Bueno en ese caso, discúlpame por esto- dijo mientras congeló el cuerpo de las Guerreras a excepción de Amy- ¡Amy Mizuno! O mejor dicho Sailor Mercury- gritó altaneramente- Tu momento ha llegado es hora de demostrar tu valor y conocimiento-Añadió Seriamente- Conviértete en Sailor Mercury - Finalizó seriamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Amy se transformó en la Sailor Senshi, al mismo tiempo que idealizaba una estrategia para salir victoriosa.

-¡Sailor Mercury!- exclamó- Haz sido escogida como una Senshi gobernada por el planeta de Mercurio Trono de Sabiduría- hizo una pausa- por esto yo la Diosa Minerva te escojo a ti – señalándola- como futura poseedora del Poder Griego Huracán Enigmático Intelectual. Energía que debe ser utilizada en favor del bien y la justicia, para preservar la paz de los mundos y dimensiones terrenales y celestiales- Aclaró- ¡Mercury!, te consideras merecedora de este nuevo poder- grito energéticamente.

-¡Sí! Gran Diosa Minerva- respondió con firmeza.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó- en este caso que empiece el laberinto emocional.

-¿Laberinto emocional?- pensó analísticamente Amy.

-Mercury, para obtener el poder sagrado debes superar las 3 pruebas del conocimiento-aclaró- Cada una de ellas guiaran tu sendero hacia la rectitud y el éxito.

-Comprendo Diosa Minerva- respondió.

-Ahora la primera Prueba- hizo una pausa- Músculos contra Cerebro.

Diciendo esto el lugar se convirtió en una auténtica plaza de lucha espartana donde Amy se vió Rodeada por 5 Grandes monstros, conocidos como los seres malditos.

Los Seres Malditos eran conformados por: Un Minotauro, una Medusa, un Ciclope, una Hidra de Lerna y una Quimera. Adicionalmente a su lado Derecho tenía una enorme mesa con diferentes armas para derrotar aquellos monstros, entre ellas se encontraba un arco rojo, La Espada de Deimos, Lanza de Longinus, Cadenas sagradas de Andrómeda, un Astra Celestial, Katana De Ares, Espejo Sagrado de Atenea y Sarissa de Ades, entre otras.

-¡Mercury!- gritó- Tu primer desafío consiste en encontrar dos armas con las cuales puedes destruir sin ningún problema a tus enemigos-hizo una pausa- escoge bien Mercury, cada vez que fallas tus amigas sufrirán las consecuencias.

-¿A qué consecuencias te refieres?- preguntó firmemente.

-Es muy sencillo ¡Mercury!, no podrás derrotarme sin matar a tus amigos-sonrió- elige lo que tu corazón desee más conveniente- sonrió cínicamente.

-Lo que quieres decirme es que si pierdo ante ti. Ellas serán libres- señaló a sus amigas- Por si es de ese modo, yo prefiero…

-¡Alto Amy no lo digas!-gritó- No puedes rendirte, sin luchar. ¡Animo!- dijo alegremente-Amy, tranquila tú puedes no dudes conoces las respuestas- dijo serena telepáticamente.

-Serena, porque solo yo puedo escucharte-indagó ella mentalmente.

-tranquila Amy, solo estoy utilizando mi telepatía contigo-Hizo una pausa- Debes concentrarte recuerda no debes perder, siempre estaremos apoyándote Amy, Eres nuestra amiga- Sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Vaya! Por esa sonrisa supongo que te das por vencida para salvar a tus preciadas amigas- exclamó maléficamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te equivocas- aclaró- Jamás me rendiré sin luchar- medito por unos segundos- Tengo las dos Armas para acabar con ellos- dijo firmemente- Yo Mercury, exigió en mi mano Derecha ahora mismo el espejo Sagrado de Atenea- hizo una pausa, apareciendo al instante el espejo en su poder- y La Espada de Deimos, en mi mano izquierda- acto seguido el arma adorno su mano indicada.

-Perfecto Mercury, veamos si has hecho una buena elección mucha suerte- diciendo esto los Monstros anteriormente congelados emprendieron el camino a la lucha.

(Es hora de enfrentar mis miedos. Esto es por mis amigas)-pensó- Burbujas de Mercurio ¡estallen!- Gritó.

Aprovechando el desconcierto del enemigo Amy lentamente fue acercándose a la Medusa con la ayuda del espejo Ateneo, visualizó al ser maligno y de un solo movimiento desoyó su cabeza, cayendo al suelo instantemente.

-Listo ahora será más fácil derrotarlos- gritó.

Al dispersarse la neblina, Amy, utilizó la cabeza cercenada de Medusa para acabar con el Minotauro, el Ciclope y la Quimera. Quedando solamente en pie la Hidra de Lerna. Que evadió la mirada de la Medusa.

-Debo felicitarte Mercury- aplaudió- es un excelente avance, solo debes derrotar a la Hidra- sonrió- podrás hacerlo- retó eufóricamente.

-¡Eso haré!- aclaró.

Vamos Amy piensa, una Hidra de Lerna, no puede ser derrotada siendo decapitada porque cada cabeza cercenada acarrea consigo dos más. ¿Cuál es la solución?- pensó.

-Mercury, tu tiempo se acaba y el de tus amigas también. Acaso piensas dejarlas congeladas para siempre- sonrió cínicamente, abanicando con su mano su rostro.

Es cierto las chicas no puedo perder. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? no sé ¿qué camino elegir? ¿Qué puedo hacer?- pensó frustradamente mientras observaba como el mostro se preparaba para iniciar el ataque.

-Amy cálmate-sonrió- tengo fe en ti-acarició su cabello- puedes hacerlo. Recuerda eres Sailor Mercury- aclaró mentalmente Serena.

-Serena-exclamó- Perdóname no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes. Soy débil- dijo tristemente mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

-Amy arriba esos ánimos- dijo Lita.

-confiamos en ti amiga- secundó Rei.

-Demuéstrale a esa odiosa Diosa que puedes derrotarla- Afirmó Mina.

-¡Chicas!- sonrió levantándose del suelo- Debo hacerlo por ustedes- Afirmó- Por favor Mercurio planeta protector dame un poco de tu poder- gritó- Ciclón acuático de Mercurio- Atacó.

El impacto fue brutal el enemigo cayó inconsciente al suelo, momento que Amy aprovecho para contraatacar.

-Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio ¡estallen!- exclamó.

Inmediatamente la Hidra quedo congelada a causa del daño recibido por el segundo ataque. Sailor Mercury, utilizando en su favor la debilidad del enemigo utilizó la espada de Deimos, para destrozar el mostro; Quedo convertido en escombros.

-Bien hecho Mercury- exclamó- me has impresionado espero que estés lista para la siguiente prueba no será tan fácil- aclaró Minerva.

-¡Estoy Lista!- respondió.

La siguiente prueba consistió en una búsqueda de Tesoros Malditos.

-Mercury, debes localizar en menos de 15 minutos las escamas de Hades- afirmó- Las escamas de Hades consisten en: La Espada Ragnarok, los Cuernos del Diablo y el cetro Bidente de Hades- aclaró- Los objetos serán descubiertos si completas los desafíos de los tres sirvientes del Averno.

-Bien Minerva así será- informó con voz firme.

Poco al ambiente fue nuevamente modificado transformado en enorme cráter de volcán. El lugar se podía apreciar por el calor infernal, acompañados por los ardientes rayos solares que cubrían a la bella Guerrera.

-¡Mercury!- gritó- Llegó el momento el segundo desafío se debe cumplir; Bienvenida Al infierno; Reino de Hades- suspiró angustiada- Santuario de mi Hermano.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Es Cierto el maléfico Hades es mi hermano, por eso te indicó la siguiente prueba no será fácil. Puedo conocer lo terco y ruin que puede llegar a hacer- Exclamó- Por favor ten cuidado y no seas muy dura con él- sonrió.

-Tendré cuidado Diosa.

Luego de ingresar por aquel cráter, La joven guerrera visualizó a lo lejos una enorme puerta con gruesos barreras negras y en su marco se lograba observar las palabras "TODA ESPERANZA DEBE SER OLVIDADA. AQUÍ YASEN LAS ALMAS SIN CONSUELO". Mentalmente Amy repetía esas palabras como una mantra.

-¿Las Almas Sin Consuelo?- exclamó en voz alta.

-¡Así es! Solo seres sin Consuelo habitan este lugar- Habló enérgicamente una tenebrosa voz.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién anda ahí?- Dijo observando en varias direcciones, en busca del dueño de esas palabras.

-¡Amy Mizuno!- retumbo su nombre en la cueva- No es tu hora para ser juzgada-exclamó-¡Márchate ahora mismo! O Tu vida estará en Peligro- advirtió.

\- No me importa mi vida- aclaró- solo quiero salvar a mis amigas- respondió.

-Amy, tú no tienes amigas- aclaró la voz- Dices conocer a estas mujeres como tus amigas. Sin embargo, observa por ti misma lo que dicen y hacen a tus espaldas- En ese momento la cueva se iluminó por imagines continuas, donde se observaba las escenas de ellas dialogando amenamente a las espaldas de Amy.

-¡Chicas!, debemos arrojar a Amy, para fuera- Suspiró- Ella no debe estar aquí con nosotras- Dijo firmemente Mina.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mina- apoyo su mano en el hombro de la rubia- Amy debe irse lejos no puede quedarse aquí-señaló Rei.

-¡Mina, Rei no puede ser cierto, ellas nunca dirían esto!- exclamó- con los ojos llorosos, al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba el cabello.

-Amy Mizuno-llamó- aquellas mujeres, dicen ser tus amigas pero no lo son. Comprende no tienes amigas solo están contigo por interés- habló con rencor.

-¡No! Eso no es Así- gritó firmemente- Ellas me quieren y son mis amigas- volvió a observar las imágenes- Ellas- señaló- No son Mina o Rei, son inventos tuyos, Jamás dirían unas cosas tan horribles sobre mí y no están a mi lado por mi interés- reprochó.

-¡Amy!- dijo fraternalmente- Estas ciega, tu amor hacia ellas no te dejan observar la realidad- afirmó- Lo haré por ti, Observa- señalando las imágenes donde se proyectaban Serena Y lita.

En la proyección se observa a Lita muy sonriente, mientras Serena la detallaba lentamente sonriendo.

-Lita estas muy bella- señaló- con ese vestido te vez muy hermosa- añadió con ojitos soñadores- Ahora Si Taiky se irá de espaldas al verte.

-¡Serena!- exclamó sonrojada- Eso es lo importante- suspiró- lo único malo es que Amy estará halla, arruinando el concierto con sus comentarios fuera de lugar y su actitud de mosca muerta, cuando todas sabemos que adora a Mi Taiky.

-¡Tranquila Lita!-sujetó su mano- Amy no es rival para ti, eres mucho mejor que ella- apoyó Serena.

-¡Basta!- gritó llorando Amy- esto no es cierto ellas nunca hablarían así-caminó de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado- Ellas nunca me engañarían así. ¡Nuncaaaa!- gritó.

-¿Eso crees?- indagó- ¡Observa lo mejor está por llegar!- señaló los cuadros.

En las representaciones, visualizó un Beso apasionado entre Lita y Taiky, imagen que desagarró su corazón, infundo dudas en su alma ¿por qué la beso? ¿Por qué Lita me oculto sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso me odian de ese modo? ¿Será posible que solo me engañen? Una a una las preguntas inundaban sus pensamientos.

-Observa Amy o mejor dicho Mercury, el enorme aprecio que sienten ellas hacia ti- afirmo Cruelmente la Voz.

En cuestión de segundos el lugar fue cubierto por una horrible y sonora carcajada diabólica. Hecho que hizo estremecer a la Joven, quien en busca de consuelo se abrazaba a sí misma; Sin embargo en medio de tanto dolor su conciencia interrumpió sus angustias.

(¿Amy por qué dudas? acaso crees en sus palabras-hizo una pausa- Ellas son tus amigas nunca te lastimarían, Escucha a tu corazón solo eso puede darte la razón).

Meditando las palabras de su subconsciente observó nuevamente las imágenes, descubriendo el engaño. Uno a uno los recuerdos llenaron su mente dando claridad a la verdad que estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Esas Mujeres!- señaló- que muestran en tus ridículas visiones no son ellas- aclaró firmemente mientras acumulaba energía en sus manos- No son ellas- reiteró con rencor quebrando uno a uno esos falsos momentos.

En un intento de desatar su furia por haber dudado un segundo de sus compañeras y amigas de estudio. Mercury estaba dispuesta a encontrar la verdad así esto implicará destrozar su corazón por la búsqueda.

-¡Vaya! Mercury- corto cínicamente la tensión- Veo que tu corazón es fuerte, no fue posible engañarte utilizando mis visiones malditas- hizo una pausa- Querida Senshi, me presentó soy Balam- afirmó.

Apareció un horrible demonio montado en cima gigantesco oso negro, su mirada era cubierta por intenso color rojo y sus pupilas dilatadas en color amarillo, además su cabeza era adornada por dos enormes cuernos sobresalientes en su amplia frente.

-Balam, ya que conozco tu verdadera identidad-dijo- exijo que me entregues La Espada Ragnarok.

-¡Mercury! ¡No me hagas reír! acaso piensas ganarme- rió eufóricamente- Insignificante Humana, no tienes el valor y la fuerza para retarme- gritó.

-Puedes amenazarme no tengo miedo- respondió- ¡acabaré contigo!-exclamó en posición de ataque.

-Quieres pelear chichilla insolente- retó riendo- Te ofrezco un mejor trato, que puede beneficiarnos a todos- dijo gentilmente.

-Habla- exigió alzando la voz.

-Es muy sencillo Mercury- hizo una pausa- Si respondes el siguiente acertijo te entregaré la Espada- Recalco- Si pierdes me entregarás tu alma y serás mi esclava sexual hasta el final de los tiempo- afirmó.

Amy meditando el trato del demonio, decidió mentalmente que no tenía otra opción solo podía arriesgarse.

-Acepto el trato, pero quiero agregar algo más- dijo con voz firme-Quiero a parte de la espada, la siguiente pista para encontrar los cuernos del Diablo.

-Mercury, eres muy ambiciosa eso me gusta- sonrió- Admito tus condiciones. Escucha con atención:

Qué es mayor que Dios, más maléfico que el mismo demonio. Los pobres lo tienen, a los ricos no les hace falta. Los muertos lo piensan y si lo comes morirás.

Luego de unos minutos meditando la respuesta mentalmente; Su cerebro se encontraba bloqueado no lograba descubrir la verdad que anhelaba. Desesperada Amy intentaba observar las posibles variables pero no tenía nada claro.

-¡Amy!- llamó- olvide advertirte solo tienes 6 minutos para responder y en este momento quedan 3- dijo observando su reloj de arena.

-¿Que dices?- preguntó- eso no estaba en el trato, no se fijó tiempo alguno.

-Lo siento Querida, así somos en este lugar- sonrió cínicamente- Es mejor que te apresures, si no quieres perder- advirtió.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó-"porque no puedo pensar claramente"- ¿Por qué?- gritó azotando el suelo con su puño cerrado.

-Mi dulce Mercury- sonrió- tienes un minuto a tu favor-exhaló-no puedes hacer Nada, serás mía- afirmó.

-Nada me queda. Solo aceptar que hasta aquí llegue- suspiró frustradamente- Lo siento chicas, les falle- exhalo con lágrimas en los ojos- perdónenme no merezco ser la inteligente del grupo, cuando no soy capaz de descifrar este estúpido acertijo.

-Es bueno que lo reconozcas linda- hizo una pausa- Ahora estarás a mi lado. No tienes Nada, y nadie vendrá en tu ayuda.

"No tienes nada"- repitió mentalmente- ¡NADA!- exclamó eufóricamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?-indagó preocupado.

-La salida es NADAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó- Esa es la solución, es sencillo- explicó- Qué es mayor que Dios, NADA. Más maléfico que el mismo demonio NADA. Los pobres no tienen NADA. A los ricos no les hace falta NADA. Los muertos NADA piensan, y si NO comes NADA morirás- respondió sonrientemente.

-como puede ser posible- exclamó enojado- Tú no puedes ganarme eres una chichilla insolente- señaló.

-pues esta chichilla insolente- señalando su pecho- Te ha derrotado Demonio Balam, en tu propio juego. Exijo que respetes tu palabra- aseguró- Entrégame la espada y la siguiente pista- Añadió.

-¡Está bien Mercury!- exclamó- aquí tienes- extendió su brazo firmemente entregando la espada y un pequeño sobre color negro- La Espada Ragnarok, es tuya- afirmó.

-¿Y esto?- sujetando el sobre moviéndolo de lado a lado.

-Es la pista que me solicitaste- hizo una pausa- Te advierto que mi Hermano Asmodeo, no será tan flexible como yo- Sonrió.

-Eso lo tengo claro- hizo una pausa- La pista es un pedazo de Vidrio- Miró intrigada alzando una ceja- ¡es esto acaso una broma!- exclamó furiosa-Sin embargo el Demonio, había desparecido y las puertas se encontraban abiertas de par en par facilitando el acceso.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo Amy aumentaba su angustia, observando el reloj en su muñeca. Tenía poco tiempo o sus amigas quedarían congeladas para siempre, si no encontraba los dos objetos restantes. Avanzaba tan aprisa que no detalló el portón frente a ella en color rojo carmín, Incrustado por gruesas barreras; En la parte superior se localizaba un enorme letrero que decía: "AQUÍ YACEN LAS ALMAS LUJURIOSAS"

-¡Lujuria!- exclamó- veamos a que debo enfrentarme- dijo sacando su minicomputadora y sus lentes digitales, estudiando el lugar.

En ese momento una extraña energía la rodeo, capturando e inmovilizando su cuerpo; Haciendo que sus energías poco a poco abandonaran su organismo.

-¡Mercury!- llamó- Veo que haz derrotado al torpe de Balam- suspiró- siempre ha sido tan benevolente con los demás, con esa actitud jamás será considera uno de los 3 grandes Príncipes de la oscuridad- Sonrió maléficamente.

-Supongo que eres Asmodeo- sentenció- ¡Muéstrate!, no tengo miedo- afirmó.

-Chichilla imbécil- reprendió- Aprenderás a tener respeto por un ser tan poderoso como yo- gritó resaltando las últimas palabras.

-Pues eso lo veremos- contraataco.

-¡Mercury te consideras muy segura de ti misma! Pero sin tus amigas no eres nada- aclaró- Vales menos que nada- hizo una pausa- Mi desafío es muy difícil. No son acertijos tontos, o búsquedas estúpidas o peleas absurdas- Sonrió diabólicamente- Esto querida Mercury es la verdad que oculta tu retorcido corazón.

-No oculta nada mi corazón- interrumpió gritando, al mismo tiempo que se liberaba del campo de energía maligno.

-¡Veamos si eso es cierto!- sentenció- Amy Mizuno- Llamó- Tu corazón desea entregarse a los placeres de la carne. No eres capaz de respetar los valores infundados por tus padres solo por un amor no correspondido.

-Por Dios solo escucho estupideces.

-¡Muy bien estupideces dices!.

Diciendo esto frente a ella se encontraba atado de pies y manos Taiky, cubierto solo por una camisa azul eléctrica tallada a su fornido cuerpo; Además de unos pequeños pantalones negros, dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus piernas y pies descalzos, ensangrentados, dañados y azotados.

-¡Taiky!- exclamó con los ojos llorosos y llevando sus manos en sus labios, intentando ahogar el llanto que amenazaba con salir- Déjalo en paz, él no tiene nada que hacer aquí- gritó.

-¡Amy!- suspiró- Estas bien, que alegría pensé no volverte a ver nunca más- tosió sangre-Debo decirte algo.

-Taiky, tranquilo voy a liberarte- interrumpió angustiada- No hables más, por favor guarda tus energías. Te sacaré de aquí- afirmó.

-En eso te equivocas mi querida Mercury. Este joven- señaló, sujetando su cuello impidiendo el ingreso de aire a su cuerpo- Es mi mayor premio- sonrió- Nunca encontré una alma tan pura como ésta, no pienso dejarlo ir nunca- gritó- Además, es tu punto débil. Mercury, tu alma, corazón y cuerpo muere por correr a sus brazos, lo amas por eso tu lujuria explota al estar cerca de él.

-Eso no es cierto- negó.

-Entonces no te importará que muera- exhaló aumentando la presión en el cuello del joven Kou- Taiky Tosió nuevamente a causa del dolor.

-Detente- Gritó-Basta no lo lastimes- Hizo una pausa- él es inocente de todo esto. Nunca quise incluir a nadie en esta prueba- afirmó con entre gritos- poco a poco el Demonio soltó el agarra en el cuerpo del joven, restableciendo la respiración.

-Mi querida Mercury- Susurro- Entrégamela la espada y tal vez perdone su vida- sonrió- ¡Vamos entrégamela! ¿Qué esperas?-exigió.

-¡No Amy, No lo hagas!-gritó- Debes luchar, no puedes dejarte vencer- sonrió cálidamente.

-¡Taiky!-susurro dulcemente- No puedo hacer eso, es tu vida la que está en juego- hizo una pausa- No quiero perderte nuevamente- Gritó.

-Tranquila Amy estaré bien- aclaró- confía en ti, solo tú puedes reflejar la verdad- sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

(Reflejar la verdad)- pensó- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Taiky?- preguntó.

-Basta de cursilerías- interrumpió- acabaré con ustedes de inmediato ¡Azote del Dragón Oscuro!- atacó.

\- Fulgor del agua de Mercurio- respondió desviando el ataque.

-¡Mercury así que quieres pelear!-exclamó indignado- si eres capaz de atacarme así- sujeto a Taiky nuevamente arrastrándolo con él como escudo- Vamos ataca si es que puedes- retó.

-Suéltalo infeliz.

-Si quieres derrotarme debes matarme junto a él- sonrió- ¿Qué esperas? Te recuerdo que tus amigas esperan por ti, así que no puedes perder más tiempo- advirtió.

-Yo no… No lo haré, Jamás.

-Amy hazlo- ánimo Taiky - recuerda debes reflejar la verdad- añadió.

-¡Taiky!, puedes morir- afirmó.

-Solo hazlo- reprendió.

-(Reflejo)- pensó- claro eso es- sonrió- El espejo, debo usarlo.

-¿Espejo?- repitió perplejo Asmodeo

-¡Así es!- aseguro- acabaré contigo de inmediato. Espejismo acuático de Mercurio ataca- Gritó- (Perdóname Taiky, nunca quise herirte. Te Amo)-pensó.

El ataque fue fulminante y devastador, con la ayuda del trozo del espejo otorgado por Balam, logró encerrar al temible demonio Asmodeo. Al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Taiky cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Taiky reacciona!- Gritó desconsolada- Por favor no me dejes- suplicó- ¡Reacciona!-exclamó entre lágrimas.

Al sentir el cuerpo inerte de su amado sobre sus brazos, un llanto desgarrador recorrió el lugar, rompiendo todo el silencio y paz de ese campo de batalla. Una Cruzada donde salió victoria, reclamando consigo el objeto Maldito los Cuernos de Diablo, superando la segunda prueba; Sin embargo perdiendo con ello, lo único que importaba en su vida, a su Amado Taiky, la ilusión de su corazón quedó destruida. Lentamente fue integrándose nuevamente en su misión para obtener así el último elemento de su lista. El cetro Bidente de Hades.

-Ahora, es momento de partir- hizo una pausa- Mi adorado Taiky, perdóname por ser una cobarde y nunca confesarte mi amor- acarició el rostro del joven- Solo tuve miedo a tu rechazo- sujeto su mano derecha- Ojala encuentres la paz que necesita tu alma- sonrió- Descansa tranquilamente mi Amado Taiky- Besó dulcemente sus labios en un intento por demostrar el amor que invadía su ser y el dolor que desgarraba su alma.

-¡Mercury!-susurró- Eres la guardiana elegida, Tienes un corazón puro y un alma sin mancha- hizo una pausa- Eres Mercury la Senshi del conocimiento, espero que logres convencer a mi hermano-Pensó Minerva observándola.

Amy, continuaba su ardua labor para llevar a cabo su posterior tarea obtener el Cetro Bidente de Hades. Frente a sus ojos se visualizaba un castillo, alzado sobre un enorme pico en una montaña rocosa, guiada por una expensa niebla y un estrecho camino. La punta de la construcción se detallaba una Cruz invertida en color roja; Las paredes estaban adornadas con piel humana quemada por las intensas llamas que contenían los gruesos muros de las 6 torres del lugar; En el centro una puerta de madera enorme imponía en el lugar mostrando un vitral con imágenes del Dios de la Muerte.

A pesar del calor imanado por las llamas, Amy podía presentir el frio del tenebroso lugar, y escuchar los lamentos sonoros de aquellas almas condenadas, en aquellos siete círculos de la muerte.

(Solo me quedan 7 minutos, espero lograrlo chicas) meditó observando el reloj. Al mismo tiempo tocó la puerta, a la espera de un supuesto enemigo; Sin embargo no apareció nada a su alrededor, solo se escuchó el sonido del portón abriéndose; Lentamente ingreso, El lugar en su interior es muy lúgubre y maquiavélico, la decoración muy sombría, inhumana y cruel, debido a que las paredes eran adornadas por piezas de artes vivas, donde el dolor era apreciado en aquellos cuadros y cadáveres envueltos en una llamarada sin final.

-¡Mercury! ¡Eres una insolente! - Gritó una gruesa voz al final del pasillo.

-¿Quien está ahí?- Respondió temerosa- Por favor ayuda- suplicó- Busco el cetro Bidente de Hades-aseguró- tengo muy poco tiempo - Aclaró.

-¿Para qué necesitas el Centro Bidente?- Agregó aquella Voz- ¿acaso piensas tu mortal insensata planeas robar el trono del Dios Hades?- Acusó en una Risa Maléfica.

-¡No señor!- Respondió la Guerrera- Necesito prestado el cetro para salvar a mis amigas- aseguró.

-¡Bien Mercury, veo que tienes fuerza!-Afirmó- Me presentó chiquilla ¡Yo soy Tifón, el Guardián real del Gran Hades!- sonrió- Además de tu muerte Amy Mizuno- Aseguró- Hasta aquí llegaste Pequeña No podrás obtener el arma de mi señor- testificó entre carcajadas.

-¡Tifón!- Repitió sorprendida- Por favor, ayúdame a ver a Hades – Suplicó – Tal vez, tu Señor pueda colaborarme para salvar a mis amigas- Sonrió- La Diosa Atenea o Minerva tiene capturadas a las chicas- Dijo segura.

-¡Pequeña Mercury!- Susurró- Aun no comprendes jamás podrás derrotar a mi señor Hades y mucho menos a la bella Diosa Atenea, ellos son invencibles.

-¡Pues eso veremos!- afirmó.

-¡No estés tan segura!-Gritó- Observa solo tienes 5 minutos para completar tu búsqueda- Señaló el reloj en la pared- Sin embargo no lograrás convencer a Mi señor Hades- Dijo Cínicamente- Él hará trisas tu pequeño cuerpo. Además debes derrotarme primero y advierto que no soy tan dulce como los demonios inferiores que derrotaste- Indicó- Ahora recibe mi poder ¡la Furia Alada de Arpías destroza!- Lanzó su ataque.

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!-contraatacó.

-¡no está nada mal!-respondió- Veamos: ¡Aliento Fulminante de Khalkotauroi!

(Dios mío no tengo más fuerzas es mi final)- pensó- ¡Por favor Planeta Guardián Mercurio, préstame tu poder una vez más para derrotar a mi enemigo y salvar a mis amigas!- Exclamó desesperada.

Sin pensar y sintiendo asegurada la derrota Sailor Mercury esperaba con ansias su final; Sin embargo una extraña luz azul, cubrió su cuerpo, protegiéndola del ataque. El impacto fue arrasador, la joven quedó viva de milagro; su estrella guardiana cubrió su cuerpo. En su memoria se proyectó la imagen de sí misma como aquella princesa guardiana del planeta Mercurio, Una bella y melancólica joven cubierta con un vestido azul sonreía para sí, al mismo tiempo habló:

-¡Amy!-llamó-Es hora de despertar la fuerza de tu interior-exclamó- ¡El momento ha llegado! Toma- depositó en sus manos una pequeña Bola de cristal azul- Escucha con atención Grita ¡Arpa acuática de Mercurio!- indicó.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Acaso eres mi conciencia?- preguntó alterada.

-¡No son tu conciencia! solo soy tu yo interno, la Princesa Rosalía, protectora del cristal de Mercurio.

-¿Princesa Rosalía?

-¡Soy tu yo del pasad!, hace miles de años luz-aseguró- El cristal Mercuriano, dará todo el poder que necesitas, sin embargo no puedes dudar de misma, o ese mismo poder puede consumirte-explicó.

-¡Eso haré!- Sonrió- De nuevo gracias Rosalía-Hizo una pausa- ¡Arpa acuática de Mercurio!

El poder emitido por el arpa de Mercury fue devastador acabó en cuestión de segundos el demonio Tifón desapareció del lugar por en la Derrota. Apareciendo en su lugar el Centro Bidente de Hades, Por fin Amy tenía en su poder los tres objetos había completado su búsqueda.

-¡Diosa Atenea!-Exclamó con euforia- Clamó a ti, por tu ayuda, amada Diosa- suplicó- Por favor sácame de este lugar maldito, llévame con mis amigas- rogó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba nuevamente frente a Minerva, quien observaba sonriendo cálidamente, mientras llevaba sus manos a los labios, intentando por un momento contener la emoción de volver a la Guerrera con Vida.

-¡Mercury!- llamó- ¡Lo has logrado!, tienes en tus manos los objetos malditos- explicó- Ahora puedes ser una Sailor Senshi más fuerte; Tus amigas nunca tendrán queja alguna.

-¡Por Favor Diosa Minerva! Libera a mis amigas- Suplicó- Solo quiero estar con ellas, ¡devuélvemelas!- exigió.

-¡Amy!, no comprendo porque quieres estar al lado de ellas, sabiendo ¿cómo eres tratada?- Reclamó- ¡Ellas se burlaron de ti! ¡Eres alguien insignificante para ellas!- afirmó- solo buscan tu ayuda intelectual- aseguró firme- ¿por qué quieres salvar a esas jóvenes ingratas?- reprochó.

-Simplemente porque ellas son mis amigas y siempre estaremos juntas- respondió Amy con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Amy estas segura?- ella asintió- no deseas tener aun más poder- ella negó con la cabeza-En este momento tienes en tus manos los objetos malditos, fuente de un poder infinito- Explicó- ¿Acaso quieres seguir siendo el cerebrito de tu grupo? Es hora de soñar lejos sin ellas- afirmó.

-¡Eso Jamás!- Respondió- Si para obtener el Poder del Despertar Divino mencionado antes, debo abandonar a la personas que amo, prefiero dejar de ser una Sailor Senshi- afirmó- ¡Ahora devuélvemelas!- amenazó en posición de ataque.

-Piensas renunciar a tu deber como Guerrera, solo por cuidar a un grupo de niñas tontas- sonrió.

-Pues esas niñas tontas son mis mejores amigas- aseguró- ¡Jamás haría algo para dañarlas!

-¡Quiero felicitarte Amy!- exclamó aplaudiendo-Selene tenía razón, eres la indicaba; Por este motivo esto es tuyo- le entregó un lindo brazalete de transformación- Aquí encontrarás el escudo de Atenea, y el poder Sagrado de Mercurio.

-¿un momento y la siguiente prueba? – Indagó

-¡Acaba de Ser superada!- afirmó- Era la prueba de lealtad, eres una buena líder y excelente ser humano- sonrió- Cuida mucho a Selene. Entregó el poder de Atenea y la sabiduría de Minerva. ¡Cuídate!-gritó, desapareciendo del lugar.

-¡Amy!-gritó- ¿estás Bien?- preguntó Serena abrazándola.

-Serena, chicas no están lastimadas- Sonrió, respondiendo al abrazo-Logré superé mi prueba, La Diosa Atena, me entregó el poder Huracán Enigmático Intelectual.

-¡Sabía que podías hacerlo!- secundó Lita.

-¡Amiga eres muy fuerte!- exclamó Mina alegremente.

-Amy, tuve miedo de que algo sucediera- hizo una pausa, deshaciendo el abrazo- Perdóname por no acompañarte, En ocasiones Minerva es aún más cruel que Hades.

-Tranquila Serena, debía hacerlo por mí misma-sonrió- Lo único que lamentó es no haber podido salvarlos a Todos -exhalo tristemente.

-¿Cómo vas a decir eso?-acarició su hombro- Todas nos encontramos bien- dijo dulcemente Lita.

-¡Si Amy ánimo! ¡Estamos bien!- secundó Rei.

-Estoy feliz por ustedes Chicas pero…-Sollozó desconsolada -¡Chicas!-inhalo bocanadas de aire- He perdido a una persona importante para mí- afirmó llorando.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Lita.

-¡Chichas!-respiró hondamente- Taiky está muerto- gritó cayendo al suelo.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- exclamó Mina aterrada- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡Yo lo maté!-Respondió Amy en Llanto- Debí hacerlo para salvarlas- hizo una pausa- No pude confesarle mi sentimientos-lloró nuevamente- ¡Soy una cobarde!- añadió.

-Amy, Tranquila todo estará bien- susurro Serena con ojos llorosos.

-Ahora si es Bruja de Minerva, cruzó el límite- reprochó Rei.

-Es una Diosa inhumana- apoyo Mina- ¿Cómo puede hacer algo tan cruel?

Mientras el grupo de la Senshi discutían por la actitud de la Diosa Atenea, alguien avanzaba a paso a lento hacia ellas, observando con dolor el estado de amiga Amy, quien estaba arrodillada presa del miedo y sufrimiento.

-¡Amy, todo estará bien! - Repitió Serena, intentando levantar a la Joven Guerrera.

Aquel joven de cabellos castaños, ubicó su cuerpo a la altura de Amy; Quien tenía la mirada perdida sobre el suelo y los hombros caídos por el peso de la pérdida de su amado.

-¡Amy! estoy contigo- susurro en un abrazó- Siempre estaré para ti- La estrecho en sus brazos, para que ella descargara todo el dolor de su alma en sus fuertes brazos.

Las chicas observaban con ternura la escena entre Richard y Amy, con lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que unas voces conocidas interrumpieron el melancólico suceso.

-¡Bombón! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esas caras tristes?- exclamó Seiya a sus espaldas.

-¡Chicas esas lagrimas no van con ustedes Lindas!- secundó Yaten.

-¡Es cierto!- apoyo- mejor vamos a comer un helado todos juntos- sonrió Taiky-(¿Amy, por qué permites el abrazo ese chico? Oye tú aléjate de ella,) reclamaba mentalmente.

-¡Taikyyyyyyyy!- exclamaron en coro las chicas, Llamando la atención de la Peli azul, quien continuaba perdida en su dolor.

Amy, aun vagando en su dolor levantó su mirada para visualizar al único hombre que ha amado, pensando por un momento que sus amigas jugaban una cruel broma; Sin embargo, frente a ella, Taiky encontraba su mirada tranquila y sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Por un momento, pensó que una espejismo de su afligido corazón, razón por la cual aferró más su cuerpo al Pecho de Richard.

Taiky, por su parte al observar los ojos llorosos de Amy, sintió su corazón encogerse de dolor, quería correr hacia ella, y ser él quien estuviese abrazando en este momento. Pero una duda rodo en su pecho, ¿Por qué Amy estaba llorando?

-¡Amy!- llamó Serena apoyando su mano en el hombro de la Joven- Los chicos vinieron por nosotras- sonrió-¿quieres tomar un helado con nosotros?

-Serena- susurro Amy separándose de Richard y alejándose del lugar- Dime que estoy soñando- inhaló- Taiky no puede estar aquí.

-¡Amy tranquila!- abrazó- ¡Taiky, está vivo!-exclamó sonriente- él está allí esperándote- señaló-¿No crees qué es el momento de confesar tus sentimientos?- indagó.

-¡Mina!- llamó Taiky- puedo saber ¿qué sucedió con Amy?- preguntó preocupado observando a la chica.

-¡Taiky!- exclamó palmeando su espalda con su mano- Son cosas del amor- respondió sonriente Mina.

-¿Amor?- indagó Yaten.

-No me digan que aquel joven- señaló a Richard- Es otra mitad- dijo en tono de burla Seiya, con la intensión de hacer reaccionar a Taiky.

Mina enseguida comprendió la indirecta y siguió con el juego- Bueno Mi querido Seiya, aferró a su brazo- hizo una pausa -Richard es alguien muy importante para ella- suspiró- ¿qué más quisiéramos todas? que Amy sea feliz con él; Sin embargo, ambos son muy tímidos para confesarse mutuamente sus sentimientos- sonrió guiñando un ojo a Seiya.

Taiky, quien escuchó atentamente la conversación sentía hervir su sangre y fluir con mayor velocidad, porque no era él, quien ocupada el corazón de su amada Amy. Al observarla llorando en los brazos de Richard, un nudo se formaba en su garanta haciendo que el aire circulará con dificultada.

-¡Serena!- suspiró- Lo mejor es olvidarme de él- Sonrió- Taiky, nunca podrá corresponderme como deseo- respiró hondamente calmando su pecho- Él es una estrella famosa y yo solo….

-Amy no digas algo de lo cual puedas arrepentirte después- advirtió- Míralo por ti misma. Él se muere también por ti- señaló- Acaso, quieres esperar a que llegue otra mujer a quitarte lo que es tuyo. ¡Porque eso es Taiky para ti!

-¿Crees qué eso es verdad?-preguntó nerviosa.

-No- Amy aturdida observó- ¡Mejor dicho sí!. Él quiere estar a tu lado ahora corre a sus brazos- sonrió abrazándola.

-¡Está bien eso haré!- meditó- Pero..

-¿Pero?

-¡Richard, no puedo hacerle esto! Él confesó su amor y no quiero herirlo.

-Richard es una excelente persona debe entender, que no puedes amarlo como espera porque tu corazón tiene dueño-hizo una pausa- ahora corre a besar a tu estrella musical.

-Oye Serena, ¿cuándo te volviste tan centrada y cuerda? Según recuerdo tú eres la despistada del grupo.

-¡Tampoco Amy! no seas cruel- hizo un puchero- Digamos que la vida cambia muchos aspectos- sonrió.

-Serena, Amy- gritó Mina- Vamos al Crow. ¡Nos adelantaremos con los chicos!- exclamó sonriente.

-¡Espera Mina! voy con ustedes- respondió Serena- Ricard puedes ayudar a Amy- Petición que el joven acepto.

-¡Amy! ¿Te encuentras bien?-ella asintió- ¿Es hora de separarnos verdad?

-No comprendo Richard esa pregunta.

\- Escucha Amy, soy consciente que quieres estar con Taiky-ella observó con dolor- No tienes ¿Por qué fingir conmigo? Lo amas- exclamó melancólicamente- Dio un beso fugaz- Pensé en luchar por ti, mi amada Amy- sonrió, acariciando el rostro de ella- Tenía la esperanza, Tal vez en un futuro lejano lograrás amarme como a Taiky- Inhalo- Sin embargo, no es posible, nunca dejarás de pensar en él- exhaló- solo quiero que seas feliz mi querida Amy- la abrazó, acariciando su espalda- Siempre estaré para ti, cuando me necesitas- dio un hondo respiró-Ahora corre con él y mereces ser feliz.

-¡Gracias Richard!- susurró- Jamás olvidaré este noble gesto, eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo- Dio un casto beso al joven- Ahora lucharé por mi felicidad- sonrió- Ya no tengo miedo a Hacerlo.


	17. El Secreto de Haruka, Una nueva verdad

**El Secreto de Haruka, Una nueva verdad**

Luego de llorar inconsolablemente en una fría y larga noche, recostó su cuerpo sobre la cama para así poder descansar un momento. La bella y fuerte Haruka, sentía que su mente explotaría de dolor a causa de aquellos trágicos recuerdos.

-¡Maldición!-gritó frustrada- ¿Por qué Hayato? ¿Por qué? –Exclamó entre lágrimas-¿Por qué aún continúas atormentándome después de morir?

Con estas palabras abandonó rápidamente su habitación, con el corazón herido, avanzó a pasos afanosos hasta llegar al estacionamiento del edifico. Observó la zona, encontrando su antigua motocicleta Yamaha R15 azul eléctrico con impresionantes decoraciones y un notorio número 15 a un costado. Definitivamente una fina, elegante y potente máquina para expresar una actitud fuerte, incomprendida y delicada como ella misma. Subió a su moto, aceleró bruscamente y salió rápido del lugar. Con lágrimas en sus bellos y cristalinos ojos verdes. Lo que deseaba era poder dejar todo ese dolor atrás, Pensó en correr como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho sobre las calles majestuosas de Tokio dejando a su paso una ola de dolor.

Mientras tanto en la fuente de sodas Crown, un grupo de chicas estaban departiendo agradablemente en su mesa, reían sin parar por las ocurrencias de Mina, una linda chica de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos, simplemente ella es el centro de atención.

-¡Basta Mina!- Exclamó una de las chicas en tono serio- Ya no somos niñas - con un suspiro señalo los libros que Mina balanceaba torpemente sobre su cabeza.

-Rei deja la amargura, Mina solo intenta motivarnos antes de nuestra próxima batalla - dijo Lita mientras era abrazada por Andrew quien no podía parar de reír con las ocurrencias de Mina.

-Uff- suspiro Rei, señaló a Mina diciendo - Si contigo estoy a punto de perder la cabeza, no quiero imaginar varias tu aquí - sonrió brevemente.

Si ya con una Mina es suficiente - exclama Serena, aunque ella es nuestra diosa del amor, sabe cómo hacernos felices y sin ella esto sería bastante aburrido. Miren chicos es Amy, señalando hacia la entrada del lugar.

Con una gran sonrisa todos la recibieron - ¡Amy!, mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa.

\- Hola chicos - Saludo tiernamente.

\- Pensamos que no vendrías - exclamó Lita.

Con un poco de molestia - ¿Amy te encuentras bien? - Pregunta con preocupación - No quise dejarte - se corrige - aaaa No quisimos dejarte a sola - Respiro profundamente - ¿Pasó algo? - ella observa confundida - él solo decía frases confusas-. Amy lo abraza fuertemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Taiky se puso un poco nervioso, luego cerró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, en un minuto de silencio Amy susurra - ¡Tranquilo Taiky!, todo está bien, expresando alegría y tranquilidad por tenerlo cerca de nuevo.

\- ¡Chicos! exclamó Mina- Recuerden que aún estamos aquí, dijo mientras equilibraba con su cabeza el pilar de libros.

-¡Mina!- reprendieron todos.

-¡Chicos! Ahora que dije- dijo distraídamente, mientras los libros caían por sus lados hacia el suelo.

-¡Por Dios Mina!- exclamó Rei- ¿Estás bien? Por eso no debes hacer estas cosas- reprendió.

-Lo siento chicos, me distraje un poco- se disculpó.

-Mejor levantemos esto- sugirió Lita.

-Espera Lita te ayudo- dijo Amy, mientras se disponía a ayudar.

-Tranquila Amy, nosotros podemos hacerlo-inhaló- Mejor ve a hablar con Taiky. Él estaba muy preocupado por ti- sonrió- Además creo que debes una explicación- hizo una señal con la mano- Recuerda que él te encontró llorando en el suelo- susurró Serena. Amy solo asintió.

-¡Oye Taiky!, porque no llevas a Amy a caminar un rato- sugirió Serena- Mientras los demás nos encargamos de este desorden- Aseguró sonriente.

-¡Si Hermano acompaña a Amy!- apoyó alegremente Seiya, guiñando un ojo a Taiky.

-Pero chicos. Nosotros podemos...

-Nada de Peros Amy- intervino Lita- Acompaña a Taiky necesitas relajarte un poco- secundó.

-Amy caminamos un poco – sugirió Taiky en una sonrisa- Los chicos no quieren nuestra ayuda- bromeó.

-¡Está bien!- respondió Amy saliendo del lugar seguida de Taiky.

Con el olor de gasolina impregnado en su ropa. Haruka visualizaba las luces de la ciudad desde aquel bello paraje natural, conocido como el Cerro de la ilusión. Un paraíso nativo, donde se respiraba el olor de la madre naturaleza, el color de los árboles y el frio que indicaba la próxima llegada del invierno. La rubia se encontraba en un estado de total desolación, sus tersas y blancas mejillas eran bañadas sin parar por cientos de lágrimas que marcaban su evidente desgarre emocional; Miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente, marcando aquel trágico indicio de su rebelde pasado.

 **Inicio del flashback**

-¡Haruka!, es suficiente de esto- reprendió apretando su brazo- Estas muy tomada debemos regresar a casa- ordenó Hiroto con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No!- gritó- suéltame imbécil. ¿Quién te crees? ¿No eres mi Padre? ¿Te recuerdo que eres el único culpable de que él no esté aquí?- reprochó- ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz Hiroto!- gritó, otorgándole una mirada cargada de odio al mismo tiempo que salió corriendo.

-¡Haruka espera!- gritó angustiada Michiru- ¿Pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?- preguntó histéricamente al observar a su novio.

-¡Cálmate Michiru!- dijo pausadamente sujetando sus hombros- ¡Déjeme habló ella! me haré cargo- apoyó Hayato con una sonrisa.

-¡Espera Haya!- llamó- Cuídala por mí por favor, no la dejes sola- suplicó.

\- ¡Tranquilízate! ella estará bien, cuidaré de Haruka con mi vida si es necesario- aseguró saliendo como flecha para alcanzarla.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Papá? ¿Por qué Diablos me hiciste esto?- gritó fúrica, golpeando el capo color azul perlado de su auto Audi R8

-¡Haru Detente!- llamó- puedes lastimarte- advirtió- ¡Calma estoy contigo Bonita! no pienso dejarte.

-¡Hayato!, por favor dime que no es cierto; mi padre no puedo hacerme esto- suplicó sujetando sus manos- Dime que esto es mentira- Lloró- él sabe lo importante que es para mí este deporte- sollozó- ¿Por qué Diablos? ¡Maldita Sea! ¡Lo odio es un hipócrita!-exclamó desconsolada.

-¡Bonita cálmate! por favor- dijo tiernamente abrazándola- Armando, es algo duro pero estoy seguro que esta decisión es por tu propio bien Haruka- dijo a al odio de ella, mientras acariciaba su espalda- Debes comprender que los padres siempre desean lo mejor para sus hijos- Afirmó.

-¡Pues no pienso comprender tal ridiculez!- exclamó alarmada- Además si ese tipo- dijo deshaciendo el abrazó y mirando duramente al cielo- Me alejará de mi pasión. ¡Te aseguró que nunca lo hará Eso jamás!- gritó, mientras rodeaba su auto para huir de allí.

-¡Haruka!- gritó- ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo atravesándose en su camino para cortar el paso hacia el vehículo- No puedes manejar así. ¡Estás muy alterada y con algunos tragos en la cabeza!- Exclamó angustiado.

-¡Fuera de mi Camino Hayato!- gritó.

-¡No Haruka!- respondió- Bonita no cometas una locura, por favor escucha a tu hermano. Debe existir una razón para esa cláusula en el testamento de Armando- rogó- ¡Es tu padre! Nunca haría algo para dañarte.

-No intentes disculparlo Hayato- exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos- Repito ese Señor, No es mi padre- Afirmó con odio- Mi padre, el Sr. Armando Castilla, está muerto.

-Haruka entra en razón, solo es una carrera.

-No es una simple carrera. ¡Es mi vida!- Gritó, llorando sobre el volante del automóvil.

-¡Bonita cálmate!- mientras se acercaba al auto y se sentaba en el lugar del copiloto- No estás sola. Estoy a tu lado- dijo abrazándola.

-¿Hayato, por qué? Él me engaño, afirmó apoyarme con mi profesión como corredora profesional, pero no lo hizo. Nunca confió en mí- lloró desesperada- Por muchos años oculto que mi familia por parte de mamá eran pilotos, ahora que yo quiero serlo me corta las alas.

-Mi linda Haru- acunó su rostro- ¡No llores hermosa! Esas lágrimas no son parte de la Dura Haruka Castilla- sonrió dulcemente- Si quieres correr lo haremos, tienes todo mi apoyo- dijo besando su rostro.

-Hayato, yo no sé ¿qué decir? tú sabes que…

-¡Haruka no pienso aprovecharme de ti!- afirmó- Tú sabes más que nadie, el amor que siento hacia ti- dijo tenuemente sujetando sus manos- Solo quiero ser tu apoyo. Te Amo Haruka.

-Hayato, el amor, es un sentimiento que no es para mí- aseguró- Solo me ha traído dolor. Primero mi madre, luego mi padre y…- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras su labio inferior templaba.

-¿Y Shota? - ella lo miro horrorizada- ¿Eso querías decir?- ella asintió- Sé que aún lo amas- agregó- Es momento que olvides ese amargo recuerdo. Él solo jugó contigo, fue un estúpido en hacerlo- Exhaló- Eras una niña inocente por eso se aprovechó de ti.

-¡Hayato, basta por favor!-suplicó- No quiero hablar de él.

-Lo siento Bonita- acarició sus manos- El sufrimiento a veces hace parte del amor - aseguró- Pero no por eso debes cerrar el corazón al amor. No coloques una coraza a tus sentimientos- aferró contra su cuerpo- Haruka Castilla, eres una excelente mujer- sonrió- algo rebelde, distraída, torpe- Suspiró- Sin embargo el amor de mi Vida mi Linda Haruka- besó su rostro, eliminando todo rastro de lágrimas.

 **Fin del flashback**

-¿Por qué Hayato? ¿Por qué?- Gritó cayendo al suelo- ¡Maldición!, prometiste estar a mi lado. ¡No podré perdonarme nunca! - exclamó fúrica golpeando con el puño cerrado el suelo.

Mientras la bella Rubia, intentaba soportar su dolor y mitigar la carga sobre sus hombros. En el elegante edificio que compartía con las Sailor Senshi Exteriores, se respiraba un ambiente tenso y pesado. Michiru desconsolada no encontraba paz en ningún lugar.

-¡Calma Michiru!- suplicó- ¡Haruka está bien! Ella es fuerte, ahora solo debemos esperar a que aparezca y darle nuestro apoyo- indicó Setsuna.

-¡No me pidas calma Setsuna! Porque no puedo hacerlo- lloró- ¡Si a Haruka le ocurre algo nunca me lo voy a perdonar!- exclamó- ¿Dios por qué debí mencionar a Hayato?- reprochó- ¡Soy una estúpida!

-¡Hotaru! Trae un té de Manzanilla para Mamá Michiru- ordenó- ¡Esta muy alterada!- dijo sosteniendo abrazada a la joven peli aguamarina- ¡Corre niña!- Gritó.

-¡Si mamá Set! Enseguida- respondió saliendo hacia la cocina.

En un tranquilo parque dos jóvenes amigos dialogaban amenamente sobre las ocurrencias de una pequeña y alegre Rubia.

-¡Es en serio Amy! Mina en ocasiones es exasperante- dio un hondo respiro- Sale con unas ocurrencias- afirmó.

-De eso no tengo duda Taiky- sonrió- Solo a ella se le ocurre comprar unas boletas para cine sin habértelo comentado antes-afirmó eufóricamente.

-Pero eso no fue todo, insistió e insistió por todos medios en que la acompañara- exclamó- Cuando lo único que quería era descansar en mi día libre- Amy sonrió tiernamente.

-Por cierto ¿que habrá hecho con las entradas?

-Según Serena me comentó que intentó venderlas a Lita doblando el precio- afirmó sonriendo- ¡En serio, es muy elocuente!-Amy solo inundaba el lugar con una sonora carcajada.

-¡Por Dios, Mina no es nada centrada!- dijo sonriendo, Taiky solo asintió.

\- ¡Me encanta cuando sonríes!- suspiró- Tu risa da más color al paisaje; Eres tan adorable y hermosa Amy- afirmó en una tierna mirada cargada de amor.

-Taiky, por favor no te burles de mí- dijo sonrojada como una granada.

-Nunca lo haría- afirmó sujetando sus manos- Amy hay algo que debo preguntarte- dio un hondo respiro- Te pido por favor seas muy sincera conmigo- ella asintió- ¿Richard hizo algo?- ella negó con la cabeza- Entonces, ¿por qué estabas llorando?- ella lo observo petrificada, soltando sus manos del agarre.

-¿Qué dije?–miro asustado- Aseguraste hablarme con la verdad. Por favor Amy dime la razón de tu tristeza- sonrió acunando su rostro.

-Taiky, por favor no quiero hablar de eso ahora-dijo cabizbaja- Son cosas que no entenderías- añadió.

-Tal vez si me explicas lo entenderé- sonrió alzando el rostro de ella- Amy mírame, por favor- suplicó- confía en mí, garantizo que sabré escuchar todo- Ella asintió sonriendo.

-¡Está Bien tu ganas Taiky!-inhaló conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones-Estaba llorando por ti- él la observó preocupado y asustado- Tranquilo, déjame terminar- exhaló- Lo que ocurre es que…

Amy poco a poco fue detallándole los sucesos para superar las duras pruebas de Atenea, logrando así el Cristal Sagrado Griego y una nueva transformación como Sailor Scout, gobernante del Planeta Mercurio. Taiky escuchaba atentamente la explicación e historia sobre la osadía que debió atravesar.

-¡Por Dios Amy!- exclamó sorprendido- Jamás imaginé enfrentarme a un Dios, pero Tú lo hiciste y mejor aún saliste victoriosa- aseguró sonriendo.

-Fue duro, sin embargo lo logré-exhaló- Gracias al apoyo de las chicas enfrenté mis miedos- sonrió tiernamente.

-Amy, no sabía que yo hacía parte de ellos- exclamó- Pensé que te agradaba mi compañía.

-No es eso. Simplemente me aterró la idea de perderte porque tú….

-¿Yo qué?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Eres una persona muy especial para mí- suspiró- además de uno de mis mejores amigos- afirmó.

-Gracias- dijo tristemente.

(Amy Mizuno, eres una cobarde)- reprochó su conciencia.

-Por cierto Taiky crees que los chicos ya terminaron de recoger el desorden que causo Mina.

-Es lo más probable-dijo cabizbajo- ¿acaso te molesta estar a solas conmigo Amy?

-Ya te dije que no es eso, es solo que- hizo una larga pausa conteniendo el aire- Me gustas- susurró tenuemente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó alterado- repítemelo por favor no escuché.

-No solo te decía que espero que Mina no haga más tonterías- sonrió tímidamente, alejándose del él y emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

-¡Amy, espera!- gritó tomándola por su brazo- Es cierto lo que dijiste. ¿Por qué huyes?- preguntó observándola fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Taiky por favor regresemos, los chicos deben estar preocupados!- explicó ella intentando aminorar el agarre.

-¿Por qué me haces sufrir?- respiró pesadamente- No entiendes que me lastima tu inseguridad- dijo observándola, mientras abrazaba su cuerpo al de ella- Amy Mizuno yo…- No pudo completar la oración porque su necesidad de besarla fue mayor. Taiky toco los dulces y cálidos labios de Amy en un apasionado y sincero beso. Ella algo nerviosa correspondió el beso, entregando al sabor de sus labios y la calidez de su corazón.

-Amy, lo siento no quise hacerlo sin…

No logró concluir la frase, porque nuevamente sus labios fueron succionados por el calor de su amada en un beso cálido, tierno y apasionado. No muy lejos de ese lugar sus amigos observaban maravillados la escena con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Se los dije! Yo la gran Mina Aino jamás me equivoco en cosas del amor- afirmó llevando su mano al pecho- Esos tortolos por fin están junticos- dijo con ojitos soñadores.

-Qué alegría por fin podrán ser felices- apoyó sonriendo Lita, abrazada a Serena, quien intentaba contener las lágrimas por el romántico momento.

-Ya era hora, esos dos pueden ser muy inteligentes- exclamó- Pero demasiado lentos para el amor- aseguró Seiya.

-¡Seiya!- reprendieron todos.

-Amy la verdad es que también me gustas y mucho- hizo una larga pausa- Quiero pedirte formalmente que seamos novios. Claro si me aceptas- dijo acunando el rostro de ella.

-Taiky no sabes lo feliz que soy. Y por supuesto que acepto. Quiero estar junto a ti- dijo con los ojos aguados y una gran sonrisa, él simplemente otorgó otro casto beso en sus labios mientras estrechaba a la chica junto a su cuerpo.

-¡Me haces el hombre más feliz!- exclamó ilusionado- ¡Ahora si me permite mi Linda muñequita volveré a besarla como los novios que somos! Afirmado esto unieron sus labios en un intenso y apasionado beso, demostrando el amor reprimido que guardaban en sus corazones.

-¡Bueno chicos! Lo mejor es irnos y dejarlos solos- dijo seriamente Yaten.

-Yo no pienso moverme de aquí- Afirmó Mina cruzándose de brazos- Esto está muy interesante esos dos- señaló- se ven tan tiernos y soñadores.

-Mina no seas imprudente vamos- dijo Lita arrastrándola hacia el corredor para avanzar por otro camino.

\- Pero yo…

-Ya Mina nada de peros… vamos, darles su espacio a los chicos- Reprendió Rei sonriente.

Minutos después los chicos abandonaban el lugar dejando a la joven pareja atrás. Serena había optado por enviarle un mensaje a Amy, avisándole que se había retirado del Crown y se encontrarían mañana en la universidad para dialogar sobre su cita con Taiky.

Por otro lado, las horas avanzaban sin tener ninguna noticia sobre Haruka. Michiru angustiada no sabía a quién recurrir para localizarla, estaba desesperada y la culpabilidad bombardeaba su mente sin descanso.

-¿Haruka Dónde estás?- exclamó histéricamente- ¿Por qué no respondes ese maldito celular?

-¡Michiru debemos pensar claramente! estoy segura que ella está bien- aseguró sonriente Setsuna.

-Pero Setsuna, no puedo pensar en otra cosa- exhaló- ¡Estoy desesperada! ¡Esta maldita angustia acabará conmigo!

-¡Tranquila mi niña!-hizo una pausa- Haruka aparecerá muy pronto.

-Dios escuche - dijo tristemente- intentaré llamar a los hospitales si alguien con las características de ella ha aparecido en este lugar.

-No crees que es algo exagerado de tu parte Mamá Michi. ¡Papá Haruka está bien y volverá con nosotras!- dijo dulcemente Hotaru- Vamos a prepararle un delicioso café para cuando llegue, además de recibirla con una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Hotaru!, tiene razón. Vamos hacer el café- apoyó Setsuna.

-¡Sí! Estoy de acuerdo-Sonrió- ¡Vamos a hacerle un exquisito café!-dijo melancólicamente.

El inicio de la noche traiga consigo una fría neblina al paisaje. Haruka recorría las calles a toda velocidad de regreso a casa. Luego de muchas horas reflexionando en aquel paraje natural, decidió realizar un viejo recorrido hacia el Cementerio Central.

Un lugar que hace mucho tiempo no visita. Después de unos minutos, aparcó su motocicleta en la entrada del panteón. Con la mirada perdida y el corazón acelerado, recorrió los pasillos del campo santo, buscando una tumba conocida. Poco a poco, visualizó a lo lejos en unas letras doradas impresas sobre una lápida recostada sobre el verde prado del lugar, anunciando lo siguiente:

 **¡Amado y dulce Hijo!, siempre recordaremos tus acciones y vivirás en nuestros corazones. ¡Te amamos toda tu familia y amigos!**

 **Hayato Ishiguro Izumi**

 **Nació: Enero 16 de 1988**

 **Murió: Junio 08 de 2010**

-¡Mi querido Hayato!, cuanto tiempo sin venir a visitarte- dijo dulcemente, acariciando las letras en la lápida- ¿Hayato por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?- reprochó con los ojos aguados.

No muy lejos del lugar un joven de cabellos azabaches atados en una coleta observaba la triste escena de Haruka. Pensativo, sobre el comportamiento de la Rubia. Un paseo por la ciudad resultó convirtiéndose para él en una ardua escapada, debido al acoso de sus Fans. Por este motivo, ingreso al campo Santo con la idea de engañar a la multitud y escapar de su acosamiento.

-¡Haruka nunca imaginé, que existiera esa parte frágil en ti!- exclamó - Debo creer que fue una persona muy querida para ti- susurro Seiya.

-¿Hayato por qué?- gritó histéricamente- ¡Maldición!- golpeó el suelo- ¿por qué? Mi amado Hayato- lloró desconsoladamente en posición fetal aferrada a la lápida.

Seiya angustiado, no soportó más el dolor representado en esa dura y fría mujer, que en este momento parecía un frágil y asustado ángel arrojado sobre esa lápida como una piltrafa humana. Sin poder evitarlo corrió hasta ella sujetándola por los brazos.

-¡Haruka!- susurró abrazándola contra su cuerpo- ¡Tranquila estoy contigo!

-¿Kou que diablos haces aquí?- exclamó entre lágrimas- ¡Vete!, en este momento no estoy en condiciones para discutir- dijo firmemente deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¡Haruka! Lo que menos quiero es pelear- dijo dulcemente intentando abrazarla- Puedo imaginar el dolor que estas sintiendo. Sin embargo, debes continuar con tu vida.

-¡Cállate Kou!-Gritó- Nadie puede opinar sobre un dolor, que no siente- reprochó- Nunca entenderás que es vivir con la culpa de ¡perder a quien amas!- exclamó corriendo hacia el horizonte.

-¡Haruka, Espera! No puedes huir de tus problemas, si te sientes culpable de algo enfréntalo, no seas cobarde- Dijo firmemente sujetando el brazo de ella- No pienso dejarte ir en esas condiciones.

-¡Ya te dije suéltame Kou!- gritó- ¡Veté! ¡Lárgate!, no necesito a nadie y ¡menos tu lástima!- dijo en un alarido.

-¡Por Dios Mujer!, no es lastima lo que siento por ti es…- exhaló- Me preocupo por ti-dijo aferrándola más a su cuerpo- ¡Haruka! Confía en mí, déjame ayudarte- suplicó, observándola dulcemente a los ojos.

-¡Seiya por favor suéltame! ¡Déjame ir, puedo hacerlo por mí misma!-susurró frente a su rostro.

Seiya con el alma desgarrada, observó las lágrimas que corrían libremente sobre las blancas mejillas de la rubia. Sin pensarlo acunó el rostro de ella sobre sus manos, contemplándola con dulzura. En cuestión de segundos sus labios se posaron sobre los de Haruka, besándola con ternura, pasión y entrega para transmitir la paz que ella necesitaba, en ese angustioso momento. Anhelaba que el tiempo detuviera su avance y solo existieran ellos dos en ese momento. Sin embargo la necesidad de aire los hizo separar.

-¡Haruka! Discúlpame no quise aprovecharme-exhaló- No pude evitarlo, necesitaba tus labios- Sonrió- ¡Haruka Me gustas!- sonrió- No sé ¿cómo paso? pero no dejo de pensarte ni un segundo.

-¡Seiya!- susurró- ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Déjame!- gritó al mismo tiempo que salió corriendo del lugar después de cachetear al cantante por su imprudencia.

Seiya intentó seguirla sin éxito, cuando visualizó a Haruka, ella había subido en su motocicleta a toda Velocidad, dejándolo con el corazón en la mano.

-¡Harukaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- chilló desgarradoramente cayendo arrodillado al suelo, mientras la lluvia cubría su ropa, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

Observando el vacío de las calles, Seiya avanzaba lentamente hacia su hogar, donde era esperado por sus hermanos. No podía dejar de pensar en Haruka, en la angustia, el dolor y la melancolía que inundaba su corazón; Deseaba ser él, aquel apoyo que ella necesitaba. Pero Haruka se había alejado, luego de confesarle sus sentimientos. Había actuado como un adolescente, no estudió bien la situación, Simplemente verla indefensa y triste, acongojaba su corazón, con la sola idea de salir y estrecharla entre sus brazos; terminó su recorrido llegando al lujoso departamento que compartía con sus hermanos; como un alma autónoma siguió su trayecto hacia su habitación sin saludar a nadie. Solo deseaba la tranquilidad de su morada, descargar toda su frustración y dolor que carcomía su alma por la lejanía de su bella Rubia.

-¡Haruka!- exclamó con los ojos llorosos- ¿Por qué Te alejas de mí?- gritó mentalmente-Te necesito a mi lado- dijo tenuemente dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la almohada de su mullida cama.

Al mismo tiempo en una zona residencial, se escuchó el azote de la puerta golpeando por el ingreso de Haruka. Acto que intranquilizó a las Sailor Senshi Outer. Michiru fue la primera en cruzar el umbral hacia la sala, encontrando consigo una horrible visión. Frente a ella, y con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas, se hallaba Haruka sentada con frustración y dolor en el mullido sillón marrón.

-¡Haruka!- Exclamó avanzando hasta ella- Gracias al cielo estas aquí- añadió aferrándola en su pecho- Mi pequeña, por favor no llores- suplicó acariciando su rostro- ¡Perdóname! Fui una idiota por mencionártelo. ¡Mírame! No puedes seguir así- afirmó- Te estas lastimando.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ese ruido?- dijo Hotaru, llegando al lugar- ¡Mamá Michí!, ¿Papá Haruka se encuentra bien?- Preguntó angustiada al observar las lágrimas y el estado de su padre.

-¡Tranquila princesa!-sonrió- Ella está bien. Solo necesita desahogar su tristeza. Por favor puedes traerme un té de manzanilla para papá Haruka- solicitó amablemente.

-Enseguida Mamá Michi- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Michiru, iré a ayudar a mi pequeña!- dijo tenuemente Setsuna desde el pasillo- Si necesitas algo, por más mínimo que sea, no dudes en buscarme- añadió saliendo hacia la estufa. Michiru solo asintió.

-¡Haruka!, mi bonita y pequeña. No estás sola, ¡nunca más lo estarás!- reafirmó en un abrazo.

-¡Michiru, lo engañé!- dijo entre lágrimas.

-¿A quién engañaste mi niña?- indagó soltando poco a poco el abrazo.

-¡A Hayato! No pude detenerme- hizo una pausa- Kou me beso y yo correspondí ese absurdo- aseguró melancólicamente.

-¿Hablas de Seiya?- dijo apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella. Haruka asintió- No te sientas culpable, ¡tú amas a Seiya!, además Hayato será muy feliz al ver que rehaces tu vida nuevamente-afirmó tiernamente acariciando su mejilla izquierda- No puedes pasar siempre en luto por él.

-¡No Michiru!- gritó-¡Eso no puede ser!- exclamó pesadamente- Nosotros… bueno… Simplemente no hay nosotros ¡Mi corazón solo ama a Hayato Ishiguro Izumi!- aseguró-¡Ningún hombre ocupará su lugar!

-Mi niña, debes comprender que Hayato es tu pasado - hizo un hondo respiro-Él solo desearía tu felicidad, y esa está al lado de Seiya Kou.

-Pero Michiru, esto es imposible… Porque…

-¡Mamá Michi!, ¡aquí está el Té de manzanilla!, para papá Haruka- dijo Hotaru interrumpiendo con una sonrisa, mientras extendía el pocillo.

-Gracias- sonrió, recibiendo la taza-¡Haruka por favor bebe! Te hará bien- dijo ofreciendo el contenido a la rubia.

-¡Michiru no quiero nada!- dijo retirando la vasija con la mano- No tengo ganas de nada- dio un hondo respiro- ¡Solo deseo morirme! Como debió ocurrir esa maldita Noche- añadió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No digas idioteces!-reprendió dulcemente Michiru- Mi pequeña estoy contigo, como te lo aseguré ese día y me quedaré siempre- dijo abrazándola- ¡ahora tomate el Té! Lo preparó Hotaru para ti- añadió extendiendo el recipiente.

-¡Bien lo haré!, solo porque mi pequeña princesa lo preparó para mí- dijo sonriéndole a la joven guerrera.

Mientras el cansancio y el sueño iba venciendo a la bella Haruka. Sin darse cuenta ella se había quedado dormida sobre los brazos de Michiru. Quien al observar y sentir la respiración pausada de su amiga, solicitó ayuda de Setsuna para llevarla a su habitación, para proporcionarle un mejor descanso, luego de esa dura jornada emocional.

-¡Michiru Jamás imaginé observar esa debilidad en Haruka!- exclamó tenuemente- Ella siempre ha demostrado ser una mujer fuerte y dura- añadió.

-Setsuna, ésta mujer que vez aquí- señaló- ¡Es la verdadera Haruka!- dijo saliendo de la Habitación- Haruka es un ser sensible y delicado, solamente se esconde tras una resistente coraza, para evitar mostrar sus emociones- suspiró- sin embargo, alguien logró atravesar sus murallas para acercarse a la verdadera Haruka Tenou- añadió con melancolía- Solo deseo que mi niña sea feliz-dio un hondo respiro- Ahora vamos a dormir, ¡estoy agotada!- Setsuna asintió dirigiéndose cada uno a sus dormitorios.

El Sol filtrándose por la ventana de la habitación, lastimaba los bellos orbes zafiros, haciéndolo remover en su cama. Levemente fue incorporándose en su lecho, observando a su alrededor, mientras miles de recuerdos se colaban en sus pensamientos, como aquel beso con una bella Rubia de ojos verdes.

-¡Haruka, No pienso rendirme!- exclamó levantándose de la cama- ¡Haré que olvides ese doloroso recuerdo! Descubriré todos tus secretos.

Con ese firme pensamiento, ingresó al baño para dar inicio a un gran día, porque lucharía por el amor de su vida. Al Otro lado de la ciudad, Haruka aferraba contra su pecho la almohada, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Haruka linda!- Llamó desde el exterior de la puerta una sonriente Michiru- Mi niña levántate hoy iremos de compras, por el uniforme de Hotaru-aseguró.

-¡Michiru, no tengo ánimos! –Respondió- Vallan ustedes con la Chiqui, me daré una larga ducha, para relajarme y tal vez descanse un rato más.

\- ¡Ok Linda!, ¿Quieres algo de desayuno?- indagó.

-¡Tranquila Sirena, estaré bien! Diviértanse por mí.

Con esas palabras Michiru se dirigió a la sala con una sonrisa pensando que era cuestión de tiempo, para que ella aceptara sus sentimientos hacia Seiya.

-¿Y Haruka?- preguntó Setsuna a su espalda.

-No asistirá, se encuentra algo cansada- respondió.

-¡Mamá Michi!, ¿Papá no vendrá con nosotras?

-Mi Hot- meditó- ella está algo cansada, dijo que se daría un ducha relajante, y luego dormiría un rato más-Sonrió.

-Pero yo quería ir con papá- hizo un puchero- Tal vez si voy a buscarla, pueda convencerla- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Haruka.

-Alto Ahí, Hotaru- gritó Michiru, haciendo girar a la pequeña sobre sus talones, quedando estática frente su mirada - Haruka dijo que quería descansar, así que respeta su decisión- afirmó- Más adelante iremos las cuatro- sonrió- Hotaru asintió.

-¡Iré a avisarle a Mamá Setsuna!, para salir las tres y conseguirle un delicioso flan de frambuesa para papá- sonrió corriendo hacia al segundo piso, desapareciendo sobre las escaleras.

-Esta niña, es tan dulce-suspiró- Me recuerda tanto a mi amado Hiroto. ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin saber noticias de ti- dio un hondo respiro- ¿Todavía te acordarás de mí?, o ¿Quizás ya me olvidaste? Desearía tanto saber de ti mi amado. Por ahora me conformo en ver tus ojos en mi querida Haruka- suspiró- Cuidaré de ella, como lo aseguré esa última vez que nos vimos.

 **Inicio de Flashbacks**

-Hiroto- susurró- Por fin viniste a verla- dijo con ojos iluminados- sabía que no podías abandonarla, ¡es tu hermana y la adoras!- indicó abrazándolo.

-¡No Michiru!, esa mujer- señaló, deshaciendo el abrazo- ¡No es nada mío! Solo quise saber ¿cómo se encuentra?- dio un hondo respiro- La única Hermana que tuve, en esta vida se llamó Haruka Hikari Castilla Tenou, ella murió el mismo día que enterré a mi amigo Hayato- dijo frívolamente.

-¡Por Dios Hiroto!, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te estás escuchando?- exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones- ¡Eres un imbécil!, ¿Cómo puedes abandonarla a su suerte? Acaso no piensas en los sentimientos de tu hermana- hizo una pausa- cuando Haruka conozca la difícil noticia sobre la muerte de Hayato- exclamó angustiada-Te imaginas como se sentirá, al despertar del coma, con esa cruel realidad.

-¡No me interesa!- exclamó con desinterés- ¡Esa mujer!- señaló con odio- Es la culpable de la muerte de mi mejor amigo- añadió con rencor- ¡Nunca perdonaré sus idioteces!, ella murió para mí. ¡No tengo Familia a mi lado!- meditó- ¡excepto a ti, mi hermosa Pegeas!- exclamó dulcemente, acariciando el rostro de ella- Lo único que necesito junto a mí- dijo tenuemente sonriéndole.

-¡Hiroto, mi amado Proteo!- Sonrió con ternura, disfrutando la caricia- Sabes que mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre; Pero no puedo abandonar a Haruka- suspiró- Ella me necesita.

\- ¡Acaso yo no te necesito Michiru!- exclamó alarmado- ¿Es tan poco tu amor?, ¡Que prefieres a esa imbécil! Antes que tu futuro esposo-hizo una pausa- Mi ninfa, escúchame solo quiero alejarte de esa maldita mujer. Ella solo es una zo….

No concluyó la frase, porque el impacto de la cacheteada, otorgada por Michiru, golpeó con fuerza en su mejilla derecha, volteando su rostro hacia el mismo lado. Por primera vez, su dulce Sirena lo observaba con dolor, desconcierto y algo de odio; No con una mirada transparente, pura y llena de amor. Armándose de valor enfrentó ese frío vistazo diciendo:

-¡Michiru!, ¿Te has vuelto loca?- dijo sujetándola por los brazos.

-¡Tal vez si!- respondió con dolor- ¡En fijarme en alguien como tú!- reprochó señalándolo- ¡Eres un imbécil Hiroto Kano Castillo Tenou!- gritó alterada- Escúchame ahora tú a mí- ordenó- Nunca permitiré que lastimes a Haruka, ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga Y tu hermana!- chilló fúrica- ¡Ahora veté, no quiero saber nada más de ti!- dijo tajantemente.

-¿Michiru, hablas en serio?- preguntó asombrado- No puedes interponer a esa mujer entre nosotros- Sollozó- ¡Yo te Amo! ¡Eres mi Vida!-exclamó melancólicamente.

-Si de verdad entendieras ¿qué es el amor?, apoyarías a tu hermana- él rodo los ojos blancamente- Ella necesita de ti, eres su hermano ¡La única familia que tiene!-reprochó-¡Haruka te adora!-gritó.

-¡No, Michiru!, si de verdad me apreciará como dices-respiró hondamente- Ella me hubiese obedecido, y no llevado la contraria, como lo hizo- añadió- ¡Hayato estaría vivo! ¡Haruka es una asesina!- soltó mordazmente.

-Pues esa asesina, como dices llamarla es tu hermana-exhaló- Desconozco el hombre que eres ahora- añadió con lágrimas en los ojos- No pienso compartir mi vida, con un ser tan cruel e inhumano como tú.

-¡Eso piensas de mí!- respondió alzando la voz- Pues genial, ¡Michiru kaioh, esto termina aquí y ahora!- aseguró.

-Perfecto, Joven Castilla-respondió débilmente- No tiene ¿por qué preocuparse?, puede continuar con su vida. No pienso rogarle otra oportunidad-indicó seriamente- ¡Solo desearía que cambiarás esa actitud, con ella!- suplicó-No tuvo culpa de los hechos. Ellos solamente estaban…

-¡No la disculpes!- Reprochó- Ella es la principal culpable y asesina. No pienso retractarme de mi decisión- aseguró dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación- ¡Espero seas muy feliz Michiru!, deseo de corazón que encuentres lo que necesita tu espíritu. ¡Adiós para siempre Señorita kaioh!-respondió seguramente.

-¡Hiroto!- susurró entre lágrimas- Hasta siempre amado mío- dijo melancólicamente, observando la silueta de él salir por la puerta- Tranquila mi Pequeña Haru, ¡cuidare de ti, Nunca más estarás sola!- añadió plantando un tierno beso en la frente de la Rubia, quien se encontraba inconsciente y conectada a diversos monitores y aparatos médicos, que vigilaban sus signos vitales.

 **Fin de Flashbacks.**

 **-¡** Mi amado Proteo!- suspiró tristemente- ¿Por qué dejas que tu orgullo nos continúe separando?- preguntó mentalmente.

-¡Listo Mamá Michi!-exclamó sonriente Hotaru, bajando las escaleras, acompañada de Setsuna- Podemos irnos, para terminar temprano con esas compras-afirmó- Quiero acompañar y mimar a Papá Haruka, cuando regresemos- añadió tiernamente. ¡Está algo triste!

-¡Así será Chiqui!-afirmo sonriente- Cuando regresemos, prometo traerle un delicioso flan de frambuesa. ¡Que tú puedes escoger, Princesa!

Las tres Chicas abandonaron el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el Centro Comercial Haukity. Un lugar maravilloso y encantador para realizar sus actividades.

Por otro lado, Seiya terminaba de arreglarse, observándose al espejo. Vestía un pantalón jean desgastado en azul claro, entubado a sus largas piernas; Además de una camisa negra con finas líneas blancas en diagonales, resaltando su abdomen fornido y trabajado, completando el atuendo calzaba unas zapatillas Nike anchas, en color azul oscuro con suela amarilla. Un vestuario que lo hacía lucir muy varonil y sexy.

-¡Haruka! ¡No pienso alejarme de ti!- aseguró frente el espejo- En esta ocasión mi ¡linda Haru serás toda mía!- Exclamó indudablemente.

Al mismo tiempo la bella rubia recordaba el apasionado y dulce beso, otorgado por aquel cantante que despertó su dormido corazón. Con una enorme Sonrisa reflejada en su rostro anhelaba compartir nuevamente la dulzura y calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos.

-¡Por Dios! Debo alejarte de mi mente Seiya Kou- Exclamó enojada - No puedo amarte, este absurdo sentimiento solo me ha traído tantas desdichas- sollozó conteniendo las lágrimas.

En ese preciso momento, El timbre sonó sacándola instantáneamente de su meditación. Tomó su salida de baño color azul, para cubrir su desnudez, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Vaya Sirena!, otra vez dejaste las llaves - Exclamó en torno burlón- ¿Sirena, Estas ahí?- preguntó abriendo la puerta; Sin embargo, fue mayor su sorpresa al ver frente a ella a Seiya recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, Quien avanzó hacia ella sujetándola por la cintura.

-¡Eres más hermosa que la misma Diosa Artemisa!- sonrió de medio lado-¡Mi Bella Haruka!, ¡Mi dulce amor! No pienso alejarme de tu lado- acarició su rostro- ¡Haruka, pienso luchar por ti!- aseguró besando sus labios- Ella simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento, correspondiendo fielmente.

\- Por más que digas odiarme Haruka- dijo afianzando el agarre sobre la cintura- ¡Tu cuerpo clama a gritos el mío!- aseguró uniendo sus labios nuevamente- ¡Te Amo!- gritó rompiendo el beso.

-¡Kou! Yo…- susurró tenuemente.

-¡Mi apellido en tus labios se escucha hermoso! Aunque lo que más deseo es escuchar mi nombre sobre ellos ¡Me enloqueces!-afirmó acariciando su rostro- ¡Te necesito, a mi lado!- dijo soltando el nudo de la bata.

-¡Seiya!, por favor déjame ir- dijo intentando cubrir su desnudez- ¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó- ¡Te exijo que te marches, de mi casa inmediatamente!- afirmó.

-¡Ya te dije que no pienso, dejarte escapar este vez!-afirmó sujetando nuevamente su cintura- ¡Haruka Tenou, eres mía!- dijo firmemente besando su cuello, y recostándola sobre el sofá- ¡Haré que olvides todos tus fantasmas!- aseguró besándola apasionadamente.

-¡Seiya!, por favor solo ámame- Suplicó, besando ardientemente sus labios- ¡Demuéstrame nuevamente que es estar viva!- exclamó excitada.


	18. ¡Hayato! Un Dulce Pasado

**¡Hayato! Un Dulce Pasado.**

Lentamente, sus cuerpos reclamaban a gritos la unión de sus almas y corazones. Haruka sentía una Corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo con cada caricia y rose de las aventuradas manos de Seiya. Era una intensa emoción y adrenalina. En su interior una energía estalló en pedazos, quebrando con ello toda su fuerza de voluntad. Deseaba ser una con él, impacientemente sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel, con cada halago. Por su parte Seiya contemplaba el cielo a manos llenas, ella tenía un sabor tan afrodisiaco, dulce y embriagante, emborrachaba sus sentidos.

-¡Mi amada Haruka!- exclamó excitado, cerca de la comisura de los labios- ¡Te Amo!, ¡Te necesito!, Eres el fuego que arde en mi alma- mordió su cuello-Mi cuerpo clama a gritos tu calor- añadió lamiendo sus hombros, mientras acariciaba los pechos de ella sobre la bata- ¡Me vuelves loco!- exclamó agitado- ¡Deseo hacerte mía!, ¡Quiero hacerte el amor, en este momento!- ella Gimió excitada-¡Quiero ser uno solo contigo! ¡Mi Fiera Salvaje Te Amo!- concluyó tocando fuertemente su muslo derecho, levantándolo estratégicamente para fijar su posición en medio de las piernas de ella.

-¡Ahh Seiyaaaaaaaaaa!- susurró estimulada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la presión la erección de Seiya en su vientre- ¡Seiya, mi Seiya, solo mío!- exclamó enredando sus dedos en el cabello azabache de su amado.

-¡Me encanta escuchar tus gemidos! ¡Me enloqueces!- respondió con la voz firme quitando aquel trozo de tela que estorbada en su camino.

En pastelería Luna Dorada, tres mujeres se encontraban buscando el Flan de Frambuesa favorito de Haruka.

-¡Mira mami Michi!- expresó señalando- Ese se ve delicioso, estoy segura que papá Haruka lo amará- asevero sonriente Hotaru.

-¡Tienes razón Chiqui!- respondió revolviendo los cabellos de la niña- Señorita. Nos llevaremos ese delicioso Flan- añadió sonriente.

-¡En seguida, su pedido será entregado! Puede pasar a la caja 3 a cancelar- indicó la vendedora- ¡Es una excelente elección! Nuestro Flan Frambuesa Tentación es exquisito, saludable y dietético.

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió- iré a cancelar pequeña, espérame con Setsuna- dijo observando con amor a su pequeña.

-¡si mamá Michi!

En la Cafetería Crown, las chicas se encontraban festejando la unión de una pareja en el grupo de amigos. La pequeña Sailor Mercury, se hallaba rodeada de atenciones y felicitaciones, afianzadas por abrazos y gritos de histeria.

-¡Amy, por fin estarás con él!- exclamó eufórica Serena, dando pequeños salticos sobre sus talones.

-¡Calma Serena Tonta!, te dará algo si continuas así- regañó Rei, obteniendo una mirada fulminante de la rubia.

-¡chicas por favor!, no empiecen aquí- suplicó Lita, relajando el ambiente- Recuerden donde estamos en este momento- riendo.

\- Serena, Rei, estamos juntas para felicitar a Amy- apoyó Mina- No es momento de escenas infantiles - respiró- Recuerden que ¡la Gran Diosa del Amor, Mina Aino!, no me rendiré hasta encontrar a mi príncipe, como sucedió con Amy - dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Mina no faltan tus comentarios fuera de lugar- dijo Lita.

Después de ese momento, el sonido del celular de Serena interrumpió la amena charla. Al observar la pantalla, visualizó la imagen de su amado Darién con su dulce mirada, haciendo notorio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Por esa sonrisa!, no es necesario preguntar ¿quién es?- respondió sonriente Mina- Vamos contesta, no lo hagas esperar tanto- apoyó pícaramente.

-¡No chicas!, ahora estoy con ustedes- soltó tiernamente Serena- Si es muy importante, volverá a marcar- aseguró guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Ven por eso, digo que es una Tonta!- sermoneó Rei.

-¡Rei que tienes contra mí!- enfrentó Serena, sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil- Solo digo que él puede esperar un poco.

-Pues sigo pensando que eres una…

-¡Ya Rei déjala! ella no entiende- afirmó Lita, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la azabache. Comentario que soltó una carcajada general, dejando a una Rubia desconcertada.

En la habitación de Haruka, se escuchaba el sonido errante de excitados quejidos y apasionados besos y caricias, acompañados por el ritmo acelerado de los corazones de aquellos amantes.

-¡Harukaaaa!- Gimió encendido, al contemplar los erectos pezones de la rubia- ¡Eres hermosa!- exclamó deslumbrado- observando el cuerpo de ella. Su estrecha Cintura, las piernas tonificadas, su plano abdomen y sus pechos redondos -¡Eres Mi Dulce Mole!- delineó sus labios- ¡Te Amo Tigresa!

Esas últimas palabras, hicieron hueco en la memoria de Haruka, estallando su corazón por dolor almacenado de aquel dulce pasado, Haruka comenzó a esparcirse por el lugar. Sin pensarlo alejó a Seiya empujándolo lejos de ella, rápidamente quedó sentada sobre el barandal de su cama. Como una autónoma abrochó su bata y su mirada se perdió entre los pliegues de la alfombra al mismo tiempo que miles de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas como incontrolables y fluviales ríos de agua.

-¡Haruka perdón!- susurró intentando acercársele- Lamento lo que pasó, si hice algo mal- dijo sujetando sus cabellos en señal de frustración- ¡No debí comportarme como un ser irracional! debí esperar a que tú estuvieras lista, para entregarte a mí-meditó- Me deje llevar por el fuego de mi cuerpo- exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella- ¡De verdad lo siento!- dijo sinceramente, intentando abrazarla- Solo quiero hacerte feliz ¡Te Amo!- soltó.

-¡Seiya por favor déjame sola!- imploró entre lágrimas deshaciendo el abrazo- ¡No me toques, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo!- advirtió fúrica- ¡Nadie puede tocarme!- exclamó alejándose del sillón- ¡Hayato, es el único que puede hacerlo! ¡Largo de aquí!- reprochó aventando un cojín sobre el rostro del cantante.

-¡Haruka, Mi Tigresa!- dijo angustiado intentando sujetarla de los brazos para tranquilizarla- Si cometí un error, ¡por favor dímelo!- rogó arrodillado frente a ella- Pero no me alejes de tu lado. ¡Te Amo y te necesito Mi Tigresa!- dijo sujetando sus piernas.

-¡No Kou!, esto es un error- gritó separándose de él- ¡Vete!, ¡Largo de mi casa!- ordenó señalando la puerta.

-¡No existe ningún error!- gritó levándose del suelo- Me amas, igual que yo.- añadió avanzando hacia ella.

-No Kou, estas confundiendo las cosas- hizo una pausa- No te Amo, solo veo el recuerdo de Hayato en ti- soltó mordazmente- No pienso pedírtelo nuevamente. ¡Fuera de aquí!, o prefieres que la policía te saque a patadas de mi casa- indicó abriendo la puerta- Piensa en tus Fans, como se sentirán al leer en la prensa como titular ¡el Cantante Seiya Kou, intentó abusar de una indefensa mujer!- Él soltó una carcajada.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado- respondió mirando con el ceño fruncido- Ahora mismo me vas a explicar ¿Quién diablos es Hayato Ishiguro Izumi?- afirmación que dejó pálida a la chica- No entiendo tu obsesión por él- dijo caminando de un lado a otro- ¡Él está muerto!- gritó- ¡No puedes pasar tu vida pensando en alguien muerto!-afirmó-¡Te amo Haruka Tenou! ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

\- ¡Cállate Seiya!, No sabes nada- cortó enseguida- ¡Márchate, es lo mejor!- vociferó entre lágrimas.

-Solamente me iré, porque estas muy alterada- dijo avanzando hacia ella-¡Entiende que te amo!-gritó a todo pulmón saliendo del lugar.

Haruka, al observar la silueta de Seiya por la salida, lloró desconsoladamente, mientras se arrinconaba en la esquina de la pared, aferrando sus piernas contra sus manos, se encontraba hecha un ovillo en su dolor y agonía por un pasado que nunca la dejaría ser feliz, siempre la perseguiría.

El estado de Seiya, no tenía nada que envidiarle a Haruka, se encontraba sumergido en un mar de sufrimiento, donde en cada minuto se alejaba de la orilla y naufragaba sin brújula y sentido.

-¡Harukaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Rompió en llanto- ¿Por qué? ¡Maldición, soy un estúpido!- gritó Seiya cerca de una panadería.

-Ese es el primer paso- dijo tenuemente Michiru detrás de él.

-¡Michiru!, yo…- exclamó sorprendido.

-¡Seiya!- exclamó asombrada- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿en ese estado?- indagó sorprendida.

-¡Mamá Set!, iré a llevarle el postre a Papá Haruka- ella asintió con una sonrisa- Estará muy feliz, es su favorito- dijo sonriente, subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar a la habitación de la Rubia, Hotaru toco la puerta, esperando una contestación de parte de ella para ingresar. Supuso que se había quedado dormida, porque no respondía al llamado, así que ingresó.

-¡Papá Haruka!- exclamó sonriente- Te traje un delicioso Flan de Frambuesa-Dijo avanzando hacia la cama, donde ella se encontraba cubierta por las sabanas- Mamá Michi, me ayudo a escoger un flan delicioso- dijo felizmente Hotaru-¿Papá Haruka, te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó angustiada, observando el camino marcado de las lágrimas- Ella solo asintió- No te pongas triste, ¡mira!- enseñó el dulce- Lo traje especialmente para ti- agregó abrazándola.

-Gracias mi pequeña-respondió tristemente-Más tarde, lo comeremos juntas- intentó sonreír- Ahora mi princesita, quisiera descansar un poco más.

-¡Está bien!, lo llevaré al refrigerador para que no se dañe- salió preocupada de la habitación.

En el momento que Hotaru, abandonó su recinto, buscó en la mesa de noche, algún calmante para descansar en paz. El dolor que sentía por dentro destrozaba su alma no deseaba vivir en un mundo sin él. Hayato, el hombre que había demostrado para ella el amor sin condiciones.

-¡Espero encontrarme prontamente contigo!- exclamó llevándose un puñado de pastillas a su boca.

Al llegar a la cocina, Setsuna observó extrañada a Hotaru, razón por la cual investigó sobre el tema, con la criatura. Quien le expreso el estado de su adorado Padre y el desánimo inmerso en sus sentidos.

Angustiada Setsuna, visitó a la rubia. No sin antes enviar a Hotaru, a realizar su tarea escolar, con la incentiva de preparar un Té de Durazno, como merienda con el postre de Haruka. La pequeña ilusionada abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a su alcoba para realizar sus deberes.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación, observó petrificada a Haruka inconsciente con un frasco destapado en su mano derecha y cientos de pastillas esparcidas por el suelo. En un intento desesperado por despertarla, la abrazó y zarandeaba de un lado a otro; sin embargo, ella no recuperaba el sentido. Dejó el lugar ágilmente y salió en busca de Michiru, quien se encontraba en la cafetería del edificio comprando té para preparar las onces.

En el pasillo de regreso al edificio de Haruka Seiya comentó a Michiru todo lo ocurrido con Haruka minutos atrás. La chica de cabellos aguamarina, observaba atenta y escucha sin interrumpir, hasta que él finalizó el relato con la incógnita de Hayato.

-Michiru, necesito saber la verdad- meditó- ¿Quién es Hayato Ishiguro Izumi?- soltó- ¿Por qué Haruka, no puede olvidarlo?- indicó angustiado, recordando la reacción de la rubia, hace unos minutos.

Ella iba a responder a sus inquietudes, pero en ese momento llegó Setsuna angustiada diciendo:

-¡Michiru! Necesito hablar contigo, ¡Es urgente!- afirmó interrumpiendo- ¡Haruka!, ¡Está muy mal!- añadió con preocupación. Palabras que dejaron helada a joven peli celeste.

-¿Qué paso con Haruka?- preguntó alarmado Seiya, rompiendo la tensión.

Setsuna, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para anunciar la horrible noticia. Hasta que nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Michiru.

-¡Setsuna por el amor a Dios!-suplicó- responde ¿qué sucede?

-¡Haruka!- hizo una pausa- Se tomó el contenido completo de un frasco de Tafil, y se encuentra inconsciente- aseguró.

-¡Queeeeeeeee!- exclamó asombrada Michiru, dejando caer las compras al suelo- ¿Eso no puede ser cierto? Setsuna, conoces bien mi sentido del humor para realizar ese tipo de bromas tan pesadas- dijo sarcásticamente observando a Setsuna, buscando indicios de una mentira.

-¡Michiru, no es una broma! Debemos llevar a Haruka al hospital inmediatamente- aseguró- Por favor necesitó su ayuda para traerla hasta el auto- afirmó angustiada-Estaré en el parqueadero esperándolos. Apresúrense entre más rápido lleguemos mejor- afirmó dirigiéndose al Estacionamiento.

-¡su vida puede estar en peligro!, ¡Dios Mío, protégela!- exclamó aterrada- ¡Haruka es una irresponsable!- dijo Michiru, avanzando hacia el apartamento, seguida por Seiya.

-¡Mamá Michi!, Papá Haruka no despierta- dijo llorando Hotaru- Quería enseñarle mi dibujo- dijo enseñando su obra de arte.

-¡Tranquila peque!, ella está bien solo tiene mucho cansancio- dijo Seiya, revolviendo sus cabellos- Ahora tu irás a dormir un rato, mientras preparamos unas deliciosas onces para todos- añadió sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Está bien!, me despiertan cuando papá se levante para mostrarle mi dibujo- respondió alegremente, Ellos asintieron.

-¡Gracias Seiya! Hotaru no puede saber la verdad del estado de Haruka- hizo una pausa- Ahora vamos, Setsuna debe estar esperándonos.

Velozmente llegaron a la habitación, donde todo se encontraba como la Sailor del tiempo había comentado anteriormente.

-¡Haruka!-llamó- Por favor no me hagas esto- suplicó- ¿Por qué no piensas en mí?- reprochó.

-¡Cálmate Michiru!, ella estará bien te lo prometo- dijo Seiya, alzando a Haruka en sus brazos- Debemos irnos- ella asintió.

-Un momento, no puedo dejar a Hotaru sola- hizo una pausa- Pero Haruka me necesita.

-No te angusties, cuida de Hotaru, yo iré con Setsuna al hospital y te aviso cualquier cosa inmediatamente.

-Te lo agradezco Seiya- esbozo una sonrisa- Por favor cualquier novedad me avisas inmediatamente-suplicó, dejando un beso en la frente de la rubia- ¡Mi Tigresa!, Él cuidará de ti, enseguida estaré contigo- añadió.

Inmediatamente Seiya salió del lugar con Haruka en sus brazos, hasta el aparcamiento donde esperaba Setsuna con el auto encendido. Salieron velozmente hacia la clínica Central de Tokio.

En el Hospital Central de Tokio, Darién tomaba un café con su novia entre risas y chistes, repentinamente su viber comenzó a sonar terminando con la tranquilidad del momento.

-¡Bueno mi bella Princesa de la Luna!, el deber me llama- sonrió acariciando la punta de su nariz- ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho! ¿Quieres salir a Cenar con este mortal?- Sonrió levantándose de su lugar para abrazar a la rubia y besar su cuello.

-Lo pensaré doctor Chiba- respondió pícaramente- Por ahora, debo hacer algunas cosas- dijo misteriosamente.

-Vamos Serena, no seas mala- exhaló frustrado- Hace mucho no tenemos tiempo de calidad para nosotros- susurró en su oído- Además esta noche quiero hacerte mía, en todas las posiciones posible- Afirmó, volteando a la joven para sujetar su cintura y besarla ardientemente.

-¡Doctor Chiba contrólese!, recuerde que estamos en un hospital- respondió burlonamente- y en cuanto a su pregunta, acepto ir a cenar, solamente con una condición.

-¿Condición?

-¡Sí!, solamente deseo que esta noche veamos las estrellas juntos-respondió abrazándolo- quiero que me hagas tuya, hasta que nuestros cuerpos no puedan continuar- susurró.

-Perfecto Srta. Tsukino, ¡así será!- dijo intentando besarla, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por el sonido del viber.

En la Sala de espera se encontraba Seiya y Setsuna a la expectativa de noticias sobre la bella Haruka. Él impacientemente, deambulaba desesperado de un lado a lado.

-¡Seiya por favor cálmate!- Exclamó angustiada Setsuna- ¿A caso piensas, visitar el fondo del planeta?

-No puedo hacerlo Setsuna- respiro hondamente- ¡Por mi culpa Haruka, se alteró! Si le sucede algo malo nunca me lo perdonaré.

-¡Seiya, Setsuna!- expresó pasmada Serena- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ambos Guerreros, explicaron a Serena la situación de Haruka, razón de su encuentro. Serena escuchaba atentamente, al terminar la narración dijo:

-¡Cálmense ambos!, ¡Haruka estará bien!, ella es muy fuerte- añadió sonriendo- Además Darién cuidará de ella.

-¡¿Darién?!- exclamaron al tiempo.

-Él se encuentra de guardia el día de hoy- explicó- Por eso, estoy segura que hará todo lo posible para salvarla- aseguró con una tierna sonrisa.

Lentamente las horas pasaban sin tener noticas de Haruka, Seiya atormentado por el dolor, acudió a la capilla del lugar.

-¡Por favor Señor, No te la lleves!- suplicó entre lágrimas.

El sonido de su teléfono, interrumpió sus pensamientos y oraciones. En la pantalla se observaba a Serena, emocionado contestó.

-¿Qué ocurre bombón?- preguntó.

-¡Seiya, es Haruka!- respondió- Regresa inmediatamente- añadió colgando la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó llegando con las chicas.

-Darién acaba de infórmanos, que Haruka se encuentra muy débil- exclamó- Ella sufrió una Sobredosis, en este momento están realizándole un lavado de estómago- continuó.

-¡Dios Mío!- dijo aterrado- Bombón, por favor dime que ella estará bien- suplicó llorando, sujetándola por los hombros zarandeándola.

-¡cálmate, así será!- respondió ella en un abrazo- Ahora debemos avisarle a Michiru, debe estar angustiada- él asintió.

-¡Tranquila Michiru!, ella estará bien- informó al otro lado de la línea-Darién me informó, que es tratada a tiempo-Hizo una pausa- Setsuna regresó al departamento, para que puedas venir a ver a Haruka- informó tranquilamente.

-Gracias Serena- Respondió- Esa información me tranquiliza.

-¡Bombón!, Gracias por estar aquí- añadió sinceramente.

-¡No tienes que agradecer!

Pasado 30 minutos ingresó Michiru desesperada encontrándose con ellos, quienes informaron sobre la actual situación de la Rubia.

-¡Chicos, iré por un café! ¿Desean algo?- indagó Serena avanzando hacia la cafetería del hospital.

-Bombón, eres muy amable. En esta ocasión paso- dijo Seiya- ¿Michiru quieres un café?- ella negó con la cabeza.

Cuando quedaron solos, Michiru angustiada, suplicó a las enfermeras ver a su amiga; Sin embargo nadie, informaba sobre ella o autorizaban las visitas. Respondían diciendo que era necesario escuchar la explicación del doctor encargado.

-¡Cálmate Michiru! Haruka es fuerte, saldrá de esto- afirmó dulcemente Seiya en un abrazo consolador-Michiru necesito conocer la Verdad-ella lo miro confundida-Me refiero a Hayato, tal vez así logre comprender la actitud de Haruka- terminó deshaciendo el abrazo y sujetándola suavemente por los brazos.

-Seiya, eso es algo que no me corresponde a mi decírtelo- meditó- ¡Este Secreto es de Haruka!

-Por favor Michiru- suplicó descorazonadamente- Necesito comprender, ¿qué sucede con Haruka? ¡Ella es la mujer que amo!- afirmó.

-¡Está bien Seiya! Te contaré la verdad sobre Haruka Hikari Castilla Tenou- él dio una mirada cargada de asombro- Ese es el nombre completo de ella. Haruka es hija de Armando Castillo y Zukiaky Tenou, dueños de las empresas Castillas Tenou, uno de los imperios más ricos y prósperos de todo Japón.

-¡Esto es sorprendente!- exclamó aturdido- ¿Por qué razón ella modificó su nombre?

-Cuando Haruka, tenía solamente 8 años, falleció su madre a causa de un cáncer de mama. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella- hizo un hondo respiro- Ella se volvió una niña solitaria, fría y antisocial dejo su alegría y entusiasmo enterrado en el ataúd con su madre- aseguró melancólicamente- Con el paso de los años, ingresó al Colegio Politécnico Shiga, lugar donde la conocí, hace aproximadamente 9 años.

Inicio del Flashback

-¡Hola!- saludo sonriente- Soy Michiru Kaioh, - sonrió estrechando su mano.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Kaioh- respondió fríamente- ¡soy Haruka Castilla Tenou!

-Mucho gusto- sonrió-Sígame por favor el sensei Yamamoto, me solicitó enseñarle el plantel educativo.

-¡Muchas Gracias!

Fin del Flashback

-¡Al comienzo fue muy difícil conocerla!- exhaló- Ella siempre colocaba una coraza de por medio, para proteger sus emociones; Sin embargo, terminamos convirtiéndonos en las mejores amigas.

-¡Aun tiene puesto ese armazón!- dijo Seiya Interrumpiéndola.

-Un día me llevo a su casa. Un sitio maravilloso y hermoso, allí conocí a Hiroto- suspiró con ojos soñadores- él y yo nos enamoramos inmediatamente, al cruzar nuestras miradas. En un principio Haruka, se oponía rotundamente a nuestra relación, sin embargo termino aceptándolo- Seiya sorprendido escucha atentamente- Nuevamente ella volvió a sonreír y soñar. La relación con su hermano se había vuelto más sólida que nunca, Siempre salíamos los tres juntos hasta una tarde que…-hizo una larga pausa.

-¿Qué paso esa tarde?

Michiru inicio el relato de esa horrible tragedia a Seiya, aun sabiendo que este dolor y culpa día a día la perseguía.

-Ella se enamoró ilusionada de alguien que no la merecía- afirmó con odio.

-¡Hayato!, él fue quien lastimo su corazón- concluyó Seiya- ¡Maldito!- exclamó empuñando sus manos, volviendo sus nudillos blancos.

-¡No te equivocas!- respondió- Hayato, fue una luz para ella- hizo una pausa- ¡Haruka se enamoró de Shota! Un desgraciado sin corazón, solamente busco en ella utilizar su cuerpo y robar el dinero familiar.

-¿Qué intentas decir Michiru?- preguntó asustado- No me digas que ese imbécil fue capaz de abusar de ella- aseguró, ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Haruka se enamoró de él! Por ese mismo amor entrego su corazón, alma y cuerpo. ¡Shota Konoe, fue su primer hombre Y el padre de su hijo!- soltó en lágrimas.

-¡Dios Mío!, Haruka tiene un hijo- exclamó atónito Seiya, sujetando sus cabellos.

-¡Ella lo perdió!- dijo- Haruka fue a revelarle la noticia a Shota, muy ilusionada y feliz.

Inicio del flashback

-¡Haru!, esto es maravilloso- exclamó eufórica-¡Voy a ser tía!- gritó- Tu padre y hermano serán muy felices, luego de su enojo claro está- sonrió.

-No lo sé por ahora, quiero contárselo a Shota- dijo sonriendo- Después de todo, él es el padre-dio un hondo respiro- Aunque nunca me imaginé ser madre tan joven. Pensé que las pastillas era efectivas ahora comprendo que tienen un margen de error- dijo haciendo una seña con la mano.

-¡Tranquila Linda!, todo saldrá bien. ¡Estaré siempre a tu lado!

-Michiru, acompáñame a darle la noticia a mi Osito- dijo haciendo un puchero, ella negó con la cabeza- ¡Por favor sí!- suplicó abrazándola.

-Ok- respondió resignada.

En el departamento de Shota Konoe, una joven pareja se entregaban ardientemente arrojados a los brazos de la lujuria.

-¡Oh Shota, Eres un animal!- afirmó agitada una mujer.

-¡Mi ardiente Ryu!, solo tú puedes complacerme- dijo poseyéndola fuertemente, mientras llenaba su interior.

-¡Oh Shota!- gritó- Dame más, quiero tenerlo todo adentro de mí- exigió gimiendo.

En ese mismo momento dos inseparables amigas ingresan al alojamiento Konoe. Una dulce rubia sonría contemplando puerta de madera que separaba el pasillo con la morada de su amado.

-¡Listo Michiru, ya estamos aquí!- Hablo Haruka sonriente.

-¿cómo piensas entrar?- preguntó señalando la puerta cerrada.

-Tranquila Shota siempre deja la llave aquí- dijo recogiendo una pequeña llave plateada debajo del tapete de bienvenidos-¡Aquí esta, La solución!- exclamó enseñando la llave y abriendo la puerta- Ayúdame a hacer una gran pancarta para darle la noticia a mi novio- soltó sacando de su maleta, marcadores, colores acompañados de un largo papel blanco- Shota ahora debe estar trabajando, debemos apurarnos.

-¡Ok, Hagámoslo!-sonrió- Haruka, espera un momento escucho voces arriba de las escaleras- afirmó.

-Es cierto también percibo, además de risas- Afirmó- Seguramente mi Tierno Osito, estará preparándome una gran sorpresa- pensó- Subiré a ver. ¡Espérame aquí y termina esto por mí por favor!- suplicó con carita de perrito- ella asintió.

Haruka avanzó por las escaleras, sin sospechar que encontraría una horrible revelación ante sus ojos. Abrió la puerta y frente a ella estaba su novio con una mujer haciendo el amor en el lecho donde días antes se había entregado a él- Dijo Michiru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Desgraciado, maldito Infeliz!- exclamó fúrico Seiya- Como se atrevió a hacerle eso a ella- gritó- ¡Te juro que lo mató Michiru!, si se cruza en mi camino no quedara nada de él-añadió firmemente.

-No es necesario mancharte tus manos con la sangre de ese imbécil- afirmó ella- Escucha Haruka, quedó en shock luego de eso. Continuó con el relato de la historia.

-¿Shota qué significa esto?- gritó.

-¡Haruka!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió él cubriendo su desnudez.

-Vamos querido deja de fingir con esta niña tonta- soltó mordazmente- ¡Escúchame bien niña idiota!- gritó- Shota es solo mío, ¡Somos amantes!, solamente te utilizó para llevarte a la cama- añadió con una sonora carcajada- Al conseguirlo regreso a mi lado, porque soy la única mujer que lo satisface- habló fríamente.

-¡Cállate, Ryu!- reprendió- Osita déjame explicarte- dijo tenuemente levantándose de la cama, y colocándose un pantalón- ¡Esa Mujer se metió a mi cama seduciéndome! Ella me hizo creer que eras tú mi amor. Te Amo Haruka, jamás te engañaría- afirmó sujetándola de los brazos.

-¡Suéltame Shota!- chilló enojada- Piensas que soy estúpida- respiró hondamente- Esto que hiciste se llama traición- dijo Cacheteando con fuerza su mejilla.

-¡Vaya, la osita saco las garras!- rió- ¡Niña tonta!, siento lastima por ti- habló sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Shota- ¡Solo eres una estúpida!, Shota no te ama, jugo contigo. ¡Él simplemente desea tu dinero!- aseguró.

-¡Cállate, Ryu!- gritó soltando el agarre de ella en su brazo- ¡Haruka mi niña linda!, ¿No puedes creer esas idioteces que asegura esa loca mujer?- Señaló con odio- ¡solo te amo a ti!- dijo sujetándola de los brazos.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- soltó deshaciendo el aferre- ¡Te odio, me engañaste!- Reprochó- ¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida!- añadió saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Haruka espera!- gritó, siguiéndola, por el pasillo.

-¡Haru!, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Michiru angustiada, en la base de las escaleras, al escuchar los gritos y la discusión.

-¡No puedes abandonarme! Niña Idiota-agregó sujetándola con fuerza de su brazo izquierdo, aferrándola a su cuerpo, mientras la zarandeaba- ¡Eres mía, solo mía!

-¡Déjame estúpido!- vociferó mordiendo su oído, en un intento desesperado por liberarse.

-¡Eres una salvaje!- exclamó, sobándose la zona adolorida- No pienso dejarte ir, ¡Eres mi Mina de Oro!- respondió renovando el agarre.

-¡Haruka, responde!- suplicó angustiada Michiru, subiendo las escaleras- hizo una pausa- Al llegar al lugar, observa a Haruka discutiendo y forcejando con Shota para que la liberará de su abrazo. Entre las dos recobramos su cuerpo del lado de ese imbécil- Lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de Michiru, gesto que alteró a Seiya.

\- ¿Qué sucedió luego, Michiru?- preguntó angustiado por conocer el desenlace de ese pavoroso pasado.

-Te juro Seiya, eso sucedió tan rápido que no logré salvarlos a los dos en ese momento- exhaló agitada.

-¿Dos?- Repitió atónito él- ¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A Haruka y su bebé! En la discusión Shota, empujo a Haruka por las escaleras y ella…- Lloró desgarradamente sujetando sus rodillas- ¡Ella lo perdió, por el impacto!- explico aterrada.

-¡Qué!-exclamó aturdido-Dios pobre de Haruka- añadió llevando sus manos a su boca.

-Luego de ese accidente, ella volvió a ser la chica solitaria de antes-dio un hondo respiro- Nada lograba reanimarla, ¡siempre lloraba desconsoladamente! Cayó en una depresión devastadora-afirmó agitada- A causa de esto el Señor Armando, enfermo del corazón, Haruka significaba para él la luz de sus ojos.

-Me puedo imaginar su dolor, al observar en ese estado a su hija- Interrumpió Seiya

-Hiroto, me culpó por un largo tiempo, no me permitía verla, según él argumentaba que era la única culpable de esa desgracia, por acolitar esa absurda relación- exclamó frustrada- En cierto modo, están en lo correcto- el negó con la cabeza- No Seiya no me defiendas, debo enfrentar mis errores. ¡Era mi deber como amiga!, hacerla entrar en razón- aseguró entre lágrimas.

-¡No Michiru!, en el corazón nadie puede mandar- meditó- Haruka se enamoró de ese imbécil, que no merecía su corazón-exclamó con rencor- ¿Shota intento acercase a ella nuevamente?- indagó enojado.

-Lo intentó un par de veces, pero me encargué de mandarlo al diablo por ella- afirmó- Si no logré salvarla en esa ocasión, no permitiría que la lastimara una vez más.

-Hiciste lo correcto- añadió rascando su cabeza, en señal de meditación- Aun existe algo que no entiendo- ella lo observó con cara de incertidumbre- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¡Fue muy sencillo!, lo amenacé con acusarlo a las autoridades por una relación con una menor de edad- respondió con una sonrisa- Hubieras visto la cara de asustado de ese imbécil.

-Me imagino, ¡huyó como el cobarde que era!- afirmo Seiya, ella asintió-¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo Haruka se relacionó con Hayato?- preguntó intrigado por conocer más sobre el pasado de su adorada rubia.

-Luego de meses en terapia, Haruka se recuperó satisfactoriamente, volvió a sonreír- dijo alegremente- En uno de los festivales escolares ella, debió hacerse cargo de la obra principal, debido a que la protagonista tuvo un accidente.

-¡Vaya, Tenou actriz!- exclamó asombrado- ¡Nunca lo hubiese imaginado!

-No hagas esa cara, porque era la mejor- Sonrió- Interpretó, el papel de La Bella Aurora, la doncella durmiente- suspiró nostálgicamente- Ese día se veía radiante con ese traje de princesa y su cabello largo rubio suelto, daba un toque angelical.

-(Debió ser una bella diosa)- pensó con una enorme sonrisa Seiya, que no pasó desapercibida por Michiru.

-Por esa sonrisita- hizo una señal con las manos- Te imaginaste a mi niña- él solo asintió- En fin, en ese festival, se realizaron diferentes actividades recreativas. Una de ella, fue una pequeña carrera automovilística, donde Haruka en señal de rebeldía ingreso llevándose el primer lugar y con esto la furia de su hermano.

-Hiroto, siempre quiso que su hermana, fuera una señorita de sociedad ¡No una mujer rebelde!

-¡Me parece una tontería! Cada uno es libre de seguir su propio camino- ella asintió- El de Haruka es la velocidad y adrenalina.

-¡Eso es muy cierto!-sonrió-Para ella, correr significa liberar su potencial y alcanzar su sueño- suspiró- Por este motivo, participó en muchas carreras ilegales con un nombre y licencia falsa, hasta obtener la mayoría de edad.

-¿Cómo hizo para que su familia no la descubriera?

-Sencillo, mentía diciendo que estaba conmigo o Hayato.

-¿Hayato? ¿Ellos no sospechaban nada?- Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡Hayato siempre sustento la pasión de ella por los autos! Convirtiéndose en su mejor amigo- sonrió- Tanto así, que acepto hacerse pasar por su novio frente a la familia Castilla, con el objetivo de ayudarla- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, eso es mucho amor! Para soportar el genio que se carga Haruka- exclamó sonriente.

-¡No digas idioteces Seiya!- reprendió-¿crees que soy tonta?- preguntó enojada- te recuerdo que amas a mi Niña, y de una vez te advierto que no permitiré que lastimes su corazón- amenazó firme.

-¡Tranquila no pienso hacer eso!- Respondió- Solo quiero que ella, acepte sus sentimientos- aclaró.

-Eso espero- sonrió.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del Centro Médico, una pequeña rubia estaba esperando su café, para volver con los chicos a la sala de espera y obtener noticias de Haruka. En ese momento, Darién venía pasando por el lugar logró divisarla a lo lejos, razón por la cual se acercó diciendo:

-¡¿Serena, qué haces aquí?!- preguntó asombrado, sujetando unos documentos en sus manos.

-¡Hola Darién!- saludó sonriente-Pensé en devolverme a casa, sin embargo supe lo de Haruka- hizo una pausa-Decidí quedarme un poco, para saber noticias de ella- aclaró- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Su estado es muy delicado en este momento, se encuentra en reposo- afirmó seriamente- Después del lavado de estómago realizado, es necesario confirmar que no exista daños colaterales, al igual que Posibles deficiencias neuronales por falta de circulación de oxígeno en el cerebro- explicó, abrazándola debido a las lágrimas de ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aún se encuentra en peligro?- investigo atónita, entre lágrimas, él asintió- ¡Dios mío!, espero que se recupere muy pronto- exclamó- Michiru y Seiya se encuentran muy angustiados. Con esta noticia estarán alterados por ella.

-¡Tranquila por ahora no debemos alarmarnos!, es necesario esperar su evolución- aclaró deshaciendo el abrazo- Debo informarles a los chicos sobre el estado de Haruka- añadió saliendo hacia la sala de espera, seguido por Serena.

Al llegar a la Sala de espera informó sobre el estado de la Rubia, indicando que habían realizado lo humanamente necesario para ayudarla. Ahora era cuestión de esperar la recuperación de ella.

Esa Noche Michiru se quedó en el hospital, velando por la salud de su amiga, en ocasiones el cansancio intentaba derrotarla; Sin embargo Seiya se encontraba a su lado para reconfortarla y apoyarla. Él no podía dejar de pensar en su adorado Tormento Rubio, ansiaba con el corazón en la mano, volver a verla y llenar de besos su fino rostro.

Por otro lado Serena se había regresado a Casa, esa noche su Cita con Darién se canceló, debido a que él tuvo que cumplir con una guardia total, ya que el Doctor Baum debió ausentarse por una calamidad familiar.

Al siguiente día, el estado de Haruka, era esperanzador y estable; según los últimos exámenes y radiografías no presentaba alteraciones posteriores, solo una leve hinchazón en el estomagó por la cantidad de fármacos consumidos anteriormente. Esta noticia, alegró a Michiru y Seiya quienes no lograron descansar por la angustia, al imaginar muerta a Haruka.

Luego de unos días Haruka se encontraba mucho mejor. Después de soportar los duros reclamos de Seiya y Michiru, comprendió que no debía intentar algo tan absurdo como acabar con su vida. Nuevamente retomó su pasión por la velocidad y adrenalina, disfrutando de las competencias automovilísticas, logrando establecer mayor popularidad en el mundo automovilístico como una mujer de las mejores corredoras de Japón.

En el planeta Uisk, los enemigos se encontraban dialogando sobre la posible estrategia para derrotar a la Princesa de Luna y sus guerreros. Luego de evaluar diversas estrategias; Azaría se retiró a sus aposentos para descansar, inmediatamente su Hija Blactrix siguió su rastro hasta la alcoba.

-¡Madre! ¿Por qué esa obstinación con Serenity?- exclamó frustrada- Es más sencillo destruir ese primitivo planeta. ¡Listo, fin de esa estúpida!- soltó sentándose en el sillón cruzando sus piernas.

\- ¡Blactrix, no haremos las cosas tan sencillas! ¡Deseo que sufra, que lloré lágrimas de sangre!- soltó en una carcajada- Quiero ver su rostro demacrado y abatido. Cuando vea a sus seres queridos muertos- añadió con una mirada siniestra- ¡Mi querida Blactrix, me ayudarás a cumplir con esta venganza!- afirmó observando a su hija- Serenity no sabrá en que momento quedó completamente sola-sonrió.

-¡Confía en mí, madre!- aseguró- Me encargaré de acabar con ella- sonrió- Es una estúpida traidora, gozaré con su sufrimiento.

-¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!- dijo abrazándola- (Después de la muerte de Serenity serás la siguiente. ¡Pobre idiota!, todos en este mundo conocerán mi venganza- sonrió- Ninguna persona de la Luna sobrevivirá- juró- Me vengaré de ti Maldito Phillip. Tu Gente pagará tu desprecio)- pensó maquiavélicamente, mientras acariciaba a su hija.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Planeta Tierra se escuchaba un ensordecedor ruido y temblor cargado de energía Negativa. Nuevamente las Sailors Senshis debían ingresar a la batalla. Cada una detuvo sus actividades y se concentraron en el Torre Toranomon Hills, lugar señalado por Mercury, como el sitio donde se encuentra unida la mayor cantidad de energía.

Mina en ese momento se encontraba en una cita con su novio Rubeth, quien después de mucho insistir logró entablar una relación con su adorada Rubia.

-(Debo acudir al combate; Sin embargo como me deshago de Rubeth. ¡No puedo exponerlo al peligro!)-pensó abrazada a Rubeth.

-¡Tranquila mi Amor!- dijo acariciando su espalda- Todo saldrá bien, estaré a tu lado- afirmó- Esta sacudida pronto acabará- sonrió- Recuerda que te protegeré con mi vida.

En el edificio Toranomon Hills, los guerreros se encontraban reunidos a excepción de Mina. Yaten extrañado, por la ausencia de la Rubia, intentó localizar su aura utilizando sus poderes; Logrando visualizarla a unas pocas calles del lugar de encuentro.

-¡Chicas!, ¿Dónde está Venus?- preguntó angustiada Júpiter.

-Me informó que viene en camino- respondió Marts.

-Es muy extraño que no haya llegado- exclamó- cuando se trata de un combate ella es muy responsable y puntual- afirmó Mercury.

-¡Tranquilas Chicas!, ella se encuentra bien- aseguró Sailor Moon.

-¡Es momento de combatir!- exclamó eufóricamente Uranus.

-¡Uranus! ¿Por qué tanta emoción?- indagó sonriente Yamabushi Byakko.

-Digamos que debo desquitarme con esos imbéciles- señaló- Por arruinar mi celebración de triunfo- dijo empuñando sus manos.

-¡Uranus!, no seas exagerada- exclamó sonriente Neptune- No seas tan cruel- rio con burla.

La batalla se llevó a cabo, poco a poco los enemigos iban cayendo, mientras nuestros guerreros conseguían la victoria. Mina desesperada por perderse la diversión solo contemplaba la batalla desde lejos para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento que lastimara a Rubeth. El Guerrero Yamabushi Genbu, observaba a su pequeña Rubia abrazada a Rubeth, sentía el ardor en su sangre y la necesidad de correr hasta ellos y sepáralos; Sin embargo, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo, por ser un cobarde y no afrontar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Finalmente termino perdiéndola.

Inicio del flashback

-¡Mina! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué?- preguntó alterada Rei.

\- Solo seguí el consejo de Lita- respondió espontáneamente.

-¡Mina, Por Dios!- exclamó asustada- Eso solo lo dije, porque nunca imagine que fueras capaz de aceptar a Rubeth. Además tú no lo amas, todas sabemos que amas a….

-¡A Rubeth, Lita!- interrumpió molesta- ¡Ya tome la decisión, de estar con él! Solo quise compartirlo con ustedes- afirmó.

-Pero Mina y que sucederá con…

-¡Amy tú también!-afirmó con frustración- Chicas pensé contar con su apoyo- reprocho entre lágrimas- Saben bien que él, nunca se fijará en mi- respiro hondamente- ¡Rubeth me ama! ¡Con el tiempo también lo haré!- gritó alterada, alejándose de ellas.

Fin del flashback

-(¡Mi Querida Mina!, me arrepiento tanto por perderte- exhaló tristemente- Te Extraño mi querida Diosa)-pensó.

-¡Genbu!, cuida tu espalda- ordenó Seiryu- ¡No puedo defenderte siempre!- exclamó en tono de burla.

-¡Seiryu no es necesario, puedo hacerlo por mi propia cuenta!- respondió enfadado, él solo sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos, los enemigos fueron derrotados y todo regresó a la normalidad nuevamente. Mina sorprendida por los nuevos poderes de sus amigas Rei y Amy, sonrió complacida al conocer que fue posible la victoria sin su intervención. Igualmente, la frustración se apoderó de ella.

-¡Mina, mi amor! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rubeth, al observar una lágrima rodar por su mejilla.

-¡Sí!, Solo estaba nerviosa porque algo te sucediera- mintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Tranquila, pequeña!, ¡estoy bien si tú lo estás!- sonrió dulcemente, abrazándola. Ella correspondió al gesto.

Esa noche Mina y las chicas se reunieron en el Templo Hikawa, para dialogar sobre los planes del enemigo. Inmediatamente al llegar todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, dejándola atónita y estática.

-¡Mina Aino!, se puede saber ¿Dónde Diablos estabas?- Preguntó alterada- ¡Eres una irresponsable! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en huir?- Regaño Rei.

-¡No pienso Huir! Y ¡No soy una irresponsable como me acusas!- respondió enfurecida.

-¡Ah entonces, aclárame! ¿Por qué motivos no te apareciste en la batalla?- indagó con una mirada fúrica- Y no me vayas a salir, con que estabas ocupada en la universidad, ¡porque no te creo!- afirmó con una mirada cargada de desilusión.

-¡Tranquilízate Rei!-Pidió Lita-Deja que Mina explique sus motivos- sugirió sonriéndole a Mina.

-Por favor Mina, quieres comentarnos que sucedió- dijo calmadamente Serena.

Mina fue relatando lo ocurrido con Rubeth, razón por la cual no logro presentarse a combatir. Las chicas escucharon atentamente, sin embargo, no se encontraban conforme por la relación de su amiga debido a que Ella no amaba a Rubeth, como él lo hacía. Solo se habían unido, en un intento desesperado de ella por olvidar a Yaten.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- Inquirió Amy tranquilamente.

-Por ahora debo proteger mi identidad como Senshi; Además prometo estar en el próximo acometimiento- aseguró con una sonrisa, Todas asintieron.

En el autódromo Aida, Haruka celebra un nuevo título, en compañía de su inseparable Michiru. Se encontraba sonriente, disfrutando del lugar y el calor de sus admiradores. En medio de la Multitud un hombre se alzó observándola fijamente. Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones, la rubia se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse su atuendo; Mientras Michiru esperaba su compañía en la recepción del circuito.

-¡Me daré una Ducha!- exclamó arrojando su casco en el sillón. Acomodó su bata para iniciar su ducha, cuando el golpe de la puerta de su camerino la sorprendió. Sonrió pensando que tal vez su linda Sirena había cambiado de opinión para acompañarla en su tocador.

-Ya voy Sirena un momento- respondió.

Al abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue mayor. Porque frente a ella se encontraba nada más que su Hermano Hiroto con cara de asombro, desconcierto y odio. Hiroto, al contemplar a su hermana estática ingreso al lugar sin su autorización. El ambiente formado entre ellos, era muy tenso y doloroso.

-¡Hola Haruka!, Felicidades por este nuevo título- Sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin rodeos-Nunca imagine volverte a ver en mi vida, después de la última vez- reclamó.

-¡No vengo en ánimos de pelea!- hizo una pausa- ¡Hikari!- llamó, ganándose una mirada cargada de odio por parte de ella- Veo que aun detestas tu segundo nombre- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Hiroto!, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- exclamó cruzándose de brazos- ¡Dime lo que debas decirme y luego márchate!- aclaró.

-¡Siempre tan directa!- sonrió- En fin, vengo a informarte que el ¡Abuelo Ren quiere verte!- Exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¡No me interesa!- respondió ella dándole la espalda- si es todo, ¡puedes irte!- exclamó señalando la salida.

-¡Haruka!, es tu abuelo-afirmó- ¿Acaso tu odio es más grande que tu familia?- cuestiono observándola.

Ella inmediatamente se tensó, giró sobre sus talones para responder- Eso mismo debiste preguntártelo tu hermano- reprochó con dolor.

-¡Haruka!, sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado- exhalo agitadamente- Sin embargo, he suplicado tu perdón cientos de veces- hizo una pausa- ¡Eres muy Terca y orgullosa! ¿Nunca podrás perdonarme?

-¿Acaso tú lo hiciste?- reclamó- Te recuerdo que según tú- señaló- ¡Soy una Asesina!, eso me gritaste la última vez- soltó con rencor y dolor.

-¡Haruka, eso no viene al caso!- exhaló- Para Mi sigues y seguirás siendo la responsable de la muerte de Hayato-dio un hondo respiro- ¡Eres una homicida!, ¡por tu engaño él falleció!–Vociferó, mientras ella solo contenía sus lágrimas.

-¿Cuál engaño Hiroto?- respondió exaltada- ¡No sé porque me acusas! Si Hayato era mi Vida, jamás haría algo para lastimarlo- clamó rompiendo en llanto.

-¡Basta Haruka!- reprochó- ¡Ahórrate esas lágrimas!- contuvo el aire en sus pulmones- ¡Tú lo engañaste!- gritó- ¡Si estoy aquí es solo por el abuelo! Él quiere verte, te adora, a pesar de todo- aseguró.

-Dile a mi abuelo que lo visitaré en estos días- respondió firmemente, dándole la espalda- ¡Ahora por favor márchate!, debo darme una ducha y tengo cosas que hacer- aseguró señalando la salida.

-¡Perfecto, informaré al Abuelo tu decisión!- soltó el aire de sus pulmones-¡Hasta Nunca Asesina!- reclamó azotando la puerta del camarín.

-¡Adiós, querido Hermano!- sollozó-¡Jamás lograré tu perdón!- añadió cayendo de rodillas al suelo, prisionera por el dolor. Lágrimas fluían por sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, Mientras recuerdos inundaban sus pensamientos.

Inicio del flashback

-¡Haruka mi vida!- exclamó alzándola en los brazos- Sabia que esa copa era tuya. ¡Te Amo!- añadió eufóricamente besando sus labios.

-¡Hayato Déjala un segundo!- pidió Michiru sonriente- Ella debe asistir a la rueda de prensa.

-Bueno, solo por esta ocasión- sonrió- ¡Mi Tigresa estaré, esperándote para celebrar!- dijo soltándola y besando sus labios como despedida.

-¡Claro que sí, mi Leoncito!- respondió alegremente, saliendo con Michiru de su brazo.

-¡Vaya Hayato!, mi hermana te está volviendo loco- exclamó sorprendido Hiroto.

-El amor cambia a las personas- suspiró- Adoro a tu hermana, ¡ella es mi luz!

Terminada la entrevista, Haruka y Hayato, fueron a divertirse en una discoteca llamada La última Copa. La noche fue muy amena y divertida, ambos se entretuvieron sin restricciones. Él amaba compartir y descubrir todas las facetas de su novia. Había preparado una linda sorpresa al terminar el festejo.

En la Madruga se dirigían a su departamento, pues deseaba hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer y arrullarla en sus brazos. Luego de unos minutos ingresaron al lugar, entre besos, caricias y mimos, fueron avivando el fuego de la pasión en sus cuerpos, cayendo presas de la lujuria y el amor. Hicieron el amor en todas las posiciones imaginables y se entregaron al calor de sus corazones, dejando solo un rastro de unión y paz.

Al día siguiente, Hayato despertó muy temprano para disponer la sorpresa de su amada. Sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, preparó el desayuno y alistó la gran pancarta donde se hallaba escrito:

¡Tigresa Te Amo! ¿Quieres ser mi Esposa?

Colgó el listón en la sala, frente al comedor. Organizó la mesa con dos velas rojas y un pequeño adorno de centro de mesa cubierto por Rosas Rojas, las favoritas de ella. Acomodó los platos con el desayuno. Corrió escaleras arriba para despertar a su bella durmiente.

-¡Mi Linda Tigresa!, es hora de despertar- susurró en su oído- ¡Te Amo Haruka!- afirmó besando sus labios.

-¡Si haces eso, me acostumbraré y no saldré de aquí!- exclamó risueña- ¡Te Amo Hayato!- añadió besando sus labios- Huele delicioso, ¿Qué preparaste?

-Es una sorpresa- sonrió- Te esperaré abajo- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos Haruka bajo, acompañada por un hermoso vestido Azul eléctrico en corte imperio hasta medio muslo, adornado con un listón a la altura del busto, acentuando mejor sus curvas y sexy figura.

-¡Haruka mi amor! – Suspiró- Estas hermosa, si no fuera por el desayuno, ¡ahora mismo te ato a la cama para hacerte el amor hasta desfallecer!- ella solo sonreía sonrojada.

-¡Vamos a comer, tengo hambre!- sugirió.

Al llegar al comedor, quedó sorprendida por el detalle de la mesa, agradecida sonrió y beso los labios de su amado con dedicación y pasión.

-¡Siéntate aquí mi reina!- dijo organizando la silla- ¿Espero haberte sorprendido?- sonrió.

-¡Ato, esto es maravilloso!- sonrió sujetando sus manos- No era necesario, todo esto- exclamó señalando el comedor- ¡Te Amo!

-Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos un momento- pidió.

-¿Por qué?

-no seas curiosa- explicó sujetando su rostro- Es parte de la sorpresa- ella asintió. Él aprovecho para alar la cuerda que desdoblo el cartel quedando frente a su rubia- ¡Mi Tigresa, ahora ábrelos!

Al hacerlo quedó impactada por la imagen frente a ella, el enorme letrero y su adorado Novio arrodillado con una rosa roja en su mano izquierda.

-Entonces Mi Linda Haru, que me dices- Sonrió- ¿Quieres ser la compañera de mis aventuras?

-Yo….- sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Creo que fui un tonto, debí darte más tiempo- exhaló- Perdóname mi amor, tranquila no te presionaré. ¡Por favor no llores!-Suplicó acunando su rostro- ¡Te Amo!- Dijo besando sus labios.

-¡Hayato, también te amo y deseo ser tu esposa!- exclamó ilusionada con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio mi vida?- ella asintió- Me haces el hombre más feliz, ¡Te Amo Haruka Castilla Tenou!- gritó alzándola en sus brazos, mientras giraba sobre sus talones

Fin del flashback

-¡Hayato!, seriamos tan felices juntos- suspiró entre llanto- ¡Te Amo, Nadie ocupará tu lugar!- clamó mirando al cielo.

En el estacionamiento, Hiroto desahoga su frustración en llanto desconsolado, sujetando sus cabellos, en señal de desespero. El reencuentro con su hermana fue muy difícil y emotivo. Deseaba correr y estrecharla en sus brazos, como años atrás; Sin embargo, su rencor fue más fuerte que su amor por ella.

-¡Haruka! ¿Por qué?- gritó arrancando en su vehículo.


	19. La muerte de Hayato

**La Muerte de Hayato**

Michiru, preocupada por el retraso de su amiga, decidió buscarla en su camerino. Cuando ingresó la encontró hecha un ovillo en la alfombra del suelo. Con los ojos irritados, hincados y rojizos, clara señal de un llanto desgarrador. Inmediatamente se acercó hasta ella abrazándola contra su pecho, intentando tranquilizar aquel dolor.

-¡Haruka, Linda!- sollozó- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?- indagó acariciando su espalda. Ella no respondía solamente lloraba incontrolablemente- ¿Por favor Linda, dime que sucedió?

-¡Michiru, llévame lejos!, donde él no me encuentre- suplicó entre el llanto, aferrando el abrazo entre ellas.

-¡Tranquila hermosa! ¿Quién es él?- Cuestionó- Es por Seiya que te encuentras así- concluyó, ella negó con la cabeza- entonces ¿por qué debemos huir nuevamente? – aclaró tenuemente, frente a su oído.

-¡Es Hiroto!- gimoteo alarmada.

-¿Hiroto? ¿Estuvo aquí?- ella asintió- ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó angustiada.

-¡Me culpa Michiru, de todo!- aclaró- ¡Soy una Asesina!- gritó deshaciendo el abrazado- ¡No quiere verme, me odia!

-¡No mi niña!- dijo sujetando sus manos- ¡Tu hermano es un idiota y no sabe lo que dice!- exclamó- Vamos a olvidarnos de él-sugirió- No puedes dejarte afectar por las absurdas ideas de Hiroto.

-Michiru, si hubieses observado su rostro- susurró- ¡Me detesta!, sus ojos me confirman su odio- afirmó- Hiroto nunca, me perdonará por la muerte de Hayato- expresó rompiendo en llanto nuevamente.

-¡No te preocupes Linda!- acarició su mejilla-Con el tiempo lo hará- afirmó- Ahora vamos a celebrar el triunfo, ¡No arruines tu felicidad por él!- sonrió, Haruka asintió- (Hiroto Castilla, algún día sufrirás por todo el dolor que causas a tu propia hermana)- pensó.

En una lujosa mansión ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, se hallaba un joven con cabellera rubia como los dorados rayos de sol. En sus Orbes esmeraldas se visualizaba el sufrimiento y desespero de su abatido y destrozado corazón.

Hiroto Castilla, un hombre con carácter frio, decidido Y responsable, Cargaba en sus hombros el peso del dolor, por más que intentaba comprender y disculpar a su adorada Hermana gemela, no lograba hacerlo. Su dolor era mayor sobre el amor de hermanos.

-¡Hermana!, ¿Por qué?- Gritó estampando su puño contra la cama- ¿Haruka, por qué Lo hiciste?- Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente como reflejos de un tormentoso pasado.

 **Inicio flashback**

-¿Hermano estás seguro de esto?- indagó, el otro joven asintió- Haruka es una mujer testaruda y difícil de conversar- meditó- Además mi hermana ha sufrido mucho con el amor- explicó melancólicamente.

-¡Cálmate Hiro!- palmeo suavemente su espalda- ¡Haruka es la mujer de mi vida!- Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa- Ella terminara aceptando mi corazón- suspiró- Haruka ha sufrido, eso no lo puedo olvidar; Sin embargo curare todo su dolor con mi amor- aseguró atando un lindo moño en el arreglo floral de su amada.

-¡Si tú lo dices!- dijo sarcásticamente- Eso si ten cuidado, Haruka golpea muy fuerte- añadió sonriente.

-¡No es necesario recordarlo!- sonrió- ¡Esa mujer abofetea con fuerza!- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Eso fue necesario, por atreverte a besarla sin su consentimiento- aclaró satisfecho.

-¡Igual no me arrepiento!-Suspiró enamorado- Esta tarde conseguiré que ella aceptará ser mi novia- aseguró con el ramo de flores en sus manos. Hiroto solo accedió con una sonrisa.

 **Fin flashback**

-¡Haruka es la única culpable de tu muerte!- afirmo arrojando el portarretrato con la foto de su hermana y amigo al suelo.

El sonido ensordecedor desatado por el impacto del objeto contra el suelo, preocupó al Sr. Ren Tenou, quien se encontraba leyendo la noticia del Gran Premio del Pacífico otorgado al piloto Haruka Tenou, su adorada y amada nieta. Angustiado se dirigió a la habitación de su nieto Hiroto, encontrándolo destrozado y llorando como un niño asustado con una fotografía de Haruka Y Hayato.

-¡Hiroto!, ¿Qué sucede?- indagó afligido.

-Abuelo, ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió- Deberías estar en el despacho Leyendo- afirmó volteándose para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¡Eso estaba haciendo!- exhaló- El escándalo que hiciste termino con mi calma- Dio un hondo respiro- ¿Puedes explicarme qué está sucediendo?- reclamó firme.

-¡Nada abuelo!- emitió un respiro- Solo tonterías mías- sonrió- Termina de leer tus noticias, iré a darme una ducha.

-¡Ningún baño!- exclamó exaltado- Ahora mismo, quiero que me expliques ¿por qué motivo Haruka y tu están discutiendo, nuevamente?- investigo fúrico.

-¡No estamos discutiendo!- respondió- Abuelo la lectura, está afectando tu juicio- añadió sarcásticamente, palmeando la espalda- ¡Me iré a refrescar!, tengo una reunión más tarde en la empresa.

-¡Hiroto Kano Castilla Tenou, Vuelve aquí!- ordenó señalándolo; Sin embargo él joven se encerró en la ducha- ¡Por Dios!, este muchacho oculta algo- pensó- Terminaré por averiguar ¿qué sucede con mis Nietos?- afirmó saliendo del recinto.

-¡Tranquila Haruka!, terminaré con esta idiotez de una vez por todas-afirmó Michiru- dejando un beso en la frente de la joven, al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la habitación. Luego de una pequeña celebración la Rubia cayó rendida del cansancio sobre su cama.

Caída la Noche, Michiru transitaba las congestionadas autopistas de Tokio, llegando a las afueras de la metrópoli hasta La mansión Castilla. Antigua vivienda de ellas en el pasado, con paso firme abandonó su automóvil estacionándolo a las inmediaciones de la morada.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casona, anunció su llegada con el ama de llaves Karlota una Señora de cabellos canos y hermosos ojos cafés.

-¡Niña Michiru!- Exclamó alegre, abrazándola- Que alegría volverte a Ver- añadió con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi niña Haruka?

-¡Ella está bien Nana!- respondió sonriente- Ahora necesito hablar con Hiroto- afirmó con seriedad.

-¡Mi niña, el niño Hiroto, está en su despacho!- reconoció tristemente- ¡Por el tono de tu voz, aún continúan separados!- ella asintió- ¿Por qué mi Niña si ustedes dos se aman?- indagó preocupada.

-Nana solo puedo decirte, el amor no es suficiente para sostener una relación- confesó nostálgicamente

-No mi Niña, el amor siempre puede superar los obstáculos- afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Nana, ojala tuvieras razón!- suspiró tristemente- En fin, debo hablar con él- dijo ingresando al hogar y dirigiéndose a la Oficina.

Al internarse al estudio, visualizó a Hiroto con una mujer sentada sobre sus piernas, en una postura muy comprometedora. Horrorizaba intentó abandonar el lugar, sin embargo sus piernas no respondían. Se encontraba petrificada por la dolorosa visión. Aquella mujer vestía un cortísimo vestido Rojo entallado a su esbelto cuerpo, resaltando mayormente sus atributos. Mientras Hiroto tenía su camisa desabrochada, su corbata desatada y sin zapatos. Ambos se encontraban aferrados sus cuerpos y gimiendo de placer. Con valor en sus labios pronunció unas cortas oraciones, rompiendo con la tensión del momento.

-¡Hiroto Castillo!- convocó en un chillido, haciendo separar a los amantes.

-¡Michiru!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó intentando cubrir su desnudez, ella lo observaba con odio y dolor.

-¡Necesito hablar urgentemente con usted!- soltó en una mirada fulminante.

-¡Michiru linda!- exclamó sonriente- Aun sigues apareciendo donde no te han solicitado – añadió sarcásticamente la mujer peli roja mientras acomodaba su vestido.

-¡Erza, porque no me sorprende! Encontrarte a aquí, precisamente en esta situación- agregó con desprecio- Sigues siendo la misma ofrecida y zorra de siempre.

-¡Cállate, mosca muerta!- alegó con odio- ¡No tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!- advirtió

-Lo siento Querida- sonrió- ¡Por ahora tendrás que soportar mi presencia!- hizo una pausa- ¡Hiroto necesito platicar urgentemente a solas!- aseguró observándolo. Él continuaba en Shock.

-¡Mi prometido, no tiene nada que hablar contigo Michiru!- concluyó- ¡Márchate o llamó a seguridad para que te corra como la perra que eres!- amenazó.

-La única perra aquí ¡eres tú!- Enfrentó Michiru- Además te guste o no, voy a hablar con tu Prometido- atestiguó con antipatía.

-Él no tiene nada que decirte- dijo observando a su novio- ¡Mi amor córrela como la arrastrada que es!- dijo agarrando del brazo de Hiroto, quien se encontraba en estado de shock.

-Erza, tranquila lo que necesito hablar con este señor es un asunto familiar, no me interesa ninguna otra relación con él.

-No me hagas reír Michiru!- exclamó- Seguro vienes a ofrecértele a Hiroto como lo hiciste en la Universidad- afirmó- Pero en esta ocasión no será suficiente porque Hiroto y Yo nos casaremos y seremos muy felices, sin ti- sonrió.

-¡Erza, déjanos solos por favor!- sentenció Hiroto.

-¡Pero Bebé!, es duro volver a ver a esta zorrita- señaló- ¡Haré esto más fácil para ti! - Expuso soltando el agarre y dirigiendo una mirada de triunfo a Michiru-¡Linda es hora de Irte!- dijo sujetando a Michiru de su brazo y arrastrándola a la salida.

-¡Espera Erza!- exclamó Hiroto.

-¿Que sucede mi amor?- preguntó volteándose a obsérvalo.

-Suelta a Michiru- ordenó- Ella y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo tranquilamente, Michiru sonrió.

-Amor, ella es una mentirosa igual o peor que Haruka- aseguró corriendo hacia él.

-¡No me interesa!, hablaré con ella de todas formas- aseguró.

-Hiroto, puede intentar manipularte o engañarte, como lo hizo la vagabunda de tu hermana con Hayato- gritó enojada.

-¡Cállate Estúpida!- reprendió Michiru abofeteándola- ¡A nosotras nos respetas!-Miró con aborrecimiento a Erza- ¡La única vagabunda aquí eres tú!- concluyó con ira.

-¡Michiru Kaioh, te arrepentirás de esto!- amenazó agarrándola del cabello- ¡Acabaré contigo Maldita!

-¡Basta Erza!- gritó- ¡Suéltala de inmediato!- ordenó.

-Bebé, ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por esa ramera?- cuestionó liberando a la chica- Ella es una Loba que quiso ofenderme y destruirme-añadió llorando.

-¡Lo que faltaba!- hizo una pausa-¡Un teátrico de cuarta!-exclamó sarcásticamente- ¡Erza ten algo de dignidad!- reclamó- Solo vengo a exigirle algo a tu novio, ¡no tengo ningún interés en él!, si es lo que te preocupa- afirmó Michiru.

-¡Mientes solo deseas meterte en su cama!- reprochó- ¡Eres una cualquiera!

-¡Erza, fue suficiente déjanos solos!- ordenó Hiroto señalando la puerta. Ella fúrica salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

-¡Hiroto en serio!- reprochó Michiru- Tantas mujeres en la Tierra y terminaste enredado con eso- añadió con burla señalando hacia la puerta- Como dice el refrán Dios los hace y el Diablos los junta- sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Estoy seguro, que no viste hasta aquí por ella- respondió sentándose en la silla y señalando la otra para ella- ¡Entonces te escucho Michiru Kaioh!- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Es muy sencillo- contuvo el aire, por unos segundos - vengo a exigirte que te alejes de Haruka-él miro desconcertado-¡Haruka sufre cada vez que te ve!-meditó- No quiero que lastimes más su corazón con tontas acusaciones sin fundamento.

-¿Acusaciones sin fundamento?- vociferó golpeando el escritorio- ¡Haruka es una asesina!, Ella es la única responsable de todo- hizo una larga pausa- Maldigo la hora en que se cruzó en el camino de Hayato- afirmó con rencor-Haruka, solo utilizó a mi amigo para beneficio propio y luego traicionó su amor- aseguró.

-¡Hiroto, eso no es cierto!- contradijo- Ella lo amaba, jamás traicionaría su amor- pronunció con los ojos vidriosos- Nunca imaginé escucharte hablar así de tu hermana- reprochó con decepción-No eres el mismo Hiroto que una vez ame- añadió con melancolía, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Alto ahí Michiru!- dijo sujetándola de los brazos- Haruka está loca-hizo una pausa- No puedes seguir a su lado, puede lastimarte- advirtió.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Él loco aquí eres tú- señaló soltándose del agarre- ¡Haruka es mi amiga, voy a apoyarla en todo!, ¡algo que tú! como su familia no has hecho- reprochó.

-¡Michiru, no quiero que estés cerca de ella!- aseguró-¡Haruka es una asesina!- Michiru sin poder contener su furia, cacheteo su mejilla con fuerza.

-¡Eso fue para que respetes a tu hermana!-Explicó- ¿Por qué no puedes ver más allá de tu nariz? Haruka es inocente de tus acusaciones.

-¿Inocente? Ella no conoce el significado de esa palabra- Expuso- No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ella. ¡Para mi está muerta!-añadió.

-Entonces explícame ¿por qué motivos la buscaste hoy?- cuestionó.

-Lo hice por el abuelo. ¡Él solicito verla, solo por eso la busque!-Respondió.

-¡Perfecto!, cuando tu abuelo necesite verla. ¡Te entenderás conmigo, a Haruka déjala tranquila!- alegó- ¡Ahora me voy, no soporto estar aquí!- dijo sujetando el pómulo de la puerta.

-¡Michiru!-llamó, ella se giró- ¡Te Extraño mi bella Ninfa!- afirmó abrazándola y acariciando su rostro.

Por unos Segundos parecía que el tiempo y espacio transcurriera lentamente y solo existieran ellos dos. Hechizado por la belleza de su Sirena, estrecho su cuerpo con el suyo, aferrando su cintura en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que un intento desesperado beso tiernamente sus labios. Ella anhelaba tanto el sabor de su boca, sin importarle se dejó llenar por múltiples emociones y sensaciones. Con ese beso, poco a poco la conexión de sus labios fue separándose, quedando solo enormes recuerdos de un pasado que los unió y separó al mismo tiempo.

-¡Idiota!- dijo abofeteando su otra mejilla- Nunca más en tu vida me vuelvas a tocar- reprochó- ¡Te odio Hiroto Castilla!

-Dirás lo que quieras; Sin embargo tus labios dicen lo contrario- respondió con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Michiru aún me amas!, tu cuerpo tiembla en mis manos- aseguró sujetando su cintura- ¿Por qué quieres separarnos?

-¿Separarnos? Te aclaró que la relación que existió entre nosotros la terminaste tú, cuando abandonaste a tu hermana a su desdicha- reprochó.

-¡Michiru Te Amo!, ¡te Necesito!-afirmó besando nuevamente sus labios. Ella no correspondió solo mordió el labio inferior de él.

-Hiroto, no eres nadie para besarme-enfrentó.

-¡Soy el hombre que te Ama Michiru!- increpó- ¡No quiero perderte, entiéndelo!- suplicó entre lágrimas.

-¡cállate! Entre nosotros no existe nada más- dio un largo respiro-además, ¡Vas a casarte con Erza! ¿Cómo puedes decirme Te Amo?- reprochó -¡No seas sínico!, el amor que dices tenerme no existe- concluyó con ira.

-¡Michiru escúchame!, ¡Te amo pero debo casarme con ella!-Michiru derramó una solitaria lagrima-¡Erza está embarazada no puedo abandonarla! dame una oportunidad no puedo perderte- suplicó.

-¡Basta Hiroto!- exclamó inquietada- No pienso convertirme una de tus amantes-aseguró- debes casarte con ella, el bebé no tiene culpa de tus errores- afirmó saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Michiruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!-Gritó desesperado cayendo al suelo.

En la tranquilidad de su auto Michiru descargo todo su dolor. Pensando en su amado Hiroto y el calor de sus labios.

-¡Eres una tonta!, porque lo besaste. Él no te ama, ahora será padre- reprochó su conciencia-Tendrá un hijo al lado de esa arpía- suspiró entre lágrimas.

-¿Mi niña estas bien?- cuestión Karlota observándola. Michiru asintió- Mi niña estas muy nerviosa ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te hizo el Niño Hiroto?- hizo una pausa- Si te hizo algo, ahora mismo hago que se retracte-amenazó.

-¡Nana, se casará!– pronunció entre lágrimas- ¡Lo perdí para siempre nana!, ¡Lo perdí!- exclamó en lamentos.

-¡Mi niña!- susurró, abrazándola- ¡Tranquila, el niño Hiroto te ama solo a ti!- afirmó con una sonrisa- Solo está cometiendo un error.

-¡No nana, Hiroto no me ama y tampoco lo hizo nunca!- exclamó limpiando sus lágrimas- ¡Solo jugó conmigo!

-¡Mi niña no digas eso!, Él joven la ama- suspiró- He sido testigo del dolor de mi niño, por tu partida mi niña- Exhaló- Hiroto tomaba y tomaba, cayó en la bebida y alcohol- Michiru se sorprendió- Mi niña, Él duró tres años en terapia.

-¡Nana, no sabía eso!

-Después de su regreso, no fue el mismo - Meditó- Era solitario, frio y rencoroso. Un día tuvo una recaída, pretexto que esa mujer aprovecho para meterse en sus cobijas- suspiró- Ahora esa arpía está embarazada. Razón por la cual, el Joven Hiroto debe casarse, porque amenazó con alejarlo de su hijo si no lleva a cabo sus nupcias.

-¡Es una Bruja!- exclamó- Manipuló las cosas a su antojo- Karlota asintió- Nana ¿Por qué no me comentaste el problema del alcohol de Hiroto? Cada vez que llamaba para preguntar por el abuelo Ren– indagó desconcertada.

-¡Mi niña!- suspiró- En una ocasión intenté hablarte de Hiroto- hizo una pausa- Pero tú me cortaste el tema de inmediato, diciendo que ¡No querías saber nada de él!, porque te lastimaba- ella miró asombrada- Por ese motivo, nunca más volví a mencionar la cuestión.

-¡Nana, soy una tonta!- gimió entre lágrimas- Por mi culpa Hiroto, destruyo su vida ¡Ahora debo perderlo para siempre, será de ella finalmente!- exclamó aferrada al pecho de Karlota.

-¡No mi niña, aún pueden ser felices!-respondió aprisionando el abrazo- ¡Él te ama, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo! Ese bebé puede contar con su padre. Hiroto es muy responsable, esa mujer solo utiliza esa excusa para…

-¡No nana, eso ya nunca podrá ser!- dio un hondo respiro- Hiroto será padre y no pienso separar a un hijo de un padre- afirmó con melancolía- ¡Debo regresar, Haruka estará preocupa por mí!- sonrió- ¡Cuídate mucho Nana, y por favor defiende a Hiroto de esa Arpía!- añadió en un abrazo-Prométeme que no permitirás que Él recaiga en ese vicio- ella asintió- Cualquier novedad me contactas.

Ellas se fundieron en un caloroso y tierno abrazo. Al poco tiempo Michiru inició el recorrido hacia el departamento que compartía con sus amigas y compañeras de batalla.

-¿Sirena, dónde estabas?- exclamó Haruka, tras el ingreso de Michiru.

-¡Haruka, me asustaste! Pensé que estabas descansando- añadió dejando su bolso en el sofá.

-Bien dicho estaba…. Sin embargo, esperó tu respuesta- dijo seriamente.

-Estaba dando un paseo, necesitaba distraerme- mintió tranquilamente.

-¡No me mientas!- exclamó- Marque a tu móvil, numerosas veces y no obtuve contestación- respondió- Dime en este momento ¿Dónde estabas?- Cuestionó cruzándose de brazos, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Digamos que por ahora estaba en un paseo- respondió evadiendo la mirada de Haruka.

-¡Michiru Kaioh!- increpó- Quiero la verdad, o tendré que preguntarle a Nana Karlota- ella palideció- ¡Entonces sí, estabas en la mansión!- concluyó firme, observando a la chica.

-¡Está bien, si fui!- Respondió- Antes de tus reclamos, solo fui a exigirle a tu Hermano que deje de molestarte- afirmó.

-¡No debiste hacerlo! ¡El problema es entre Hiroto y yo!- Añadió alzando la voz.

-¡No estoy de acuerdo en eso!- Protestó- No quiero verte hundida en la depresión nuevamente, ¡menos por el idiota ese!- afirmó con dolor- Haruka no puedes engañarme, conozco cuando te afecta su presencia y los comentarios dolientes que realiza hacia ti.

-¡Sirena, agradezco tu preocupación!- afirmó abrazándola- Sin embargo, debes comprender que es inevitable cruzarme con él- ella miró indecisa- Debo aceptar que ese idiota es mi hermano- aseguró en una carcajada- ¿Dime se atrevió a hacerte algo?- Ella negó- ¡En ese caso, lo mejor es no volverlo a ver! ¡Igualmente para Hiroto estoy muerta!- Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Pero el abuelo Ren, también piensas alejarlo de tu vida Haruka- añadió angustiada.

-¡Claro que no!, mi abuelo es otro tema- sonrió- hace poco hable con él y lo invité a cenar el próximo Fin de semana- afirmó con una sonrisa- ¿Sirena me ayudarás a preparar una deliciosa la cena?- ella asintió- Ahora vamos a la cama, fue un día pesado para ambas- dijo abrazándola.

Al día siguiente, Haruka despertó con una melancolía en su interior. Debido a que hoy estaba cumpliendo 5 años de fallecido su amado Hayato. Sin hacer demasiado ruido, organizó su maleta escondida debajo de la cama, con un poco de ropa y unas zapatillas. Salió sigilosamente abandonando la vivienda. Ubicó su motocicleta en el estacionamiento y emprendió el camino hacia en Cementerio Central.

Esa Mañana Seiya, sacudió sus cobijas levantándose con brusquedad. Ansioso por volver a ver a su adorado tormento, Después de varios Días observándola y cuidando desde lejos, analizó que el mejor momento es enfrentar la situación y exigir una explicación sobre su comportamiento. Día a Día soñaba con estrecharla en sus fuertes brazos y degustar sus afrodisiacos y sexuales labios.

-¡Haruka, mi linda Tigresa hoy descubriré los secretos de tu corazón!- afirmó cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

En el Cementerio Central de Tokio, se visualizaba una bella rubia con su cabello suelto, ondeando por el viento. Ella llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco decorado con una cinta celeste sobre la cintura, sujetado en un enorme Rodete a su costado derecho. El vestido caída a la altura de las rodillas en corte envase, al final llevaba incrustados pequeños cuarzos azules formando flores silvestres. Con este hermoso modelo marcaba sexualmente la cintura pero no las caderas, otorgando un aspecto angelical, elegante y tierno. El atuendo era completado por un par de zapatos con tacón de aguja perlados sujetados a los tobillos por un lazo.

En ese momento Haruka, parecía una mujer totalmente diferente, su forma de vestir es irreconocible. Solo en esta ocasión había adoptado un vestido como su atuendo principal, debido a que volvería a reencontrase con el amor de su vida, al acercarse a la tumba de su querido Hayato, recostó las rosas blancas en la lápida dijo:

-¡Mi querido Hayato!, ¡te extraño tanto!- sonrió- Desearía devolver el tiempo para estar a tu lado- Suspiró- No sabes todos estos años sin ti, son un tormento. Extraño tus besos, tus caricias, pero principalmente tu compañía- añadió con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras rompía en llanto.

Lejos de ese lugar se encontraba un alto y apuesto joven observando la tristeza de aquella bella mujer. Hiroto, no podía creer el dolor que demostraba su hermana frente a la tumba de su adorado amigo; Su corazón indicaba que debía estar con ella apoyándola en este horrible martirio, sin embargo su razón y orgullo insistían en castigarla y despreciarla por su traición.

-¿Haruka, por qué aun con los años no puedo despreciarte?- exclamó alterado- A pesar del tiempo tu traición me persigue, prometí odiarte y despreciarte por engañar a Hayato, simplemente no puedo hacerlo ¿por qué? Gritó entre lamentos, cayendo al suelo. Inmediatamente sintió una dulce y cálida mano apoyada en su hombro, además de una melodiosa voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y dolor.

-¡Hiroto!, ¿por qué continuas con este absurdo?- preguntó lentamente Michiru- Puedes observar a tu hermana como sufre, eso quiere decir que amó a Hayato- él visualizó a Haruka adornando la tumba de su amigo-Haruka, lleva años viniendo a este lugar para tratar de ser feliz con el recuerdo de Hayato- hizo una pausa- ¿Acaso tu hermana no merece perdón?-Cuestionó con una mirada firme.

-Michiru, no puedes entenderme- exclamó revolviendo sus rubios cabellos- Nadie podrá hacerlo, no debí venir a ver a Hayato-exhaló- Regresaré cuando ella no esté aquí-afirmó iniciando su camino; Sin embargo, una mano corto su paso.

-Hiroto, no puedes seguir huyendo a tu destino, Haruka es tu hermana-explicó con ojos vidriosos- Ella necesita al hermano dulce, cariñoso y sobreprotector. No al Hiroto insensible, frio y arrogante. ¿Por qué insistes en odiarla? ¿Cuál fue el error que cometió para ganarse tu desprecio y repudio?- indagó entre sollozos.

-Michiru, por favor esto es algo que no te compete- afirmó, apartándola del camino- Haruka, está muerta para mí- sentenció- Ella es la única culpable de la muerte de Hayato.

-¿A qué refieres con eso?

-Por culpa de Haruka, mi amigo murió en ese accidente automovilístico- explicó con odio- El último suspiro de vida de Hayato fue por ella. Hayato murió pensando que todo fue una mentira, cuando todas las pruebas eran ciertas- reprochó.

-No comprende cuales son las pruebas y actos que acusan a Haruka- hizo una pausa- Sin embargo, confió ciegamente en ella, además Haruka adoraba a Hayato, lo amaba, es más aun lo ama. Simplemente observa el dolor que refleja en este momento- señaló a la rubia- piensas que esto puede ser teatro, dudas que tu hermana pueda amar así a Hayato- afirmó.

-Michiru, ella puede manipularnos a todos- expuso- Veo que contigo no tiene problemas, ¡pero no jugará conmigo, eso nunca!- sentenció.

-Por Dios Hiroto, Haruka jamás engañaría a alguien porque dudas de ella- suspiró- Haruka es inocente de todos los falsos que han levantado contra ella- afirmó- Además todos estos años, yo estado a su lado sufriendo con su dolor, Ella no gozaría engañándome como afirmas- golpeó el pecho del Joven- ¡Piensas que el intento de suicidio nuevamente fue una farsa!- afirmó- Te recuerdo que esta fue la tercera vez que intenta acabar con su vida.

-Tal vez es mejor que ella muera y dejemos el pasado enterrado con esto- explicó.

-¡No puedo creerlo lo que dices! Quieres asegurarme que prefieres ver muerta a tu hermana, antes de otorgarle tu perdón- reprochó- ¡Hiroto Castilla, eres un idiota!- golpeó su pecho con odio.

-¡Basta Michiru!-detuvo el reprocho- Aquí la única idiota eres tú, por confiar en alguien como Haruka Tenou- Sujeto con dolor las muñecas de la joven- Me iré, es una pérdida de tiempo aclarar algo contigo- respondió soltando el agarre y plantando un beso en la comisura de los labios de ella- Cuídate mucho Michiru- añadió con dulzura. Ella solo gritó Idiota, mientras veía alejar a su amado.

Haruka continuaba con su dolor, sin percatarse que una esfera de energía se dirigía sobre ella; Sin embargo, cuando visualizó el ataque, era demasiado tarde, el impacto fue brutal y doloroso, dejándola inconsciente. Michiru, desde lejos visualizó lo sucedido y corrió a auxiliarla.

-¡Harukaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-exclamó, zarandeando a la joven.

-¡Vaya!, pero que tenemos aquí- dijo sarcásticamente entre risas- Si son nada más y nada menos que La bella Princesa Eos y su lacaya Rodos- Sonrió- Esto no puede ser mejor mi ama, me dará una enorme recompensa por sus cabezas- afirmó con una sonrisa siniestra. Era un mostro con cuerpo humano, cabeza y cola de cocodrilo Marino, en su mano derecha sujetaba un escudo negro con el símbolo de Anfítrite.

-¿Quiénes eres?- gritó Michiru-¿Por qué ese símbolo en el tu escudo me resulta familiar?- cuestionó mentalmente Michiru.

-Soy wani, la Muerte Marina, uno de los Generales de los cuatro puntos marinos. Miembro del Escuadrón Real Marino de Atlas, protector de la Diosa Anfítrite- Sonrió- Vengo a liquidar a todos los Traidores.

-¿Traidores?- reprochó.

-¡Tu madre! Envía sentencia de muerte sobre Eos y Poseidón por su engaño amoroso. Pensé que reconocerías la insignia de tu madre- sonrió siniestramente- Por algo eres la reencarnación de Rodos.

-¿Rodos?-cuestionó intranquila.

Aquel ensordecedor sonido, hizo regresar a Hiroto angustiado por la seguridad de Michiru y Haruka. Él observó a lo lejos el estado de su hermana angustiado corrió a auxiliarla. Ante sus ojos visualizó la transformación de Michiru como la Sailor Senshi, guardiana del planeta Neptuno.

-¡Pues eso, veremos!- respondió depositando a Haruka con cuidado sobre el suelo- ¡Por el poder del Planeta Neptuno Transformación!- gritó- Ahora enfrentarás el poder del mar- sonrió- Maremoto de Neptuno-atacó, el mostro evadió el ataque cubriéndose con su escudo.

-¡No estuvo mal!-sonrió- Veamos si puedes resistir esto- Colmillo letal- envió el ataque impactando a la joven guerrera en su brazo izquierdo, cortando su carnet, en instantes-¡eso fue mi saludo ahora verás la despedida!-sonrió-¡Esfera Maldita aniquila!- gritó.

El ataque iba dirigido a Sailor Neptune, sería un golpe certero para ocasionar una muerte segura; sin embargo el impacto nunca llegó. Algo se atravesó en su camino, lentamente Michiru abrió sus ojos descubriendo a Hiroto en medio de ella y wani.

-¡Hirotooooooooooo!- gritó angustiada Michiru, al observar a su amado, sujetando su costado derecho, intentando contener la hemorragia.

-¡Michiru, huye no puedes ganarle sola!-gritó- Huye me encargaré de darte tiempo, llévate a Haruka- afirmó con una dulce sonrisa- ¡Maldito monstro, ahora verás! Nunca perdonaré que intentaras asesinar a la mujer que amo- gritó.

Michiru observaba desde una distancia prudente el combate entre él y ese horrible ser. No comprendía el poder que protegía a Hiroto; Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a perderlo. Avanzó hacia el encuentro, dispuesta a ayudar a su Amado.

-¡Reflejo submarino!-Atacó enviando al monstro sobre el suelo, en un enorme agujero- Hiroto, llévate a Haruka, estaré bien- sonrió- Si mi madre ha enviado a matarnos no será tan fácil hacerlo- afirmó.

-Michiru, no puedes luchar sola, es peligroso puedes morir-aseguró- abrazándola.

-Tranquilo Hiroto, no moriré sin pelear, ¡acabaré con él! Cuida a Haruka hasta que regrese- Añadió besando dulcemente los labios del joven.

-¡Vaya que dulce se ven!- sonrió- Sin embargo, ¡no tendré piedad, morirán todos juntos!

\- Acabaré contigo. ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!- contraataco

-¡Tonta, este será tu fin!-gritó evadiendo el impacto- ¡Bomba Submarina destruye!-

El impacto fue directo sobre la Senshi, quien cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Michiru Utilizando sus últimas energías resguardo a Haruka y Hiroto en las Burbujas de aire para proteger sus cuerpos de un segundo ataque.

-¡Neptune, déjame salir!- gritó Hiroto, golpeando la burbuja- No quiero perderte, ¡Te Amo!

Haruka, recobró el conocimiento, después de escuchar el gritó angustiado de su hermano. Lentamente Visualizó el campo de batalla, encontrando a su adorada amiga con un hilo de sangre sobre su brazo.

-¡Neptune Libérame!-gritó- Puedo ayudarte contra ese animal.

-Haruka, no puedo hacerlo, debes vivir y cuidar de nuestra princesa- sonrió- Monstro prepárate no permitiré que lastimes a mis seres queridos- añadió concentrando una gran cantidad de energía sobre sus manos- ¡Neptuno dame tu poder para destruir a este horrible monstro, ¡Bomba de Neptuno!

-¡Alto Neptune, no lo hagas!- gritó interrumpiendo Haruka.

-¡Destruye! (Siempre te amaré mi amado Proteo)- pensó, mientras dirigía el ataque hacia wani.

En ese momento se observó una luminosa y brillante luz aguamarina, que cubría el lugar. Mientras poco a poco la figura de la guerrera de Neptuno desaparecía con el destello del ataque.

-¡Michiru, nooooooooooo!- gritó cayendo sobre sus rodillas Hiroto.

-¡Neptune!, ¿Por qué hiciste esa estupidez?- reprochó Haruka, golpeando el suelo, mientras lagrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Pesadamente Haruka abrió sus ojos observando el enorme abismo ocasionado por la autodestrucción de su amiga, sin poder contener su llanto, gritó: ¡Michiruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-¿Haruka, estas bien?- preguntó Seiya, llegando con ella.

-¿Seiya qué haces aquí?- añadió.

-Escuche el ataque intenté ayudar; Sin embargo, llegue tarde- exclamó-¿Dónde está Michiru?

-Ella esta… No logró terminar la frase porque el llanto de Hiroto interrumpió.

-¿Hiroto te encuentras bien?- preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda, intentando consolar a su hermano.

-¿Haruka por qué ella? ¿Por qué Michiru?- añadió entre lágrimas aferrado al pecho de su hermana.

-¿Haruka qué sucede? ¿Dónde se encuentra Michiru? Acaso ella está-Preguntó Seiya cubriendo su labios. Ella simplemente asintió confirmando el descenso de su amiga.

-¿Quién diablos eres?- reclamó Hiroto, observando al joven azabache- Si pensaste ayudar, ¿por qué motivo no llegaste antes?-añadió sujetándolo por el cuello-Tal vez ella estaría viva sin la hubieses ayudado- reprocho- ¡Ahora Michiru, está muerta!- afirmó en llanto, Seiya lo observaba petrificado por la reacción de aquel joven que aferraba su camisa en un intento desesperado por contener su dolor.

-¡Hiroto suéltalo!-solicitó Haruka sujetando el brazo de su hermano- Seiya es un gran amigo nuestro- Hiroto analizó al joven de pies a cabeza- Seiya intento ayudarla, Pero Michiru, tenía otros planes- meditó- En este momento deberías estar agradecido con ella porque salvo nuestras vidas- afirmo con dolor- él asintió y soltó a Seiya.

-¿Haruka que Sucedió?-preguntó Seiya alarmado.

-Ella se sacrificó por protegernos. -Respondió aferrándose al pecho de Seiya, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Hiroto, quien cargaba una mirada de odio hacia ellos-No puede ayudarla- añadió en lágrimas- Por mi culpa ella está muerta- él acarició su espalda, negando con la cabeza esa afirmación- Siempre las personas que amo mueren, debes alejarte de mi lado, no quiero que nada te ocurra.

-¡No digas tonterías Haruka, no pienso abandonarte, eso jamás!-afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno al menos en esta ocasión aceptas tu culpa- reprochó Hiroto, llamando la atención de la pareja-Ahora más que nunca estás muerta para mí- dijo firmemente- Nuevamente me arrebataste a la mujer que amo, pero esta vez es para siempre. ¡Te Odio Haruka!- añadió con un grito de desprecio.

-Mira imbécil, no pienso dejar que lastimes a Haruka- advirtió- Mejor aléjate de mí vista o no respondo por mis actos.

-No me hagas reír idiota- sonrió-¿Qué puede hacer un estúpido como tú?- golpeo su pecho. Seiya levanto su puño e impacto de frente con el rostro de Hiroto.

-Eso fue solo una advertencia- hizo una pausa-No permitiré que lastimes a Haruka, como lo hiciste con Michiru, ¡Eres un completo imbécil! Decías amarla pero preferiste más tu estúpido orgullo que la compañía de tu hermana y mujer.

-¡Cállate, no sabes nada al respecto!- gritó-Michiru es el amor de mi vida, Haruka solo es una maldición en mi familia - reprochó sobando su labio inferior.

-No admitiré que te expreses así de Haruka- dijo sujetándolo del cuello, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo- Ahora mismo te disculparás con ella- afirmó forzando el agarre.

-¡Seiya, déjalo!-Ordenó entre lágrimas Haruka- Hiroto, puede creer lo que desee- hizo una pausa- Además, llevo años intentando pedir su perdón, por algo que aun no comprendo.

-No tienes que suplicar perdón de nadie, mi dulce Reina- dijo tiernamente Seiya, sujetando el rostro de ella- Este imbécil que tienes como hermano, no merece tenerte como su familia.

-Ahora comprendo- aplaudió con sarcasmo- Por este sujeto, olvidaste a Hayato-sonrió- Hermana poco a poco muestras tu verdadera cara. Eres una…

-Basta imbécil, te lo advertí- gritó Seiya golpeando nuevamente su rostro- ¡A Haruka, la respetas!

-Haruka, lograste engañarlo muy bien como hiciste con Hayato- respondió con odio- me imagino que lo llevarás a tu cama antes de abandonarlo- reprochó.

-Hiroto, no entiendo porque me dices eso-respondió con dolor- ¡Hermano, tú más que nadie conocías la importancia de Hayato!-aseguró-Por qué me causas tanto dolor.

-Eres la culpable Haruka, tú engañaste a Hayato- hizo una pausa- Por tus artimañas, mi amigo murió en ese maldito accidente- afirmó- Aun recuerdo sus últimas palabras.

 **Inicio del Flashbacks**

-¡Hayato tranquilo, hermano esto debe ser una confusión!- afirmó- estoy seguro que Haruka, no te engañaría- añadió sujetando su hombro.

-¡Basta Hiroto no la disculpes!- reprochó - ¡Haruka, es una zorra!- afirmó soltando el agarre- Ella y Shota me engañaron.

-Hermano, estoy seguro que eso no es cierto-hizo una pausa- Debe ser un malentendido.

-¡Malentendido esto!- dijo entregándole un sobre a Hiroto- Observa por ti mismo como tu adorada hermanita jugo conmigo- afirmó- Lo peor es que ella no es capaz de decírmelo a la cara, sobre la relación a escondidas que tiene con ese imbécil-Hizo una pausa-Ella siempre ha amado a ese estúpido.

-Esto no puede ser cierto- afirmó observando las fotografías-¡Esto es un montaje!, no puedes creer en estas ridiculeces- añadió- Es necesario aclarar este error con Haruka, ella tiene derecho a defenderse.

-Muy bien hablaré con ella- dijo tranquilamente.

Después de unos minutos Haruka y Michiru, llegaron a la recepción. Ambas vestían hermosos vestidos de Seda en tonos dorados y turquesas, ubicaron la a mesa, donde se encontraban los chicos, con el fin de celebrar el triunfo de la Haruka.

-¡Michiru, mi amada Sirena!- suspiró besando dulcemente sus labios- Esta noche estas más bella que la misma Afrodita- ella sonrojó sus mejillas- ¿Vamos a bailar?- ella asintió dejando solos a Haruka y Hayato.

-Hayato, no piensas decirme nada por este atuendo- sonrió- Michiru paso horas arreglándome para ti- añadió en un abrazo.

\- Pues estas muy bonita- respondió sin interés -¿Segura que es para mí el arreglo?- cuestionó con odio, mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre? Si estas molesto por la demora- hizo una pausa- Puedo explicarlo, Michiru insistió en maquillarme y pues la verdad el tiempo…

-No es eso, **Tigresa** \- sonrió- Haruka necesito aclarar algo contigo urgentemente- dijo seriamente.

-Hayato te escucho, ¿qué ocurre?, me estas preocupando- dijo angustiada.

Hayato, entregó el sobre, ella observó minuciosamente el contenido, sorprendida exclamó:

-¿De dónde sacaste esas fotos?- preguntó angustiada.

-La pregunta correcta sería "¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Shota?"- indagó con desprecio- Haruka no puedo creer que me engañaras con él. ¿Por qué Haruka? ¿Por qué con ese imbécil? Si te amo- añadió levantándose de su silla.

-¡Hayato, esto no es cierto!- Contradijo- escúchame por favor- suplicó sujetando el brazo de él-Entre Shota y yo no existe nada.

-Entonces esas fotos ¿qué son?- reprochó interrumpiéndola.

-¡Hayato, escúchame!- dijo entre lágrimas- Déjame explicarte toda la verdad-añadió firmemente- Hablaremos en el jardín, para que nadie pueda interrumpirnos- Él asintió.

Al llegar al jardín, Haruka detalló el motivo por el cual se encontraba con Shota. Hayato, fúrico reprochó porque ella no confió en él para ayudarla a enfrentarse a ese imbécil.

-¿Haruka, por qué no confiaste en mí? Eres mi mujer, si ese imbécil estaba amenazándote mi deber es protegerte- afirmó sujetando su rostro.

-Mi dulce Hayato, No era necesario que discutas con él- afirmó abrazándolo- Aclaré todo, Shota sabe que eres mi novio y futuro esposo. Además advertí que deje en paz a mi familia o terminará en una cárcel, por hostigamiento.

-Haruka, es necesario levantar una denuncia con la policía, para evitar que Shota se acerque nuevamente a ti- sentenció- ¡Escúchame Linda no permitiré que ese imbécil te lastime!

-¡Mi amor tranquilo, estaré bien!- respondió besando sus labios-Pero si es una orden de alejamiento, te hará feliz, entonces mañana mismo coloco el denuncio.

Al mismo tiempo Hiroto y Michiru, observaban alegremente a la pareja, sonriéndose mutuamente por la reconciliación de sus amigos.

-Gracias a Dios Hayato, entro en razón- afirmó abrazándola- Mi amigo, en ocasiones es muy terco.

-Por algo es tu mejor amigo- sonrió- Ustedes dos son muy obstinados. ¡Me alegra saber que mi Haru, es feliz!

-¡Si, ellos merecen serlo!- añadió besándola.

 **Fin del Flashbacks**

-Hiroto, explícame porque me acusas de su muerte- contradijo en llanto- Eres mi hermano y Hayato, era mi novio, el amor de vida- afirmó- Como puedes creer que sería capaz de engañarlo- gritó.

-Haruka, tengo fotos tuyas con Shota- vociferó- Ustedes lo traicionaban eres una…

-No te atrevas a insultarla, ¡porque no lo permitiré!- sentenció Seiya.

-¡Esas fotos son falsas!- afirmó Haruka, interrumpiendo la discusión de los hombres-cuantas veces debo decirte que fue un montaje que hizo Shota y la arpía de Erza para acabar mi relación con Hayato.

\- ¡No soy estúpido, Haruka!- sentenció- ¡Hayato, murió por ti en ese automóvil!- dijo revolviendo su cabello- Tal vez si ustedes nunca se hubieran conocido, él y Michiru estarían vivos- afirmo sujetándola del brazo- Haruka eres una desgracia para la familia, no comprendo porque continuas aquí con tu inmoral vida- reprochó- Cuando debiste morir, en lugar de Hayato- afirmó.

-¡Suéltala imbécil!-gritó Seiya golpeando a Hiroto por la espalda.

-¡Déjalo Seiya! Hiroto me odia, eso no va a cambiar- afirmó Haruka entre lágrimas- Mejor vámonos, intentaré convencer a Setsuna para que me permita regresar en el tiempo y salvar a Michiru.

-¡Haruka, estás loca!- exclamó asombrado- Entiende que no puedes alterar el pasado, además si te encuentras con tu yo pasado, puedes dejar de existir en ambos mundos- afirmó.

-No importa lo que ocurra conmigo, solo quiero salvar a Michiru- sentenció- Ella no debía morir aquí. Ese maldito Monstro me buscaba a mí, entonces le daré lo que quiere y Michiru seguirá con vida.

-Pero Haruka, porque no comprendes que puede ser un suicidio, esa idea- afirmo, sujetándola por los brazos- ¡No quiero perderte Haruka!- Dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

-Tranquilo Kou, no me ocurrirá nada- sonrió- Volveremos a Discutir como siempre- respondió, acariciando su rostro.

-Que tiernos, me provocan nauseas- comentó Hiroto

-¡Tú aléjate de Haruka!- advirtió

-¡No te tengo miedo Retrógrado!-Sonrió- Solo eres la próxima marioneta de ella.

-¡Cállate Helios!- gritó una voz, resonando en el lugar-Aun con el tiempo sigues actuando como un completo idiota- regaño.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te atreves a confundirme con ese tal Helios?

-¡Por Zeus!, estos chicos nunca cambiaran- exclamó- Me presentaré ante ustedes, altezas- hizo una referencia- Soy Ícaro, su más fiel servidor mi Querido Amo Astro. El joven, se visualizaba con un par de alas doradas, cabellos rubios y ojos azul cielo. Su atuendo era completado por una túnica corta en color blanco.

-¿Amo?, ¿Astro?- preguntó perplejo.

-Por favor Ícaro, si es tu verdadero nombre- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué deseas en este planeta?- afirmó Haruka.

-¡Linda Eos, te olvidaste de mí!- sonrió dulcemente- Siempre serás igual de distraída. Aun así continuas tan hermosa como la misma aurora, ¡adoro tu nueva aparecía en este mundo, eres Digna hija de mi Señora Thea!- afirmó, besando su mano caballerosamente.

-Oye cretino, ella es mía- afirmo Seiya sujetándola posesivamente por la cintura- No me interesa quien eres o que quieres pero aléjate de Haruka- advirtió.

-¡Calma Tigre!-hizo una pausa- Solo vengo a entregar esto- dijo enseñando un pequeño cofre dorado con el sello solar dibujado al frente.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó alarmada Haruka.

-¡Es la forma de recuperar su memoria perdida!- explicó- El cofre de la Luz de Atlas, es el tesoro familiar de la Diosa Thea -hizo una pausa- ¡Tu adorada madre!- argumento señalando a Hiroto y Haruka. Ellos observaron extrañados el cofre.

-Haruka, cada vez tienes una vida más loca e inmoral, mejor me voy- afirmo Hiroto.

-Alto Hiroto- gritó Serena llegando al lugar, convertida en la Diosa Selene.

-¿Quieres eres?

-Hiroto Castilla o mejor dicho Hermano Helios- sonrió observando el rubor en las mejillas del rubio-Es momento de despertar como el Dios Astro Helios y la Diosa Eos- respondió-Icaro, es bueno volverte a verte- sonrió saludando.

-¡Cabeza de bombón!, ¿qué haces aquí? – indagó sorprendida Haruka.

-¡Bombón!, ¿Conoces a ese sujetó?- preguntó Seiya, señalando al joven alado.

-¡Tranquilo Seiya! Ícaro es uno de los guardaespaldas de nuestros padres- Sonrió- Haruka y Hiroto, es momento de descubrir su destino-afirmó.

\- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿A qué te refieres?- indagó Hiroto intranquilo.

-Hiroto Castilla, es un placer volverte a Ver- sonrió dulcemente- Veo que no recuerdas a tu hermana Selene-dijo tiernamente.

-¿Selene?- repitió perplejo la pregunta.

-¡Cabeza de bombón, creo que estas equivocada! Hiroto no conoce tu pasado-meditó- Además no entiendo ¿qué relación existe entre Selene y nosotros?

-Ya conocerás la realidad-sonrió- ¡Ícaro puedes llevarnos a todos a Solaris!-solicitó tiernamente, él asintió-Es el momento de revelar la verdad- afirmó Serena.

 **¿Cuál será la verdad que afirma Serena? ¿Hiroto en realidad será un Dios? ¿Cómo fue realmente la muerte de Hayato?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: El reencuentro Del Sol, la Verdad de los hijos de Hiperión.**


	20. El Reencuentro del Sol, La verdad de los

**El Reencuentro del Sol, La verdad de los Hijos de Hiperión**

En una luz incandescente Ícaro transporto a los hermanos Castilla, Serena y Seiya al gran palacio Solarios, reino de los grandes Titanes Hiperión y Thea. En el lugar se podía visualizar un enorme castillo, en color blanco decorado con cuatro enormes columnas en mármol dorado. Ubicado en su fachada, se localizaba imágenes de la Diosa Selene Y Eos, Sobre la puerta principal se hallaba un enorme sol Dorado, al igual que unas escrituras en latín:

 **Via Solis regitur aurora consurgens pulchra lucis illuminans noctem aeternam. Rx ad Selenen dea clara lux in nightlife . Magnus equos Astro reddit impatientes novum curriculo exspectaret . Generans lucem caeli lucere mari lucis illuminantis . Tria naturae lumine illuminabit , ubi sol cum firmaza Helios regit , et fovet Eos caelum cum suis coloribus et Selene summis principio noctis regitur mysteria**

-¿Serena qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó perplejo Seiya al observar el impotente palacio.

-Bienvenido al Reino Solarios Seiya- afirmó con una enorme sonrisa- Haruka, Hiroto, imagino que recuerdan este lugar- preguntó observándolos.

-Cabeza de Bombón, no tengo idea que pretendes- exhaló el aire- Sin embargo, en mi interior algo me atrae a este castillo- afirmo observando la mansión- Este mujer- señaló la Imagen de Eos- En muchas ocasiones sueño con ella-respondió sorprendida- ¿Serena dónde estamos? ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?

-Haruka, el momento de nuestro despertar a llegado- sentenció- Hiroto, observa la escritura en Latín, puedes pronunciarla por favor- sonrió, él asintió. Hiroto, realizó la labor solicitada e inmediatamente las puertas del palacio, se abrieron permitiendo el ingreso al lugar. En el interior se observaba una enorme fuente con tres figuras en mármol que representaban a los Dioses Helios, Selene y Eos. Cada una sostenía en sus manos una parte del firmamento, y sobre sus cabezas descasaban tres cristales.

-Sus altezas permítanme presentarles la Fuente Eclíptica- afirmó Ícaro.

\- ¿La fuente Eclíptica? – indagó sorprendido Seiya.

-Escuchen por favor- suplicó Ícaro

\- Hace Eones la Tierra era gobernada por Titanes, vuestros padres el Titán solar Hiperión y la Titán Thea dotaba al oro, la plata y las gemas con su brillo y valor intrínseco, eran los encargados de la luz en el planeta. Ellos eran hermanos, aun sabiendo de sus lazos de sangre, no fue impedimento para enamorasen y de ese amor nacieron los tres Astros Mayores conocidos como los dioses Eclípticos- afirmó Ícaro.

-¿Los tres Dioses Eclípticos?- dijo Haruka sorprendida.

-Los tres Dios de la luz, Helios el Sol, Eos la Aurora y Selene la Luna- Explicó Serena- Es decir nosotros, mis amados hermanos- afirmó en una sonrisa señalando a Hiroto y Haruka.

-¡Cabeza de Bombón!, no comprendo- afirmó perpleja Haruka.

-¡Haruka y Hiroto, ustedes son mis hermanos! Son la reencarnación de los Dioses Helios y Eos- Rebeló dulcemente- Nuestros Padres, crearon este palacio para nosotros, cada uno tiene un poder especial, por este motivo Haruka eres la Sailor Scout del Viento. ¡Sailor Uranus! Es tu nombre de Senshi, sin embargo tu poder Olímpico se encuentra dormido, es necesario despertar tu verdadero ser- sentenció- Eres Eos, la Aurora que llega con la luz del primer día.

-¡Cabeza de bombón!, estás diciendo que soy la reencarnación de esa Diosa- dijo señalando Eos.

\- ¡Así es!- afirmó sonriendo- Hiroto, eres Helios, el astro Sol del universo- Hiroto escuchaba desorientado las palabras de Serena- Tus poderes como Dios aún se encuentran dormidos. Sin embargo hoy sentí quebrarse el Sello del Silencio por la muerte de tu adorada Rodo.

-¿Rodo? Te refieres a Michiru- ella asintió

-Por ese mismo amor Hermano, puede sentir como el sello de tus poderes se quebraba- sonrió- el momento de renacer como el fénix ha llegado- hizo una pausa- Haruka, Hiroto es la hora de tomar el Cristal Griego e invocar su energía suprema.

-¡Energía Suprema! ¡Cristal Griego!- exclamó asustado y desconcertado - No sé quién seas Serena y que locas ideas metió Haruka en tu Cabeza- hizo una pausa- Sin embargo no voy a participar en estas estupideces- afirmó Hiroto enojado.

-Escucha Cabeza de Bombón, tal vez juzgaste mal a mi hermano- afirmó Haruka- él es un simple mortal que no tiene valor para luchar por lo que ama y prefiere mentirle a todo el mundo y pasar por encima de quien sea- sentenció con desprecio.

-¡Haruka mejor cállate!, la única culpable de todo esto ¡eres tú!- contraatacó con enojo.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de discutir- gritó Serena- Siempre es igual, porque motivo debo ser yo quien controle sus discusiones, ahora debemos derrotar al enemigo y ustedes solo pierden el tiempo en tonterías- afirmó histérica.

-¡Perdón Serena!- disculpó Hiroto.

-Lo siento Cabeza de bombón.

-Muy bien, ahora como buenos hermanos que son necesito que reciban esto- dijo entregando un pequeño cobre dorado con los simboles entrelazados del Sol y las Nubes.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Haruka.

-Dentro de este cofre están dormidos sus antiguos recuerdos- hizo una pausa- Escuchen, cuando el imperio del Sol cayó, nuestros amados padres escondieron la memoria de sus hijos para evitar la ira de Zeus- sonrió- Al abrir este sello, sus recuerdos regresar al lugar que pertenecen.

-En la caja, están las memorias de los Dioses Eos y Helios- afirmó Seiya.

-¡Así es Seiya!-sonrió- Por cierto discúlpame por esto- dijo elevando al joven mientras congelaba el su cuerpo y tiempo.

-¿Cabeza de Bombón que hiciste?- reprochó Haruka.

-¡Tranquila mi Señora Eos!, el joven se encuentra bien- afirmó Ícaro- Solamente la Señora Selene Durmió su aura para comenzar con el despertar del palacio.

-¡Despertar del palacio! ¿Qué quieres decir?- indagó aterrado Hiroto. Al mismo tiempo Serena, transformada en la Diosa Selene, llevaba consigo el Báculo Lunar Griego, además su atuendo era vestido por una larga túnica plateada y sus cabellos rubios se localizaban sueltos contra el viento, adicionalmente en su frente se dibujaba la Media Luna creciente en color Plateado. En cuestión de segundos el castillo regresó a la vida y la Fuente Eclíptica, resurgió, mostrando con ello la intensidad del brillo en los cristales Griegos.

-Haruka, Hiroto, por favor abran el cofre Milenario- ordenó Selene.

-Pero….

-¡Hiroto, no dudes! si no piensas recuperar a Rodos debes vencer tus miedos- afirmó en una sonrisa. Ambos hermanos abrieron el cofre, inmediatamente un destello de luz rodeo en lugar envolviendo consigo el cuerpo de Haruka y Hiroto.

En la Tierra las Sailor Senshi, combatían arduamente contra un Demonio compuesto por espejos y cristales, llamado Grifos.

-Venus te encuentras Bien- preguntó Yamabushi Genbu.

\- ¡estoy bien!- afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Chicos cuidado- gritó Mercury.

-¡Campo de Energía!- Gritó Saturn

-Todos se encuentran bien- indagó Hotaru, llegando al lugar con Setsuna.

-Saturn, Plut, que bueno es verlas de nuevo amigas- dijo alegremente Sailor Júpiter.

-Chicas es hora de acabar con este combate- afirmó Sailor Marts. Poco a poco las Senshis lograron acorralar al enemigo, destruyéndolo en mil pedazos; Sin embargo, antes de la celebración apareció una luz incandescente en el cielo que cubrió el lugar de batalla con su esplendor.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Mercury.

-Chicos tengan cuidado el enemigo es muy fuerte- afirmó Saturn- Tiene un aura muy poderosa.

De repente se escuchó una voz entre el cielo diciendo: -Sailor Venus, tú momento ha llegado.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Mina.

\- Mina Aino, eres una impostora, yo soy la única Diosa del amor. Soy la Diosa venus- Dijo una mujer muy hermosa con cabellos rojizos rizados sujetados en un tocado griego adornado por diversas flores silvestres; Su cuerpo era adornado por una larga túnica Blanca detallado con un enorme cinturón

-¿Eras Afrodita?- preguntó perpleja Lita.

-¡Así es!, Mina Aino, he venido a acabar con tus engaños- Mina observaba perpleja a la Diosa-No mereces el poder del planeta del amor, ahora mismo me llevaré lo que más amas.

-¿A qué te requieres Afrodita?- Indagó Mercury.

-Ya basta de amenazas, no permitiré que lastimes a Mina- enfrentó Yaten a la Diosa.

-¡No te interpongas mortal! ¡No es tu lucha!-afirmó- a un lado- gritó, arrojando a Yaten contra una muro.

-¡Afrodita no lastimes a nadie! después de todo a quien buscas soy yo- afirmó Mina.

-Muy bien Mina, en eso tienes razón, ahora veremos ¿qué tan valiente eres?- sonrió-Déjame presentarte a alguien muy querido para las dos- señaló un destello de luz donde se alcanzaba a observar una figura humana.

Al mismo Tiempo en el castillo Solaris Haruka y Hiroto, se hallaban inconsciente recostados sobre los bordes de la fuente Eclíptica, Seiya ya se encontraba libre del Congelamiento. Él joven se encontraba acariciando el rostro de Haruka y dijo en tono preocupado:

-¿Bombón, ellos se pondrán bien cierto?- indagó

-Que atrevimiento de este mortal- reprochó Ícaro- Mi dulce señora, yo mismo me encaré de dar su castigo por la falta de respeto hacia su alteza, mi querida Diosa Selene.

-No es necesario Ícaro- sonrió dulcemente- Seiya solo se encuentra preocupado por la mujer que ama.

-Diosa Selena, perdona si falte el respeto- dijo sinceramente- Sin embargo, ellos llevaban muchos tiempos dormidos. ¿Es necesario revivir ese pasado, para derrotar al enemigo?

-¡Seiya tranquilo! Ellos estarán bien, recuerda que son mis hermanos-sonrió- por ahora es necesario dejarlos descansar ya que deben enfrentar sus demonios internos.

-¿Demonios internos?, ¿a qué te refieres, Selene?- preguntó Seiya.

-Escucha Seiya pase lo pase no puedes interferir- afirmó.

\- A caso que va a ocurrir con ellos bombón.

-¡No lo sé!- Reveló- Por más que deseemos interferir, ni tu ni yo podemos a hacerlo- Explico- Ellos deben vencer sus propios temores.

Terminada estas frases los cuerpos de Haruka y Hiroto, comenzaron a moverse bruscamente; Además sus auroras Doradas Y fucsia empezaron a fluir con mayor intensidad haciendo levitar a los Hermanos Castillas unos cinco metros a la altura de las estatuas doradas ubicadas en la fuente Eclíptica.

-¿Qué ocurre Selene?

-El momento ha llegado, ellos deben luchar contra sus demonios- Afirmó- Eos y Helios deben enfrentar sus propias ataduras, para descubrir su verdadero poder.

Al mismo tiempo En la Ciudad de Tokio los Guerreros Yamabushi y las Senshis, observaban petrificados por la escena de La Diosa Afrodita y el Joven Rubeth, quienes se encontraban sumergidos en un apasionado beso.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es esa luz?- preguntó perpleja Lita- Una sonora carcajada se escuchó en el lugar, acabando inesperadamente el silencio.

-Querida Mina, observo que la noticia te ha sorprendido- sonrió malévolamente Afrodita- ¡Déjame presentar a mi amado Adonis!

-¿Adonis?- repitió confusa Mina

-Así es querida-posó su cabeza en el pecho del joven, mientras acariciaba sus rizados cabellos-

-¡Mina lamento informarte que Afrodita es la mujer de mi vida!- respondió sonriente Rubeth.

-Rubeth, ¿qué estás diciendo?- preguntó perpleja Mina.

-¡Querida Venus! mostraré tu mayor tormento- indicó Afrodita; Al mismo tiempo una neblina cubrió el lugar y tapando la luz de sol. Poco a Poco las Sailor Scouts y Guerreros Yamabushis, eran envueltos por burbujas que aprisionaban sus extremidades lentamente.

-¡Chicos! Tranquilos las sacaré de ese lugar- Grito Mina- Cadena de Amor de Venus- invoco su ataque, sin embargo su poder había desaparecido era simplemente una joven sin ninguna mágica de su lado- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Vaya Mina, esto será muy sencillo después de todo!- respondió sarcásticamente afrodita.

-Afrodita, ¿qué me has hecho?- reprochó Mina, mirando fijamente a la pareja de amantes abrazados.

-Tranquila Mina, mi Señora solo recuperó lo que por ley pertenece a ella- dijo con una sonrisa Adonis.

\- Rubeth, estas de su parte, ¿Cómo es posible?

-¡Mina! ella es la mujer de mi vida- informó- acaso pretendías que siempre estuviera al lado de una chica tan patética como tú-sonrió malévolamente e Hizo una pausa- No me hagas reír Mina, yo soy un Hombre de palabra y mi fidelidad y mi amor son para mi amada Diosa Afrodita. ¡No para una chiquilla estúpida como tú!- reprochó mientras lanzó una bola de energía para impactar a la Rubia. Sin embargo dicho impacto nunca llegó porque antes fue interceptado por un aura de Batalla negra.

-No me interesa que seas el Novio de Mina- gritó- Pero escúchame bien: ¡no voy a permitir que ella sea lastimada por una cucaracha como tú!- Reprochó Yaten con su espada en Alto, en una firme posición de batalla.

-¿Yaten, qué haces? ¡Huye de aquí!-Gritó Mina.

-¡No seas Tonta!, No pienso dejarte Sola- sonrió- además No tienes tus poderes para enfrentarlo, por ti misma.

-Pero Yaten puedes morir- gritó angustiada.

-¡Estaré bien!- sonrió dulcemente, mientras observó duramente a su enemigo.

-¡Mina! ¿A cuántos Hombres engañaste?- Grito Afrodita.

-¿De hablas Afrodita?- recriminó Mina - ¿Tu liberaste a Yaten a propósito?, Acaso pretendes que ellos mismos se destruyan entre si- gritó-¿Es qué no tienes corazón? ¿Qué pasó con el amor que dices sentir por Adonis?

-¡Cállate!- Regañó Afrodita- Querido Adonis, veo que tu adorada Mina no te ama como dice hacerlo- sonrió- Porque intenta proteger a este mortal antes que a ti.

-Tranquila Mi Diosa, yo mismo acabaré con ellos Dos- Sonrió besando la mano de Afrodita, al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba su Katana, y su atuendo era convertido en un Antiguo Guerrero Samurái del Imperio Japonés.

-Primero acabaré contigo, no permitiré que toques a Mina, ¡entiéndelo!- Gritó Yamabushi Genbu.

-¡Muy bien! ya que estas tan interesado en morir primero ¡voy a Complacerte Idiota!- Gritó Adonis

-¡Eso lo veremos!, porque advierto que no será fácil hacerlo.

-¡Mina eso es lo que deseas que estos dos Hombres acaben con sus vidas por tu Culpa!- recriminó Afrodita a Mina, quien observaba con horror la batalla entre ambos guerreros. –Yo puedo detenerlos, ¿si quieres Mina?

-¿Puedes hacerlo? ¡Entonces por favor detén este absurdo!- Dijo angustiada Mina.

\- ¡No será así de sencillo Linda!- sonrió- Primero debes hacer algo por mí.

-Pide lo que quieras, ¡lo haré!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡pero por favor detenlos!, no quiero que alguno salga lastimado-suplicó Mina.

-¡Muy bien en ese caso! Tu dejarás de ser una Sailor Senshi, para liberar a tus amigos de la prisión Burbujas, donde se encuentran; Podré liberar a ambos Guerreros del Hechizo del Amor falso, siempre que tú- sonrió.

-¿Si yo qué?-gritó histérica Mina.

-Si tú Mina Aino, abandonas a Yaten, lo olvidas para Siempre y prometes amar ciegamente a mi Amado Adonis- Sentenció Afrodita con una enorme Sonrisa- Es el único trato que ofrezco para dejar en libertad a todos tus seres queridos, ¿aceptas o no?.

-¡No lo hagas Mina!- gritó Mercury- No puedes abandonar ese lindo sentimiento.

-Pero Amy… Yo no puedo permitir que ustedes sufran por mi culpa.

-¡No seas Tonta!, confía en nosotras hallaremos la forma de salir de aquí- gritó-No puedes renunciar a tu deber como Sailor Senshi- Regañó Sailor Marts.

-Pero Rei, ustedes y Yaten no puedo…

-¡Mina, no es momento para rendirte! Eres una Sailor y como tal debes luchar por proteger la paz, la justicia y el amor- Interrumpió Lita.

-¡Chicas yo no sé…!

-¡Venus no te rendías! debes creer en la princesa- sonrió- Recuerda nuestro deber es proteger este mundo para ella- dijo Saturn.

-¡Es cierto Venus! Eres una Guerrera y no puedes desistir- Animó Sailor Plut.

\- ¡Mina es hora de luchar!, no puedes acobardarte eso no es digno de ti- Sonrió Yamabushi Seiryu.

-¿Taiky, también apoyas esa insensatez?-Preguntó perpleja Mina-él asintió.

-Mina confía en ti misma y el valor de Guerrera que posees- Sonrió Yamabushi Kitsune.

-Mina eres valiente no lo dudes animo- gritó Yamabushi Suzaku.

-¡Chicos, prometo que lucharé con todas mis fuerzas!- respondió enérgicamente Mina.

-¡Así que pretendes desafiarme Insensata!- Gritó Afrodita- Entonces observa esto Mina- Dijo mientras poco a poco disminuía las burbujas hasta ir aplastando los huesos de los prisioneros, quienes poco a poco caían inconscientes.

-¡Chicos!- gritó horrorizada Mina.

-Mina es absurdo, ¡ríndete y acabaré con el sufrimiento de tus adorados amigos!, ¡vamos ríndete ante mí! suplica por sus vida y tal vez así sea piadosa contigo.

-¡Ya basta! No pienso aceptar tal cosa. ¡Lucharé contra ti por ellos! mis amigos- Enfrentó Mina- Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Venus Transformación- invoco su poder, sin embargo no obtuvo ningún resultado no logró transformase- ¿Por qué?- gritó devastada cayendo al suelo.

-¡Eres una Tonta, en no aceptar!- gritó Afrodita- Ahora mismo acabaré contigo- Vacío de Amor Aniquila- Un fuerte rayo de luz arremetió contra Mina, impactándola contra la pared vecina del lugar. Yaten angustiado corrió en su ayuda, sin embargo en un descuido recibo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la Katana de Adonis.

Mina algo aturdida por el impacto, se levando angustiada observando aterrorizada la escena de Yaten Inconsciente sobre el suelo, Inmediatamente corrió en ayuda, sin embargo por más que intentaba alcanzarlo no lograba llegar al lugar, una sentimiento de desesperación se apodero de ella, logrando que soltara un grito de dolor mientras caída arrodillada nuevamente al suelo.

-¡Yatennnnnnnnnnnn Reaccionaaaaaa!- gritó Mina mientras intentaba llegar al lado de su amado.

-¡Mina no podrás salvar a Yaten!- sonrió- ¡Ríndete Mina y así podrás salvar a todos! Vamos acepta el destino o prefieres la muerte de todos aquí- Reveló Afrodita.

-¡Mina, acabaré con Yaten! despídete de él- gritó Adonis mientras ágilmente cortaba con su Katana el abdomen de Genbu.

-¡Por favor no! Detente Rubeth- suplicó con gruesas lágrimas en los ojos-Afrodita acaba con esto. Hare lo que dices, renunciaré a todo. ¡Por favor salva a Yaten! ¡Sálvalo!-gritó, esta suplica mezclada con las lágrimas de Mina, lograron despertar a Yaten, quien poco a poco fue integrándose nuevamente a la batalla en posición de ataque.

-¡Mina no harás esa idiotez!-Gritó Yaten- ¡No seas estúpida!

-¡Yaten!, entiéndelo estás muy mal herido, ¡no puedes ganar!-reprocho Mina angustiada.

\- ¡No puedo permitir que te rindas!- dijo sujetando su estómago- No me vencerán sin pelear, y no permitiré que cometas alguna insensatez- Sentenció con una mira altiva y egocéntrica.

-¡Muy Bien Mina, tú decides!- Dijo Sarcásticamente Afrodita mientras era acariciada en su espalda Sexualmente por Adonis- ¿Dime quieres acabar con esto en este momento? ¿Aceptas mi trato?

-Yo….

-¡Ella no aceptará nada con una Diosa tan ruin!-Interrumpió Yaten- En este momento me encargaré de acabar con esto, ¡Vieja Bruja!

\- ¡Insultar a mi Diosa es una ofensa de muerte! ¡Tus días terminaron aqui, Imbécil!- retó Adonis con su Katana en Mano- ¡Sen hari*!-Gritó haciendo con esto que al blandir su hoja de Espada Miles de Agujas fueran lanzadas hacia el cuerpo de Yaten.

Mina horrorizada corrió en defensa de su amado, recibiendo el impacto total sobre su cuerpo, Cayendo al suelo.

-¡Tonta! ¡Deja de hacer Estupideces! ¡Minaaaaaaa!-Gritó Yaten sujetando el pequeño cuerpo de la Rubia.

-En realidad es una Tonta después de todo- rio sarcásticamente Afrodita- Hubiese sido más fácil si ella aceptará el trato.

-¡Mina reacciona!, ¿Tonta por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Yaten entre lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que aferraba a la chica a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Yaten estas bien?- Preguntó débilmente Mina, acariciando el rostro de su amado.

-¿Mina por qué hiciste esto?, ¡Eres una Tonta!

-¡Me alegra ver que estás bien!- sonrió al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre –Yaten, por favor huye me encargaré de esto- dijo firmemente mientras intentaba colocarse de pie nuevamente.

-¡Mina Detente! Estas Herida no puedes luchar así- Reprochó Angustiado Yaten.

-¡No seas Tonto!, soy una Sailor scouts- Sonrió- ¡Yo soy Sailor Venus!, guardiana del planeta del amor y voy a luchar hasta mi último aliento- Sentenció al mismo tiempo que invocaba su grito de transformación- Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Venus Transformación- En esta ocasión sus vestiduras cambiaron por su acostumbrado traje de Marinera dispuesta a luchar - Afrodita no permitiré que acabes con el amor del planeta Tierra, ¡Soy Sailor Venus y te castigaré en el Nombre Venus!

-¡Mina aun tienes energías! será muy interesante ver que tanto resistes- sonrió- Me encargaré de enviarte con Hades para que te conviertas en una más de sus concubinas.

-¡No me rendiré jamás!, Cadena de amor de Venus- Contraatacó sin embargo su golpe fue interrumpido por el filo de la Katana de Adonis- ¡Rubeth, estás dispuesto a luchar contra mí, solo por ella!-Él Samurái sonrió desafiantemente-¡Entonces no pienso perder ante ti! ¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

Adonis esquivo el ataque y respondió con un ¡Imaimashī jumon*!- Sin embargo el ataque nunca llegó debido a la intervención de Yamabushi Sasori ¡Ya te dije que tu oponente soy yo!-gritó.

-¡Entonces acabaré contigo primero Idiota! ¡Prepararé este es tu final! Me quedaré con Mina, ¡ella será Mía!-gritó.

-Eso jamás, ¡Mina es mía! ¡Jamás podrás alejarla de mi lado!-gritó Genbu.

-¡Yaten!- susurro Mina sonrojadamente.

-¡Eso fue muy tierno!-sonrió- ¡Pero acabaré con esto! Observa mi último ataque ¡Rājo sōshun no! ¡Despídete Mina Aino!- Gritó Afrodita

-¡Minaaaaaaaaaa Te Amooooooooo!- gritó Yaten enfrentando el ataque, recibiendo todo el impacto Cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Yateennnn! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-lloraba inconsolablemente.

-¡Uff perdona querida! pero Yaten se atravesó en mi camino- sonrió Afrodita.

-¡No lo perdonaré nunca! ¡Escúchame acabaré contigo! ¡Maldita! No me importa que seas una Diosa te destruiré. ¡Remolino del corazón Vibrante! El ataque fue certero e impacto contra la Diosa, quien quedó inconsciente.

En cuestión de segundos el panorama se volvió Oscuro y Mina solo sentía que caía en un precipicio sin fondo. Sus ojos pesados y un cansancio fueron apoderándose de su cuerpo cayendo profundamente en un sueño.

-¡Mina reacciona, por favor!- Decía Yaten mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de Mina en sus brazos.

-¡Cálmate Yaten!, terminaras lastimando a Mina- Ella se encuentra bien- respondió Taiky a su hermano.

-Pero ¿qué Dices Taiky? ¡Ella no responde! Si algo le ocurre a Mina no perdonaré a esa Diosa nunca- Sentenció Yaten.

-¡Cálmate Yaten! no sabes lo dices, puedes faltarle el respecto a la Diosa Afrodita- respondió Andrew.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme respeto?- gritó- Es que no entienden que Mina no reacciona- Reprochó.

-Muchacho cálmate- dijo dulcemente Afrodita- Observa con atención a tu Amada-añadió la Diosa al mismo tiempo que Mina recobraba el Sentido.

-¿Qué sucedió? Mi cabeza da vueltas. Por Dios que horrible- agregó con dolor La rubia.

-¿Mina, te Encuentras Bien?- Preguntó Yaten mientras la abrazaba Dulcemente.

-¡Tranquilo hermano! , terminaras asfixiando a Mina- dijo burlonamente Taiky, haciendo que los jóvenes se separaran de inmediato.

-¿Chicos, qué sucedió con Afrodita y Rubeth?- Preguntó sorprendida Mina.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que ocurrido?- indagó sorprendida Lita.

-Solo recuerdo que ustedes se encontraban prisioneros en unas burbujas- meditó unos segundos- Por cierto, ¿quién los liberó de su prisión?

-¡Ahh Mina, nunca vas a cambiar!- Dijo Rei.

-¡Mina Aino!- dijo una Voz conocida para la Rubia quien inmediatamente se colocó en posición de defensa- Calma Mina, lograste superar mi prueba- sonrió Afrodita- Eres la Nueva poseedora del Cristal Griego Sagrado de Venus.

-¡Estás Hablando en serio!- Dijo emocionada la Chica, La Diosa asintió.

-Espero que lograras entender el Motivo de la experiencia de lucha Mina- dijo Seriamente la Divinidad.

-¡Si señora!, Pero aun no comprendo ¿Por qué motivo lo mataste a él? Y ¿Por qué usaste a Rubeth?

-Mina, solo te diré algo más, porque mi tiempo es corto- Una corta Pausa- No dejes escapar tu felicidad, tal vez la persona Indicada para ti, es la que menos piensas- sonrió al mismo tiempo que guiño el ojo izquierdo- Es momento de escuchar a tu corazón y pienses en ti misma - diciendo esto desapareciendo en medio de una luz anaranjada mientras ascendía hacia el cielo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Diosa Afrodita?- repetía mentalmente Mina al observar el lugar por donde había desaparecido la Diosa.

-¡Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- una peculiar y preocupada Voz corría desesperada hacia la Rubia Guerrera- ¿Mi amor estas bien?- dijo mientras sujetaba el rostro de la Joven.

 **Hoy rompo en llanto**

 **pues sé que todo está decidido**

 **Te quiero tanto,**

 **Pero no es suficiente sentirlo**

 **Hemos intentado seguir por seguir sin reconocer**

 **Que ya no hay más por hacer**

 **Y hemos aceptado sufrir por sufrir sin querer creer...**

 **Que hay vida después de romper**

-Hola Rubeth, es bueno verte sano y salvo- dijo cálidamente Amy.

-¡Perdón chicos, mi descortesía!- sonrió- estaba muy preocupado por Mina, debido a que desapareció de un momento a otro, mientras aparecieron esos horribles monstros en el parque.

-Vaya, que clase de preocupación es esa, si dejaste sola a Mina- reprocho Furioso Yaten.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Imbécil!- añadió Rubeth-intentaba protegerla de esos monstros, después recuerdo solamente que recibí un duro golpe en mi cabeza y caí inconsciente- unos minutos de silencio, y luego añadió- Luego desperté y empecé a buscarte como un loco mi amor, pero no lograba encontrarte por ningún lado; Hasta que pensé localizar tu teléfono Móvil mediante el GPS por eso llegué a este lugar-sonrió- Me alegra tanto que este bien mi Bonita- dijo tiernamente mientras abrazaba a Mina contra con su pecho. Gesto que enfurecía enormemente a Yaten.

 **Aunque no soporte perderte**

 **Es inevitable nuestra separación**

 **Y este no es momento para entender**

 **Solo hay que aceptarlo,**

 **Pues lejos estamos mejor**

-Bueno ya me encontraste Rubeth, ahora puedes soltarme, casi no puedo respirar- dijo tímidamente Mina, mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-Perdóname mi amor, creo que a veces no mido mi fuerza- sonrió- Ese es el principal problema de lidiar con estos músculos- dijo sonoramente, mientras mostraba sus bíceps.

-¡Vaya pues que haremos con el Superman fornido!- añadió sarcásticamente Yaten.

-¿A caso Quieres pelear Yaten? - Dijo desafiantemente Rubeth, en posición de ataque.

-Donde quieres idiota, no tengo miedo- agregó Yaten.

 **De aquel amor,**

 **Tendremos solamente el recuerdo**

 **Luna sin sol,**

 **Jardín que se ha quedado desierto**

 **En ningún momento deje de sentir, de sentirte a ti,**

 **Podremos sobrevivir**

 **Este rompimiento se debe cumplir**

 **Porque hay que seguir**

 **Que hay vida después de partir**

-¡Basta ustedes Dos! no comprenden lo difícil de la situación para perder el tiempo en estas tonterías- dijo seriamente Mina.- Ahora lo importante es Localizar a Serena, ella debe estar al tanto de lo ocurrido para organizar una estrategia de Batalla- indicó Mina, mientras todos la observaban asombrados.

-oye ¿quieres tú? y ¿qué hiciste con nuestra amiga?- Respondió Rei.

-Chicas por favor no es tiempo de bromas, es momento de luchar en serio, no podemos permitir que el enemigo destruya nuestro hogar- dijo con una mirada Decidida.

-¡Muy bien Mina!, cuenta conmigo- apoyo Lita.

-Todas lucharemos por nuestro destino- agrego Rei con una sonrisa.

-¡Así se habla chicas! Pueden contar con nosotros también nuestro deber es proteger la Tierra y a nuestro futuro Gobernante- Dijo Andrew.

-¡Un momento, acaso todos perdieron la cabeza!- reprochó Rubeth- No entienden que esta vez son monstros aterradores y fuertes, además que podemos hacer nosotros sí solamente somos unos insignificantes humanos.

-Rubeth en eso te equivocas, nosotros poseemos algo que nadie tiene- Dijo dulcemente Amy.

-Pues no me interesa lo que piensen hacer- exclamó- Pero Mina y yo nos vamos en este momento- sentenció- Mi amor, es hora de irnos debemos buscar un buen refugio.

-Lo siento Rubeth, pero no iré contigo mi destino es pelear al lado de mis amigos- respondió Mina- Todos somos Guerreros y daremos nuestra vida si es necesario por proteger este mundo y a todos ustedes- sonrió.

-¡Mina, mi amor que locuras estas diciendo!- Añadió sorprendido- ¿Cómo piensas destruir a esos demonios? Que no entiendes que son muy fuertes- reprochó.

 **Aunque no soporte perderte**

 **Es inevitable nuestra separación**

 **Y este no es momento para entender**

 **Solo hay que aceptarlo**

 **Pues lejos estamos mejor...**

Mina al ver la cara de alterado de Rubeth, decidió alejarse un poco del grupo de amigos para hablar a solas con su Novio.

-¡Escucha Rubeth!, es hora de revelarte una increíble verdad, solo espero que no me juzgues- diciendo esto, Mina se transformó en Sailor Venus, ante la mirada de asombro del Joven.

-¡Tú!, eres Sailor Venus- ella asintió- eso explica porque en situaciones de peligro desaparecías- ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi antes Mina? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme esto? Por Dios Mírate eres una Guerrera, todo este tiempo me mentiste, mientras yo me arriesgaba por cuidar de ti- dijo tristemente- ¡Debo ser una maldita carga para ti!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- No merezco que estés a mi lado, sino puedo protegerte a ti, que eres mi Novia. Por eso sentía que ya no te importaba, que día a día esta relación se extinguía.

-¡Rubeth, no digas eso!- dijo dulcemente Mina mientras lo abrazaba- Tu eres una persona Maravillosa. Eres un Ser increíble-Sonrió- Pero no puedo engañarte, mi Corazón intento amarte como tú lo mereces; sin embargo es muy terco empeñándose a un amor imposible.

-¡Entiendo Mina!, aun piensas en ese Idiota-dijo Dulcemente mientras acariciaba el rostro de la Joven- En realidad Yaten es un hombre afortunado por ganar tu Corazón- Sonrió- Creo que es momento de despedirnos. Nunca me olvidaré de ti Mina Aino, eres una Mujer maravillosa. No te preocupes por tu Secreto, lo atesoraré como un bello recuerdo.

-Rubeth yo..- no pudo terminar la frase por el joven posiciono sus dedos en los labios de la chica.

-¡Escucha Mina! Por favor se feliz al lado de este tonto- sonrió- Si se porta mal, solo tienes que decírmelo y yo mismo vendré a darle una paliza que nunca olvide por hacerte sufrir - Acarició los sedosos cabellos de la Joven- Eres tan Bella, mi Dulce Diosa, espero que salgan Victoriosos en esta lucha, pero principalmente cuídate mucho- Diciendo esto depositó un dulce beso de despedida en la frente de la Joven- Es momento de irme, Lucha valientemente Mina, yo intentaré buscar un lugar de protección para todos los habitantes de la Ciudad, con eso lograran pelear sin problemas.

-Gracias Rubeth, De todo corazón deseo que seas muy feliz- él se limitó a Sonreír mientras desaparecía en el horizonte, mientras se escucha la canción Lejos Estamos Mejor una triste melodía que acompañaba el dolor de aquel Joven Enamorado que despedía su corazón al observar aquella adorable y Rubia Guerrera.

 **Aunque no soporte perderte**

 **Es inevitable nuestra separación**

 **Y este no es momento para entender**

 **Solo hay que aceptarlo**

 **Pues lejos estamos mejor...**

-¿Mina te encuentras bien?- Dijo Dulcemente Amy, Mina solamente asintió observando el horizonte.

-¿Amy, realmente hice lo correcto?- Dijo con melancolía- En este momento siento que mi corazón se quiebra en dos partes. Rubeth es quien más salió lastimado, nunca quise dañar a Nadie- Dijo rompiendo en llanto.

 **Lejos estamos mejor...**

-Tranquila Mina, eso es lo mejor. Recuerda Lejos Están mejor, ¿además tu corazón no lo ama o sí?

-Pues Amy, yo…

-Como te dijo Afrodita, escucha tu corazón solo él sabrá guiarte- sonrió- ahora deja de llorar y vamos a continuar con nuestro deber de Sailor.

Ambas chicas regresaron con sus compañeros y emprendieron el camino hacia el templo para reunirse con Serena e informar las nuevas noticias y planear una estrategia de combate. Mientras a la Distancia un joven con el corazón roto observa a su amada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mi adoraba Mina, aun después de todo el daño que puedo causar prefieres mi parte más fría e insensible- Dijo con melancolía- Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, pero aún no puedo revelarte la verdad sobre Yaten y Rubeth, espero hacerlo pronto.


	21. El valor de la Unión Renace, Es Momento

**El valor de la Unión Renace, Es Momento de Revelar el Poder del Sol**

En el Castillo Solaris, las cosas eran algo extrañas, debido a que los cuerpos de Haruka y Hiroto continuaban Moviéndose estrepitosamente, al mismo tiempo miles de guerreros Atlantes llegaron al palacio intentando dar alcance a Haruka, debido a órdenes de la Diosa Anfítrite, Ícaro y el Guerrero Yamabushi Byakko, enfrentaban a cada uno de los lacayos de Anfítrite, evitando el paso a los Dioses Solares, por su parte Selene controlaba el espacio-Tiempo, para facilitar el despertar de sus hermanos. Al mismo tiempo Haruka despertaba lentamente y observa una bella imagen a lo lejos, era una pareja de enamorados.

 **Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza**

 **Vas alimentando el amor de mi alma**

 **Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,**

 **¿Qué será d mí si no te tengo?**

-¡Rodo Te Amo! nunca podré dejar de amarte - Confesaba tiernamente Helios, mientras acariciaba a la linda Ninfa.

-Helios sería tan feliz, si mis padres aceptaran nuestra relación, no quiero seguir ocultando que te Amo- Respondía Rodos con los ojos iluminados.

-No te desesperes mi Ninfa, pronto estaremos Juntos- Sonrió, mientras tomaba la mano de la Joven- ¡Escúchame! hable con Zeus- Ella atentamente observaba- él decidió permitirme utilizar los poderes del sol para iluminar el día, con esto podré volver a ser un Dios y seguro que Poseidón no se interpondrá entre nuestro amor- Dijo depositando un dulce beso en los labios de Rodo.

\- ¡Helios eso es maravilloso! verás que pronto podré amarte sin ataduras, y lograré librarme del absurdo compromiso con Ares- Sonrió- ¡Te Amo Helios!

 **Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.**

 **Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro**

 **No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada q decir.**

 **Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.**

 **¡Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos**

 **Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir**

 **Me enamoré de ti**

 **Me enamoré de ti**

-¿Michiru y Hiroto? No ellos- Pronunció tenuemente Haruka- Ellos Son Helios y Rodos, así que desde siempre has amado a Michiru Querido Hermano, aun no entiendo ¿qué sucedió con ese amor?- pensaba mientras observa la escena de amor.

Aun no recuerdas lo que ocurrió, es momento de refrescar tu memoria- Dijo dulcemente la Diosa a su espalda Eos.

-¡Diosa Eos!- Exclamó Haruka sorprendida.

-¡Haruka Tenou! para ser mi reencarnación eres muy débil- reprochó la Diosa –observa muy bien lo que ocurrió.

Poco a poco la imagen de los dos enamorados se transformaba una horrible masacre, todo el lugar era teñido en sangre y dolor, quedando solamente el Dios Helios llorando desconsolado con Rodos sobre sus brazos.

-¡Ahora sí! Ella no podrá ser mía, tampoco tuya Helios- Sonría maléficamente Ares- Es una lástima porque es un mujer muy sensual.- Agregó con una sonrisa en los labios- No puedo creer que Rodos prefiera a un don nadie en lugar de un Verdadero Dios., ¡como yo, el Gran Ares!

-¡Ares Maldito!, pagarás esto- reclamó Helios mientras sus vestiduras, se transformaban en una armadura Dorada adornada por pequeños soles y un escudo de batalla en su mano izquierda y una Lanza en su Derecha- ¡Morirás Ares! - Grito mientras atacaba.

-¡Helios detente!-Grito Eos- Hermano no caigas en su trampa Rodos se encuentra Bien

-¿De qué hablas Eos?- gritó- ¡Ella está muerta!, él acabo con ella.

-¡Ares deja de manipular la cabeza de mi hermano!- reclamó con estúpidas alucinaciones. No permitiré que hagas lo que desees.

-Pero que tenemos aquí- Sonrió- la Bella Diosa Eos defendiendo a este patético Dios, Escucha Helios aléjate de Rodo. ¡Ella será mi mujer! Mejor olvídate de Rodo porque antes de tocar a esa sexy ninfa estarás muerto- Diciendo eso desapareció.

-¡Maldito Ares!- Grito Helios deshaciendo su armadura- Al mismo tiempo sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla Derecha.

-¿Me quieres Explicar qué pensabas hacer?- reclamó Eos- ¡Estás loco! Si Rodo se enterará de este altercado estaría muy triste y decepcionada de ti Hermano.

-¿Eos por qué me detuviste?-Reprochó- sabes bien que puedo acabar con ese Dios Patético- agregó Helios sobando su mejilla- Aprende a medir tu fuerza, cada vez pareces un hombre - comentario que hizo enfurecer a la Diosa.

-Si Eres Idiota, la próxima te dejaré inconsciente- Sonrió- Recuerda que prometimos a Nuestros padres obedecer a Zeus para no tener problemas, ten presente que ya casi no podemos ver a Selene por decisión de Zeus, quien destino que ella sería la Diosa de la Luna- Reveló con tristeza.

-Lo lamento Eos, pero ese Imbécil me saco lo peor de mi- Dijo firmemente- Sin embargo tienes razón, ahora es momento de obedecer a Zeus más adelante ajustaré cuentas con Ares. ¿Qué averiguaste de Rodo?, podré verla hoy en la Fuente Celestial- preguntó esperanzado Helios, pues conocía muy bien la relación de amistad entre su Ninfa y Hermana.

-Tranquilo, ella me aseguró que estará presente a las 8 p.m. sin embargo no puede quedarse hasta las 12:00 porque debe regresar, Poseidón está de vuelta y desea organizar todo para el enlace de su hija y Ares- Helios hizo una mueca de reproche- Antes de que reclames algo, Rodo me dijo que había hablado con Anfítrite, para convencer entre ambas terminar ese absurdo compromiso.

-¡Eso es magnificó hermana!-Sonrió Helios mientras abrazaba a su Hermana- Juro por mi orgullo como Dios que Rodo será mi esposa- Eos Sonrió en ocasiones su hermano era como un niño.

Esa misma Noche Rodo y Helios se juraron amor eterno e hicieron el amor como si no existiera el mañana, con muestras de amor y apego por parte de ambos, estar juntos era el mejor motivo para sonreír. Luego de un tiempo Poseidón aceptó la relación de su Hija Rodo con Helios, ya que el joven Dios Sol salvo su vida en un ataque realizado por Hades para quedarse con Atlantis.

Una tarde mientras Eos visitaba a Rodos en el palacio de Atlantis, escuchó una fuerte discusión entre Anfítrite y Poseidón, debido a que ella reclamaba que él estaba interesado en otra mujer y una traición jamás perdonaría.

-¡Poseidón acaso me consideras idiota!- reprocho ella- Sé que estás con esa mujerzuela, puedo sentirlo en tu olor, ¡además ya no me tocas, como antes!- gritó.

-Mujer no sé de qué hablas, entiende no tengo a nadie más que tú- respondió dulcemente él- Anfí, sabes que te amo, y soy feliz a tu lado porque debería buscar algo, cuando todo lo que necesito está aquí, a tu lado mi amada Diosa- Sonrió besando a su mujer, al mismo tiempo que entregaba su corazón a la pasión.

Sin embargo esa discusión era producto de las alucinaciones de Ares solamente quería destruir a Poseidón por terminar el compromiso con Rodo y entregarla a Helios, su orgullo de Dios estaba dolido y pisoteado.

Esa misma noche mostro una imagen desagradable para la Diosa del Mar, donde ella observaba el engaño de su amado Poseidón con Eos una de las Diosas más jóvenes y virginales del Olimpo. Estas visiones contaminaron el dulce corazón de la Diosa, quien dolida y desesperada ordeno la muerte de Eos. Helios quien se enteró de la venganza y bajeza de Ares decidió proteger a su hermana, sin embargo jamás pensó que debía luchar contra su propia Mujer, Rodo quién era manipulada por Kalhias un sirviente de Ares peleo contra él por destruir a Eos. Quien sorprendida y aterrada por la situación decidió entregar su vida a cambio de liberar a Rodo y Anfítrite del poder de Ares, realizó un pacto con Hades para entregarle su alma con el fin de evitar un desastre mayor. Hades había aceptado debido a que esa era única manera de tener el control del Olimpo.

Helios y Rodo lloraron sin consuelo al descubrir la verdad, sin embargo Ares aprovechó el momento de debilidad de Helios para atacar y acabar con esa patica historia de amor. Helios fue más poderoso y logro vencerlo, Hecho que disgustó bastante a Zeus, quien ordenó inmediatamente aplicar el sellar del silencio en los poderes de Helios como Dios.

 **Eres lo que yo más quiero, lo que yo he soñado amar  
Eres mi rayo de luz a cada mañana  
Y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento,  
¿Qué será d mí si no te tengo?**

Al mismo tiempo Hades hacía la Vida de Eos insoportable, era una miseria vivir con él, solamente utilizaba su cuerpo como él deseaba nunca podría escapar de allí, sin embargo era feliz al recordar que gracias a ese sacrificó su hermano y Rodo estaban vivos y podían ser felices, ella desconocía totalmente que Helios se había convertido en Humano por voluntad de Zeus y Rodo, decidió acompañarlo hasta la muerte porque su amor era más fuerte que la voluntad de Zeus y Poseidón.

 **Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado pierdo los sentidos  
Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir**

 **Me enamoré de ti**

Hiroto despertaba observando todo a su alrededor recordaba su vida como Dios Helios y el amor por sus hermanas, Selene quien se encontraba agotada intentando detener al enemigo en compañía de Ícaro y Byakko, observan con asombro el despertar del Dios Sol, Helios iluminó el lugar con el báculo Solar y cada uno de los Guerreros Atenienses caían inconscientes a sus pies.

-¡Hermano has regresado!- exclamó Selene mientras lo abrazaba, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Mi querida Selene!, Eres tan bella como siempre- sonrió deshaciendo el abrazó- Escucha Selene, es momento de luchar por liberar este mundo de la oscuridad como Dioses de Luz que somos debemos proteger a todos-ella solamente asintió.

-¡Bombón!- Exclamó Seiya, quien recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Hiroto- ¿Qué pasará con Haruka? Acaso ella…

-Tranquilo Seiya, ella está bien- Selene sonrió, gesto que disgustó a un más a su sobreprotector hermano- Helios necesito tu ayuda para poder despertar a Eos.

-¡Entendido Selene!, sin embargo, quien este Joven Guerrero que pregunta con tanta insistencia y familiaridad por vuestra hermana.

-Helios, Seiya es una persona muy importante para Eos- Sonrió pícaramente, mientras guiñaba el ojo izquierdo a Seiya.

\- Entonces despertemos a Eos, es momento de hablar con ella- dijo Hiroto con melancolía.

 **Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío.  
Estando en tus brazos sólo a tu lado siento que respiro  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir  
Si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío.  
Ay! cuanto te amo, "corazón salvaje" pierdo los sentidos  
Hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir  
Si no estás conmigo, me muero de frío  
No hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que fingir,  
Me enamoré de ti  
Me enamoré de ti**

Mientras tanto Haruka se encontraba sumergida en un espacio oscuro donde solamente escuchaba una risa burlona que decía:

-¡Mi querida Eos eres una estúpida!, te sacrificaste por ellos quienes se olvidaron de ti.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿Quién anda allí? ¡No seas cobarde, muéstrate! ó

-Querida Mía, sigues tan hermosa como la misma Aurora- dijo un joven muy apuesto, con cabello negro, y ojos azules como el mar en la tranquilidad de la noche- ¡Eos porque estás Triste! Sabes ahora que decidiste sacrificar tu vida por ellos, me encargaré de ti- Sonrió con malicia- Seguiremos siendo amantes, ¡eres una delicia!, ahora dame un beso- ordenó

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó perpleja Haruka. – ¡Deja de decir idioteces!- gritó

-Ya te olvidaste de mí- Sonrió- ¡Querida Mía, soy yo Titono, tu dulce guerrero!

-No trates de engañarme- reprochó- Tú no eres él- ¿Quién Eres?

-¡No logré engañarte!- sonrió burlonamente, al mismo tiempo que la apariencia del Joven cambió, dando paso a un viejo con piel demacrada, cubierto por una Sotana y acompañado de una pierna rota infectada.

\- ¡Eres tú!- exclamó horrorizada Haruka.

-Vaya ahora si me recuerdas- sonrió, mientras intentaba acariciar la cara de la Diosa- No seas esquiva ahora me perteneces Eos, ¡Nadie vendrá a salvarte!- gritó-Si Afrodita no fue mía, ¡tú mi bella Eos lo serás!

-¡Nunca seré Tuya!-gritó Eos- Además Mi alma y Cuerpo pertenecen a Hades en este momento, por el trato que hice- respondió con melancolía Eos.

-Eos por eso te dije ¡eres una estúpida!- ella lo miraba sin comprender- Hades aceptó entregarte a mi si construía un arma para derribar a Zeus- Este mundo y todo lo que amas morirá- Eos cayó derrotada sobre sus rodillas- sin embargo, ¡siempre me tendrás a mí! – Sonrió- En esta ocasión la guerra que se avecina no tiene solución y tu amado Titono no podrá salvarte, ¡lo mejor es que seas mía Eos!-exclamó con una sonrisa. – ¡Ahora estaremos Juntos!- exclamó en euforia Hefesto al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de la Joven.

En castillo Solaris, Seiya, Hiroto y Serena observaban con horror como el cuerpo de Haruka se cubría de llagas sangrantes, mientras ella permanecía inmóvil encima de la estatua de Eos.

-¿Serena qué diablos sucede?- exclamó angustiado Seiya.- No puedo permitir que esto ocurra- respondió al mismo tiempo que intentaba acercarse a Haruka.

-¡Alto Seiya, si tocas a Haruka morirás!- gritó Hiroto en su forma de Helios- Temía que Hefesto intentará acercase a ella, veo que no me equivoque- exclamó, al mismo tiempo que envolvía en una aura dorada a Haruka, haciéndola descender hasta un borde de la fuente donde quedó acostada boca arriba, mientras era observada con preocupación por Serena y Seiya.

-¡Helios!, no podemos dejar que Hefesto intente llevársela como hace tiempo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Serena, quien había perdido su transformación debido a la falta de energía que tenía.

\- ¡Tranquila Selene! Recuperemos a nuestra hermana- sonrió – Lo mejor es hablar con Hades, él Tiene en su poder el maná de la Vida algo que servirá para despertar a Eos y sanar su cuerpo.

-Helios sabes bien que Hades, nunca entregará algo si no obtiene nada a cambio- respondió ella mientras observaba a Haruka- Además, si se entera que recuperaste tu fuerza como Dios, es capaz de matarte hermano, Él odia la Luz sus dominios siempre serán la oscuridad.

\- ¡Es un riesgo que debo correr!- dijo decidido Helios- Igualmente Eos es mi hermana y debo hacer cualquier cosa por ella, así como ella lo hizo tiempo atrás- agrego mientras acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Serena.

-¡Espera Helios!- gritó Seiya- Yo hablaré con Hades, es mi deber- exclamó.

\- ¡Por favor Humano no digas imposibles!- exclamó-¿Qué relación tiene un simple mortal con mi bella hermana?- preguntó enojado.

-¡Helios tranquilízate!, Seiya es un guerrero de alto nivel, uno de los protectores de este planeta- respondió dulcemente Serena- Además él ama a Haruka y es capaz de todo por ella.

-¿Amor?, Selene no digas tonterías que puede saber un humano de eso- reprocho con despreció Helios.

\- ¡Hermano por favor!, deja de lado esa sobreprotección hacia Eos- sonrió Serena.

-¡Escuchen Helios y Selene!- gritó Seiya- No me rendiré jamás, deseo que Haruka regresé a nuestro lado y haré lo que sea, aceptaré cualquier obstáculo y superaré las pruebas que sean necesarias con tal de estar con ella- agregó mientras utilizaba su sable y rasgaba el espacio Tiempo para ubicar a Hades, lo que no tenían claro es que esto no era más que una prueba de Helios y Selene para confirmar el amor que profesaba por su hermana Eos.

Al mismo tiempo Seiya desaparecía Selene y Helios observaban el cuerpo inerte de Haruka con la esperanza en el joven guerrero para recuperar el alma y corazón de Eos, de las manos del Tártaro.

-¿Selena realmente confías en ese joven?- preguntaba Helios.

-¡Así es Hermano!- exclamó con una sonrisa- Seiya, recuperará a nuestra Hermana.

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Tokio exactamente en el templo Hikawa, los guerreros Yamabushi y las Chicas se encontraba dialogando sobre la estrategia de pelea para derrotar a los enemigos.

-Rei con el poder de las visiones, que tienes por mérito de Ares ¿podemos localizar el enemigo cierto?- indagó Lita.

-Lita no estoy segura, aun no puedo controlar estas visiones- respondió ella- Además cada vez que intentó consultar algo al fuego sagrado aparece la Imagen de Serena envuelta en lágrimas.

\- Por ahora lo mejor es seguir averiguando sobre el enemigo- afirmo Mina.

-Es cierto además aún quedan varias pruebas más por superar, para obtener los cristales Griegos de Saturn, Plut, neptune y Uranus- afirmo Taiky.

\- Lo extraño es que Serena y las otras chicas no han llegado- exclamó Amy- Ojala se encuentran Bien- todos asintieron esperando lo mismo.

Seiya sin pensarlo dos veces llegó al Inframundo, luego de destruir a miles de monstros y demonios, solamente tenía en mente lograr salvar a su amada Haruka. Hasta que llegó al palacio de Hades donde fue recibido por el mismo Dios, quien dijo:

-¡Esto si es una novedad!- sonrió Hades- Un Humano en mis dominios, ¿Qué deseas mortal aquí?

-Hades, quiero hacer un trato con usted- exclamó Seiya.

-¡Se puede saber que tiene un Humano que complazca un Dios como yo!- respondió altaneramente.

-¡Te ofrezco mi Vida, a cambio del Maná de la Vida!-respondió con seguridad.

-Una vida a cambio del Mana celestial- dijo - (existirá algún truco en este trato) pensó- ¿por qué deseas el Maná?

-Deseo salvar a la mujer que amo- respondió- Ella es presa de Hefesto.

-¿Te refieres a Eos?- Seiya Asintió- ¡Ahora comprendo todo!- exclamó Hades- Escucha Humano, te daré el maná si recuperas mi cetro, debido a que fue robado por Hefesto.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese cetro Hades?- Preguntó Seiya.

-¡Tranquilo Humano!- Solamente deseo recuperar el control sobre el inframundo, debido a que sin mi cetro es imposible que las almas condenadas retornen al limbo que están destinados- respondió calmadamente Hades- No tengo ningún interés adicional.

-¿Cómo sé que dices la Verdad?, y no es uno de tus trucos…

\- para ganarme tu confianza guerrero daré a mi más fiel sirviente- respondió Hades – ¡Cerbero!- Gritó, poco a poco aparecía ante la vista de Seiya un imponente can salvaje con tres cabezas y ojos rojos.

-Ahora acompaña este joven hasta las profundidades del Tártaro.

-¡Ahora si nos entendemos Hades!- sonrió Seiya mientras montaba en el lomo de Cerbero.

-Escucha Mortal si intentas traicionarme, ¡acabaré contigo!- amenazó Hades.

-¡Entiendo Hades!, esa misma amenaza aplica para usted- Respondió Seiya Seriamente-No me importaría acabar con un Dios -agrego.

Al mismo Tiempo Hefesto tenía encerrada a Haruka en una pequeña habitación con la finalidad de hacerla suya; Sin embargo el destino para la reencarnación de la Diosa EOS era caprichoso.

\- ¡Haruka Tenoh!- dijo la Diosa Eos apareciendo-¿Acaso piensas rendirte así?- reprochó enojada.

-Escucha Diosa Eos: si está es una prueba tuya, ¡no pienso rendirme!- respondió desafiante.

-Es momento de utilizar tu poder como Sailor Senshi- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por el poder el planeta Urano transformación- gritó Haruka, sin embargo no logro su cometido-¿Qué sucede?

-Sorprendida mi Querida Eos, déjame decirte que tus poderes como Sailor no Funcionan aquí- sonrió Hefesto ingresando a la habitación- Es mejor que aceptes tu destino, de este modo no sufrirán los que amas- dijo el Hombre mientras acariciaba las piernas de la Joven Guerrera.

\- ¿Hefesto qué obtienes con esto?- reprochó Haruka alejándose de él.

-¡Eos, si eres mía!, no mataré al joven que intenta ingresar a este lugar.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo sorprendida.

\- ¡Humano!- Gritó- ¡Aléjate de este lugar o encontrarás la muerte!- gritó Hefesto.

-¡No pienso detenerme aquí!- Respondió Seiya, mientras Haruka sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora-¡Haruka es mía! nadie tocará uno de sus sedosos cabellos porque lo pagará con su vida- afirmó Seiya rompiendo la puerta en Dos.

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Exclamó preocupada Haruka- ¿Por qué Cerbero está contigo?

-¡Entonces Hades decidió traicionarme!- Exclamó furioso Hefesto- No se puede esperar mucho de una rata como él.

-¡No me interesa que asuntos tengas con Hades!- gritó Seiya- ¡Haruka regresará conmigo!, ¡Maldito Monstruo!

-¡Insolente!, Acaso piensas que puedes derrotarme - sonrió- Solamente porque Cerbero está de lado piensas que será fácil derrotarme.

La batalla inició con un fuerte golpe en el suelo. En ese momento Seiya utilizó su Sable para invocar una corriente de Aire con la intención de proteger a Haruka de cualquier daño ocasionado con el combate.

-¡Eso fue muy amable!- carcajeo Hefesto- Sin embargo debes cuidar de ti- dijo atacando con un torbellino de fuego que envió a Seiya y Cerbero por los aires.

-¡Seiyaaaaaaaaa!- gritó angustiada Haruka, mientras intentaba acercarse a él.

-¡Eos! ya te dije entrégate a mí y dejaré que viva ese humano- dijo Hefesto mientras la sujetaba de su brazo izquierdo.

\- Muy bien si eso deseas entonces yo…

-¡Haruka, no digas idioteces!- reprochó Seiya enojada- ¡Tonta estoy bien!- gritó- ¡Maldito! el poder del tigre está sobre mí- Kōtta tora no tsume, Una fuerte corriente de aire congelado invadió el lugar destruyendo todo a su paso e impactando fuertemente contra Hefesto, quien resistió el ataque con una carcajada.

\- ¡No estuvo mal niño Bonito!, Vamos si puedes detener esto- ¡Ki ni naru hi ga kowareru!- atacó con una poderosa bola de fuego, dejando un hilo de sangre en el brazo derecho de Seiya.

\- ¡Por el poder del planeta Urano transformación!- Gritó Haruka- ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no puede transformarme?

-Insistes en Pelear contra mí Eos. Por proteger ese humano- gritó Hefesto- ¿cómo puedes arriesgarte por él?- reprochó sujetándola de los brazos, mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Haruka.

\- ¡Suéltala Imbécil!- gritó Seiya-Haruka aléjate es una pelea entre hombres- añadió- ¡vine a salvarte! Y eso haré tonta.

-Puedes aquí: el único que está recibiendo una paliza ¡eres tú Kou!- reprochó- ¡Recuerdo que eso me corresponde! – sonrió en burla.

-¡Ya basta!, acabaré con este de una vez- gritó Hefesto- ¡Eos!, luego de acabar con el guerrero, ¡serás mía!- Chō onsoku no, Humano Barré el lugar con tus huesos ¡Humano insolente!- gritó Hefesto lanzando el ataque.

-¡Seiya cuidado!- gritó angustiada Haruka.

(Muy bien es mi última oportunidad, ya casi no tengo energía, Byakko, tenía razón, llegar al Inframundo es peligroso) pensaba Seiya al recordar la conversación con su Dios Guardián Byakko, creador de Viento y Rayo.

\- Reitō RAY- Gritó Seiya- Mientras un fuerte Rayo impacto contra el ataque de Hefesto derrumbando al Dios. Al mismo tiempo Seiya Caía al suelo.

-¡Seiyaaa!- Gritó Haruka, corriendo a su lado sujetando la cabeza de Seiya en su Regazo- ¡Seiya reacciona! ¡No puedes morirte aquí inútil!, piensas dejarme sola- reprochaba ella mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrían sus ojos cristalinos.

-¡Diosa Eos, por favor Sálvalo!- Suplicó Haruka.

-Haruka, no puedo hacerlo- dijo tristemente la Diosa- Recuerda ambas somos una- sonrió- ¡Si quieres salvarlo, debes hacerlo Tú!- afirmó con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Yo?, no puedo-Respondió- Siempre lastimo a las personas que amo- reprochó Haruka- Cada persona que me ama o amo debe morir, ¡maldigo la hora en que nací!- gritó histérica.

-¡Tenoh!, no digas idioteces-Dijo débilmente Seiya- Si no te hubiera conocido no me había enamorado nuevamente- Rebeló Seiya en una Sonrisa.

-¡Seiya, perdóname! Soy débil no puedo salvarte- Añadió en Lagrimas- Utilizaré el maná para que puedas salir de aquí- dijo dulcemente Haruka mientras tomó el jarrón ofrecido por la Diosa Eos.

-¡Tonta!- gritó- No entiendes que no puedo irme de aquí sin ti- reprochó Seiya mientras sujetaba su pecho, al mismo tiempo que un grito de dolor invadió el lugar, Haruka horrorizada solamente decidió abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-¡Eos, es un placer conocerte!- dijo una voz aguda, en la habitación.

-Así que al final decides mostrarte Byakko- dijo Eos, mientras un imponente Tigre blanco hacia su aparición.

-¿Quién Eres?- indagó Haruka- ¿Acaso puedes salvar a Seiya?

-¡Haruka Tenoh!-Mencionó- Comprendo porque Mi Portador te Ama con locura, aún a costa de su propia Vida- dijo dulcemente Byakko- Escucha Haruka: La única forma de salvar a Seiya Es entregando aquello que anhela en el corazón de Ambos-Respondió- ¡tú como su alma gemela conocerás la respuesta!

-¿corazón? No entiendo, por favor díganme que debo hacer- dijo Haruka, sin embargo ambos Seres Místicos había desaparecido- (Por favor Dios dame la Sabiduría que necesito, no quiero que Seiya Muera) pensaba Haruka mientras observa a Seiya inconsciente.


	22. Un Beso Terapeuta

**Un Beso Terapeuta, ¿Es una Verdad?**

Al mismo tiempo en el palacio Solarios los Dioses Helios y Selene, esperaban impacientes por la recuperación de Haruka y el renacimiento de la Diosa Eos junto con ella.

-¡Selene! Ha pasado más de una hora y no existen noticias de Eos o del Guerrero enviado.

-¡Es cierto Hermano!-respondió angustiada Serena Acariciando la mejilla Derecha del cuerpo de Haruka- Sin embargo sabemos que ¡Hefesto está muerto!- Reveló- Observa Haruka ha Sanado de la lepra.

-¡Es verdad!- sonrió- Tal vez ese joven si consiga realizar la misión-Aclaró.

-Hermano ese joven se llama Seiya Kou-Informó Serena- Adicionalmente es el hombre que nuestra hermana eligió a su lado- Reveló.

-Aun considero que ese asunto es algo innecesario para ella-Respondió- Eos es muy joven para estar con ese guerrero, además una Diosa debe estar con un Dios como lo demanda la Ley- Agregó.

-¡Helios! No digas tonterías- Regaño Serena- acaso tu historia de amor con Rodo es diferente a Haruka y Seiya- Agregó- Ellos merecen ser felices. Así tú no estés de acuerdo, Eos contará con mi apoyo.

-¡Selene, eso es otro punto!- respondió seriamente- Además siento que mi reencarnación no apoya a su hermana Haruka- informó- Aun no descifró la razón del odio hacia ella, sin embargo analizaré a Hiroto para obtener respuestas.

-Hiroto Castilla y Haruka Tenoh están alejados - Respondió Serena- Tal vez el Dios Helios pueda ayudar a los Hermanos Castilla Tenoh.

-¡Lo intentaré Selene!, sin embargo no Prometo nada.

En las Profundidades del Tártaro, Haruka angustiada suplicaba a Eos y Byakko por ayuda. Aun no resolvía la situación de Seiya. Un claro momento de Debilidad que fue aprovechado el infame Dios Hades.

-¡Haruka Tenoh!- Mencionó Hades apareciendo en el lugar.

-¿Hades qué haces aquí?-respondió Haruka enojada

\- ¡Mi dulce Eos! sigues tan hermosa como ayer- sonrió- ¡Seiya Morirá! ¡No puedes evitarlo! su alma será mía.

-¿Eso no puede ser cierto?

-Déjame informarte que Seiya Kou entregó su alma a cambio de salvar a Haruka Tenoh- Respondió- Ahora tomaré su alma.

-¡Detente Hades!- Añadió en posición de ataque- ¡Seiya no ira contigo!- desafió- ¡Por el poder del planeta Urano transformación!- Gritó - ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué aun no puedo transformarme?

-Para ser una de las reencarnaciones de mi amada Diosa Eos, ¡Eres una Estúpida! - Sonrió- Chichilla estás en mis dominios, el inframundo es mi hogar- Añadió Triunfante- Tu alma también es mía Haruka recuerda que me pertenece –Reveló- ¡nadie puede salvarte!-agregó- ¡Titono por fin podré vengarme de ti!

-¡Titono! -Repitió mentalmente Haruka, mientras miles de imágenes fueron proyectadas en su mente producto de aquella relación amorosa entre la Diosa Eos y el Mortal Titono – Así que fue por Titono que me enamoré de ti Seiya Kou - indicó en lágrimas- Tú eres la reencarnación de Titono- Afirmó.

-¿Qué dices Chichilla?-Preguntó preocupado Hades- A caso la locura y sufrimiento de este lugar hizo que perdieras la razón -Agregó –Titono murió tiempo atrás.

-¡Mientes Hades! -Dijo desafiante Haruka- ¡Titono está aquí! - Añadió señalando el pecho de Seiya-Es hora de volver a la Vida mi dulce Guerrero-Mencionó Haruka vaciando el contenido del maná sobre el regazo de Seiya- Seiya Despierta, aún tenemos muchas batallas-Ordenó en una sonrisa- Es el beso de la Vida la respuesta que buscaba Byakko-sonrió besando los labios del joven cantante.

Hades enojado atacó a los jóvenes enamorados, sin embargo una fuerte ventisca interpuso su ataque.

-¡Hades pero que gusto verte!-Respondió Byakko apareciendo en el lugar- Han pasado miles de años desde tu destierro al inframundo-Sonrió

-¡Así que Zeus no acabó contigo Byakko!-Respondió enojado.

\- ¡No podrás lastimar a mi nuevo amo!

\- ¿Amo? Tal vez una criatura mística y sagrada como el Tigre Blanco aceptó un pacto con un mortal- Reprochó.

-Puede ser cierto el gran Byakko, ahora tiene a alguien para proteger, en cambio Hades continúas igual de solitario.

\- ¡A callar bestia insolente! Eres una presa más para mis demonios- informó- Hoy acabaré con la leyenda del Tigre Blanco ¡hoy morirás!

-¡No estoy muy seguro de esa afirmación Hades!

-Byakko, tiempo atrás destruiste mis planes, sin embargo hoy será diferente, ¡Muere!- Pronunció enviando su ataque.

\- ¡Tormenta Antártica!-respondió Seiya apareciendo en el lugar con Haruka a su lado- ¡Es bueno verte nuevamente amigo mío!-Agregó observando a Byakko.

-Para mí es un placer observar a mi amo en excelente condición.

-¡Hades hicimos un trato!-Reclamo Seiya en un gritó - Pero será cancelado, en este momento acabaré contigo-Sentenció en posición de ataque.

-¡Seiya!-Mencionó sorprendido Hades- ¡Sigues con vida!- Agregó asustado-¡Tranquilo no es necesario generar más violencia!- Sonrió- Podemos hacer otro pacto, más beneficioso para ambos.

-¡No tengo ningún interés en eso!-respondió tajante Seiya.

-¿Entonces piensas perder a tu amada Haruka?-informó apareciendo frente a Seiya con el alma de Haruka cubierta por cadenas.

-¡Haruka!-Gritó preocupado-¡Hades Maldito!, ¡Déjala en libertad!-ordenó-No pienso caer en tus artimañas.

-¡No es un truco!- mencionó- Haruka es la reencarnación de Eos, por consiguiente su alma pertenece al inframundo después del pacto realizado tiempo atrás por la Diosa Eos con el fin de salvar a su hermano Helios a manos de Anfitrite y Rodo -Explicó- Ahora escucha mi nueva propuesta: Entrégame Mi guadaña Maligna y Devolveré el alma de Haruka.

-¡Seiya no lo hagas!- Afirmó Haruka- Este es mi destino. Recuerda dije que aquellos que están a mi lado terminan siendo lastimados- dijo.

-¡Basta Haruka!-Gritó Seiya enojado- Acaso pretendes que crea esa idiotez- Reprochó- Deja de vivir en el pasado- Hayato fue alguien importante para ti, no pretendo reemplazar ese amor, solo deseo entregarte mi corazón- Afirmó.

-¡Seiya!- pronunció en lágrimas- Hice una promesa atrás, por más que desee ir a tu lado no puedo hacerlo mi alma está unida al inframundo- dijo con melancolía.

-¡Al Diablo la promesa!-Exclamó enojado Seiya- ¡No pienso rendirme! Hades hagamos un trato nuevamente: Regresa el alma de Haruka y tendrás a cambio tu Guadaña Oscura; Sin embargo solo podrá ser usada la muerte misma y no por tu mano- agregó Seiya, apareciendo en el lugar la figura de La Parca a su lado.

-¡Estás demente Humano!- indicó Hades- No deseo recibir orden alguna de esa criatura.

-¡Hermano! es un trato justo- Afirmó Zeus apareciendo en el lugar.

-¡Gran Zeus!- pronunció Byakko y Eos en una referencia.

-¡Zeus!-Zurraron perplejos Seiya y Haruka.

-¡Zeus! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pronunció Hades.

-Sabía bien que Hefesto y tú estaban intentando una traición contra los Dioses Olímpicos-Afirmó Zeus enojado.

-Hermano eso no es cierto ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así?- indicó- Jamás levantaría mi mano contra ti después de salvarme del Titán Cronos.

-Hades eres mi hermano, tengo conocimiento del daño que puedes causar- Afirmó- Es mejor que aceptes la propuesta del guerrero Byakko o tal vez deseas enfrentar mi ira- Agregó con una sonrisa.

\- Es mejor que decidas la primero opción Hades- Pronunció Hermes invisiblemente a sus espaldas.

\- Perséfone sufrió a tu lado y prefirió el suicidio antes de continuar con esa opción de Vida- Añadió Eos

-¡Hades estás acabado! – Pronunció Byakko sonriente.

-¡Cállate maldito Tigre! -Reprochó- ¡Tú trajiste a Zeus aquí!- Agregó con odio.

-¡En eso te equivocas Hades! – Dijo una voz en el fondo.

-¡Hayato!- susurro Haruka observando la silueta del joven apareciendo en el lugar.

-¡Así que fuiste tú Hermes!- Exclamó Hades.

-¡Hermes o Hayato!- Pronunció Seiya confuso observando el rostro de Haruka.

-¡Eos siempre tan bella!- Pronunció galantemente Hayato-¡Siempre termino enamorándome de ti!- reveló- Mi querida Diosa de la Aurora con todas tus personalidades continuas cautivándome- Agregó besando la mano de la Diosa Eos -¡Mi amada Haruka es bueno verte nuevamente!- exclamó en un abrazo.

-¡Hayato!- pronunció Haruka en lágrimas- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tú estás muerto!- Agregó sorprendida.

-¡Mi querida Tigresa aún no comprendes las cosas!- Exclamó- ¡Hayato está muerto! Soy el Dios Hermes. Hayato fue una reencarnación terrenal- Explicó- así como Haruka es el resurgimiento de la Diosa Eos- explicó.

-Hermes por favor permite a Haruka dialogar con Hayato - Pronunció Eos suplicante.

-Antes es necesario saber la decisión de Hades- Agregó.

-¡Maldito y mil veces maldito Hermes! - exclamó Hades- No tengo más opción- La muerte gobernará el destino humano y ella tomará justicia como considere prudente, sin embargo no existirá posibilidad de reencarnación para ningún Dios- pronunció- ¡Esa será mi única condición!

-¡Bien Hades así será!-proclamó Zeus desapareciendo del lugar.

En la zona solamente quedaron Eos, Byakko, Seiya, Hermes y Haruka. Seiya observaba con impaciencia y celos la escena entre Haruka y Hayato. Quienes estaban abrazados en ese momento y dialogando entre sí sin ser escuchados.

-¡Mi linda Haru! –Exclamó sonriente- No existe nada mejor que contemplar nuevamente tu bello rostro- dijo acariciando las mejillas de la joven - Escucha Haruka: ¡No puedes dejar que el dolor de mi partida, destruya tu nueva felicidad- pronunció seriamente- Tú y yo sabemos que en este momento el corazón de aquella joven tigresa está ilusionado por ese egocéntrico cantante- Dijo sonriente Hayato.

-Hayato yo lo…

-¡No lo digas Linda!- Sonrió- Un Lo siento no es necesario conozco el amor que tuviste por mí y eso nunca lo olvidaré - Agregó- Entiende tú no eres culpable de mi accidente Nadie lo es.

-¡Hayato mi hermano!...

-¡Hiroto está cegado por la traición!-reveló

-¿Traición?- repitió perpleja-¿Qué quieres decir? Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así

-¡Eso lo sé!- indicó- Recuerdas las fotos de tu engaño. Donde tú y Shota aparecen desnudos y teniendo Sexo- Haruka asintió- para mí siempre fue un montaje; sin embargo Hiroto fue manipulado por Erza quien indicó que todo era verdad.

-¡Uff esa Maldita bruja!- Gritó enojada Haruka- me escuchará esa arpía. Por ese motivo mi hermano piensa lo peor de mí ¿Cómo Hiroto terminó con esas fotos?

-Haruka mi tiempo se termina: Escucha Erza es una persona con quien debes tener cuidado- Advirtió preocupado- Hiroto necesita descubrir la verdad. Ella…- Agregó desapareciendo del lugar dejando angustiada a Haruka observando desaparecer la silueta de hombre que amo.

Luego de eso solo una total oscuridad cubrió el cuerpo de Haruka y con ello, poco a poco Seiya y Haruka despertaron En el Castillo Solaris.


End file.
